Every king needs a queen
by Ashly Jenner
Summary: Christian grey a soon to be king by blood, is forced to marry Anastasia steel because whats a king without his queen? How far will he go to get out of marriage with the smart & witty miss steel? Or will just marrying her be so bad?
1. Chapter 1

" Fuck you father! I wish I never even had been born in this fucked up family then maybe I wouldn't be forced to marry someone I don't even love! " I yell to my father.

I run out of the house as fast as I can to my secret spot I use to get away from everything. I'm Christian grey, Son of king & queen Carrick & grace grey. I have two siblings a little sister & a little brother, since I'm the eldest I'm forced to take my fathers crown as king soon which leads to why I'm standing here kicking a tree. In just a few months I'll be forced to marry Anastasia steel. Though Ive never met her I have no doubt she'll be just another spoiled brat wanna be princess who's probably came from money which is why she's put in a position to marry me.

" you know kicking that tree like you are won't do anything except break your tiny little toes " comes a voice from behind me.

There's only one other person who knows about my secret hiding spot!

" I'm not in the mood Selina " I say to my friend.

Selina has always lived in the Castle with us as her parents are servants for my family. She's Someone who I can be myself around other then the royal " prince of London " we come here together for just a few hours we forget everything going on at the castle & we get to be just normal young adults.

" oh Christian, she's not that bad you know? Why do you hate her so much.." she asks coming to stand directly in front of me making me look at her.

She's wearing a brown sweater black pants & some ugg boots. her long blonde hair down straight as usual. Her chocolate brown eyes looking up curiously at me. Truth is I don't hate Anastasia.

Sure she'll probably be another spoiled bitchy, daughter of a wealthy family just looking to be royalty. Still I don't hate her, hell I don't even know how she looks. I just hate the fact that I'm being forced to marry someone that I haven't even fully held an entire conversation with. I'm not in love with her, I shouldn't have to spend the rest of my life with someone who I've never even been around long enough to stare at for more then a minute let alone someone who's name I only know.

" she's coming over to have dinner with me and my family tonight " i confess. " it's why I'm in such a shit mood dad says I have to spend time with her in order to get to no her..." I say sitting down rubbing my hair " girls here are all the same spoiled little brats the last thing I want is to spend an entire day with one" I huff.

"she's really not that bad" Selina repeats and it's my turn to look at her curiously.

"& how would you know?" I ask.

" I met her. She was really sweet to me. she even offered to help me clean. I was surprised, I told her princesses don't clean. " she says giggling. " I mean she will be the princess." She says flopping down next to me.

After talking to Selina for hours It's almost time for dinner and I know that Selina's hungry so we head back to the castle & go our own way to wash before dinner.

After I'm dressed and ready to head to the dinner table grace my mom walks into my room shutting the door before I can walk out.

" Christian I came to ask you to be on your best behavior at dinner tonight. Anastasia and her family will be joining us & I can't afford to have you embarrass our family " mom says with sympathy in her eyes " this isn't ideal trust me of all people I know" she says guiltily coming to sit on the chair next to my bed " if it helps Anastasia is a sweet heart I'm almost certain you'll love her" she's trying to reason with me. but I know she's just saying anything to keep me on my best behavior.

I nod.

We walk out together to the dining room.

My eyes go around everywhere looking for my future wife. I spot an older woman in her mid 40s. blue eyes, honey blonde hair, & pale skin. Shes very polished! there's not a hair on her head out of place. I look around the huge round table next to the older woman sits an older man also mid 40s, with dark almost black eyes.

" Christian this is Anastasia & her parents ray Steele & Carla Steele. Have a seat & introduce yourself. " dad says from his seat

My eyes finally fall on Anastasia. She's a blushing mess but I can tell she's pale just like her mother. & just like her mom she has big blue ocean like eyes. Unlike her mom though, she has deep dimples in her cheeks & dark chocolate brown hair that falls down in perfect waves pass her back. She's beautiful! I clear my throat,

It's just a pretty face grey! You've met plenty beautiful girls, you've fucked plenty beautiful girls! she's just the same. Probably can't even hold an intelligent conversation all they ever have to offer is their beauty.

" hello Anastasia. I'm Christian grey nice to meet you, mr & mrs steele." I nod my head towards the three of them as I sit down across from Anastasia.

" hello Christian it's Ana um, you can just call me Ana" she says sweetly but firm. Her voice sounds very professional as if she's practiced speech her entire life. Her parents say hello to me & they start to ask me about myself as I do them.

We eat in silence as usual my parents don't believe in talking while eating it's rude to talk with a mouth full of food as mom would say. I can't stop looking at Anastasia or should I say Ana? I really like the name Anastasia... she even eats as if she was trained to do so. Cut fork, cut fork, she eats one tiny piece of corn at a time I find it intrusive so I look over to her parents to see if they eat the same way & sure enough they do.

" grey you will give Ana a tour around the castle then you will show her out in the back. After you will take her back to your room to get to know her. " mother says after we all finish eating.

I nod & push my chair back holding my hand out to Ana. She smiles showing off her adora- ahh, cute dimples & walks around putting her tiny hand in mine.

I storm off walking fast in front of her once we are out of eye sight of my parents.

" grey, wait up " Ana says coming running behind me.

" if you think for one minute that I actually want to marry you or spend anytime getting to know you for that matter you are even more delusional then I thought " I stop to say. Turning around, I'm surprised to see it's not shock or anger I see in her.

She's... amused!

"so let me get this straight you actually think I want to marry you" she says looking Appalled at me. " my normal life with just a few close friends was fine with me. my parents forced me to go along with this I'm actually hoping I can find a way to get out of this before we manage to tie the knot." She stands with her hands cross distaste clear in her futures.

" maybe we can work together and make a plan to somehow stop the wedding " I blur out. Now very interested in working with her since she seems so determined.

...

Over the last 2 weeks Ana & I have been meeting up in my room planing our way out of this marriage that's just a month away. Nothing worked though we tried pretending to hate each other so our parents can take some pitty on us & call the whole thing off, but they said that we'll learn to tolerate each other which only seemed to piss me off more.

I jump when I see Selina bust through my room door soaked in what I'm guessing water, scowling at me. I stand in confusion & quickly go to get her a towel.

"what's happened" I ask because she's glaring at me & if looks could kill...

" your precious little fucking fiancé & her dick head friends are what happened!" She yells pushing me " I was outside cleaning the backyard. Ana two girls & a boy comes walking back long story short both girls non including Ana started to bully me about being a servant nothing I'm not used to." She stops rolling her eyes.

" they started laughing about how dirty I am & how I needed to be clean. Ethan I think his name is told them that they should stoping being jealous of me. The girl Kate got mad when Ana nodded in agreement & she took her entire water bottle & threw it at me along with the other girl who's name I can't remember" she huffs.

I still don't get why she's mad at me? I haven't even seen Selina in 2 weeks the castle is big enough for me to not see her if I don't go looking. She's a servant so unless she has a pretty good excuse such as cleaning or something she's not allowed to come much in this part. Though I've snuck her in plenty times,

" Selina I am really sorry you have to deal with that truly I am. but why are you so mad at me " I ask the question I just can't seem to come up with an answer to. I mean she just bust threw my fucking door glaring & pushing me.

She pouts flopping her wet body down on my bed. I want to complain about her getting my bed sheets wet but I can see that she's already in a shit mood so I let it slide.

" you haven't talked to me in 2 weeks Christian! Every since you met perfect little Ana, had you been with me you could have protected me" her voice breaks at the last part I see her break down in tears. " you'll never know what it's like to live my life Christian. I have nobody, you were that one person that I had & now I can already see that once you marry Ana you won't have time for me. People will go back to running all over me because I won't have the prince Christian grey protecting me. I won't have my friend"

I soften.

When I first met Selina she was just this cute little shy servant. After just months of us hanging out she gained so much confidence you can just see the difference in looking at her. She Always kept to herself most people didn't even know what her voice sound like, but not anymore. Back then me having nobody & her having nobody we clicked instantly & became good friends. Plus she's not like other girls, only in it for something that's going to benefit them. Selina just wanted a friend. Once my brother told me I shouldn't hang out with servants ... I punched him in his face & it's not a topic to be brought back up. I have protected Selina since we both were about 14. And she's always been my rock whenever I just want to talk I go to her.

" Selina, I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch with you these pass weeks trust me when I say I've been busy. I don't even want to get married neither does Ana we can't stand each other we've been trying to come up with some type of plan to get out of this marriage" I say lifting her up & ruffling my hand threw her hair playfully in an attempt to cheer her up. " I won't let anybody replace you Selina you've been there for me when I didn't have anyone never forget that. I will get Anastasia out of my life so I can have a chance at marriage with my actual true love if I ever meet her" I smirk at the thought.

at only 18 years of age I'm definitely not looking for a true love at this point in my life. Which is why I'm fighting so hard to get out of going threw with this marriage.

" bango " Selina & I both jump apart knowing how this must look us cuddled close together like this.

Anastasia walks in smiling at us both clearly not caring to give what we must look like right now a second thought.

"I think I found a way out of this marriage"

" oh hey Selina " Anastasia says just now looking her way. Guilt flashing over her face when she sees Selina's red eyes & her wet clothes. " Kate & jasmine can be bitches sometimes I think I agree with Ethan though, they are jealous of you. Don't let them get to you" she sits down in my chair crossing her legs.

My eyes can't help but travel down as her black skirt raises up. I don't really care for her but she's fucking beautiful I can't denty that! I wouldn't mind those creamy legs wrapped around my neck. Still I don't want to marry her...

"why would they be jealous of me? I'm just a poor servant" I hear Selina mumble.

Before I can say anything Anastasias London accent rings in my ears.

" JUST A SERVANT? You can't be serious Selina? Jeez go easy on yourself you're beautiful I'd kill to have your natural blond hair, I'd kill to have a body like yours."

"but you have perfect brown hair & your body is also perfect" Selina says confused.

I stop them there, no fucking way will I listen to them throw compliments at each other when me & Anastasia have business to get down to.

" how can we force our parents to end this marriage what steps closer can you take us?" I ask quickly changing the subject to what's more important.

" oh yea that " she blushes looking shy about what she's about to say. " I over heard your dad asking if I was still a virgin. He said it was important for you to deflower me on our wedding night & that he wouldn't let his son marry some used trash." She finishing rolling her eyes.

" & if you lose your virginity to someone else then you wouldn't have to marry Christian" Selina finishes clapping her hands " then you wouldn't have to take my friend away from me " she adds looking over at Anastasia giving her a shy smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Anastasia says smiling back.

First time since I've met her she didn't sound like she's getting a job interview. Her words always well thought of, worded completely right, always the perfect barely human "miss I make no mistakes Anastasia."

"so wait, you're a virgin" ? I ask surprised. For a virgin she's very comfortable in her sexuality. Just yesterday while we were in my room she took off her shirt because she was hot. I nearly had a fucking heart attack but she just casually shrugged & said "I'm hot" my dick hadn't ever been that hard! I wanted to fuck, I want to fuck her. But that's it, I just want to fuck her and get her out of my system just like I do plenty pretty faces.

My question though, causes her to blush again.

"yes I am" she answers clearing her throat. "But not for long. If it's the price I have to pay to get out of marriage with you I will gladly give my virginity out"

I would laugh because I find it funny that she blushes every time she uses the word "virginity" but I don't like the fact that she's just going to go out & fuck someone. & I don't know why!

You no why grey. It's because you want to fuck her!

"With who" I grit out. " who will you just have sex with? & how are you sure that this will work" I ask frowning. I don't think it's fair that she has to rush to give out something so precious just to get out of marriage with me. It's what we both want yea, but isn't this just wrong of her to sacrifice?

She shrugs.

" Ethan's always had this huge unhealthy crush on me though I've always turned him down maybe I'll give it a try "


	2. Chapter 2

" mean girls or bring it on " Anastasia asks laying across my bed in a night dress as it's 8:30 & we just had dinner. She usually leaves my house around 9pm as she's still a college student though she steady here, in my room.

" I don't know Anastasia " I huff rolling my eyes.

Every since she been coming around she's made my room more her's then mine. There's her clothes mixed with mine in my closet, she's gotten me new pink sheet sets a pink bathroom set, she even tried putting pink curtains but that's where I just had to draw the line. she's been here everyday laying in my bed eating ice cream demanding I not disturb her while she reads.

She's annoying.

Will I admit that half the time I don't mine her company?

NO.

"what happened when you went to see Ethan yesterday" I ask.

It's been bothering me all week & I remember asking Ana everyday if she went & fortunately for me she would say that she's going tomorrow but that tomorrow never came. & hopefully it hasn't yet!

Not that I care...

She tenses.

" nothing it went fine" she says brushing me off but I don't by it.

"it's not fine, what the hell happened will we be getting married or not" I demand looking looking at her.

"fine! Ethan said he didn't want to... you know, with me because he liked someone else. I tried everything I even tried to seduced him it didn't work" she says fear in her eyes. " there's nobody else I trust to do that with... what if we have to get married? We have exactly 29 days to figure something out & how am I going to find Someone I trust enough to go there with in such little time" she asks looking at me for some explanation.

I just shake my head.

" Ana you don't have to do this. We can find another way... this can't be the only solution."

" you called me Ana"

"Huh"

" you never call me Ana" she points out raising a brow.

"I just want you to understand that you don't have to do this. We are already getting forced into marriage I don't want to force you to go out & have sex with anyone who's willingly" I say changing the subject.

"I just don't understand how our parents can possible think it's ok to force us into something we're both clearly not ready for" she huffs " I'm Just 18. I have so much living to do marriage was something I wanted far in the future. I wanted my first time to be with my husband. That I'm in love with & someone I actually want to marry... no offense." She looks at me biting her lip.

I tilt my head to the side & watch her lips. Fuck, how haven't I noticed them? They look so soft... pink, & pouty. Mhmmm! The things I could have her do with them.

Shit! I just got lost in her, I can't think like that she's clearly not just some regular easy lay. She's smart, I mean really fucking smart! she's innocent & strong minded plus if nobody could get her to put out in almost 19 years, which I'm sure they tried because she's so beautiful. I'm pretty sure I'll have to work really hard for it, Something I don't do.

" none taking. I get you, but maybe marriage won't be so bad? Like our parents said we can learn to tolerate each other. We don't have to have sex because we can divorce at some point." I say kind of giving up hope "maybe we can be friends just to make it easier on us"

"so if we marry, on our wedding night you won't expect sex from me" Anastasia asks doubtful.

I have to smirk at her ego. Of course she would just assume I want to sleep with her!

" of course not" though I wouldn't mind... " like I said I won't force you into anything" I remind her.

" but you'll get it else where" she asks looking at me biting her lip & frowning.

I have to close my eyes because even when she frowns her deep dimples show along with her biting her lips, soon I'll have to cover my dick.

" I mean, if you don't want to have sex with me then I'll respect that but I do have needs..." I say trying to put this as Nicely as I can.

" Christian if we get married rather we want to or not I will be your wife & I will not have you embarrass me by sleeping around" she pouts crossing her arms " the Bible says it's a sin to cheat on your wife..." she rambles.

" I just don't get it. You expect me to put off sex completely for as long as we are married?" That could be up to years! " plus the Bible also says that divorces are a sin" I say raising a brow at her.

I see her gulp.

" don't remind me that we will be deceiving god " she says groaning putting her hand over her ears. " please Christian, just until we divorce I can't have you embarrassing me..."

" fine! I guess I better get used to my hand" I groan walking out.

...

The next say.

" grey? Where Are you going" I hear Anastasia ask before I get fully out the door.

She's here at 8am way earlier then usual. Apparently she don't start class today until 10am.

"none of your business" I say. I can't tell her about mine & Selina's spot, Selina will probably freak out.

" I thought we agreed to be friends" she asks smirking. " that's not how friends talk to each other ..." she gets off my bed to come stand directly in front of me batting her eyes at me. Is she flirting ? " where are you going ? My class don't stop until 2 hours and I'll be bored out of my mind if you leave me in this room, please can I come with you?" She asks pouting?

Really? You expect me to say know to that? Gosh it's the dimples, & the lips, & her cute doe eyes...

Dammit grey are you crushing on your fiancé? How fucking sway!

I speed walk in front of her pissed that she guiilt trapped me into taking her with me, i have a feeling she will have me wrapped around her finger. I see Selina smiling but her face drops when she sees who's trailing behind me.

"what is she doing here" Selina grits out the moment we walk up.

I look guilty & I look to Ana she looks hurt.

"she don't have class until 10am" I shrug.

"do you know that this is the spot that we've been coming to since we were 14 years of age. No one knows about this spot because it's a place we use to get away from people like you, who cause problems in our life" Selina says turning her back towards us to sit the blanket down.

" Selina it's not that serious at least I'm here right" I say shrug off my jacket & grab a breakfast sandwich out of the basket she has sitting on top of the blanket in the grass. I regret immediately how I worded that once I look up to Selina's hard glare.

" AT LEAST YOU CAME? YOU NO WHAT FUCK THIS!" She started putting on her jacket. " congratulations Ana. Let's hope you didn't fuck Ethan because you mind as well marry Christian he's clearly in love with you" she says rolling her eyes.

I'm stunned. I've never seen Selina act like this towards anyone she's not acting like herself, wasn't like we were going to do anything besides have breakfast together I don't see the problem with Ana joining.

"hey, you don't have to be such an ass to me I won't tell anyone about this stupid spot" Ana defends herself crossing her arms.

" you don't know what this stupid spot means to me, you don't no how long I've been waiting to just have some alone time with my friend because you were all he's been worried about. I was so happy to get Christian alone so we can catch up I mean I like you Ana but not this much" selina says as she runs off sniffing.

Damn it she can be a baby sometimes she's fucking 18 running off crying?

...

Over the last few days I haven't talked to Selina. I look to my brother Elliot who's breathing alone manages to piss me off.

" why are you in my room " I ask. As calmly as I can.

" jeez Christian who put a stick up your ass. I haven't talked to you in days that's all"

" and that's just how I like it " I say glaring at my immature 16 year old little brother.

Just then Anastasia walks in looking irritated, she now sitting down in my chair & she opens her book without saying anything.

" hi Ana" Elliot says now looking shy.

" hi el" Ana says looking up waving giving him a lazy smile.

Once Elliot gets bored & leave I scrowl at Ana.

" why do you keep coming here" I ask glaring " you don't have to come around until we get married & we have 25 more days until then" I huff.

" my dad says that we need to spend as much time together as possible until the wedding so we can get used to things " she pauses. " trust me I don't like coming here everyday either but if your tired of me I'll go do something else around the castle"

I soften, because truth be told I'm just being an ass because I had a little disagreement with my father this morning & like always he just left me in a pissy mood, she most likely have to steady & I won't make her go out wondering looking for a quiet spot in the castle to focus.

" it's fine you can stay I'm sorry for my shitty attitude excuse me " I say turning looking out my window.

We spend 2 hours silent in my room & I've had enough maybe us getting to know each other before marriage isn't such a bad idea. & how can we get to know each other with out even saying a word to each other?

" you're 18?" I ask. Making her look up from her book surprised I broke the silence.

" yea" she says quickly looking back down.

" when's your birthday?"

" it passed on September" this time she answers me without even looking up.

" what was just staying home with your few friends like" I ask remembering what she told me that day.

She clicks her feet on up my bed tilting her head to the side & closing her book.

" what's with all the questions" she asks looking annoyed.

She's annoyed? She annoys me ever single damn day. Luckily I changed the pink sheets she's put on my bed, but she manages to annoy me every time I go in my own bathroom & have to see pink everywhere or when I look through my closet & have to see more of her clothes in there then my own.

"since our parents think it's a good idea we get to know each other I think it's only right we give it a try" I say sitting up on my bed looking at her.

She's quiet flawless, I'll even go as far in say I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Her skin is not only pale it's flawless, there's not a scratch or a bump on her & I've seen her without a shirt & her legs in skirts. Her dimples are so cute, they appear whenever she talk or smile. She's not wearing waves in her long thick chocolate brown hair today, it's just long & straight down. She changes it a lot & I find that I don't mind because she's so cute in any hair style she wears.

When the hell did you start using the word cute grey? I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

She's going to be my wife so hey... I can admit she's cute right?

" my life was pretty normal besides my parents being very wealthy. I've never seen a castle up close until recently, i go to school, i do my homework, I hang out with my friends, I go shopping, I of course as you can see read books" Anastasia finallly decided to answer my question.

I go to ask her another question but she cuts me off throwing her book across the floor making me glare at her for being so messy.

" nope, it's my turn. What's the deal with you & Selina? Did you ever date or something or is she crushing? She's a total bitch when I'm around is she jealous? & she didn't have to freak out like that on me that day."

" that's more then 1 question. But to answer it, there's no deal with me and Selina she's been my friend for years. No we haven't dated & no she's not crushing. I'm all she has & she feels like you're going to take me away from her, she got so defensive because that spot is a place ive been going to since I was 9 years old when I showed Selina that spot I told her it was because she's special she's probably jealous to not be the only person to know about it now" I explain to her the conclusion I came to with myself. " why did you save your virginity for so long? I mean your 18 I lost mine at 15 most girls I know losses there's at 14"

On cue she blushes.

" I don't feel comfortable discussing my virginity with you Christian" she says coolly.

"I'm going to be your husband" I point out. " I might just be the one to take it" I say smirking.

My fiancés eyes go wide & she blushes.

" you said you wouldn't expect sex" she stutters pointing her finger at me making me chuckle.

" what if I'm not the one who want to do sex Ana " I say getting up grabbing her hands and gently sitting her on the bed with me. " you don't have to act shy to get in my bed Anastasia. Once we marry we'll be sharing a bed" I point out siting down next to her.

" no way in hell will I share a bed with you. I'll just sleep on the floor." She says firmly & I roll my eyes.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor Ana"

" well then you better sleep on the floor because we won't be sleeping together" she crosses her arms & gives me a pointed look.

She's cute...

"Ana you will want to have sex one day & it will have to be with me because I'll be your husband"

& I really want to have sex with you!

"oh wouldn't you love that" she says sticking her tongue out making me chuckle.

" did you take speach class?" I ask turning to her grabbing both her hands looking at at her.

It doesn't go unnoticed with me that she doesn't pull away.

" yes I've been taking speech classes since I can remember. My parents wanted me to have proper manners so that I wouldn't embarrass them. I've been in & out of beauty pageants also my parents are kind of perfectionist & they try to make me just like them" she says finally pulling away from me & moving over.

I look to the thrown book & her shoes thrown by the door.

" I'm guessing their perfectionist ways skipped you l " I state raising a brow.

She giggles.

" yup " she says smiling shaking her head.

( Ana pov )

Why is Selina being so bitchy to me? I've been nothing but nice to her, is she into Christian? Not that I care. I mean he is technically my fiancé so should I care?

Gosh I hope I never have to see Ethan after that night.

I think to myself as I walk down the castle to Christians room.

(Flash back)

"Ana I -, I don't want to have sex with you" he says awkwardly.

My eyes go wide & I feel instantly insecure.

" wh- why not am I not pretty " I ask shyly.

" of course you are. It's not like that, im just interested in Someone else now & I don't want to lead you on..."

" that's fine, I just want 1 day " I say getting close to him I softly kiss his neck & run my hands up his chest.

" I can't Ana I don't want to blow it with someone else..."

"End of flash back"

I walk through Christians door irritated at my thoughts, I see Elliot & wave giving him a laze smile. Christian is being his usual asshole self but he apologizes & I pull out my book to get lost in it for a little.

Christian oddly starts to ask me random Questions & I'm annoyed at first but I do like talking to him... plus I have a few questions myself.

I ask him what's the deal with him & Selina and he just tells me that there isn't a deal they've just been friends really long & she's a little jealous of our new relationship. I guess I can understand that, but I still won't be talking to her unless she apologizes. Christian starts to ask me about why I kept my virginity so long & I cut things short theres no way will I discuss this with him.

It's personal...

If I wasn't mistaken I'd say Christian was flirting with me! He thinks I'm going to want to have sex with him? No fucking way! I had to beg him just to keep in it his pants while we are on papers as one. He didn't just decide to do it out of respect for me. Christian is very handsome. Beautiful actually, his grey eyes is the easiest to get lost in & his body ... lord it's delicious! I remember that time I walked in on him with just a towel last week. He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal that I was seeing him in a towl, but truth is I had never seen a man that close to being naked.

It was life changing for me!

Still, I can't let myself fall for him because I know that he'll probably hurt me.

which is why I keep second guessing even going through with this marriage! Though I have no way out.

Threw in a short Ana pov just in case anybody wanted it. I'm not ask good writing in Ana's pov that's why I write more in Christians pov. Anyways hope you guys like it thanks for the reviews, sorry if I didn't edit good enoght I kinda rushed 💀 I've been so busy lately.


	3. Chapter 3

(C pov)

My little sister Mia can be a real fucking pain in the ass sometimes!

Dammit.

Thank god I don't see her much as she's always at school or working.

My parents are often very busy with stuff I dread having to deal with once I become king.

" you like her don't you " she asks coming to walk next to me.

We're in the hall as I'm going to my room, we just had dinner & id like to catch Ana before she goes home.

" who my fucking fiancé Mia? I don't think men get down on 1 knee to propose to someone they don't like " I say speed walking in front of her.

Don't get me wrong I love my little sister. She's my soft spot, as she's also a pain in my ass!

" oh please like you had an option last I checked you were pissed to be marrying her" she says speed walking right behind me.

" Mia why must you always be so worried about me? Don't you have studying to do or a job " I turn around annoyed.

My 14 year old sister speaks.

" I'm off the next 3 days. When do you go back " she asks ignoring my annoyance.

" after mine & Anastasia's honeymoon" I say. " dad wanted me to take a break from all the working & focus on getting to know my fiancé" i add turning a long corner on her.

I walk down to my room & I'm surprised to see my door is locked. What the hell? I go to look for my keys but remember I left them inside.

Bang bang bang.

" who's that " I hear a soft polished voice on the other door.

She's locking me out my own damn room?

" Anastasia open the da-, open MY room door " I yell knocking again, guards walk towards my door after hearing all the noise to make sure I'm ok but I send them on the way.

The door swing open.

" hurry in Christian so I can close the door " Anastasia says ushering me in.

She's in nothing but a pink fluffy towel & her hair up in a wet bun.

She's so naturally gorgeous!

" can you wait in there while I get dress. I wanted to take a shower here before I get home so I can just lay down" Anastasia asks pointing left, were there's another part to my room.

I smirk.

" or I can just watch you get undressed " I trease eyeing her.

She blushes, I can see that her entire body blushes when she does.

I shake my head of the thoughts I can feel creeping up.

" go Christian dang " she points standing " the sooner you go the sooner I get dress"

" but we'll be marring in less then 3 weeks can't I have a peak" I pout.

I've been flirting with her a lot. I can't help it! She's a beautiful girl that I'm physically attracted to who I get to spend a lot of time with.

"CHRISTIAN" she glares.

"Ok ok." I say holding my hands up defeated.

When I come back out she's dressed in her night clothes only she wrapped her hair up in a cover up saying she'll blow dry it once home.

" what do princess do " she asks looking at me frowning. " besides wear pretty dresses & have long hair? " she asks.

I laugh.

"well Mia has been working since she was 8 years of age. The only time she wears pretty dresses is at dinner or important parties" I say moving around in my room to get out of my dinner clothes.

"& what about you" she asks still frowning. " all this time & I still feel like I don't know you. What's it like being a prince? What's it like being a king or a queen? I've been here & all we ever do is spend time in this room or go out in back of the castle, Then have dinner."

I pause.

Trying to find away to explain to her my entire life in under 20 minutes.

" I've been working since 7 years of age. My first job I was a stocker, then I worked my way up & by 14 I started working at the shell center. I worked my way up to marketing & sales, I now own my own company called GEH"

Ana's mouth pops open & she opens & closes it manny times.

I continue.

" Grey Enterprises Holdings is a global leader in communications technologies, eco manufacturing, and next generation farming solutions. I've only been the owner for a year, I built my company from the ground up I saved as much money as I could from working until I was 17 & finally able to buy my own company. It didn't start as big I had to level up, 4 months ago though I made my first million dollars & I moved into a bigger building. Father thought since he wouldn't be around for long I should marry & well here we are."

Ana clears her throat & stands up.

" so what about college you just worked? & is that all you do is work? I mean you don't have other responsibilities as the prince of London?"

" my dad gave me a choice with college. I had already been working since 7. I was already working at the shell center & about to graduate high school when he approached me with the idea of college. He wanted me to go but he didn't push me because he had already knew that I would be successful with or without college as I'm going to be the king either way. The main part of my roll as Heir to The Throne is to support the Queen, my mom as the focal point for national pride, unity and allegiance, bringing people together across all sections of society, representing stability and continuity, highlighting achievement, emphasising the importance of service and the voluntary sector by encouragement."

She's looking interested in everything I'm saying. She even nods which tells me she understands, most girls get lost because they can't even pronounce half the words I say when they ask me about my responsibilities as prince.

Yes I get asked this a lot!

" dignitaries to the UK and attending State dinners during State visits. Along with other members of my Family, I must always attends the Trooping & the Colour ceremony which forms part of the official celebration of mothers birthday. Overseas Duties, Countries Visit, Investitures, etc..

" dammit You're busy " she blurs out " when do you even have time to do any of this"

I smile shaking my head.

" I haven't been doing any work because my focus is on marrying my beautiful fiancé whom I can't wait to spend the rest of my life wit" I say looking at her.

" please, you hate me remember? In other words king Candrick forced you to stop working so you can focus on becoming his heir." She's says the truth besides me hating her.

I get up and wrap my hands around her waist. She tries to pull away but I just hold her tighter.

" I don't hate you. I hope to never have made you feel that way. I admire you for your beauty & brains, marrying you wasn't & isn't something I'm fully rooting for because of our pass of barely knowing each other. I'm making the best of it & you aren't so bad..."

" I know" she says not trying to get away anymore, " that you don't hate me but I also know that marrying me is something you'll probably resent in the future. We are so cool with everything now because we gave up hope that anything would change but in the long run you'll get tired of me & we'll hate each other we'll probably be miserable..." she rambles on with her head in my shoulder.

I walk her to my bed & lay her back in my arms rubbing her shoulder.

" I like you Ana." I say honestly. " you're the smartest most beautiful girl I've ever met. Does that make me want to marry you? No. But I don't mind having you as my company, I don't mind having you around I doubt I'll get tired of you. We've already mastered the tolerating each other thing down pack & like I said I really enjoy your company I no longer look at you as another problem in my life & if I'm going to be forced into marriage I'd rather it be with you." I say looking into her eyes

" alright Christian I have to go meet my dad down stairs " she says getting up.

" can I have a kiss goodbye " I ask.

" you wish " she says.

She blows me a kiss & turns sashaying her ass out the door.

I stay awake thinking, I can't wait to go back to my company. I miss working I miss being the boss for at least 8 hours of my day. Everything seemed to have changed in just a matter of a year & it's only the beginning. All I ever wanted was to own my business & be a regular man who can marry who & when he want, & so much more, But I know that in this royal family that's not possible.

...

2 weeks later.

( Ana pov )

It's official Christian & I marry in 5 days.

Every day we grow closer, we spend hours just talking, he tries to get me more prepared to be a royalty. He helps me with my steadys, sometimes we even have math & spell offs & ofcourse I always win. he's a sore loser! He haven't talked to Selina ever since that day, he doesn't know but I can tell he misses her. He's just staying away because he knows she was being a bitch to me & he thinks it's the right thing to do. I want to ask him will he ever talk to her again but part of me wouldn't mind if he doesn't, at least until she straightens her attitude up & apologies to me I really don't want her around. I often wonder if I'm just being selfish? She's all Christian had at one point & vice verse for her, they need each other & I feel awful coming between them.

Today Christians hosting a dinner party here at the castle, for business but he says it's a great time to introduce me as his fiancé to everyone. Queen grace & king canrick are busy doing what ever it is that they do. But prince Elliot & princess Mia will be joining the dinner here tonight.

I put on my flawless golden dress, some jewelry & tie my hair up in a perfect bun. I put on some white heels & gloss my lips, looking in the mirror I gasp, wow! I actually look like a princess. I don't just look good, stylish in head to toe designer like usual. No I look beautifully flawless... like royalty!

Christian walks in with a grey tux matching his stormy grey eyes.

" Ana you look stunning " he says coming to kiss me on my cheek. " now remember we need to paint our selfs as a happy engaged couple. If people think this is all forced they'll start talking & the last thing we need is people talking." He says moving around his room looking for god knows what. " meet me in the dining room in half an hour I need to go take care of somethings." He simple walks out without a second glance.

When I get to the dining room there's a bunch of people who I don't know sitting at the table waiting to be served, I see Mia who's wearing her crown, a blue gown & a beautiful smile on her face sitting right across from Elliot who's looking handsome in a black tux.

I greet everyone smiling.

I see Christian talking to someone with blonde hair & I assume it's Selina until the figure turns around. She has cold blue eyes almost white, platinum blond hair going straight down her back, she's tall about 5/7 & she's wearing a black gown.

I see Christian smile at her & he reaches out to move her hair behind her ear eyes shining like he's happy to see her.

I walk over wrapping my arms around Christian laying my head flat on his chest. I see her eyes darken & I no then that she's someone he's obviously dealt with.

" Christian Are you going to introduce me" I ask never taking my eyes off her.

" Elena this is my fiancé Anastasia" he says looking at me smiling. " Anastasia this is Elena she's a friend of the family her parents are good friends with my parents"

" nice to meet you Anastasia " she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. She goes to try in shake my hand but I just shake my head & walk back to the table.

All through out dinner Christian has been touching me he even surprises me by leaning over to press a soft kiss to my lips when I turn my head making me look up at him surprised. Everyone here is looking at us smiling making me shy away blushing.

" you are such a beautiful girl you'll make the perfect princess" a older lady gushes.

After dinner I barely say 2 words to Christian & I can tell he knows something's wrong with me because he keeps attempting to talk to me knowing I'll only respond with a one word answer.

" Ana, what's wrong I can tell it's something bothering you I thought we had a good time at dinner " he says coming to grab my hands & push me down on his bed sitting next to me.

I don't answer.

" come on Ana was it me that upset you? " is he actually confused?

He's so clueless!

" are you sleeping with Elena " I ask deadpan, turning to look at him.

His mouth opens & clothes multiple times before finally answering.

" NO! What the fuck Ana, I'm with you literally everyday all day when will I have time to be with Elena what's this about"

" I've seen the way you to look at each other there's gotta be something. Have you ever slept with her?" I ask.

He shifts.

" I mean you knew I wasn't a virgin before we me..." I cut him off coming to stand.

" bullshit! You had the nerve to introduce me to her." I yell pacing his room.

" you didn't give me much of an option plus that's over"

" do you still have feelings for her? Will she be a problem in our marriage? Why were you so happy to see her" I start to throw out random questions going around in my head.

" what? No. I've never had feelings for her. I've never had feelings outside of sex for anyone. When I saw her I guess I was a little happy to see her because she had good news for me involving my business I miss working & I guess talking to her made me feel like I was back at work." He answers scratching the back of his head.

" she works with you" I ask but it's more of a statement.

" yes she's my assistant... hiring her was a favor she wanted to work..."

" you never answered me. Will she be a problem in our marriage? & how long was it since you've slept with her"

" months ago, I don't even remember I was horny I needed a release thats all she was..." he argues. " and of course she won't be a problem in our marriage Ana I promised that I wouldn't disrespect you by sleeping around I keep my promises" he says huffing.

" it's obvious she's not just a release if she works for you. I seen how you're eyes shined when you were talking to her. Tell me now, if you want to be with her because we can convince your parents to let you marry her ins-..."

" NO FUCKING WAY ANA" he yells over me cutting me off. " I don't want to marry her! Like I said marriage at our age isn't ideal but I'd rather it be with you then anyone else" he says quickly trying to pull me to him but I pull away.

" my eyes weren't shining because of her Ana my eyes were shining because she was speaking to me about work, something that's very important to me. Somewhere I hasn't been in almost 2 months"

"you moved her hair behind her ear" I say.

It's an intimate act Christian does to me all the time without noticing. I hate that I'm so jealous because in reality Christian isn't mine... we haven't discussed having a real relationship besides a forced marriage.

" it was something i did automatically because her hair was in her face as she was talking to me. It's not that big of a deal why are you so jealous? It's not like we are in a committed relationship." He says clearly getting annoyed.

" no we aren't Christian but part of the deal was that you keep it in your pants at least until we divorce. How am I supposed to feel secure in our arrangement when you will be working closely with someone you've slept with probably multiple times"

I say stomping out of his room.

He grabs me by my waist for before I can get to the door & spends me around kissing me. I don't move at first, I'm stuck stunned. Soon though, I wrap my arms around him along with my legs & start kissing him back.

" I've been wanting to do this since I kissed you at the dinner table" he says picking me up & throwing me down on the bed landing right between my legs.

He kisses my neck & goes back up to my mouth but I turn my head.

He takes a deep breath getting off of me.

"I want you" he says sitting up.

" I can't..." I answer shyly.

" but you were going to go fuck Ethan had he let you" he's pissed.

" Christiannnnn" I whine " you can't bully me into being ready for that " I saying sitting up looking at him.

"I don't want to bully you into sex with me Ana but I can't stand the fact that you'd rather give it to Ethan then me" he says turning his annoyed eyes from me.

" well, I'm more familiar with Ethan & it's not like I was ready then... I was just willing to do anything to get out of marriage with a stranger at the time"

" you think of me as a stranger " he asks turning to look back at me hurt.

" no. Not anymore...but technically we are still strangers to each other & Christian I'm not ready for sex" I say & he nods.

" I'm sorry for making you feel like I'm trying to push you. I'm just, really attracted to you as I'm sure you noticed & I guess seeing you jealous kinda made you hot" he says now smirking.

" not that you aren't already hot" he stutters eyes wide thinking he offended me.

i hate that I feel so relieved knowing that he doesn't have feelings for Elena, I hate that I'm starting to feel somthing for him. I know his type, he's just a horny teen & he'll probably get bored of me after sex. Which is why I dont want to blur the lines of this marriage just being a means to an end. I can't let real feelings get involved no matter how much my heart yawns for me to completely open up to my fiancé. It's hard to spend so much time with someone and not catch any kind of feelings which is why I feel myself liking my soon to be husband more & more eachday. Though it only causes me to pull back more & more.

hope you like it. Next chapter they will get married. Though I don't no when I'll update again maybe in 2 weeks I really need to focus on finishing my other book & I enjoy writing this one so much that it's distracting me😩 Let me take some time to finish the last few chapters to my other book & figure out where I want to take this story. I want to put my all in it so just give me no longer then 2 weeks. Next time I post I'll have 2 chapters ready for you guys ❤️💕 Thanks. 😘


	4. Chapter 4

" are you ready for tomorrow " I ask Ana.

Where sitting at the benches in the back of the castle. I would take her to my spot but it just doesn't feel right going without Selina...

Especially with how she reacted last time.

" no " she says deadpan. " but I'll have to get ready right?" She says throwing me a lazy smile.

" yea, I guess." I reply uneasy.

I've been nervous all day, I mean shit, tomorrow afternoon I'll be a married man. Dad already had our honeymoon set up we'll be staying for a month.

Which was 2 at first but I argued him down & got him to compromise just 30 days instead of 60.

"Flash back"

" father there's no way in hell I'm spending 60 days honeymooning" I shake my head pacing my fathers office.

" you will do as I say, god dammit why am I always arguing with you" he says irraterated.

" because I'm the only child you force to become king & marry a complete stranger" I yell.

" you don't have anything else to do. you should be happy to have 2 months off"

" I WANT TO WORK! " I scream. " I miss work! I miss running my business, I miss my dutys as prince, I miss my whole fucking life" I yell red faced.

Only cannrick grey can get me this mad!

" Christian you must get used to being a man now. A husband & a soon to be king. Your father and I will compromise by changing it to just 30 days away instead of 60 but, you must understand that from here on things will change" my mom says coming to stand next to my father.

"End of flash back"

" I'm nervous, but I've come to get used to the idea of you becoming my wife. I mean, I don't get scared shitless anymore" I say sticking my finger out & poking her dimples.

" you like my dimples" she asks cheesing at me making them extra deep.

She's just... adorable!

" I do, they are really cute. your just, the whole package." She frowns at me confused " I mean, you're smart. Beautiful, witty, funny, the list goes on. I've known you for all but 2 months & I have yet to find a single flaw on you" I watch Ana turn giving me her full attention.

A cute v forming in the middle of her head as she listen to my every word.

" in another life id be honored to marry someone perfect like you. Not a single flaw mentally or physically. You are perfection truly" I say admiring her.

She's with her waves again ! In a beautiful thick white long sleeves dress. which only succeed at making her look more like the angel she's proving to be.

She blushes.

" I have my flaws trust me " she says turning her head.

I laugh.

" I highly doubt that you even believe that." I say turning her head to look at me.

She pokes her lips out annoyed with me touching her face.

" I want to bite your lips " I say boldly not taking my eyes off them.

" Christian..."

" yea baby" I ask finally looking back up into her beautiful baby blues.

" I hate it when you do that... you say things like that..."

I shrug.

" just being honest"

" will Elena still be your assistant" she blurts out. " when you go back to GEH, I mean." She asks.

"Ana" I say. " do you trust me?"

" yes I trust you. Please don't make me regret it."

" if you think that I will make u regret it then that means you don't trust me" I say shaking my head. " I NEED you to trust me."

" will you ever talk to Selina again? " Ana asks peaking up at me attempting to change the subject.

I let her.

" yea" is all I say.

" she means alot to you" she asks looking curious.

" she's been there for me" I say honestly. " I love her. Like she was Mia... my little sister or something." I shrug.

Ana smiles nodding.

...

"Would you like to try it on" my mom asks Ana talking about the wedding dress that's put up somewhere. " its tradition honey so you'll have to wear it" she to senses Ana attitude towards this whole thing.

" I wasn't able to pick my husband I just thought the least I could have done was pick my dress " Ana says not backing down.

" ANASTASIA " Carla says sending Ana a death glare. No words are spoken but I can tell that Anastasia understands what her mom wants to say because she straights up fast.

We agreed days ago that our wedding valves should be traditional. We met the pastor that will be marrying us. nothing big , just a small wedding in the castle.

I walk out to the kitchen we're I figure Selina should be at this time in the afternoon cleaning.

When I walk threw the kitchen doors I'm surprised at what I say.

At first I'm not sure who at is, small legs wrap around a figure while sitting on top of a counter as the couple makes out, they Jump when hearing me & shocked brown eyes meet mine.

SELINA!

I go red, what is she playing at? Trying to screw random guys in a kitchen when she's supposed to be working? this isn't her.

The fucker turns around and I notice him as Ethan right away.

" w-what are you doing here Christian" she says looking embarrassed, jumping off the counter fixing her skirt.

" I wanted to come see you " I say never taking my glaring eyes off Ethan. " shouldn't you be working " I ask harshly.

" matter fact, can I talk to you alone? " I add.

She walks over to Ethan whispering something in his ear & I watch him shake his head walking out.

" what is it Christian " Selina asks looking uninterested.

" what is it? Aren't you going to explain that? " I ask not liking that picture in my head.

She's got the nerve to look at me totally confused then she frowns slightly.

" why would I need to explain something like that to you..." she asks turning red. " making out with Ethan isn't somthing id like to discuss with you I'm embarrassed enough you had to see it"

" that was a little more then making out" I mutter. " Look I know that I've been ignoring you..."

" topical Christian, make this about you. Look don't flatter yourself ok? I've been doing just fine without you these pass weeks. What's it to you anyway if I want to make out with Ethan..."

I cut her off not wanting to hear the rest.

" I care about you Selina, as a friend yea. But I also think of you more as a little sister. Can you imagine what I'd do if I found Mia like this? I don't know your history with boys because we never talk about that which is fine, I just hope you be carful & take things slow because trust me, I know first hand what boys really want"

I say thinking about what I really wanted from any girl I've approached.

" Ethan isn't just some guy ok? Plus I don't even feel right talking about this with you. why are you even down here" she asks knowing full well that I don't usually come to this part of the castle unless I'm coming to meet her.

I take a deep breathe.

" I miss you " I say coming to take a seat on one of the chairs in here. " I don't like how things ended all those days ago. I don't like how you talked to Ana-..."

"Christian if to talk about that is the reason you're down here then you can go. I don't need to listen to you defending Ana" she says rolling her eyes. " plus I have plans with Ethan ... so if you don't mind I'd like to finish my work so I can go" she adds turning her back to me.

" don't you think you were wrong? Selina don't you miss me? A simple apology-..."

Dammit she never lets me talk! She cuts me off,

" so let me get this straight, in order for me to ever see you I'll have to apologize to Ana ? Or else our 4 years of friendship in counting ends like that?" she asks turning back around steadying me.

" I'm not saying that I will willingly throw our friendship away but she's going to be my wife tomorrow & it'll make it a lot easier if you & her can get along" I say truthfully.

" well I'm not apologizing" she states. " I said what I said & I meant what I said. Thought, my wording could have been nicer, I did feel like you were trying to replace me with her, & I still feel the same. I don't dislike Ana I think she'll make the perfect princess. She seems nice & she's beautiful, I hate that she probably think that I think otherwise I just needed you" she sighs

" Selina just because I messed up by ignoring you doesn't mean you should take it out on Ana, I really think you should apologize the way you came off just wasn't nice..."

" & for that I am sorry ok? Nothing changes though, yes I wish I could have been less harsh but I said things that I feel Christian..."

" so u really feel like Ana's a problem in our life" I ask.

" at the time yea, you didn't want to marry her, & I didn't want to lose you. But now it's clear as day that you probably count the hours until you say I do & I'm, less clingy with you because I have Ethan." Selina says ass she moves around the kitchen cleaning.

" alright I get it, I get that you meant what you said, I get that you felt abandoned by me because I had been giving all of my time to Ana, I get that you needed me." I pause. " but I need you now. I need you to understand that no matter what I did to upset you, you had no right to take it out on Ana. I need my friend. I need you to be the sweet Selina I always Knew & apologize to my fiancé" I plead.

"fine Christian I'll apologize to Ana" she stops cleaning to look over at me. " I can see she's important to you. & even if you haven't been there when I needed you. I'd never not be there for you" she shakes her head. " & I'll admit the way I talked to Ana... it wasn't nice."

"so are we cool"

" things will never be the same with us will it " she asks now standing directly in front of me, looking down at me while I sit.

I look up confused.

" why wouldn't things be the same? I'm getting married Selina but it's not the end of the world"

" Christian you aren't even married yet & things changed so quickly I haven't seen or talked to you in nearly a month when have we not spoken for a day? Let alone a month" she says sadly. " but I'm not complaining. I can see that you really like her rather you've admitted it out loud or not. I can see she's making you happy & that's all that natters I guess."

" what is it you had wanted to talk to me about that day" I ask changing the subject.

"nothing" she says quickly, Turning her head.

...

" I mean you should have seen it. Gosh it was hideous" Ana's describing her wedding dress to me. " plus it's wayyyy to big for me. Grace just won't work with me, there's no way I'm wearing that-..."

I cut her off pulling her close to me by her waist.

"baby you'll look beautiful in anything" I say looking down at her.

I still want to bite those lips!

She pouts.

"I don't want to wear it Christiannnnn" she whines " grace, she's so demanding... she refused to hear anything!" She says pushing away from me stomping her feet & flopping down on my bed.

I chuckle.

That's my mom!

" baby I can care less what I marry you in. Like I said you'll look beautiful in anything."

" but Christian I care. I don't want to look back at our wedding pictures & hate my dress" she huffs.

"I'll try & talk with my mom"

She smiles.

" thanks" she squeals coming to kiss me on my cheek.

Ana goes home early tonight as she has a lot of preparing to do.

My guard Jason Taylor comes to knock on my door.

" queen has ordered to see you" he says.

I follow him down the hall.

we turn a few times.

I see my mom standing in a huge empty room.

I've seen this room from the outside plenty of times but the doors on it was always chained locked.

I walk around, and I see the room has a separate bathroom with just a shower & sink built in, & another built in room with just a Toilet. There's another door also when you walk straight down & I open it to see it's just another empty space.

I turn to my mother confused waiting for her to explain why I'm here.

" when you marry Anastasia, after returning from your honeymoon you two will be moving in this room. For more space" she points " this room will be a personal living room for both you & ana."

I nod and finish looking around. There's a back porch which gives us the perfect view of the back of the castle. The beautiful guarding work, trees, the blue sky etc. it's lovely!

" why is it empty if we marry tomorrow" I ask.

" everything will be changed after the honeymoon, there will be a bed here" she points to the center of the room. "a mirror there, a tv there, curtains there, a couch over there, couches & furniture in the living room. Everything will be perfect" she breaths.

I decided to take this time to ask her about the dress.

" I mean Ana is the bride. & she didn't get a say in who she should marry the least you can do is let her pick her own dress." I say.

" this dress has been passed down from generation to generation there's no way she's getting out of wearing it." She says deadpan. " it's a beautiful dress." She defends.

" she can't even fit it" I scolf.

" I'll have it fitted" she winks walking out leaving me standing here.

Well that didn't go well!

...

"you're ready for this" Elliot asks walking with me down stairs in the castle to wait for Ana.

"No" I answer

" better get ready bro. Because if you don't marry Ana I will" he says shaking his head "I'd do just about anything to get 30 days away on a romantic honeymoon with her"

I push him up against the wall tanking him up.

" . " I growl.

" ok ok" he smirks holding his hands up.

The pastor is already standing waiting for us, I stand in my spot & Elliot as my best man stands on the side of me. I see my mom dad & little sister Mia sitting together, my grandparents, even Elena & her parents are here.

Of course Ana's friends and family are here as well, Carla, sitting next to an elderly lady who I'm assuming is Ana's grandmother, & Kate & her parents.

I'm just bored & ready to get this over with.

Finally I see Ana being walked down the aisle by ray. She's wearing her hair up in a bun with a tiara, the dress she's wearing is crystal white, long & dramatic, thick & old fashioned. Yet she makes it look flawlessly beautiful. I can tell my mom must have had it fitted because it doesn't look to big for Ana at all.

She's looking breath taking.

It's my first time seeing her with a tiara & in this moment she's about to become a princess.

Though she already looks better then any princess I know.

When she gets in front of me I get so lost in her eyes, & seeing her this way I totally zone out and don't realize the pastor asked us to say our vowels she's first.

"I Anastasia Steele take you Christian grey to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love & cherish until death do us part."

Everyone claps.

& the pastor looks to me.

"I Christian grey take you Anastasia Steele to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health."

" do you Anastasia steel take Christian grey to love and to cherish till death do you part." Pastor asks

" yes " her voice is strong & unsure.

" do you-..."

" yes" I cut him off just wanting him to get to the part we're I kiss my bride.

He chuckles.

" you may kiss the bride"

I press my lips without hesitation to her soft juicy pink lips.

I dominate her mouth sucking on her tongue. I bite both her lips eagerly, it's what I been wanted to do. I then go back to just kissing her.

next chapter the honeymoon... hope you like💋 Thanks for supporting💕💕 HAPPY NEW YEARS wishing good luck to everyone in 2018😘😘 oh & I promised to chapters but my phones dying so I'll try & post tmm🙌 ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

(Cpov)

"your dad got us a private resort on Seychelles island?"

Ana asks mouth gap as we walk in our home for the next month & watch the guards put everything down.

The house is of course beautiful & refreshing.

Dad did well!

" of course you forget he's king? This is kind of normal for us, we only like the best." I say walking around her.

"well I've stayed at Seychelles hotels but my family never felt the need to rent an entire private island honestly it's a little unnecessary" she says looking around.

"ok Anastasia." I laugh walking up the stairs to find a bathroom.

She's hot on my heels.

"did you have anything to do with Selina apologizing to me?" she asks walking in the bathroom behind me.

I stop & give her a pointed stare.

" can't a man have some privacy?" I ask waving my hand between the two of us making her raise a brow.

I continue,

" I've been up running around like a chicken with his head cut off preparing to tie the not with you all day. all I'm asking for is 30 minutes of some peace of mind while I enjoy a hot shower. is that ok with you baby?" I ask.

Why would she follow me in the bathroom? she'd have a fit if I did it to her.

" just answer the question Christian "

What question?

" what was the question again" I mutter coming out of my shirt & running the shower water while I listen to Ana repeat herself.

Though, she stops talking suddenly making me turn & catch her checking me out.

"Like what you see? wifey." I tease.

" whatever Christian " she says blushing embarrassed before storming out of the bathroom closing the door.

I smirk laughing, I'm going to have fun with her.

...

" do you want to go out on the beach with me?" Ana asks walking in our room in just a tiny yellow bikini.

THANK GOD this is a private beach.

" do you wear that? To public beaches I mean?" I ask as I lean up to look at her.

" no Christian I wear it to go swim in my tub" she rolls her eyes. " of course I do it's a bikini.

"I'll just have to get you some new less reviling bikinis because there's no way in hell you will be wearing that out in front of people as my wife" I hiss.

" oh so you think just because we're married now you can tell me what to do" she accuses.

" No & I don't want to argue about it we've been married a few hours let's save the arguments for later" I say grabbing my head.

Just then I get a thought.

" matter fact you need to change or get a cover up security will be joining us" I say holding her stare.

She frowns.

" do they have to follow us everywhere?" she pouts.

" yes " is all I say.

I get up and look through her bags & find a black cover up handing it to her.

We walk out to the beach & the smell of fresh air ocean & sand fills my nostrils.

Ana lays out a blanket sitting on it and opening a book.

I sit down in my beach chair I bought out.

"Why ask me to join you out here if you only plan on reading & ignoring me?" I ask.

Instantly she closes it looking up.

" sorry." she pauses " so how do you feel about being married?" She asks attempting to start a conversation.

I think, but honestly I come up with nothing.

" I don't know. Though I am happy that everything is over with, I don't no where me & you will go from here it's something I think about." I go for honesty.

" me to I feel like my entire life will change in 30 days and nothing else will be the same. It worries me because I don't know if things will change for the better or worst." She says going in her bag to get some sun screen.

I offer to rub it on her back for my own selfish reasons.

I watch her lay out on her back giving me a clear view of her flawless pale back.

My eyes roam her round petite shape, down to her long pale legs. I want to rub my hand all over her body. I rub the sun screen on my hands & gently rub them over her soft back. I watch her body turn red, as my hands make contact & it's so tempting to put my lips to her back.

Hell shes my wife maybe I can?

NO, I promised Ana I wouldn't expect sex once married. But a simple kiss isn't sex is it?

I softly press my lips to the back of her neck, I can't seem to stop myself. I continue to give her soft kisses down her back & I stop right at the crack of her ass when I hear her softly moan.

I flop down next to her on the blanket & pull her to me. for just a while we lay there taking in the view. Her leg wrapped about mine, her head laying on my chest, while I hold her tiny body towards me no words are spoken.

The beauty of the blue sky, the water, the trees, ana here with me like this, it's so calming.

Just chilling with my wife!

Being married to Ana makes me more attracted to her. She's my wife, when I said I do & I kissed her I instantly felt protective of her. I seem to adore her more, I want to fuck her more. Dammit, being married to her only REALLY makes me want to fuck her. I wanted her as soon as we sealed the deal, call me a horny teen or what ever you want but NOBODY has ever turned me on more then Ana! It's the simple shit she do like bite her lip, smile, talk, pout, etc.

She's just fucking perfect!

I've never met anyone as smart as her, as beautiful, outspoken or sassy as her. I guess you can say I care for her, & she's interesting to me.

I move her hair behind her ear kissing the side of her head lightly.

" you're beautiful " I say looking in to her eyes just as beautiful as the ocean in front of us, more even.

She smiles puting her head down in my chest shyly.

" you tell me that at least 6 times a day " she says looking up at me.

" then I'll make sure I tell you 7" I say & we bust out laughing.

I'm holding her over my shoulders running mid speed towards the water.

" CHRISTIAN, you better not drop me in this water I swear if I get my hear wet you'll be blow drying it" wifey says kicking and screaming.

I ignore her and toss her in the water anyway. I watch her float right up, I go & join her.

" BLOODY FUCK " she yells. In a high pitched London accent. " I hate you, this shit is cold" she breathes.

"Anastasia" I say appalled.

I've never heard her talk like that.

" sorry." she giggles.

"can I kiss you?" I ask grabbing her in the water & pulling her to me.

She nods biting her lip.

I quickly let her go & grab her face with both my hands pulling her lips to mine. I dominate not letting her fight me. I can tell she's a good kisser though, I suck on her tongue soon our teeth are clashing as we hold each other & float around in the water.

...

Me & Ana both go our separate ways to shower after the beach but once I no she's dress I go to one of the rooms she's in & plug in the blow dryer making her look at me surprised.

" I didn't mean that literally Christian" she says laughing a deep laugh. " you're cute" she stutters still laughing " I love the thought. but I can blow dry my own hair" she says grabbing the blow dryer and taking her cover up off making her beautiful wet dark hair string free.

I grab the blow dryer from her & she argues at first but when I tell her that I really want to do it she gives up, shrugs & holds her head still while I brush through & hold the heat to it.

...

We're laying down in bed side to side. She has her leg laying across mine suddenly I put my hand on the back of her thigh gently rubbing my way up.

" Christiannnn" she says her breathing picking up.

I don't put my hand up any farther not wanting to scare her.

"yes"

Her lips smash down on mine in a flash she's on top kissing me.

We make out like this for what seems like hours, I can tell she don't plan on taking it any farther & I can't take this no more I'm out of breath & my pants are tight as hell.

" Ana "I say stoping.

She leans up still on top of me. Her heat directly on my stomach I groan.

" I'm not ready for sex Christian but I like kissing you" she says shyly.

" I like kissing you to. but I need a minute" I chuckle " you will kiss me until I can't breathe. how can you hold your breath that long?" I ask impressed.

"years of just kissing"

" you kiss a lot?" I ask not liking this.

" it's as far as I was ever willing to go"

I don't say anything. I want to ask who's the fuckers that got to make out with my wife before me? but I don't.

Instead kiss her neck.

" let me take care of you " I say kissing down her shoulder.

She hums in pleasure.

" like how" she asks hanging her mouth open when I kiss on her neck.

I flip her over on her back & pause to look down at her.

" so beautiful " I compliment.

" can I take off your pants? ... & panties" I ask.

She blushes a dark shade of red.

" no Christian... I'm not readyyy" she says.

" not for that..." I hide my smile at her innocence. "can I taste you?" I ask thinking I had already made that clear when I asked to take care of her but I get that she can't read between those lines because she's never done anything like this.

" what do you mean taste me " she asks confused, Staring at me.

I laugh deeply.

" you no what forget it" she says embarrassed getting up.

I don't disagree that we should just forget it. it's clear she's not ready for any form of sex not even oral & I won't push her, she's got the right to want to hold on to something so precious. It takes me back to Ethan, i can't believe she was willing to do something so stupid just to get out of marriage will me, I'd marry Ana a thousand times before I let that happen.

I scowl thinking about it.

" baby I'm not laughing to make fun of you, I find it cute that you don't no these things I wanted to eat your pussy though, if you really wanted to no." I say casually.

" OH MY GOD Christian!" She says hissing my name. " you will not" she's as red as a tomato.

" Ana you're 18" I say looking at her trying hard not to bust out laughing at the look on her face. " you gotta stop turning red as a tomato at the mention of sex, or at least not get pissed when I find it funny" I say laughing unable to hold it in anymore.

" Christian just because we kissed does not mean I'm ready for sex. Or any tasting or whatever you call it, do you understand?" She asks seriously.

I nod.

" I got a little carried away & I apologize. It won't happen again." I say getting up. " but I can kiss you whenever I want?" I ask standing in front of her.

She nods as we both look at each others lips.

I push her against the wall, I give her neck a quick kiss then I'm on her lips, bitting them, kissing them, sucking them.

I pick her up and wrap both her legs around me carrying her to our bed gently flopping her down with me on top all without breaking the kiss, I feel her rub her hands up & down my back then finally landing them on my hair. she gently rubs her tiny hands through my head.

" so fucking sexy" I mumble tucking on her t shirt.

With no help from ana I finally get it over her head leaving her in a white sports bra I let my hands roam her smooth flat tummy.

I go to take my shirt off & I explain to Ana why before she gets worried.

" I'm not going to try anything our pants will stay on. I just want to feel you" I say hating that I sound as if I'm begging.

As if I NEED to touch her.

Though I don't need her... I don't need anybody!

She nods.

I kiss her neck & softly bite down making her tug my hair & grab my head forcing her tongue in my mouth, taking this moment to dominate my mouth.

Shit! She'll be the death of me.

She grinds her hips in to me, & I can feel her warm heat touch my hard member who hadn't got any action in months.

" oh god Ana, you need to stop that. " I hiss though she doesn't stop, this only makes her go faster. She moans at the feel of my hard angry member rubbing her threw her nighties. She aggressively kisses me before moaning my name.

Her hands rubbing my hair, & her legs wrapped tightly around me.

I cum all over my jeans.

Wtf am I 13? I think getting up,

I usually can last hours! I huff.

Guiltily I go to my dresser to find a new pair of boxers. since I'm going to sleep soon I don't need to get another pair of jeans.

" I, um, I'm going to go to the bathroom real fast" I stutter praying she's to naive to no what just happened.

She nods oblivious still catching her breathe.

...

" Ana " I grit out.

She's sitting on my lap facing me with both her legs on each side & my very hard member is literally poking her between her legs.

" yes " she asks staring at my lips.

I shake my head.

" Anastasia " I say firmly clearing my throat. " its torture kissing you all day. I - i want to go farther but I know you're not ready for that... & I respect it but this" I point between the two of us " it's got to stop " I gulp starring at her chest in just her white bra.

She looks hurt for a minute but she quickly slides on over beside me on the couch.

" oh okay " she says " I'm sorry "

" no need to apologize Ana. I enjoy kissing you. it's just to tempting to take it farther & the fact that I know that you don't want to just drives me crazy so I'd rather us not"

She nods.

Shit, what the hell am I going to do for 29 more days here honeymooning with the 1 girl I want sex with more then anything WITHOUT SEX?.

PORN!

I think to myself.

Won't be the same but I'll have to work!


	6. Chapter 6

( 2 weeks in )

(Ana pov)

"if it's not to personal, are you married?" I ask our house keeper Linda.

She's been coming over to cook us breakfast & dinner. The first night I offered to help her & I've been helping her since. every morning I get up at 6:00 & go down to the kitchen just to help her clean & cook. She says it's not necessary but I insist, I have house keepers back home & I always helped them.

" yes I am " she smiles. " when I come here to work I leave my ring home so I won't misplace it"

" figures " I say smiling cutting a piece of pancake to eat.

" you are a bright young girl, tell me what do you go to school for?" She asks sipping her coffee.

Right now breakfast is ready, so we're just waiting for Christian to come down & eat.

"creative writing" I say proudly. " I inspire to be a book writer, but I also want to go back to school for publishing, I want to publish my own books."

"That's amazing" she says smiling.

Christian walks in the kitchen.

"good morning ladies" he says coming to pour him a cup of coffee.

" goodmorning Christian " I say looking at him smiling then I frown when I realize he's not wearing a shirt. "Christian?" I say making him look at me.

"Yes?"

"can you please go up stairs & put a shirt on?" I ask cheeks heating.

Not only is it disrespectful to come down here while we have someone still in the house in only night pants, it's torture for me. I haven't gotten a single kiss from him in 2 weeks, the only time I get to feel his arms around me is at night in bed. I just want to run my hands over his entire upper body & kiss his soft lips...

He doesn't want to kiss you Ana!

Well, not until I stop Being a baby & get ready for sex.

"excuse me?" He asks hanging his mouth open in surprise.

" Christian we have company there's no way you should be coming to the table without a shirt on I know grace wouldn't have it in the castl-.."

" so what are you grace? My mother?" He asks eyeing me.

" no. I'm your wife & I'm asking for you to show me & Linda some respect. please Christian I don't want to have to ask again" I say waving my hands.

He smirks.

"or is it because you don't trust yourself to keep you're hands off me" he says boldly.

I blush, Linda interrupts says she's just going to leave & come back before dinner so she came cook.

" well that settles it, I don't have to put my shirt on" Christian chuckles coming to sit at the table.

I groan.

" please remember tomorrow that Linda will still be here so it's important for you not to come to the breakfast table looking as if you just literally jumped out of the bed." I say cutting my food.

he just ignores me & starts to dig into his plate while looking at his phone.

" why do you eat like that?" He asks stoping his eating to stare at me.

I look down at my plate shrugging.

"it's how I was always taught to eat."

Even thought I'm not as perfect as my parents, I picked up habits like Looking decent before coming down to breakfast, no hands on the table, pray before you eat, & most importantly don't come down for breakfast without a shirt on etc.

...

After sitting in the hot tub for about an hour reading a book, I step out to dress in just a white fluffy rob. I walk around the house feeling fresh & light smiling, I can hear the tv on in our room so I go & see Christian laying across the bed watching sports.

" you went to the guess room to get in the hot tub?" He asks but it's more of a statement. " why when there's a hot tub in our bathroom?" he points.

" I didn't feel comfortable laying in the next room from you in a hot tub." I say going to my dresser to find some panties and a bra, I also grab some little shorts to.

"Oh" is all I hear Christian say as I go to the bathroom now in our room to put on my under clothes.

I sit the rob down & walk back out to get some lotion out of the draw & I start rubbing lotion on my arms and legs while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Soon I join Christian in bed & watch tv with him.

...

"antediluvan"

"No."

"bull shit I no for a fact that I spelled it right this time" Christian says frustrated.

It's one of those times where me and Christian get bored and start having random debates, math offs, & in this case a spell off.

" no you missed an I" I say smirking. " N" in the Bible, it is defined as someone or something from the time before the Great Flood." I explain.

Christian scowls,

" use it in a sentence." he says not convinced.

"ok that's easy, dinosaurs are antediluvian. Because they exist in a time before the flood" I say l confidently.

" these are really easy words Christian you should rethink school" I say teasing him.

Christian rolls his eyes & the next thing I know he's hovering over me.

"I don't take kindly to losing princess" he says holding both my arms down above my head.

" so what do you want to do? Do you want to fight king?" I ask.

I don't give him the chance to answer, I snatch my arms from his & tickle his side catching him off guard before rolling over on top of him & decking him in the face with a pillow giggling.

Quickly he takes the pillow out of my hand & smacks me in the side of my face with it causing me to fall back on his side.

he gets up picking me up with him & throwing me over his shoulder while I kick & scream,he throws me down hard making me land directing on my back falling into the soft bed.

"ASSHOLE" I scream jumping on him.

He laughs turning around & flopping down on the bed landing him on his back & me directly on top.

We just pause & stare at each other for a minute, I want to kiss him I know that!

I just...

I don't know if that's what he want. I want to have sex with him also I mean he is my husband, & I do care about him. I'm just scared because I don't want him to start acting different with me after sex, or worse go back to Elena because she's most likely better in bed. & then I have my doubts like what if we don't last? What if we divorced & I remarry in the future wouldn't I want to save my virginity for my true love?

I shake those thoughts off, Christian is amazing. He listens to me, he understands me when I tell him how important reading & writing is to me. unlike any other guys I've dated they never hesitated to tell me how much of a nerd I can be. Yet Christian doesn't see it that way, he just finds it intrusive & inspiring he says that I'm so smart & I'm following my dreams which he admits to being proud of me for.

I can't believe that he's proud of me!

I don't think anyone has ever told me that they were proud of me. or inspired by me, it's amazing to hear.

He also tells me that I'm beautiful everyday even though I don't believe him sometimes like when I wake in the morning. he's funny , smart, playful, & even though he can be a asshole & a know it all at times, I can be to & I love that about him...

He's almost everything I want in a husband.

" can I kiss you? " I ask bringing myself back to reality, he hesitates before nodding.

I leaned down & captured his lips with mine. Soon we roll over my hands in his hair & his roaming my entire body.

" Ana I want you..." Christian says between kisses.

" me to " I moan.

" then what are you afraid of princess?" He asks sweetly giving me soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder.

"I, will it hurt?" I ask gulping.

" yes but I will take care of you. & we don't have to right now. I promised to give you all the time you need until you're ready" Christian sighs getting up. " it's just, it's been a long time, & you're incredibly gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, hot, adorable, flawless, & soooo tempting" he says dragging out the so.

" I'm afraid that I won't be able to compete with Elena... or any other woman you've slept with because of my inexperience" I say honestly.

Christian snorts.

" baby, no woman has ever made me cum just from kissing, I hate kissing! But with you everything is perfect. I'm sure you'll blow my mind during sex that should be the least of your worries." He says looking into my eyes.

" you really think so?" I ask.

" mhmm" he agrees kissing my hand. " but take your time princess, don't let me influence your decision." He says & my heart warms.

I'm so used to guys pressuring me, telling me that Im the only one who doesn't have sex, That i need to grow up etc, Christian hasn't pressured me at all in the last 2 weeks, & hardly before that.

" maybe we can do other things... until I'm ready for the actual act of sex." I suggest. " like part of my reason of not losing my virginity is because I'm not so confident with my body & the thought of showing it off..." I ramble

" first off let me say, you have the perfect body literally like I said nothing on you has a single flaw. & are you suggesting we walk around naked?" Christian asks raising a brow.

" no... well kind of, not exactly walk around the house naked but maybe if I got used to seeing you naked and vice versa things will be a lot easier for me, like just in the room I mean, in bed at night etc." I say.

" ok " Christian agrees.

He wasted no time coming out of his shirt & my breathe hitches, he unbuckles his pants leaving him in his boxes, I watch him play with the hem of them while looking at me silently asking if it's ok if he takes them off.

I nod.

I watch him slowly bring them down & my eyes pop out of my head, ok this isn't making it easy for me. HES HUGE! How in the hell will that thing EVER fit inside of me?

" you're turn" Christian says ignoring my mouth that's hanging over.

" that isn't fitting inside of me" I blur out.

" it'll fit princess don't worry about that" he chuckles coming to kiss my slips swiftly.

I unbuckle my bra while my shirts still on, & take it off throwing it across the room.

" Jesus Ana can't you just put it in the dirty closes ben instead of being so messy" he sclows & I mutter a " my bad " before losing the result of my clothes & I give Christian a pointed look before I gently fold them.

Christians eyes darken as they roam my completely naked body and I blush feeling self conscious.

I hear Christian groan before racing over to me & kissing me like a starving man. he bushes me on the bed & I climb on top of him rubbing my hands up and down his chest, I'm so wet right now that I'm sure if I get up it'll leave a big wet spot directly on christians stomach.

How embarrassing! I blush.

I feel Him run his hands up my back then he gently squeezes my chest.

" you. Are. So. Beautiful. " he pants kissing my chest.

I scream & start to rock my hips when I feel Christian take one of my harden nipples in his mouth.

" shush princess, relax." He gently bites down & I whimper.

I feel his hardness right under me & I grind my wet core against it making Christian grip my hips firmly & curse, he flips me over kissing his way down my stomach.

" going to let me take care of you princess? Or are you scared..."

He asks & it's not fair because his breath is directly down there. Making it impossible for me to resist him, i push his head down & grind my hips, I can feel him smirk against my not so private any more spot.

" omg Christian " I pant.

I moan feeling his tongue everywhere, he licks me & the feeling is out of this world! I jump when I feel his tongue slip into my slippery hole & his nose rub against my clit making me shudder & shake against his face.

I try closing my legs and pushing his head up but he only speads them open wider & lays his tongue flat covering my entire core before taking a long lick.

" CHRISTIANNNNNNNNN " I scream his name tugging on his hair.

...

"how was that" Christian asks after I catch my breathe & he comes up laying next to me on his side so that he can look at me.

" I-..." I come up short hiding my face under the covers because I'm suddenly shy.

" Anastasia speachless wow that's a first" he says pulling the covers from over me.

"Shut up" I say wrapping my tiny hand around his neck.

"Don't hide from me" he says seriously looking into my eyes. " I've seen it all now." He jokes & this is not the time for joking so I glare at him. " sorry." He mutters

im just not ready to give a full sex scene...? ﾟﾘﾹ?, hope you guys like it, next chapter will be another time jump so they'll be back at the castle?


	7. Chapter 7

(Apov)

1 week later.

" Can't believe this is our new room." I say to Christian as I jump on our huge king size bed.

We just arrived at the castle & it is officially the end of our honeymoon.

" We even have our own living room." Christian says and I follow him to it.

There's a big space for us with couches a table, a huge, tv etc.

" king & queen ordered to see you two" Christians body guard who I know as Taylor says.

We walk to see grace & cannrick sitting in their chairs.

" hello mom & dad." Christians says grabbing my hand.

" good morning queen & king" I slightly bow.

"Christian are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" King asks.

" yes I am" Christian answers proudly straightening up.

" how are you two getting along" queen asks looking between Christian & I.

" we are still getting used to the idea of being married but things are OK" I answer.

They continue to ask us question after question.

" you may go" Grace finally orders, me & Christian speed walk back to our rooms.

When we get there everything is already unpacked & I send Christian a look silently asking who the hell did that just that fast.

He shrugs.

" get used to being waited on baby " He says. " I'm so happy to be going back to work, there's so much I missed. So much catching up." He adds grabbing his phone.

I walk around our room thinking about things I can change, Like the sheets I must get some pink sheets from my house. Speaking of my house, I need to call my parents.

Ring ring ring.

" hi mom" I say when she answers third ring

" hi princess how was the honeymoon?" Mom asks.

" it was fine." I hate talking about anything wedding related to my parents because I still resent them for forcing me into this. " just wanted to let you know that I'm back." I say.

" of course honey did you call you're father? He's at work."

" no not yet but I'll call him when he gets off." I say.

She says ok & that she loves and misses me before hanging up.

I look to Christian and see he's on the phone so I just sit in the bed waiting for him to get off.

" well I'll be back tomorrow morning Elena & I want everything written & on my desk for me to read through first thing in the morning." Christians says and my ears perk up when I realize he's on the phone with " HER ".

He hangs up & looks at me.

"mind if I lay down with you? I just want to get some rest as i have a long day tomorrow." He smiles taking his tie off.

I move off & pat the bed.

" you're happy about returning to work.?" I ask.

" hell yeah." He breathes " it's been to long."

" what will I be doing?" I ask turning on my side & Christian does the same.

" mostly charity. What's an important charity to you?" He asks

" I don't know." I answer.

"maybe you can start a charity for the homeless?"

" I'll do that." I say yawning.

"sleep princess." Christians pulls me close before laying a soft kiss on my lips & that's all I remember before knocking out.

When I wake it's the afternoon & Christians not in bed, I run to the bathroom quickly & when I come back there's a knock on my door before a guard comes in letting me know that queen wants everyone down for lunch in an hour.

I quickly shower & brush my teeth before slipping on one of the manny dresses I see in my closet & by then it's time to go down for lunch.

" good afternoon your royal Highness" the servants say as they just finish preparing the table.

" good afternoon" I smile before taking a seat.

I'm the only one at the table along with Mia and Elliot. I have to remind both of them that I only want to be called Ana.

" that's fine Ana though, I'll have to call you that in front of some people, like queen & king" she warms & I nod.

" it's good to have you back Ana" Elliott smiles shyly at me & Mia shakes her head laughing at some inside joke.

" what is it?" I ask wanting to laugh to.

" excuse Elliott he's gotten this insane crush on you." She teased & he scowls at her before smiling back at me.

I smile and give Elliot a quick kiss on the cheek giggling.

Mia laughs at Elliot's happy surprised face.

Just the I See queen, king, & Christian walking in.

" where were you?" I ask Christian once he takes his seat next to me.

" I woke up before you & went to go talk to my dad" he says.

I nod.

"you may eat." She says after everyone at the table are done talking.

...

(The next night still Ana's pov)

I haven't seen Christian all day, he was gone for his first day back to work when I woke up & he's got a lot of catching up on work to do which left him in the office until 9pm at night, after getting off we headed straight down to have dinner & now we're both back up in our room making out on the couch.

I started it, when he took off his shirt I jumped at the chance to rub my hands all over him, just 2 nights ago he had his mouth all over my private area & it was all I could think about as I sucked on his lips.

" Fuck Ana " Christian lifts me up wrapping my legs around him. " let's have a shower before bed." He says as he walks us to our bathroom.

Christian lifts my shirt up while between my legs as I'm sitting on the edge of the sink. He kisses my neck before unbuckling my bra, he holds both my breasts in his hands kissing them before going to turn the shower water on & I miss him right away.

" stand & take off your pants." He demands before stripping out of his himself.

For only 18 years of age Christian has a hot body & it's hard to not lust after, not that I have anything to compare it to.

I decide to tell him all about mine & graces talk.

" you're mom told me that I had to learn to speak 5 languages before I start my work on charities & joining you in important dinners..." I say before Christian finally gets out of his socks & he looks disappointed at me. " apparently I have to train for all of this." I add.

" why didn't you take your pants off like I said? " he asks fully naked and ready to shower.

"Oh" I say as I start to shuffle out of my pants & panties.

Christian grabs my hands pulling me into the shower with him.

" thats true you know... princesses have to know as many languages as possible, so that when they visit diplomats from foreign countries, they can have at least most of the conversation in their native tongue." Christian says holding me under the water as we just let it run down on us.

" but I'm the princess & I don't know manny languages so how is that possible?" I ask turning around to lay my head on Christians chest & I wrap my arms around his wast soaking up all the attention I'm getting from him.

As he most likely will be gone all day for work tomorrow before I even wake.

Christian soaks the sponge & starts to scrub it up & down my back before speaking.

" you were already chosen to be my princess. which means anything you didn't know or was unprepared on, it don't matter, you will just have to get prepared." He says & I yelp surprised when he slips the sponge between my cheeks cleaning me.

" so in other words me not knowing Manny languages wasn't a deal breaker." I ask Christian who's down on his knees cleaning my legs. " & I can clean my self Christian," I giggle telling him to get up.

" honestly baby, I'm just loving the view down here." He says leaning up to kiss my inner thigh.

" I also have to give up my rights for voting?" I say as Christian gets up.

" yes, princess aren't allowed to vote." He says grabbing some hair wash he gently massages my scalp while rubbing the soap through my hair cleaning it.

" you are amazing" I hum at the feel.

I just stand in the water & blush as I check Christian out while he washes his own body now.

god lord, it's so life changing watching a man shower. The water drips off his lean shoulders, down his stomach, his V line, his happy trail...

" can I clean your back?" I ask.

He hands me the sponge & I gently rub it across his back, I tell him to turn around and I start to rub his chest, I drop the sponge & lower my hands.

" Ana " Christian grits when my tiny hands wraps around the front of his member.

I ignore him & rub my soaking hand up & down making him groan.

"shit, Ana don't stop.." he whispers as he softly yanks on my hair pulling my head back and trailing kisses up my throat.

making things happen down there...

I moan!

I rub faster until I hear Christian yell my name as he pushes me up against the wall, his hardness rub against my folds, soon I feel something pour down my legs.

We end up having to wash again!

...

Now out of the shower we're laying down, I'm steadying & Christians reading emails.

" grace also said that I won't be able to pursue my career as being princess is a full time job." I Confress what's been on my mind.

"you want a career in writing, You can always write books & get them published. don't listen to my mom." Christian says as he rolls his eyes & that makes me feel a lot better only,

" but Christian I wanted to publish my own books at some point in the future I wanted to go back to school for that." I say.

" going back to school in the future to steady publishing will probably be impossible as you might be queen by then." Christian says putting his phone down.

" it's like I'm going to school for absolutely nothing." I huff.

Christian turns to me wrapping me in his arms.

" it's why I chose to not go, but going to school is what you wanted. it's apart of who you are, & no matter how much you know you just want to learn more." He says smiling. "in this castle you'll find yourself losing a great deal of who you are. don't lose every single piece of yourself though." He looks at me seriously pausing. " in this castle you'll learn to pick your battles somethings are just to important to lose." He finishes.

" right." I agree sighing.

" you will be able to write books & they will sale right now just focus on school, as writing is something you can always do."

" you're right thanks husband." I say shyly kissing his cheek.

His eyes darken at the word husband & he shakes his head smiling.

...

(1 month later A pov)

the last 3 weeks we've been back at the castle Christian has been working & he's been putting all of his energy into it.

I sigh.

I miss being around him all day but I knew things would change once he got back to work, I decided while christians gone I'll invite kate to come hang with me in the back of the castle and she comes along with jasmine and ethan.

" your royal Highness. " Ethan says bowing to me.

Kate and jasmine laughs joining in to tease me.

" don't call me that " I groan.

" welcome back Ana." Ethan says hugging me.

" I've been back a month Ethan" I laugh.

" well, I haven't seen you." He says.

It's true, I haven't been out of the castle the last month as much, I've only seen Kate once & I haven't seen ethan or jasmine at all.

" how does it feel to be a married woman?" kate asks smiling & before I could answer jasmine jumps in.

" how does it feel to be married to THE christian grey" jasmine asks fanning herself.

I eye her then eye kate who looks away.

" certain things feel differsnt, how have things been with you guys?" I ask changing the subject.

" besides my brother over here dating a servant things are alright for me." Kate scowls at Ethan.

" kate" He warns.

" Ethan you have a girlfriend?" I smile turning to him and he nods.

" how is christian in bed?" Jasmine blurts out making me glare at her turning red.

" oh sorry that was such an inappropriate question in front of Ethan, hey go over there and wait for your servant girlfriend Ethan." she says and when Ethan leaves she has the audacity to repeat herself.

I don't fucking know how christian is in bed but how dare this fucking bitch ask me this to my face about MY husband when she's supposed to be my friend?

Thank god kate jumps in,

" ignore her ana she's had this silly crush on christian and she's just mad that she can't get him to look her way." Kate gives jasmine a pointed look before changing the subject.

This isn't the first time me and jasmine had a disagreement, she's always after a boy I get, or trying to put me down about something low key just to big herself up, kate hates it when we fight because apparently were both her best friends and she hates having to choose between us.

Truth be told I only deal with jasmine because of kate, I mean I care for her because we all grew up together but had it not been for kate I'm sure a long time ago I would have grew out of jasmine.

I'm shook when I see selina walk up and kiss Ethan on his lips.

She's in her usual black skirt and white shirt, her beautiful blonde hair not straight like usually though, its in deep curls. she's wearing nice shoes and some lipgloss, she look gorgeous and really happy.

i watch them lean against the wall and talk before going over to speak to her, since she's apologized its only right I make some type of effort to speak to her since I know even though he didn't admit it christian had something to do with her apologizing because I know that he wants us to talk.

" hey selina its nice to see you." I say and she smiles.

" hello your royal Highness. " she bows and Ethan busts out laughing. " what Ethan?" she asks confused and I realize she's serious.

" Salina you don't have to call me that its just ana" I say.

" oh OK. but you might want to get used to it as a lot of people will call you royal Highness." she smiles.

" I know even people at school call me it I hate it so never do it" I say and she nods.

" ana its good to have you and christian back how is it being princess so far?." she asks

Now that's a more appropriate question to asks! I think to myself.

" I can't really tell as there's such a long way to go you know? I am still trying to adjust." she says she knows what I mean but she suddenly puts her head down and I look behind me to see kate and jasmine walking up.

" look at the little servant trying to dress up and look nice." Jasmine says sarcastically.

" still just a servant." Kate jumps in.

" that's it kate, jasmine LEAVE!" I yell.

As I see Ethan's fist clenched & I can tell he's about to do or say something he'll regret.

" ana?" Kate says.

" kate go!." I say & she huffs walking off with jasmine.

" thanks ana" Selina's says lookinng up

" Selina you need to stick up for yourself." I say worried about her.

" I know." Is all she says.

...

"Christiannnnn" I whine once I realize he's not here to stay, & I've just been here waiting for Christian to get back so I can talk to him.

As I feel like I haven't talked to him in days he's always gone in the morning before I wake, we have dinner & he's knocked out sleep within 20 minutes of being back & gone again in the morning.

" yea princess," he asks briefly now changing his shoes.

" I miss you." I say sitting up looking at him.

He stops, and wipes his head around to look at me.

" you miss me,?" He asks doubtful.

" yes you've been working every since we got back from our honeymoon." I pout.

" I'm busy baby, I'm the prince of London owner of GEH you know that." He says sighing.

" I know..."

" where are you going?" I ask not wanting him to go.

" to the office I promise to be back in an hour now since I know I have someone missing me." He says smirking.

I blush.

" can you not leave so early in the morning..." I continue to complain about things that have been bothering me that I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Christian about while following him around the room.

" I'll try. I usually have to be out of here by 530 am."he scratches his head guiltily. " I told you I'm busy baby." He shrugs.

" can you try staying until 7 some mornings?" I ask.

"maybe on the weekends." He replies coming to kiss my pouty lips before walking out.

...

" I'm not going to learn this " I say to my French teacher.

Thank god he's being really patient with me.

Over the last 3 weeks grace has given me a month to learn each language giving a total of 5 months to learn 5 different languages, last 3 weeks I've been focusing on French & I have learned a lot though it's still things I have trouble with.

" Oui, vous pouvez. " He says Cooley. (yes you can.)

" Non, je ne peux pas." I say. (No I can not.)

" arrête d'être un bébé " He says sticking his tongue out. (Stop being a baby)

It took 2 weeks, but I finally got Gabriel to open up & stop calling me "your royal Highness" now we're getting along great & he no longer walks on egg shells around me.

We actually have fun while I learn!

" Ne m'appelez pas un bébé " i pout. (do not call me a baby)

" puis arrête d'agir comme one " He says. (then stop acting like one)

" je ne suis pas " I say folding my arms. (I'm not!)

We both bust out laughing & we jump when we hear a voice.

" if you both are done playing around, Ana Id like to talk to you." Christian says glaring at Gabriel

" te vois demain Gabriel" I get up waving. (See you tomorrow Gabriel)

" à bientôt ana " he waves avoiding Christians glare. (See you soon Ana)

" what did you just call her? That's princess Ana to you! better yet you're royal Highness." Christian growls.

He grabs my hand pulling me down the hall towards our bedroom.

" Christian I gave him permission to call me Ana you know i hate to be called that." I say. " you didn't have a problem with Kate calling me Ana or Selina or Mia..." I go on.

" well I do now, maybe you should switch your teacher." He mutters closing our room door. " he don't seem much professional, joking with you instead of teaching."

" no way he's great I'm leaning just fine with him."

" he's great huh? I can tell you two sure was having fun."

"Christian don't be an ass."

" fine. I don't like him calling you Ana though!" He says.

" fine. Then I'll tell him not to call me that around you, since it bothers you so much." I say folding my arms.

Christian stalks towards me pushing me against the wall.

" I'm your husband & I say he calls you royal Highness, AT ALL TIMES! No joking around, no laughing, he will do his job & that is it." Christian says, still Cornering me.

" or else?" I whisper getting hot as his lips are so close to mind & I just want to kiss them... but Christian is being ridiculous & kissing him will only make him think that he wins.

" or else I'll throw him out on his ass & make sure he never gets a job anywhere in the U.K." Christian warns.

" you wouldn't?" I ask shocked.

" I will." He says smirking before kissing my lips & I want to argue more, but I really want to kiss him...

I wrap my arms around Christian & he pushes me on the bed before getting down to take my pants off.

" mhmm, I haven't tasted you in weeks." He huffs before throwing my jeans across the room & yanking my panties down.

I blush scarlet red, of course Christian hadn't done this with his mouth to me since the many times he did it on our honeymoon. As we hadn't been that intimate back here at the castle if you don't count our shower the second night here.

But it's been a month & with stress from training & school i honestly wouldn't mind relaxing while having Christian pleasure me with his mouth.

Is that selfish of me? Christian hadn't had sex since god knows when, maybe Elena? He's been working out of his mind this last month & here he his willing to pleasure me. Isn't it my job to keep him happy as his wife? I doubt my hand job weeks ago did anything. But he's not asking... what if he's gettin it?

I don't get to think long about anything before I feel christians mouth sucking me down there... I scream loudly surprised & I tug on his hair before letting him spread my legs wider fully giving in to the amazing feeling he's giving me.

" Christian..." I moan squeezing his head with my legs.

" mine. " he mutters as clear as he can with his face still stuffed in my core.

after he's finish I jump up in his arms kissing his lips.

" make love to me Christian." I say feeling his hardness under me.

" are you sure? " he asks sitting me down on his side to look at me.

" yes Christian, I'm ready I want you." I say trying to get back in his arms.

He leans over me kissing me.

" you're sure?" He repeats.

" YESS CHRISTIAN!" I yell. " now stop asking & kiss me."

I say & he throws his shirt over his head & I go to do the same.

" don't, I want to undress you." Christian says stoping me.

hey guys 👋 Hope you like it 😊 just needed to get them back situated I didn't feel like literally writing out Christians busy days so I kept this chapter in Ana's pov 😭... happy MLK day 🎉.


	8. Chapter 8

C pov

Fuck shes ready!

This is what I've been waiting so patently for, it's what I literally dreamed of some nights, so why am I hesitating?

Am I ready?

I'm going to be taking her virginity... I've never taken a girls virginity, my sex was always hard and fast, just a means to an end. my first was 2 years older then me and more experienced, anyone after that of course were also experienced. Not like I don't love that I'm going to be Ana's first because thank fucking god for that... I don't share!

I just don't want to fuck this up.

I take her shirt off slowly before kissing her lips, I take my time & nipple at them while letting my hands explore her delicious body.

Her breast sit up so perfectly!

I cup them through her bra as I let my lips travel down her throat, I unhook her bra & kiss her pink buds before moving on to kiss her shoulder, i kiss my way down her entire body.

" Christian." She says, she's starting to turn red & she won't stay still so I tell her to relax as I continue working my way down.

fuck her skins so soft... I smirk up at her just being the Cocky bastard I am.

" I told you that you'd want me to take it..." I say kissing her lips down there as I can't get enough of them

" shut up Christiannnnnn" Ana half moans smacking my head.

I chuckle, she's so demanding.

I place a quick kiss onto her sensitive swollen clit, earning me a whimper and she rolls her hips into my face getting it wet.

" BE STILL." i growl grabbing her hips to keep her in place.

I lick her off of my lips groaning at the taste of vanilla... & Ana!

I get up & grab her legs with both my hands pulling them apart and getting between them rubbing my hands up her smooth thighs, I hum at the feel of her soft skin & my dick grows so I quickly undress while still on the bed, Ana starts to rub her hands up and down my chest and I shiver.

Fuck, this is actually happening, I'm going to deflower my wife, my princess, someone whom I've been crushing on for months...

I look down at her bitting her lips, completely exposed to me, smiling brightly so her dimples are showing perfectly.

She's an addiction,

I can't resist leaning down & taking one of her harden pink nipples in my mouth, I bite down gently making her moan wrapping both legs around me. I can feel her wet pussy rubbing against the bottom of my stomach & that alone almost makes me lose it.

"shit baby, I don't have any condoms?" I say pissed, usually I do. But I haven't been having sex & I hadn't found the time to go out & by any.

" my mom put me on birth control once she agreed to go along with me marrying you, I guess she expected me to have sex on the honeymoon." Ana says breathlessly letting her hands & legs explore me as I hover over her.

I nod continuing on, I rub my dick around her pussy wetting my tip up, I hit her clit making her jump & I smile when Ana whimpers for me to stop teasing her, I line myself up at her entrance & go to push in a little but shes squeezing herself tight down there forcing me back out.

" Baby? " I ask, as I'm literally about to blow just from the tip being in.

I have no control with her!

" I'm scared." She says looking at me.

" I told you I'll take care of you." I say leaning down to kiss her lips.

I feel her open up a little & I push in a little more making her tense.

" I'm going to stop." I warn thinking she's just not ready yet.

" NOO! Keep going" she says locking her legs around me.

" if you want me to keep going you might want to loosen up your legs as I can't much move." I say as I take my time pampering her face in kisses trying to ease her worries.

She loosens up & I push in to the hilt grunting at the feel. she's so warm, her walls cling to me damn near sucking me dry before I can even begin.

" you feel so good" I moan.

" Move slowly Christian." She says still a little tense

i groan rocking in & out of her slowly Well as much as I can, as her walls are so tight that it's hard to move in & out a little.

Her hands scratched at my back & I push her legs up and apart as far as they can go, I'm so tempted to speed my pace and thrust into her as the feeling is like nothing I've ever experienced but I don't want to hurt her so I keep up my slow pace while holding her legs above her head.

" faster Christian." She pants, her entire body has turned red & that only turns me on more if it's possible my dick grows in side of her as I start to pound harder.

She's so wet, I think as juices pour out of her wetting my stomach and balls up as I lean against her, I grab her back pulling her to me and forcing her to take all of me, her nipples rub against my chest & we are all hands and tongue, still on top I pound into her.

This is unlike anything I've ever experienced, my toes start to tingle & my breathing picks up.

" let go Ana" I say & if possible she squeezes me harder her pussy walls, her legs as they lock around me, & her arms pulls me closer.

With our tongues still dancing I just sit inside of her for a minute not moving. Until Ana drops her legs & start to circle her hips, I grunt & start to move again.

I rock into her once more and we both shatter together yelling out each others name.

...

It's 6am the next morning & I'm dressed, I decided to start staying home til 7 sometimes so I can get to see Ana before I leave.

"Baby" I call Ana as I kiss her face all over trying to wake her.

" Christian you're still here?" She says and her eyes flutter open.

" yup." I flop down in the bed next to her, " remember I promised to stay until 7 on weekends?" I ask moving her hair out of her face.

Her eyes light up.

" yes I remember." She says sitting up.

She blushes when she realize she's still naked from last night, & she tries to cover herself with the covers but I yank them down & pull her naked ass on my lap.

"what did I tell you about trying to hide from me princess?" I ask firmly.

Before she can answer I lean down and kiss her neck.

" Christiannnn you're dress already, lets not start anyt-..." I cut her off & I lay her down on her back proceedings to spread her legs.

"I want my breakfast." I say licking my lips.

" but I have to wash from last night." She say gaping at me as I'm holding her legs apart staring at her down there.

"No you don't." I say simply, before leaning my head down & swirling my tongue around her clit.

I remember the first time she agreed to let me go down on her I was so surprised, I thought she was going to say she wasn't ready but I was so in the mood I shot my shot anyways & I scored.

God it felt amazing to stick my face in such... dammit I can't explain! Her lips her are a pale white just like her skin, & when I spread them apart everything inside is a beautiful pink. I remember thinking god she's perfect, I remember enjoying every lick taking my time never wanting to stop. I got so frustrated when she pushed my head away because I just wanted more...

She pushes my head down farther stuffing my face in more & I love when she does that!

I let her grind on my face and I suck her dry proudly.

I think of Ana as a goddess she's the definition of perfection to me, she's everything I never thought I'd find all together in a girl, she's the whole package! & pleasuring her is the most erotic experience of my life. Just knowing that she's getting pleasure from me, only me as I'm her first! She's mine!

I love tasting her, she tastes like Ana, sweet, & perfect. If I wasn't so busy I'd have her for breakfast lunch & dinner EVERYDAY.

I've been with girls who had things about them that I was attracted to, like one would be pretty but dumb as hell, smart but annoying, etc here is Anastasia, beautiful smart, someone I don't mind being around,

my wife.

I think as I continue to lab at her.

...

It's only 6:15 so I still have a few minutes with Ana, after she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth wash her face and freshen up, we sit in the living room and have breakfast together.

" aren't you going to go brush your teeth And you know... wipe your face before eating and better yet leaving here?" Ana asks eyeing me.

I lick my lips before simple saying no, I sit her on my lab and feed her before eating myself.

"aren't we going to discuss last night?" Ana asks suddenly getting shy.

" you mean last night when I fucked you until you came 3 times and knocked out?" I ask smirking.

She pushes me.

" stop it." She says covering her ears.

I chuckle.

" Ana, what do you want to talk about? ." I ask looking at my watch and I see it's 6:55.

" what we did last night?" She says & I furrow my brows,

" we fucked?" I say smiling remembering it clearly.

"do you have to refer to it like that? Can't you just say we made love?" She asks.

Love... did me and Ana make love last night? Wouldn't you have to be in-love to make love? I mean, I took it slower then usual, but that's only because she's a virgin, or was.

I remember I took her virginity so maybe I should ask how she's feeling?

" are you sore?" I ask & she nods

" a little."

" do you regret it?" I ask holding my breathe, if she regrets it then that means she won't want to do it again...

" no." She says.

" ok" i smile, "I have to go." I say getting up to kiss her.

" what time will you be back? " she pouts.

"before dinner." I state walking to the door, " have a nice day baby, I'll see you later." I say before opening the door and walking out.

At work I can't seem to get last night off my mind, I can't seem to get anything done in time because all I can think about is what I could be doing to Ana right now.

I grab my dick thinking about how it felt to finally make her body mine last night. I start to stroke myself through my pants but I stop when there's a knock on my door and Elena walks in with lunch for me & she hands me a few papers to look over.

I start to open up my sandwich but I look up & notice she's still here.

"is that all?" I ask eyeing her as she swirls her long blonde hair around in her finger.

" aren't you going to ask me to stay and join you for lunch?" She asks like it's obvious why she's still standing here.

Since Elena goes on break the same time as me, I usually let her stay in my office & have lunch with me if I'm not busy, but I don't think it's appropriate today seeing as though my dick is still hard as hell under this desk from thinking about Ana.

" oh, I'm a little busy today Elena. Another time."

She looks at me pissed for a minute that I'm turning her down, but I wouldn't really call it a turn down it's just lunch she can have hers in her own office.

" you look stressed." She says coming to walk around my desk.

The only thing stressed on me right now is my dick, he wants to be warm inside Ana. I think to myself

i miss just being home with her, having her at home makes me want to work less.

I feel a hand rubbing up my thigh & i bush back not before it lightly brushes against my dick,

"wtf Elena" I yell getting up out of my chair.

" you're hard as hell Christian let me take care of you." Elena says licking her lips & dropping to my feet. " I'll suck you just how you like, sloppy." She says trying to move towards me more.

Because I'm a guy my dick twitches at the thought of being in a warm mouth right now, and I'm tempted for a moment but Ana's hurt face flashes in my eyes & I ruffly pull Elena up pushing her towards the door.

honestly if my dick is going to be in anybody's mouth it's going to be my wife.

i wouldn't mind her rosy pouty lips wrapped, FOCUS GREY!

my eyes dart back to Elena.

" you're fired! Clear your desk, get all your shit & GO" I growl throwing her out and slamming my office door shut.

" FUCKKK!" I yell sending everything flying across my desk.

Now I have to find a new fucking assistant!

As soon as I get in the castle I'm ushered into my fathers office.

" I need you & Elliot to travel to Armenia." He says.

" ok ?" I say.

He goes on to tell me that my mom can't be there as she's hosting a party at the palace.

I nod & leave, it's 4am and I know after school Ana goes to have French lessons with her teacher, whom i don't approve of.

He's to young & friendly!

I walk over & stand by the door, I guess it's around the time they start to wrap up because I watch Ana hug him & my blood boils, she only makes it worse by saying,

" Aww Today le dernier jour, je vais vous manquer gabriel." All sweetly to him before waving and walking out.

I huff & go to meet her half way, I hate that she's so friendly, I'm damn well happy that today is the last day he'll ever get to share the same air as my wife, and I'll make sure her next teacher is a girl.

I grab her by the waist making a show off squeezing her ass and landing my lips on hers, she stills probably knowing exactly what I'm doing before giving in & kissing me back.

" let's go." I says grabbing her hands and pulling her along.

" how was you're day?" She asks and I breathe out knowing I'll have to tell her...

"I had to fire Elena." I say getting it over with.

For a split second her eyes light up but she tries to cover it & act like she's not happy.

I want to laugh, but I have a feeling she won't be so happy once I tell her exactly why I fired her.

" why?" She asks.

I pull on my tie before answering.

" she tried to seduce me knowing I'm married..."

" I KNEW IT... that bitch, I knew there was only a matter of time what exactly did she do?" She eyes me.

" she just tried to touch on me inappropriately..." I keep out the part of her dropping to her knees for me. " so I kicked her out and told her to clear her desk that she's fired, now I'm out of a damn assistant" I say shaking my head.

" I can be your assistant..." she says coming to sit down next to me. " just until you find someone else." She suggests.

" you have school, & training..." I point out shaking my head.

" most days I don't have glass until 10am, I can be at the office at 6am with you, leave at 9:40 & be able to be back by 1, I don't start training until 2:30 & Im usally able to leave at around 4:30 again I can come back & then leave with you." She rambles fast.

" Ana, that's to much."

" no Christian it's not, I don't do anything else besides training and school I don't even hang out with my friends anymore." She whines

" why don't you?" I ask.

" because they are bitches, & I just don't have time for them... I'd love to see GEH & work side by side with you temporary." She blushes. " I'd love to see you in action, in charge." She adds

" ok fine, if you can handle it you can work at GEH with me for now, how good are you with making coffee?" I ask.

" I can do more then make coffee..." She says trailing her hands up my arms.

"oh really, like what?" I ask turning to face her amused.

She's trying to seduce me, but she don't know how.

It's the cutest fucking thing in the world.

I guess she didn't expect me to ask that so she pauses like she's thinking of her next words.

" I, um" she stops short of words.

" Ana, if you want me to fuck you it's all you have to say." I growl pining her to the bed. "THIS" I move her hand to my dick which is now hard "is yours" I say.

" Christian can you stop saying the word fuck, it just doesn't sound nice." She says & I get off her.

Oh great miss goody goody perfect Ana decides to make an appearance.

What does she think that I'm going to refer to sex with her as "making love." because I'm not.

" Ana, to make love we'd have to be in love..."

" well what the hell do you call last night Christian?" She asks jumping up.

Shit, this is feisty ana I'm fucked.

"I'm sorry." I result to apologizing, getting up to grab her by the waist but she pulls away.

" so you fucked me last night that's what you're telling me" she goes on.

" no, we had sex Ana I took it slow because it was you're first time..." I defend.

"so now you're just going to fuck me?" She asks.

Well, that was the plan.

"Nooo..." I pause thinking how I could get myself out of this. "I-, I don't just think that last night was nothing if that's what you're thinking, it was just as special to me as it was to you & that's why I took it slow & tried my best to make it special for you but I don't think that I can be like that every time..."

"be like what Christian? I'm not asking you to be a certain way I'm just asking for you to... ugh I don't even know ok? I understand that you don't love me... I just felt offended I guess,? I won't ask you to make love to me anymore." She says sadly .

" baby, princess don't do that, come on let's make love." I try but she's not having it.

" no Christian I'm not forcing you to do that, sex is sex anyway I only didn't like how you preferred to sex as "FUCKING" you make it sound so dirty that's all..." she says

I take this opportunity to pull her to me.

"I plan on our sex being dirty." I whispered in her ear. " but seriously, I care about you... I'm just not there yet, Love is not something I'm at all familiar with." I confess.

" it's cool Christian I'm happy to know that last night at least meant something to you." She brushes it off.

" you're mad." I state kissing her neck. " I'm sorry I made you feel as if I didn't care about you. Or that last night didn't mean anything to me, you know what you mean to me. the love word just isn't something in my vocabulary." She nods "can I take off your shirt?" I ask

" yes." She breathes.

I grin knowing I successfully got myself out of the dog house with my wife for the first time, I inch my hands under her shirt before completely yanking it off, I pick her up and push her against the wall as my mouth invades hers, she's wearing a ponytail & I yank it out before unhooking her bra & kissing my way down her chest.

Unbuckling her skirt, I pick her up & put her on the bed she's just in a pair of black cotton panties that I take off and throw to the side after undressing myself.

" hands and knees baby, I want you from the back." I say and her eyes widen.

" from the back? You mean..."

" no not what you're thinking." I cut her off and chuckle.

I flip her over & she manages to get on her knee.

" Bend you're legs more & spread them." I say. " please." I add.

She does & I get behind her gently rubbing my hands around her ass.

" damn baby, you got a nice ass." I say admiring my view & I bend down and give her plump ass a soft kiss, Ana wiggles it in my face & I smirk before smacking it.

I grip her hips & push in hissing as her warm tight little pussy welcomes me in, not able to help myself I twist my hips & thrust in to the hilt & I sit there for a minute.

" fuckk, Christian this hurts." Ana groans and I pull out slowly only leaving in the tip.

" it's uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

" nooo, it's just, this position let's me feel it all & you're big, just take it slow ok?" She says groaning as I slowly push back in.

I repeat the process of slow strokes until she's open enough and tells me that I can go faster, I start to pound but not to fast so to hurt her. I grip her hair but she soon falls so she's flat on her yummy so I put my arms on either side of her head & lean down so that my stomach touches her back, I pound her hard & move her hair completely to one side so I can trail kisses down her back.

" mhmm, Christian don't stop you feel so good." She praises " Christian oh, Christian." She continues to call out my name as I twist my hips and thrust fucking or should I say, "making love" to her from behind.

I'm so glad I didn't risk fucking around with Elena for this, this is all so precious to me. It's a different kind of feel fucking Ana, it's not just a means to an end it's something I actually don't want to end, i want to be the only man to fuck her for the rest of my life, nothing or no one past, present or probably future will compare to this.

I pull out of Ana before flipping her back on her back and thrusting into her, I hold one of her legs on my shoulder & look into her eyes while my dick travels in and out of her wetness.

" you. are. the. most. beautiful. princess. I know." I say after each thrust.

I start to rub my hands all over her body, I start off gently rubbing her clit, my hand travels up her stomach, I squeeze her nipples, I gently wrap my hands around her throat. " you're mine." I say what's true. my hands roam over her chest making her wetter & bringing us more closer to our goal.

" Christian kiss me" Ana pants and I don't have to be told twice.

Soon I cum deep inside of her she's right behind me thank god, but she's squeezing me dry.

Jesus I've never cum so hard in my life.

...

" I have to go to Armenia with Elliot tomorrow." I tell Ana as we lay in bed together cuddling it's only 8:30 so we still have to go down to dinner in about an half hour.

"can I come?" She asks lifting her head from my chest.

"you have school." I say.

" tomorrow is Saturday."

" we aren't leaving until money, you'll have to be in school."

" I can miss 1 day, please Christian."

Have I ever been able to say no to Ana?

" ok. But you must make up work for Monday, I won't have you lacking in school." I say raising a brow.

" ok father." She smiles and lays her head back on my chest.

ana is still kinda prudish 😂 ? But Christian will break her out of it soon... they won't stay just princess & prince to long, as they will become queen & king. I just want them to get more comfortable with being married, I want them to fall more for each other before being the king & queen... Right now they are just attracted to each other & they care for one another from all the time spent together it's not fully love yet... anyways hey guys👑💋 thanks for all the reviews & support always ❤️❤️ I'm still figuring out where I'm taking it as it go btw tell me what u think


	9. Chapter 9

That's it!

I think as I throw the remote down and flop up off the couch I walk in our room to rush Ana some more.

"baby we are only going to be gone for 2 days, just pick out 3 dresses and some comfortable clothes and let's go." I groan.

She's been up since 7am looking through her dresses so she can take some with her to Armenia for charity dinners.

"there's just so many to choose from." She says looking them over. " I'm just going to try a few on."

I watch her undress until she's completely naked, my dick pokes at the sight of her flawless skin. Her long smooth legs, her plump ass & her perfect perky breasts jiggling as she moves around the room.

She has no idea how much she effects me, the fact that she's comfortable enough to get undress in front of me without pating an eye turns me the fuck on!

she goes to grab a dress to try on but I grab hold of both her hands and push her flat on the bed hovering over her.

"Christian?" She giggles. "we don't have time we need to be on our flight in an hour."

" so that gives us about 30 minutes." I say nibbling on her lip.

I grab her left thigh bringing it up & wrapping it around me.

I want her! Hell it feels like I need her sometimes... I can't even focus a full day of work without fucking her. She's becoming my addiction!

She moans & I suck her lip into my mouth grinding my hips into her.

"I haven't even finished packing." She breathes.

I look to the dark red dress, the all black dress & the white one.

" those are fine, you'll look beautiful in all of them." I say kissing her neck.

"Okayyy..." she mumbled giving in, she tilts her head back to give me more access.

I feel her tiny hands pushing my pants down & when they drop I wast no time slipping inside of her.

I hold Ana's face in my hands while my mouth sucks at hers & I slowly stroke her.

" yes yes, Christian." She whispers in my ear nibbling on it. " right there, faster don't stopppp" ana moans turn me on more.

I wrap one of her legs around my waist while the other hangs off the bed & push in and out of her.

" fuckkkk" I grunt.

I hold her hands above her head and kiss my way down taking a nipple in my mouth never stoping my strokes.

...

Dressed & ready to go to the airport with Elliot & Ana, we go threw the medal detector & go to our seats.

"we should arrive in 7 hours, which will be 3am Sunday in Armenia because of the time difference." I tell Ana & she rolls her eyes.

"I know the difference in time Christian." She says sarcastically.

"watch your mouth princess." I growl quietly.

Before simple kissing her cheek.

As elliot is seated right across from us.

" I just need you to attend a dinner with me Sunday night & another Monday night then we can go home." I finish grabbing her hand & kissing it.

She smiles before speaking.

"I'm looking forward to it, will most people speak English?" She asks leaning her head on my shoulder.

" yes, or Russian." I answer.

She leans up & looks at me nervously.

" I haven't gotten to learning Russian." She says.

"that's ok, I can speak to them. Just smile & wave, & if anyone walks up to you speaking English just charm them." I say.

"you can speak Russian?" Ana asks.

I nod.

" say something in Russian?" She asks.

Looking at me shyly... I wish I could read her pretty little mind!

I turn my body more towards her & grab both of her hands before laying a quick kiss on her lips.

" Моя прекрасная жена, я обожаю тебя." I say. ( My beautiful wife! I adore you.)

"what did you say?" She asks eyes shining happily.

"I said that you're beautiful." I answer rubbing her face with my thump.

Idk why I'm being so affectionate... I've never been this damn touchy. but she's sitting so close where my hand can just reach out...

I want to touch her all the time, she's so tempting & it's without even trying to be. but she's so innocent... I can't even say half the things I want to do to her without her being offended.

If I tell her that I wanted to fuck her hard until she couldn't walk straight all over this hotel room we arrive at in just a few hours she'll probably look at me in horror.

But it's true! I can't get enough of her.

" thank you, you should teach me Russian." ana replies smiling.

" I won't have the time." I say honestly.

Learning a new language takes time that neither us have with each other.

" but you can make time." Ana pouts.

I chuckle.

" I'll see." I reply.

" you look sexy when you speak in foreign languages..." ana continues whispering in my ear. " maybe you should tell me I'm beautiful in Russian when you're inside of me." She finishes in a sexy quiet voice only for me to hear.

Immediately my dick stirs hearing her be so seductive with me.

I look to Elliot & thank god he's paying us no attention as he's looking out his window.

"Don't talk like that..." I groan.

It makes me want to fuck the living shit out of her... she's getting brave, & I don't think I'd be able to handle myself if she ever talked like that while we were having sex, I would lose all control & probably hurt her.

"you can tell me all about how you like fucking me in Russian" she finishes and I wipe my head around shocked & stare at her.

"I thought you hated that word." I say glancing toward Elliott again even though I know that with how low she's speaking in my ear it's impossible for him to hear.

She shrugs.

"grew on me"

...

We finally landed at the hotel around 3 am.

And we aren't tired at all as we slept hours on the plane, we just lay in bed & talk.

"what is it like being just a regular person.?" I ask Ana as I rub my hands up her bare thigh.

"what do you mean?" Ana peaks up at me as her heads slaying on my chest.

" like you know, to not have to be constantly followed by security, & trained your whole life to be a heir to the throne?"

I ask looking down at her.

" basically you lack freedom, thats all. It's just more freedom living as a regular person." She says simple.

" that's all?" I ask and she nods " there's gotta be more, I mean you lived 18 years as a regular person, tell me some experiences of yours? I want to get to know everything about you." I say pulling her close still rubbing my hands up and down her warm legs.

" you should, idk try being in my world." Ana suggests. " it's the best way to get to know me." She says.

"what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"we can stay at my old house for a week... a casual week in my life, a normal life." She says.

" ana I have work..."

"you can go to work. just instead of coming home to the castle, you'll be coming to my house, everything will be normal I'll still go to school. But no fancy suits everyday. We have to go out and get you some casual clothes."

I laugh.

" & what will we be doing? Not that I'm agreeing..."

" what I would normally do if I wasn't the princess." She answers.

" & that is?"

" well, on week days I'd come home & study for a few hours & then I get dress and go hang out with a few of my friends, we'd go to the mall, out to eat, etc."

" and on weekends?" I ask.

" we'd go to a party or movies."

" I'm not going to a party Ana."

" why not? You're 18 Christian we only live once... plus if you want insight on how I lived my regular non royal life then like I said, the best thing would be for you to experience it yourself."

" I don't think thats possible though... how will we get away from security? Surly your parents will tell if we stay there..." I say taking the idea as a joke.

" we have to make up a plan. Maybe we can ditch security Tuesday, I can go home and tell my parents that I just need a week away from the castle, they'll probably agree just to stay on my good side in hope that I'll come to my senses and go back willingly..." Ana goes on.

" & where do I fit in? Surly they won't buy that you hate being my wife and need a break if I'm with you." I say cutting her off.

" let me finish Christian, I was going to suggest that I sneak you in my room every night once I'm in. Ive snuck friends in through my back window plenty of times and I've never got caught because my room door locks and my parents never come to my room." She pauses, " I have my own bathroom with a shower etc it won't be bad." Ana leans up from under the cover.

She looks to me to say something but all I could think about is how perfect her breast are sitting up on display for me.

" Ana this is crazy..." I say still not taking my eyes off her boobs.

" aww Christian it will be so fun, I'll get to show you things I got to enjoy before my life completely changed... it's just 6 days and I think you will enjoy it."

She says & whenever she moves, her boobs jiggle making me want to catch one in my mouth.

I'm literally drooling.

" CHRISTIAN! My eyes are up here. Are you even listening to me?" Ana pouts making me finally look up to her adorable face.

" Я думаю, что настало время трахнуть тебя " I say leaning up, I kiss her neck. she moans when I cup her breasts & roll her nipple with my finger.

^^ ( I think it's time I fuck you. )

"what does that mean?" Ana asks breathlessly.

I chuckle, but I don't answer her.

Instead I grab her and flip her over on her stomach. Pinning her to the bed from behind, I kiss my way down her gorgeous back.

" вы безупречны ... малыш! " I say.

I continue to whisper sweet Russian words to her making her shiver under me.

" let's get these panties off... сексуальный " (sexy.)

I say gently dragging her sexy blue panties down her long legs, she lifts her body to help me & I can't help but lean down and push my lips to her cheeks.

"я хочу трахнуть тебя ... трудно!" I groan.

^^ (you are flawless... baby.)

" Christian..." ana whimpers.

"what do you want?" I ask as I come out of my boxes quickly.

I position my legs on either side of her, my dick sits in between her cheeks & I take it and rub it around teasing her.

" you." She answers weakly. " I want you to fuck me hard, harder then you've ever fucked anyone." She says shocking me once again.

"Ana." I groan before slamming into her hard from behind.

"Don't fucking talk like that!" I grunt moving fast. " tell me if I hurt you, tell me to stop if I'm going to fast." I warn Ana between thrusts.

I spread her cheeks and watch my dick slam in and out of her tight hole.

"ВАШЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕ!" I yell.

I grab her hair and pull it back leaning over to kiss her neck.

" так как ты решил поговорить со мной все, что я трахал тебя, я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, пока ты не будешь ходить, и я собираюсь пометить тебя. потому что ты мой ребенок." I growl in her ear as I continue to fuck and suck on her.

She doesn't know what I said, but I can tell she has an idea!

^^ (Since you decided to talk all that mess about me fucking you. im going to fuck you until you cant walk, & im going to mark you up. because you are mine! baby.)

I turn Ana around and stop to admire her.

Red marks have formed on her neck, her lips her swollen, & she's covered in sweat.

Her damp hair stick to her body, her pink nipples hard as a rock, & her flawless legs spread open just for me.

She's perfection.

I pick her up & slam back into her, I now have her against the wall in our room. Her tits bounce in my face as her legs lock around me. I pound into her.

" Christian... don't stop" Ana's arms wrap around me and the only thing I hear is her moaning and whimpering my name.

It's fucking amazing!

I love the way she calls my name when I hit her in the right spot.

We end up back on the bed with me on top. I lift her legs over my shoulders and continue to fuck her hard just like she asked.

THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED BABY!

...

" вам нравится этот ребенок?" I say to Ana, " I know you like my dick sliding inside you, I can tell just how wet you are. You like the feel of my dick?" I say in English just so she can understand me & I take my hand & start to rub her clit.

I watch her blush from my words & if possible her pussy gets even more wet for me.

So you like dirty talk baby?

" yes Christian you feel so good." She groans.

Shes now on top & I'm holding her down on me gripping her waist while I thrust up into her and tongue her down.

Her pussy gets wetter the more I speak to her in Russian so I know she wasn't lying when she said me speaking foreign languages turned her on.

I let my hand rub up and down Ana's entire body & let her bounce down on me on her own now that she's gotten the hang of things.

"christian." Ana yells squeezing me dry just before I shoot my load deep within her.

She's right behind me squeezing me until I have nothing left to give.

After catching my breathe I roll over & kiss her.

...

Around the time me and Ana are done fooling around, it's 6am and we shower before going down to meet Elliot and have breakfast together.

I need to ask her if I was to ruff... though it seemed like she enjoyed it, I'm not quite used to this " fuck me hard " Ana, I need to know what got into her not that I'm complaining.

...

" Are you nervous about attending your first charity dinner as the princess." Elliot asks Ana.

" not at all, I'm a very social person I can hold a conversation & I can eat so this shouldn't be to hard for me." Ana says confidence dripping off of her.

Elliot hangs on to her every word like a love sick puppy and I scowl at him.

We spend the rest of the morning & afternoon together Until it's time to start preparing for dinner tonight.

...

MY BREATHE CATCHES AT THE SIGHT OF ANASTASIA!

She's dressed in a beautiful red gown. It flows down to her feet & has a small slit at the bottom showing just a little leg, making it so you can see her gold open toe heels. showing off her tiny red painted toes. her hair down in curles and she's wearing the crown she wore on our wedding day.

She's clearly breathe taking, I think as I quickly adjust my pants.

I want to rip every last fabric off of her & fuck her, but we have an important charity dinner to attend.

Plus she's probably still sore as hell!

I look to her exposed neck and see that she's covered the red marks most likely in makeup. I don't blame her for wanting them covered but i am low key a little disappointed.

"you look beautiful Ana." I hear Elliot say before me.

" thank you Elliot you look handsome as always." She sends him a sweet smile.

I look between the two, Elliot's blushing like a high school girl and Ana's trying to hold back from laughing.

"Elliott, can you stop drooling over my fucking wife." I growl coming to put my hand over Ana's lower back.

While security walk us down to the car I whisper in Ana's ear.

"Stop flirting with my brother." I hiss.

She looks up at me innocently.

"he's 16 Christian. lighten up, I'm probably his first crush." She whispers back.

I snort.

"Ana you aren't his first crush, Elliot has had plenty girl friends. Stop it!" I say seeing her into the car and closing the door.

"Elliot get in the front." I say glaring at him.

No way in hell am I letting him sit back here with Ana the entire ride.

He's my brother & I love him but Ana's mine! & even he can get grilled for drooling over her.

He glares back at me but non less gets in the front.

When I sit down beside ana she's glaring at me.

"what?" I ask.

"don't be so mean to Elliott Christian, he's only 16. so what if he likes me it's an innocent crush. You should spend more time with Elliot, in fact you should make an effort on this trip to bond more with you're little brother." Ana suggest quietly.

I sigh, she's right not about the innocent crush thing, Elliot wants to fuck her! & giving any chance he would. I know because I was horny as hell at his age, and had I met a 18 year old Ana id want to fuck her to.

But I should spend more time with him, she's right about that. regardless of what he's my brother. Though I have to teach him his place, I can't have him lusting after my wife. He needs to respect her as my wife & respect me as his brother, however like I said I get it, he's 16 & Ana is a hot as fuck 18 year old to him which is why I don't want Ana flirting with him giving him false hope.

It pisses me off.

She smiles at him all fucking day & sends him compliments.

She's never gave me fucking compliments I'm always the one to tell her how beautiful she is.

Yes, I'm jealous of my Apple head little brother.

" i will spend more time with him." I say as I pull Ana to me. "but you are not to flirt with him understood?" I whisper calmly but firm in her ear.

"understood." She stutter as I push her down so she can feel my hard dick as she's sitting on my lap in this sexy as fuck dress.

"I like this dress." I whisper tugging on it with my mouth as I kiss her pale shoulders.

" thank you." She blushes than turns to look out the window still on my lap.

Pulling up we take in the view of the people outside taking pictures & walking in, there's a security guard reading off a list and letting people in two at a time.

...

Once outside of the car we walk right in passing the long line.

I stop to talk to Ana before walking in fully.

"just be you're charming self." I say squeezing her hand.

Though, she doesn't look nervous at all. I take her arm and loop it in mine before turning quickly to Elliott, though he's not behind us anymore. I look around and immediately spot my brother charming a beautiful Armenia girl, I watch him kiss her hand and then say something to make her laugh before shaking my head and turning to a shocked Ana.

And she thought she was his first crush?

I chuckle, and walk off to introduce myself & Ana to some knew faces.

Ana glides around the room with me looking flawless. She speaks to everyone we come in contact with and she holds intelligent charming conversations with everyone which doesn't surprise me.

Damn, she looks good on my arm.

She soon excuses her self to go to the bathroom & I head to the juice bare to get a drink before we all take our sits for dinner.

"it's nice having you here Grey." I hear my name as me and Ana sit at the juice bare.

It's the host of the dinner, hova.

I've met with her a few times, she's cool.

" hello hova it's good to see you." I give her a quick hug. " this is impressive." I admire the dinner room.

There's tables lined up with black table covers and glass dishes neatly placed on them.

The floor is marble, there's the huge juice bare, caters handing out snacks. Camera men walking around taking shots, people dressed smoothly walking around mingling.

"Thank you I wanted to make this year special, as it's a charity for sick children & that hits home for me." She says.

" well this looks very special to me. I admire all the years and hard work you've put into these charity's." I compliment before excusing myself to go look for Ana.

I see Ana talking to someone familiar and I excuse myself to stand beside her.

Let's just say I know Shawn very well, he comes from a wealthy family. He's probably here to donate with his parents.

" Prince Christian grey." Shawn says smirking at me.

me and Shawn have known each other for about 2 years, I did business with his family when I was first starting up with my company as they gave me a chance because I was some what friends with their son and let's just say things went left with our friendship & we now hate each other.

Though I have no problem with him personally it's him that hates me.

& I have an idea why.

"I was just introducing myself to the beautiful princess" He says never taking his eyes off Ana.

He reaches out to grab Ana's hand to kiss it but I put my hand over hers making his lips land on my hand instead.

"don't ever attempt to put your lips to my wife Shawn." I growl staring him down with a straight face. I'm in a public place no doubt being recorded & photographed, I can't glare or rip his fucking hands off. "a simple introduction is fine." I say more calmly.

I wipe my hand.

His cold eyes stare up at me & I can see a flash of anger & envy in them. I stare him back down with my cold grey eyes before taking Ana's hand & kissing it myself.

"you're a lucky man." He says looking to Ana. " princess Ana, I was going to say what a pleasure it is to meet you." He says going back to ignoring me.

I want to rip his fucking head off for openly flirting with my wife in front of me. But we are at a charity dinner, I'm the prince I can't afford to cause problems I stand by the queen, I must hold peace.

I just have to remind myself I'm the one who have her. She's mine!

" it is a pleasure to meet you Shawn." ana says smiling awkwardly no doubt feeling the tension between us.

Non less she gives him a beautiful smile making the fucker eyes sparkle.

They harden when she grabs hold of my arm and we walk off together.

...

Finally we all take our seats at our assigned table & start to dig in.

Everyone starts to donate after dinner I make sure I put a big check from me and Ana.

When people start to get up to have a last dance I pull Ana aside where no one can see us.

"you look sexy as fuck walking around here with me." I say holding her to me " these things are so much more bearable with you here with me." I say looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Christian..." ana says wrapping her arms around me. " I'm so happy you took me here with you." She says kissing my lips.

" me to baby. Let's go find Elliot and get out of here." I pause " and that fucker Shawn is lucky that we are at an important charity dinner and I am not to embarrass my mother, I swear I wanted to rip his fucking lips right from off his face how dare he try to kiss you." I hiss but Ana knows that my anger is more so towards him.

" language Christian! Now I don't know much about him but I'm sure he's not worth it come on." She grabs my hand and it's funny because she actually thinks she's pulling me.

We find Elliot of course talking to another girl.

" Elliot let's go." I say interrupting him.

" what you guys are leaving already it's not over just yet." He says looking between the both of us.

" doesn't matter. We're leaving." I say.

He looks to the girl he's chatting with and back towards me and Ana.

" go ahead I'll just stay." He says.

I nod.

" see you later Ana." Elliot waves.

" by Elliot." Ana waves back smiling.

...

It's Tuesday morning and we are back from our long flight from Armenia. Ana's going straight to school & I'm headed to the office as I'm scheduled for a few meetings.

"ros I need an assistant and fast." I say over the phone as I'm rushing out of GEH.

Meetings all day with no personal assistant is hell!

I need Ana to start immediately tomorrow.

"i have someone coming in tomorrow morning to work temporarily but I need someone permanent fast." I continue.

" I'm on it grey, though I'm only one person so you'll have to give me at least 2 weeks." She says .

I hang up before getting into the car and telling the driver to pull off.

"how was Armenia?" My mother asks me as soon as I get back into the castle.

"Long and boring charity dinners as usual." I mutter.

She chuckles.

"I am glad I wasn't able to make it." She says smiling. "are you and Ana getting along good?" She asks.

"we are." I reply.

" good I told you she's a lovely young lady. just needs some more training and she'll make an even better princess." Mom praises.

" speaking of training, can I chose her next tutor?" I ask and she eyes me frowning.

" why? I don't even choose her trainer I just order people to get her one." She says.

" ok we'll order me. Her last tutor was very unprofessional." I say distaste mirroring my features.

" Gabriel?" She asks I nod. " I've met him, he was the sweetest & seemed very professional might I add" she says looking confused.

I sigh.

" mother that wasn't the vibe I got from him, I'd like to have a hand in assigning my wife her next tutor." I repeat.

" very well Christian" She sighs " Russian is her next language make sure you get someone who can teach her with in a month." I nod and walk off.

Ana's not in our room so I change from my suit and walk around the castle.

I end up in the back and I spot her immediately surprisingly sitting with Ethan and Selina.

Selina ...

I haven't talked to her in a while. I've probably seen her twice since getting married.

I miss her, but these days she seem to always be with Ethan.

"Hi" I walk up to the three looking at Selina.

"Christiannnn" selina jumps in my arms squeezing me.

I'm surprised she's this happy to see me but I hug her back equally as happy.

"have you been working yourself to death? I miss you." She says when I put her down.

" kinda." I say and she giggles " I miss you more." I say looking at her.

She looks different... the same but there's just something different about her.

She seems happy!

I'm hit with a ping of jealousy when I realize that she's been happy without me... I mean of course I want her to be happy but she doesn't seem like she's missed me at all even though she says it.

She has Ethan now...

" wats up Christian." Ethan says holding his hand up.

I ignore his hand but speak to him.

Selina wraps her arm around me and holds her head to my chest.

" oh Christian, never stay away this long you're still my best friend even though we have different lives now." Selina says looking at me.

" I won't." I say chuckle squeezing her.

I finally look to Ana and see she's narrowing her eyes at us.

...

( A pov )

I stare at Christian and Selina.

He loves her...

Though I know it's in a friendly way. it still hurts... he loves her but he still doesn't love me.

I know Christian doesn't see her in that way. but it still hurts knowing he loves her and will probably never love me.

I narrow my eyes at Selina as she lays her head on Christians chest, that's my spot!

It was probably hers long before you! I tell myself.

I shake my head and glance towards ethan, he doesn't seem affected in fact he seems happy. He's smiling at Selina and Christian as they re kindle after barely speaking for months.

" I'm happy Selina got to see you." Ethan says breaking the silence. " nobody can make her happy like you. She's told me all about the last 5 years of your friendship together. I want to thank you for protecting her time after time. I know that you see her as a little sister & I just want you to know that I will take care of her."

I look towards Christian and I see him smiling lightly but he doesn't speak right away.

He comes to sit down next to me & wrap his arm around my waist.

"thank you for telling me that Ethan, as long as you keep Selina looking as happy as she's looking now you'll always have my approval even if you don't need it." Christian says and you can tell he's more relaxed now.

Was he worried that Ethan would hurt Selina?

" but like you said she's like a little sister to me... so if you hurt her I'll ruin your life." Christian threatens.

" CHRISTIAN!" I say.

There's the answer to that!

I hear Selina giggle.

" understood." Ethan says turning red.

We sit outside and chat for about another half an hour before going our separate ways.

...

( C pov )

I can't believe anas still trying to convince me to sneak out of the castle with her for a weekend.

"No Ana that's crazy." I say exaggerated.

"we can go see a movie right now... just me and you."

" no." I say & curse when she pouts.

" fine." I say giving in.

" yess." She squeals jumping on me.

"as long as we are back before Sunday night." I say.

" ok come on, if we leave now while Taylor isn't sticking around we can go to the mall to get some casual clothes." She says excitement on her face.

Next chapter will be of Christians experience living a free life for the next 6 days outside of the castle. Will they get caught? Tell me some fun experiences you want to see? Cannrick and grace are going to freak out 😩💀 lots of drama in the next chapter so I'm going to try to update soon.💕💕 btw I know this chapter is REALLY long I didn't even realize how long it was 🌚


	10. Chapter 10

"we can't leave now Ana it's to early. People would see us security wont let us go far without being close enough... if you really want to do this it's not going to be easy." I say.

" fine, we can leave once it get dark." Ana says coming to sit on the bed.

"and I thought about it, but we can't stay at your parents house. Well we can but not with them knowing." I say and she frowns.

" I'm very confident that if you go to your parents house they will rat you out with in a day. It won't work." I continue.

"then what are we going to do? We can stay in a hotel?"

"no way, we'll be caught within hours." I wave my hand. "maybe we can sneak into your old room at night." I suggest.

" that's crazy Christian... they will no Someone is in my room." Ana stesses.

" is your room close to your parents?" I ask.

" well no.." she pauses, " their room is on the other side of the house... on the 3rd floor mines is on the 2nd" she says frowning.

She's fucking cute when she frownes...

" & you said they hardly ever came to your room when you was home? Plus we can keep the door locked Incase they do... I think we can pull it off we would have to be carful with the noise of course." I say.

"but how will we get in? Surly they've locked my windows? And that would mean we'd have to stay out alll day and just come there at night... my bet was ask my parents can I stay home and sneak you in."

" Ana we've agreed that won't work... now, you say they don't go in your room much right? the last time you were there did you lock your window?" I ask.

" I never kept my window locked I'm on the 2nd floor, there's a high gate you have to climb to get to my window but there's a possibility it can be open." Ana says.

She comes over to lay on me.

" we have to check and see if it's open." I say pushing her hair back.

" and if it isn't?" She asks.

" planB" I answer. " we need to plan everything out now, if the window isn't locked we need a specific time to go there at night, and a time to be gone by the morning. What's your parents sleeping schedule?" I ask

Ana snuggles up under me before she speaks.

" my parents are usually in bed by ten, And up by 6:30. breakfast is ready by 7am every morning like I said my parents are perfectionist." She says.

"no later then 6:15 we need to be dressed and gone every morning for the next week. And we need to be in by 11. It'll give them a hour to get into their deep sleep."

"I have so much planned for us over the week already." Ana gushes and I chuckle.

I flip her over and kiss her soft lips.

" Я хочу трахнуть тебя...жена" I say against her lips. ( I want to fuck you...wife )

There's a glamour in her eyes before she shocks the hell out of me.

"то ебать меня ... мужа" She reply's blanking at me innocently. " then fuck me...husband )

" w- how?" I ask shocked.

" I was curious to know all the things you was saying to me... so I looked it up and learned a few things myself." She says proud of herself.

" you're a quick leaner." I compliment.

" & I adore you to." She says.

I laugh.

I kiss her neck.

" your so cute." I say.

"will you consider teaching me Russian? Now that you see how much of a fast learner I am." She asks.

" yes . But no playing around like you were with Gabriel..." I growl .

"oh shut up Christian your just jealous." Ana says wrapping her small hand around my throat and I fake a cough as if she can choke me.

"I won't choke you if you promise to take tutoring me serious." She says and I roll over in laughter.

She actually thinks she can choke me!

...

"Ana, I've never had to climb a damn gate." I yell.

She's already at the top about to jump, imagine my surprise when she got up there faster then I can blank.

No lie I doubted her!

" experience number 1, living a life in freedom means at some point in your life you will probably have to climb a gate." She says jumping down dusting her hands casuallly.

Ok, but this is no normal gate , it's the fucking gate that keeps the castle secure.

It's 9pm so we're locked in and the only way to get out was to climb, still I don't know how she managed to get up there.

I'm used to getting fucking waited on, Ive never had to climb a gate in my life!

" come on Christian you can do it" ana cheers.

I glare at her.

Once I managed to finally get over the gate with her, we catch a cab straight to the mall.

Now I have been to the mall before but not alone without security.

"check it." Ana says holding out a dark blue shirt & a green one.

" no way." I laugh deep within " I don't wear green... or blue." I say picking up a grey shirt.

" Christian you need some color added to your wardrobe, here." She shoves the shirts in my hand " you can get all three." She winks.

I get about 6 pears of jeans, some under clothes and a few more shirts.

We walk around the mall joking around and Ana teaches me the art of free samples.

"me and my friends would just come to the mall and sample just about everything." She says as we turn a corner hand in hand.

" but you have the money to buy it don't you." I ask confused on why they would depend on samples so much when they have the money.

" yes but there's absolutely nothing better then eating for free." She says pulling me along.

I laugh deep in my belly, I've had fun so far at the mall with Ana. It's crazy how I'm just at the mall and this is probably the most fun I've had in years.

Before leaving we both buy big bags of candy & sit out side blocks from Ana's house and eat it.

While we prepare to climb into her window hopefully if it's unlocked as it's 10:55.

" Ana, I've had fun but we can just go back now." I say.

" no way." She says getting up.

Ana lives in a big brick house in a nice quiet neighborhood. A beautiful white gate in the front with perfectly cut grass, Ana tells me there's only cameras in the front so we walk around the back without being seen & I see a tall gate that apparently if we climb on leads straight to anas window.

"my room light is off." Ana says pointing. " I remember turning it off before I left on the last day, maybe they haven't been in there since." She says.

I shrug.

I let Ana go first for 2 reasons, In case she falls I can try and break her fall & So she can show me how the hell she manages to climb so fast.

"is it open?" I ask just below her.

She asks me to wait for her to get her balance & I do.

Seconds later I watch her carefully reach out and pull on the window until it cracks up. We pause both shocked and relieved at first then she opens it fully & leans up to come in.

I do the same.

"where is the light?" I ask.

" I don't think we should turn it on, I don't want anyone to walk pass and see it on." Ana says.

I dig in my pocket and turn my flash light on from my phone and Ana does the same.

I look around her room.

The walls are painted lim green which is a surprise to me. Ana can be so simple sometimes in style I figure she'd have all white walls or even pink. there's a book shelf full of books, a dresser which I'm guessing her clothes are in, a huge walk in closet full of clothes & shoes, & a bathroom with just a stand up shower.

The bathroom is mostly pink and cozy kinda similar to how she's decorated our bathroom back at the castle.

" they really haven't changed anything. Christian, nothing looks out of place." I hear ana say but I ignore her not purposely.

I continue to look around her room as it gives me some insight on her... my wife.

There's a flat screen tv hanging on the wall & it's off.

I turn the tv speaker down & the brightness before turning it on, I grab a sheet and put it in front of the bottom of her room door to help block any light or sound & lock her door before sitting down.

" you're room is cozy." I say to Ana as she walk around in her closet.

" thanks " Ana says as,

She comes out with a purple silk rob. I watch her undress and wrap it around her.

My dick twitched but it's 11:20 at night and we need to be up early to get out of here, she needs her sleep, we both do. I decide to get up and get in my under clothes to which is just a white t shirt and some boxers.

I wrap my hand inside Ana's rob and let my hands wrap around her naked waist groaning at the feel of her before pulling her into bed with me.

" goodnight baby." I say and kiss her before we knock out together.

I wake naturally at 5:30 and shower.

Bout time I'm dressed and ready it's 5:50.

I wanted to give Ana some extra sleep!

"Wake up princess." I pamper Ana's face in kisses.

"what time is it?" She blanks.

"5:51" I answer.

She jumpes up in a hurry.

" Christian we need to be gone in 10 minutes why on earth would you wake me so late.?" Ana asks dashing around her room.

"I wanted to give you some extra sleep."

"Grrrrr" she growls pointing her finger at me.

She quickly showers & dresses in a white button up shirt, a black pencil skirt, & her hair up in a ponytail.

"you look flawless." I admit grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She smiles showing off her beautiful dimples.

" you're wearing my shirt." She blushes biting her lip looking at me. " and you look sexy in jeans." She says licking her lips.

" enough." I chuckle. "let's go."

...

We pick up breakfast before heading into GEH together quickly before getting noticed.

" ana I am not to be disturbed by ANYONE. don't let anyone in the building except employees. anyone else tell security to turn them right around before even stepping foot in this building." I say as soon as we get on the 20th floor.

"This is where you will be everyday when you come in."

I point to the large space and desk.

" you will answer the phone and schedule appointments for me. Do not answer for anyone at the castle. tell clients no meetings all week unless it's over the computer. Read over them papers, also."

" Christian breathe." Ana says stoping me " I got this, go to your office relax and eat your breakfast I'll have your coffee made in just a few seconds & I will get as much done as I can until 10."

" I'm sorry, do you want to come have breakfast with me in my office before you start working?" I ask.

"no that's fine I only got a biscuit after I make your coffees I will eat it and then read over these papers." She says waving me off.

I lean over to kiss her but she moves back leaving me confused.

" not here we must be professional." She says and I roll my eyes and walk to my office.

...

I sit back at my desk and check my messages.

( Mom - Christian Darling please, just tell me that you are safe. )

( King - CHRISTIAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU )

( EL - dude where are you? Mom and dad are freaking out their talking about sending a search party out if you don't turn up )

( Mia - Christian are you and Ana OK )

( Christian, this is Ethan's phone but it's Selina. Everyone's freaking out in the castle are you OK? Please I'm worried.)

I sigh and lay my head back... maybe I'll take a day off from work tomorrow.

If I can get anything done today!

I feel guilty that I got a few people worried so I decided to text back selina Mia Elliott & my mom just so they know that I'm ok.

( Mia I'm fine I'll be home soon just needed a break. )

( mom don't worry about me I'm fine I'll be back soon, I needed a break. )

( Selina don't worry I'm fine I'll see you soon.)

( I'm fine Elliot I'll be home soon. )

I then turn my phone off and start checking emails work related.

Ana soon comes looking sexy as fuck with my coffee.

" here you go Mr grey." She says bending over to sit my coffee down.

i decide to mess with her.

" вам повезло, что я занят, или я буду склонять вас на этом столе и иметь свой путь с вами ... Я сказал вам, как вы прекрасны сегодня утром?"

" ok you said something about bending me over this desk and how beautiful I am." She says blushing.

I laugh and nod.

" CHRISTIANNNN. We are at work! Keep it professional I told you." She says breathing hard.

I'll bet a million dollars that turned her on.

" ok ok, then get out of here. You being her is distracting to me, go be my assistant woman." I yell playfully & ana turns on her heels and switches out.

" I've been kicked out of better places." She says sticking her tongue out before going to close the door.

" How professional!" I yell before it closes.

...

It's now 9:45 and Ana is leaving to go to school, she changed into casual clothes jeans sneakers and a shirt. She says she will change back into her work clothes after she leave school and come back here.

" have a good day at school princess. can't wait for you to come back." I say pulling her to me pouting.

" don't pout." She mumbles against me. " you're insanely irresistible when you pout." She mutter.

I laugh.

"and you are insanely irresistible period."

" I really like you..." ana says getting on her tippy toes to leave a quick kiss on my lips " but I have to go I'm going to be late."

" learn something at school." I say.

" shut up Christian!" She says and I chuckle.

...

"so is this like our first official date?" Ana asks " well lunch dates do count right?"

We got out of GEH around 2 & now were just chilling having lunch.

"damn right they do baby." I say sipping my coke. " but we are past dating we are married." I say taking a fry into my mouth.

Sometimes I even find myself forgetting that we were forced into marriage.

" maybe we can go out to dinner tonight? Before we go in, a dinner date?" Ana says.

"are you asking me out?" I ask not able to keep the smile off my face.

" yes I am now Is that a yes or no?" Ana asks smiling shaking her head.

I lean over the table.

" have I ever been capable of telling you no since we've met?" I ask close enough to kiss her.

She puckers her lips out expecting just that but I sit back in my chair and wait for her to answer me.

She clears her throat.

"No." She says simple.

" then you got your answer. Anyways I didn't get a chance to ask, how was school?"

" school was school." She shrugs "I do need to go to the library though to study for a few you down?" She asks grabbing her book bag to show me some of the things she's got to study.

I nod.

We finish our food up and head to the library.

I busy myself on the computer for a few hours while Ana quietly studies.

" ready to go?" Ana asks taking my attention away from the screen.

"yea come on." I grab her hand " you got everything you needed done?" I ask.

" yup. " she says. " now come on we need to go to the mall to get us something to wear out to dinner later, as we left our clothes in my room."

...

What the fuck did I get myself into? We've been here for what seems like hours, Ana haven't found a dress yet, but she's tried on more then a 100 dresses and everyone I tell her is perfect but she still finds something wrong with it.

"Ana." I growl.

"ok ok Christian, stop complaining what do you think of this one."

" you look beautiful." I say admiring her.

She's in a sleeveless grey dress that hugs her body.

" idk..." she says and I grunt.

" you are buying it. Or I swear Ana I will leave you in here."

" you won't." She says.

She knows I won't leave her by herself no matter what.

" Ana " I warn.

"fine grumpy I'm getting it come on."

...

1 hour later 6pm

( A pov )

I watch Christian come out of his shirt and take back an entire bottle of water...

We're at a the park Christian Ethan and a few other boys are playing basket ball while me kate and jasmine sit and watch them.

since it's to early to go to dinner right now I asked Kate where she was at and she told me at the park with jasmine watching Ethan and the boys play basketball, once I mentioned basketball to Christian he was game.

He's already played about 4 games with some of the boys that's playing so this has to be at least his 5th game.

Watching him I can see he's very competitive. He looks so care free and happy. I can tell he's having fun and it warms my heart to see him get to experience all these new things with me & love them.

" grey you can't get that"

" you ain't gone get that"

I hear the boys yell out to Christian as he stands with the ball in his hand about to shoot.

Christian looks to me and we make contact, his eyes shining as he yells across to me.

"Ana this is for you." Christian says before Turing his focus back to the hoop.

He shoots and just when we think it's over because the ball hits the corner of the hoop and bounces as if it isn't going to go in, it falls straight through and everyone including me jumps and cheer Christian on.

" I did it baby I told you it was for you." Christian yells happily coming to scoop me up and spend me around.

" I knew you would." I giggle " and to everyone who doubted him you suck in basketball." I yell out to the boys making them chuckle.

" that's right baby." Christian smiles giving me a high five.

" I see you and grey has grown close." Kate says to me as she hands Ethan a water.

" yes he's amazing." I beam.

" so you love him?" She asks.

My eyes widen.

" what no... we haven't gotten there." I defend.

" we haven't gotten there or he hasn't gotten there? Because just looking at you it's as clear as day that you're in love. I don't know christian like I know you so I wont speak on him." She says.

" WE kate! Are not there yet... he's amazing and I really care for him but I don't know... I don't even know if he'll ever be there."

Kate - you can't pretend you aren't there just because he isn't Ana." Kate says pulling me aside, Ethan's playing basket ball with the guys and jasmines to busy drooling over the sweaty boys with their shirts off. " you are his wife and it's not a sin for you to love him. You have to tell him."

" nooo... he wont say it back it would just make things awkward" I say shaking my head.

" yes but it will make him think about that word more... & he will come around I don't know grey that much but I can tell he's smitten with you." Kate says.

...

The dinner date.

( Still A pov )

While me and Christian are waiting for our food I decided to read a message from my father.

( Anastasia where are you? King is having a fit saying you haven't been home since yesterday night?)

If only he knew I was literally home...

( We're giving you til tonight to get your ass to the castle or we will come looking.)

(This is not safe you are the princess of London you hold a certain amount of responsibility running from your problems isn't the way to go.)

"what?" Christian asks seeing my face.

I show him the texts from my dad.

"he sounds disappointed in me." I say.

"first time disappointing him?" He asks.

" actually yes... all my dad really asked was for me to follow his rules which consist of being a straight A student, making it home on curfew, remaining respectful & to not embarrass him."

" & you've never broken a rule? Christian asks.

" well yea... but I've never broken a rule and got caught, to him I'm just the perfect daughter." I shrug " like instead of breaking curfew, I'd come home and then sneak back out the window without my parent finding out... getting straight As is easy, putting on a fake smile and remaining respectful easy, but how can he expect me to just up and change my entire life and not mess up."

" you're dad seems kinda selfish sorta like mine." Christian says.

Our food comes but we continue to talk as we eat.

" he can be... non less he's still my dad and I hate disappointing him, he'll see this as embarrassing him."

" do you want to go home after this dinner and apologize while it's still not to late?" Christian suggest looking worried.

"No... I'm having fun. I'm not going to let them ruin this, spending time with you outside of the castle, working with you everything has been amazing." I say reaching across the table to hook my hands in his.

" & I look forward to getting to experience so much more with you up until Sunday." I finish. " you didn't tell me you liked to play basketball." I say siping my water glass.

" before today I've never played with anyone besides Elliot... it was nice playing with different people." Christian says smiling at the memory.

" & when you took that shirt off..." I blurt out, my tongue dart out at the thought.

I just wanted to lick his chest...

Christian eyes darken.

"when I took my shirt off what?" He asks looking at me.

I shake my head.

" say it?" I continue to shake my head. " say it princess." Christian pleads pouting.

"ok, this is silly. Promise not to laugh?" I ask & he nods. " I wanted to lick you..." I say and Christian chokes on his drink.

" Ana..." he breathes. " you can lick me whenever you want. I know just were id like you to lick me at" He says raising a brow

I blush and turn my head.

This is fucking weird, I've never had a conversation with a guy about wanting to lick him.

I decided to try and change the subject as much as I could.

" why do our conversations always have to lead to sex" I groan. "Mr sex on legs." I Tease.

Christian laughs

"sex on legs?" He repeats

"yes."

"you're calling me sex on legs sitting here in that dress" his eyes darken as they roam me. " you're lucky I let you buy it only because I was tired of being in there."

" you don't like my dress?" I ask.

" I love it it's just a little revealing..." he says and I roll my eyes.

We get a chocolate cake for desert.

I end up in Christians lap while he feeds it to me.

" when I get you home, I'm going to fuck you can you be quiet?" Christian asks kissing my neck and holding me down on his hard member.

I whimper.

" yes." I stutter.

" good, let's go." He says standing us up " check please?" He says to the waiter before handing him a tip.

...

Like yesterday we sneak into my back window at 11pm.

Only this time we undress fast and can't keep ours hands off each other.

" this is going to be fast baby as we need to get some rest, be quiet ok?" Christian says hovering over me.

I nod & bite my lip hard to keep from screaming out as he thrust inside of me, my legs wrap around him & I scratch at his back instead of yelling out.

" one of these days I'm going to show you just how I like to be licked" Christian growls quietly in my ear never slowing his thrusting. " take it." He pants " & don't scream." He says staring down at me bitting my lip.

He soon replaces my own lip with his and begins to bite down gently.

"Christian I'm going to cum" I whimper quietly in his ear.

He speeds his pace and begins to rub his hands up my left thigh that's wrapped around his waist sending butterflies to my stomach.

I grow wetter at his touch & we both cum quietly with him whispering my name into my neck.

Christian wraps his arm around me and whispers goodnight before I close my eyes & knock out.

...

Day 3 Friday night.

( C pov )

" what movie are we seeing?" I ask Ana as we look around at the movies that's playing tonight.

" you pick I really just want to spend time with you." Ana says grabbing hold of my arm.

I kiss the top of her head and continue to look around.

I end up just picking a random movie with action in it, we get a big bag of popcorn to share, some candy, & 2 large blue slushy drinks.

Someone tells us to walk straight and turn, I grab Ana's hand and we take our seats straight in the back.

We are damn near 20 minutes in and the movie hasn't started yet.

" Christian have you never been to the movies? It's called previews." Ana says " you madly impatient mannn" she teases.

" no I haven't been to the movies and yes I am impatient." I say tickling her.

She squeals.

" stop Christian. You are going to make me laugh to hard and people are going to me upset we have to be quiet and watch the movie." She says seriously now.

The movie finally starts.

So far so good, its a lot of action which I admit is keeping me awake.

I look to Ana and she's already staring at me, she blushes when I catch her staring.

" what?" I ask.

She leans her head on my shoulder and continues to snack on the pop corn.

Half way though the movie we are finished with our snacks and I go get more.

I have my arm wrapped around Ana while she leans on me and we continue to snack and watch the movie.

The movie is over at 10:00.

" did you enjoy the movie?" Ana asks as we walk hand and hand out of the mall.

" yes. You?" I ask she nods.

" Kate text me and said there's a house party down the street from her house." Ana says.

" why are you telling me this?" I ask.

" I want to go. I think you will enjoy yourself. Plus it's Friday & I'm not ready to go in the house and go to sleep."

" Ana, we did the movies and just because it's Friday doesn't take away the fact that we have to be at the office at 6:30 the latest. we have tons of work to do, then you have to turn around and go to school, you still have to come back to work and you'll most likely have to stop at the library and do homework and steady. Do you really think a house party is the best thing for us right now?"

" Christian I'm used to fitting social time into my crazy schedule. There was a time I had school, speech classes, homework, dancing school, etc & I still had to find time to fit my friends in, keeping it moving is nothing new to me and your the prince of London I know first hand that all you do is work 1 night out for a few at a house party will not kill you now stop lecturing me & live a little." Ana says stomping her foot.

...

And that's how she guilt trapped me into coming to this stupid party.

Loud music and drinks was never my thing, had I went to college I could have done it there, but being successful in my own business was clearly the only thing I was looking forward to.

" I'll be right back."

Ana leaves my side for a second and comes back with shot glasses.

"what the hell ana, you didn't tell me you drink." I hiss.

" Christian, I'm a college student that's what we do we drink." She giggles taking the shot of brown liquor and quickly downing it. " I mean I don't drink everyday maybe on some weekends but you wanted to know what normal people do." She says handing me a shot.

She's really taken that and run with.

I asked for her to tell me a few experiences of her own, not take me on a whole damn adventure... i won't lie it have felt good these pass few days getting a way from the castle, & getting to experience just regular things I always missed out on getting to experience in my teens.

But we still ditched our fucking security, there will be hell to pay when we get back to the castle, & I can't stop thinking about it.

I go to sit it back down but she doesn't let me, Ana pushes it closer to me.

" it's only one shot Christian, & one night don't be a chicken." She says grinning.

She's enjoying this!

" a chicken?" I repeat and she nods. " I'm no chicken." I say downing the shot.

" good now let's go dance." Ana grabs my white t shirt and pulls me to the middle of the floor where guys are getting grind on by girls.

Ana turns around and sways her hips on me & I grab her waist naturally and move with her.

We dance to a few songs before we find the nearest corner to make out in. I have her pinned to a wall with her hands above her head while we suck faces.

"get a room." Someone yells over the music making us bust out laughing.

"Come on, let's go get a room..." Ana mutters.

"what?" I managed to get out between kisses.

I though he was bullshitting.

" Christian, we can go in a room." Ana says and I stop.

" really? We can just go in anyone's room?"

She nods.

We end up in a room on the 3rd floor of the house and I lock the door before pushing Ana on the bed.

" have you been in here before?" I ask Ana wondering.

She looks guilty at me.

"well not this exact room..." she rambles.

"& what the HELL were you doing in ANY room & with who?" I seethe.

" Christian calm down." Ana says getting up from the bed to touch me.

" Ana!" I warn.

She better start fucking talking before this whole shit is off & I'm dragging her back to the castle.

" Christian I'm going to tell you, just sit please and promise to calm down."

I sit and take a deep breathe and look around. what the hell was she doing in a room like this alone with a boy? I mean I know that she had a few friends, and she's had boyfriends. she explained that she had a few kisses, but no way in hell am I taking a girl up in a private room at a party just to make out. even I know that and I've never even been to a fucking house party!

Ana seemed really familiar with all of this & it pisses me off.

" I, I had this boyfriend & when I used to come to house parties on the weekend with my friends if he was there, we'd go in a private room and make out."

My blood boils and my knuckles turn white as I picture Ana in here making out with her at the time boyfriend.

"why didn't you tell me?" I ask as calmly as I can.

" I honestly didn't think about it... we were getting really intimate on the dance floor & after that person mentioned us getting a room I though about it. I just wanted to be alone with you..."

I shake my head.

I hate this... I hate the fact that Ana dated before me... that she had a life before me. she's mine & I hate the fact that someone else has touched her. I'm her first yea, but if she's had a whole boyfriend I'm sure she did other things... I fucking hate anybody she's ever dealt with.

" I'm not even in the mood anymore let's go home." I say bitterly getting up.

" Christian pleaseee, we were having so much fun & we just got here, don't let that ruin it. You knew I dated... it was nothing but a few sloppy horrible kisses but being here with you feels so much more special."

I sigh sitting back down.

" is the fucker here that you used to date?" I ask.

" NO of course not." She says.

" I'm not having sex with you on god knows who bed this is." I say.

She nods.

" let's go back to the party." She says getting up.

I forget about Ana dating others having me pissed and before I know it I'm taking more shots, but I slow down after the fourth one because I've actually never drink before.

Me and Ana dance a few more times before sitting down to take a break.

"Where are you going?" I ask Ana as I see her and Kate get up.

" I'm going with Kate to the bathroom." Ana says.

I nod.

I see jasmine Ana and Kate's friend move over more towards me as she was sitting on the end more close to Kate but she didn't go with them to the bathroom.

" hi Christian." She says loudly over the music.

" hey" i say confused because I spoke to her and Kate both when me and Ana first arrived.

"it's really loud in here do you want to come with me in the kitchen to get a drink?"

" I don't drink much and I've had enough." I say.

In other words NO!

" it's ok just come with me." Jasmine says grabbing my hand.

I get up from the couch & follow her in the kitchen.

There's a few shots lined up already on the table.

I watch jasmine take 2 back before turning to me she smiles before shaking her head and turning back around, I watch her take all 4 of the shots that was left before hoping on the counter & crossing her legs making her already tiny skirt raise up.

" Christian..." jasmine calls my name.

I blank.

Is she trying to flirt with me? Isn't she supposed to be Ana's friend?

"I'm going to go fine Ana" I say about to turn.

I'm rooted to my spot when she yanks her shirt up flashing me, I get a clear view of her nice round D cups, her legs spread a little giving me a tiny view but I turn my head.

" are you serious? Jasmine have some class and fix yourself. your supposed to be Ana's friend," I say in disgust.

I watch her face drop & she closes her legs and fixes her shirt before hopping down.

" what's the matter Christian don't you find me sexy? I'm just as pretty as Ana." She says walking towards me.

No the hell you aren't.

I sigh.

" jasmine you're drunk, I watched you drown 6 shots." I say holding her hands as she's trying to touch me. " your a beautiful girl but this is not the way to get any mans attention." I say.

" then what's the way? I've been trying to get your attention before you even married Ana why her?" She asks. " and you think I'm beautiful?" She adds.

" well for starters she clearly has more class then you. And to answer your question yes I think you're beautiful and you will make some single man out there very happy if you clean up your act, not me though I'm happily married." I say backing up.

I turn around to tell Kate and Ana that jasmine has had to many drinks and should go home but Kate and Ana are stood behind us glaring at jasmine.

" Ana..." I say but she holds her hand up and walk right pass me.

Her hand lands on jasmines cheek.

" you whore! This isn't the first time you've done this but not this time! Not with Christian!" She goes to smack jasmine again but I hold her hand back.

" she's not worth it baby, let's get out of here." I say grabbing Ana.

...

" that bitch! That jealous fucking bitch." Ana storms in front of me as the cool air hits us.

"don't let her get to you she did nothing for me."

I say honestly.

I was shocked when she flashed me and I'm a guy so I looked but besides that it did nothing for me, I wouldn't risk what me and Ana have for a classless jasmine.

So she shouldn't worry.

" she's such a jealous whore all she ever goes after are guys I'm into." Ana says.

"so she's done this before?" I ask walking beside her.

I honestly just thought she had to many drinks at first...

" yes, but you're the only one who turnt her down." She says looking at me. " in the end she always wins because she's usually the only one willing to give it up."

" well she won't win this one because you gave it up." I say smirking trying to lighten the mood.

Ana laughs and pushes me.

I grab hold of her and hold her to me.

" even if you hadn't of gave it up, I'd never look jasmines way. She's a pretty girl but she's not you and she's not my type. Even if you hadn't given it up I would wait forever for you, you're worth it." I say.

Ana looks up at me and she gives me a look I don't recognize.

But at the same time it sends chills down my spine.

"I love you christian grey." Ana says and I stiffen.

" HES RIGHT THERE, DONT LET HIM GET AWAY." I hear someone yell.

I turn and see two men in black running towards us & there's cars following.

"Shit let's go!"

I yell grabbing Ana's hand. They chase us straight down even when we turn a few corners they are still on our ass, I can see Anas getting tired & I'm happy we are able to run fast down a one way street forcing the cars to lose us, the guards are still behind us but they aren't able to jump the gate as fast as us.

We finally lose them.

" told you you'd have to learn how to climb a gate" Ana says & we bust out laughing.

" turn your phone off they most be tracking us." I say grabbing mine to do the same. " they lost us let's just stay here for a few minutes then we can go home" I say meaning Ana's house.

" you don't think they found out where we are staying right?" Ana asks out of breath.

" no we keep our phones off at your house there's no way they could have tracked us." She nods then starts to laugh loudly again.

" that was so dammit close. They most likely would have found us at the party and cornered us."

" that was the plan." I agree.

" what a day." She says still giggling.

" what a week." I correct her.

...

We go back to her house, and we look around before climbing up the back gate leading to her room.

She bites her lip before taking off her shirt slowly once in.

I walk up to her and unhook her bra. I kiss my way down her stomach before getting on my knees & pulling her jeans and panties down.

"let's shower." I say.

Once in the bathroom I undress while Ana runs the water.

"tomorrow is our last night here." Ana says as I rinse her hair out.

When I don't say anything she speaks again.

"did you have fun so far? Was it worth all the trouble we are going to be in when we get back?"

" my dad is most likely goin to tighten up on security for us. He wont let us out of his sight for at least a few months." I say turning the shower water off.

"Jesus." Ana says.

" but it was worth it." I say picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

We've had a long day I just want to get her in bed, wrap my arms around her and go to sleep.

I hand her a towel and get one for myself. I give her a big shirt before getting into my boxers and flicking the tv on.

We lay together in bed watching tv for just a few minutes before knocking out.

...

( King pov )

" what the fuck do you mean you lost them?" I say sending everything on my desk across the room.

A servant immediately comes and begins to clean it up.

" keep tracking their fucking phones." I yell

"king we can't track their phones if they have them turned off." I hear someone say.

I huff.

" do what ever the fuck you can to get my son and his wife home by tomorrow." I hang up. " we will find them my queen don't worry" I say hugging a worried grace.

" anything can happen to them out on their own with no security." She sniffs.

Christian there will be hell to pay!

Another long chapter... I had so much to say😂😂 & I didn't have the time to make 2 chapters, & I don't know when I can post again it may be weeks😩 so I had to just try & fit everything in 1 chapter... although one of my fav supporters says they love long chapters so this is for you 😂 💕❤️ Hope u guys like it definitely more drama next chapter but like I said idk when 😢 when I return I'll try in have 2 chapters for you. No later then 2-3 weeks 😩❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning.

(A pov)

I wake up to Christian giving me light kisses all over my face and neck.

I look around and see it's still barely morning out.

"what time is it?" I ask.

" 5:30am. Get up you know we need to be in the office by 6:30." He says moving around.

We have a shower together and quickly dress.

" I'm so happy it's Saturday, I get to stay in the office with you all day." I hum as me and Christian climb down from the gate.

" me to, what do you want to do all day it's our last night of freedom?" Christian says as he take my hand and we begin to walk.

" mhmm." I think. " I want to have another date , I enjoyed our first date so much we never got to date..." I say making Christian chuckle.

" no we just jumped right into marriage Ana remember I was there." He says sarcastically still laughing. "Anything else you want to do?" He asks after he stops laughing.

He brings my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

" well if we are going out on a date, we will need to hit the mall." I say and Christian sighs dramatically pouting.

I kiss his lips giggling.

" stop it you big baby." I say teasing him.

We go to get breakfast like usual and then head into GEH.

Things get professional from there because Christian knows that I am nothing but his assistant inside of these walls.

After working all day me and Christian have lunch like we've been doing together for the pass week.

I tell Christian that I want to go to the library to get some homework I need done out the way for just a few hours until it's time to go to the mall.

While I'm at the library Christian is at the courts playing basketball with a few of the boys he played with last time.

He is to meet me here in a few hours as we both saw no point in him staying with me and watching me study. when he can be enjoying a game of basket ball with some new friends. plus we go home tomorrow so no telling when Christian will get to play with them anymore.

I've got my reading glasses on frowning at the paperwork when I feel someone staring at me,

I look up and I recognize the guy from the charity dinner in Spain.

" princess Ana" he slightly bows.

" I was coming here to pick up a book for my sister she's in college. It's always lovely to run into such a beautiful powerful woman." He says as his eyes roam my entire face.

He scams my body and finally brings his eyes back up guiltily as he catches my glare.

" powerful?" I raise a brow.

I am hardly powerful.

" you are the princess of London. everyone talks about you, you seem to have it all" he mutters

I don't reply, I just shake my head and go back to working.

"may I sit?" He asks still standing there.

Honestly I don't even remember this boys name and I'm sure I don't want him sitting with me.

" your distracting me, As i only get a few hours of studying. surly your sister is a college student and you are? You understand right?" I ask eyeing him.

Christian clearly doesn't like him and vice versa but Christian is my husband so I'm not going to be super giggly with him.

" i am currently going to college yes." He says sitting down anyway making me frown.

" can you be any more rude? I'm studying here I can not focus with you in my face." I say.

He chuckles.

" princess Ana, you are so cute. Can I have 5 minutes of your time?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

" fine. But you are going to have to stop flirting with me." I hold my hand out showing my ring. " I'm married. one more slip and I'll have you calling me mrs grey instead of princess as a reminder that I am indeed taken."

I watch anger cross his face. matter fact anger wouldn't discribe it, it's more of a deep hate & it's gone just as quick as it came.

" alright princess Ana. I'm going to go-" he starts to get up but I stop him.

" NO." I mentally smack myself for yelling so loudly in a library. " I mean, why do you hate Christian so much?" I ask much lower this time.

He shifts,

" it's nothing." He says but I don't buy it so I promise to talk to him for a whole 20 minutes about anything he wanted and he cave.

I push my books a side deciding that I'll at least talk to Him for a few minutes and still have an hour to get some work done.

" about 2 Year's ago me and Christian were cool... I'd come by the castle all the time and hang out with him. my parents like his are powerful people so that's how we got in touch. anyways we got really close and my parents gave him a chance and started doing business with him. them being his first big time clients he blow up within a year, as people didn't take him serious in the business world until then. my sister..." he pauses clearing his throat.

" who at the time had only just turned 16, long story short I found out that they were messing around, for some time. When I saw them... when I found out I forbid Christian to see her I was so mad, I trusted him around her as my friend. She was so sad when he left, she wasn't her usual happy self anymore. I missed her, she stoped eating, she was failing school she told me that she loved him so I felt bad and just wanted my sister back so i told her she could see him. she went to him and confessed her love." He says.

I watch him choke up and I know there's more.

" he pushed her away, told her he didn't love her and that he never would. It alone sent her into a deep depression for months. On her 17th birthday she tried to kill herself." He shakes his head. " To this day she was never the sam. And I was willing to forgive him for fucking around with my sister but to play with her feelings as my friend?" He laughs " and then the piece of shit had the nerve to show up at the hospital I wanted to beat his ass but he had his goons." He finishes.

" and what happened?" I ask mouth gape.

Why didn't Christian tell me any of this?

Ana you've been married 5 minutes and at that it was forced, give him time! I scold myself.

" nothing. I didn't let him see her so he left I hasn't heard from him since." He says. " now it's time for me and you to talk." He grins sitting back in the chair.

I almost scowl but I realize it's un lady like so I settle with rolling my eyes.

" ok let's start with your name. because I forgot it." I say turning to him.

He fakes like he's hurt.

" Shawn." He says. " now if you weren't Christians wife would I have a chance?"

" no. Next question."

He laughs.

" ok, do you enjoy the perks of being the princess?" He asks.

" what perks? Besides marrying my husband, I haven't really had perks."

" I mean the title alone comes with status. Plus you get to become queen someday, how you feel about that?"

" I don't really look forward to it honestly being queen is hard work it isn't all what people put it out to be" I answer.

Soon we fall into light conversation over the next 20 minutes.

" ok Shawn, I really need to study..."

He gets up.

" I get it princess, catch you another time? Never thought I would run into the royal princess of London in the local library." He jokes.

...

" hey baby." Christian removes my glasses and kisses me.

He's just arriving at the library which is great timing because I'm just finishing up.

" ready for the mall?" He smirks pulling my hand in his.

" um, yea." I says walking with him.

The entire time we walk around the mall on and out of different stores all I could think about was what Shawn had told me.

" can I ask you something?" I ask looking up at a oblivious Christian stuffing his face with candy.

He nods not able to talk as his mouth is to full.

" why does Shawn hate you?"

Christian looks at me shocked.

" w-why ? You remember his name? Where is this coming from?" He throws questions at me instead of answering mine.

" answer the question Christian." I say holding his stare.

" I don't know Ana, he's maybe jealous of my success or something." He lies.

" Christian wow you are lying to me, it makes me question so much. I know the truth Christian and I am giving you a Chance to tell me yourself if you continue to lie I will be done with this and walk out." I say calmly.

He just continues to stand quietly.

" and if you continue to stand there and say nothing I will be done with this and walk out." I add.

" what do you know?" He asks angry.

Why is he getting upset?

" you're still avoiding the question." I point out.

He shoots me a glare.

" why are you asking if you already know?" He asks.

" because I want to hear what you have to say. I want to believe that you didn't just use that girl and ruin your friendship with no remorse." I answer.

Christian sighs rubbing his eyes exaggerated.

" I wasn't just playing with Keri's feelings. We had a bond, and we let sex get in the way of that." He says waving his hand trying to down play the situation. " Keri wasn't all that innocent, I didn't seduce her it was the other way around. And she was very much experienced Shawn makes it seem like I took his sisters innocence" he mutters the last part.

I'm guessing he don't want to let to much out in case I don't know everything.

" so you didn't tell her that she meant nothing to you and to leave you alone when she poured her heart out to you?" I ask casually looking at some cute shirts.

" where the fuck you getting this information?" Christian growls.

" ANSWER ME!" I yell.

Thank god it's not packed in here!

I don't know what's gotten into me, it's just...

The thought of someone trying to kill them self over my husband bothers me...

" Ana calm down." He groans " yes I did tell her that she meant nothing to me because I was scared shitless from her confessing her love... I - I didn't love her back, maybe I did have feelings but it wasn't love! The sex was good maybe it was lust? And I did care for her. It's why I showed up at the hospital, Shawn didn't let me see her." He shakes his head " it's just ... the thought of her loving me it - it disgusted me." Christian says with pain in his eyes making me gasp.

" she claimed she was in love with me. Said she wanted to spend a life time with me " he continues to shake his head like the thought of that is ridiculous. " I wasn't ready for that shit. I was 16. I wasn't thinking about a lifetime with anyone So I did the only thing I knew how to do I pushed her away, said alot of shit to her that I didn't mean but in my defense I had no idea Keri was a danger to her self and would become suicidal." He huff, " plus my parents didn't like her, us being together caused trouble in the castle they didn't want her as my princess or queen mom didn't see her as queen material."

" I regretted everything I said though. and I said I would never forgive myself for the horrible things I said to her if she died. I went to the hospital with hopes that she'd make a recovery despite my parents forbidding me to. I hoped that I'd get to apologize I didn't get to though." He finishes.

" did it hurt you that you never got to apologize?" I ask.

" I don't know. Part of me is just happy that she recovered & hopefully moved on."

I nod.

" so when I told you that I loved you it disgusted you?" I ask.

We haven't really talked about that at all, no one brought it up. I do love him but I said it in the moment, I refuse to repeat it and have him not say it back again.

To scared to be rejected.

" no baby." Christian reaches out to pull me to him by my waist.

I side eye him.

" are you lying?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

" I love that you love me. I've been waiting for you to say it again. I was scared that I would feel that way at first... but the thought of you loving me just sends me into pure happiness." He beams then frowns " and I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to say it back I hope you understand." I nod.

" as long as it doesn't disgust you." I mutter.

" but seriously in all this time you haven't talked to her?" I ask.

" no, Shawn or his family refused to let me near her. & when she started getting better I figured the right thing to do would be to leave her alone." Christian answers.

" why didn't you tell me?" I asks hurt.

" it's not something I like to talk about. How did you find out?" He asks.

" I ran into Shawn at the library and we got to talking so I asked why he hated you so much." I say and I see Christians face turn red in anger his eyes black.

" what the fuck do you mean you and him got to talking, talking about what?" He growls.

" REALLY Christian grey? I'm trying to understand a serious situation about someone attempting to commit suicide over my husband, I'm trying to understand why the hell the word " love " scares the living shit out of you, and all you can worry about is what me and Shawn talked about?" I ramble upset.

" did he touch you? Flirt with you? How long was he there?" He continues shocking me.

I give him a death glare before storming out of the store.

" Anastasia!" I hear him yelling behind me.

" oh don't act like I didn't tell you everything you asked now answer my question!" Christian demands on my ass.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into a corner blocking me from moving.

If I wasn't so pissed I'd be turned on...

I sigh.

" I still don't get why you took so long to tell me this? I am you're wife. This is serious, were you ever gonna tell me?" I ask.

" honestly I don't think about it. I told myself that Keri was good, I moved on and pushed it out my head."

" how did you two start?" I ask curious.

How does one start dating their best friends little sister.

" Keri always had a crush on me and I knew. but We were cool & i didn't pay it any attention at first. One day she came by the castle flirting with me long story short that one time I didn't dodge temptation. and the rest was history we were basically friends with benefits from that day on and that's all I seen it as. Looking back I can tell that maybe she saw it as something different and I could have been more clear with her."

" If you two kept your, err, situation a secret how did your parents hate her?"

" They didn't hate her until they found out, they were hell bent on picking my queen. They didn't want me involved with my own fate which is why when the ball dropped and everyone found out about us from Shawn they got nervous thinking I would want to marry her, so they tried to do everything they could to push her away. I honestly believe that played a part in her trying to kill herself." Christian says hanging his head in shame at that thought.

i can tell that bothers him what she tried to do to herself & I can understand that because, hell that bothers me to.

i truly hope she's found happiness and peace.

" so you think you sent mixed signals?" I say.

He shrugs.

" I guess I did. Like I said I did have feelings but they wasn't love. I liked her." He admits.

" enough to ruin a friendship." I mutter.

" Selina is my only real friend anyway. Shawn was never my real friend." He shrugs " if he can push me away like that, and give up on me assuming shit without letting me explain and then go to completely hating me, maybe we weren't friends."

After talking we end up both buying a outfit for our date tonight and finally getting out of the mall.

Dressed in a red silk dress, and my hair down in waves, Christian kisses my cheek and tells me how sexy I look for the 100th time as we enter the restaurant where we chose to eat at for our second official date.

...

" hey is it true that you two ran away from the castle?"

" were you two forced to marry? Did you have enough and run away from the castle?"

" are you having second thoughts about becoming king of London prince grey?"

Christian pulls me along as reporters bomb us with question as soon as we leave the restaurant. there's cameras from every angle flashing in our faces.

" shit, our disappearance must have gotten out to the press." Christians mutters as we jump into the back of a cab.

" where to man?" The taxi guy asks pulling off.

" just drive." Christian says handing him a 100 dollar bill and he nods taking it.

" we neeed to go home." Christian says after a while. " this can cause a big scandal, we need to straighten this up." He adds

I nod and tell the taxi to drive us to the castle.

Once outside of the castle all of the trouble we are probably in hits me.

Guards run outside and grab us up once they realize who we are.

I squeeze Christians hand tighter before we are separated and yanked in the castle as if we are going to try and escape again.


	12. Chapter 12

Once we are walked inside of the castle queen grace is sitting on her throne looking really serious!

king is standing beside her looking furious. The guard hold my arm tight and throws me forward slightly.

I see Christian thrown forward seconds after me and he looks pissed, he looks at me and then bows.

I guess he's trying to tell me something?

I bow.

" CHRISTIAN." I peek up to see grace rushing off of her throne to hug and kiss Christian.

" you had me so damn worried what is wrong with you? You've never done anything like this, YOU!" She looks to me glaring making my eyes widen.

" Mother please don't blame my princess It was my idea." Christian jumps in making her sigh.

" so this was you're idea?" Kings cold voice finally booms. " Stand both of you." He steps closer to us as we both shuffle to stand up straight.

" ANSWER ME CHRISTIAN." He steps in Christians face & yanks his Chin up holding it so Christian is forced to stare in his eyes.

I'm scared as hell! if he hits Christian... I'm going to cry.

I don't want to witness Christian getting hurt and it's going to be all my fault I'll never forgive myself.

I try my hardest to not let the tears drop from my watery eyes as I continue to take in the sight of king yelling in Christians face.

Though, Christian seems completely calm & unfazed as if he's been through this before or he just doesn't care.

" back up. Honey, you're angry you'll hurt him if this continues on, come here."

I instantly relax once king walks back to his original spot next to queen.

" Security will be tight. It got out to the press that you guys ran off from the castle which I'm sure you know" she pauses to glare her blue eyes almost black. She continues " Which is why we were so worried and it is important that this never happens again." She sighs " Christian I'm cutting you off from your princely duties until farther notice since you abandoned them all week anyway & you clearly can't be responsible."

Christian looks like he wants to say something and queen noticed so she asked him to speak.

" is that all mother?" He asks clenching his jaw.

" No that is not all, you will also be cut off from GEH until farther notice." King jumps in.

That's when Christian jumps up and start to pace, there's not a scared bone in his body he just looks pissed.

" HAHA. GEH is mine! You can't stop me from working motherfucker!" Christian points at his father making me gasp.

King smirks.

" I'm the fucking king son. I can do what I want, your goons wouldn't let me in GEH but that's cool, London is my shit. I'll have that motherfucker shut down." He says

" You run London but I can run the world." Christian says.

My mouth is hanging open while I watch everything go down.

King snorts.

"oh yea? And how is that?"

" you run London but you ain't nobody outside of it. I'm known worldwide, people are really fucking interested in me. I can open up my own company in the U.S and be done with this shit." Christian threatens.

" Enough boys!" Queens voice booms over them making everyone pause. " go to your room Christian." She says and he nods looking to me.

We both turn around to walk out.

" did I tell Anastasia to go anywhere?" She asks making both me and Christian pause.

" I said leave her out of this mother! Don't, if I walk out of here she's coming." Christian says calmly to his mom.

" wait outside the door Christian I'm not finished with her, I'll only be a minute." She smiles towards me but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"NO!"Christian grabs hold of me.

I yank away from him and he glares at me.

" Christian, just go wait outside it's ok." I choke out.

Truth is I'm scared. the way grace is looking at me and she seems ruthless.

" you got my son talking about running away to the u.s?" She says shaking her head once Christian is out. " for all of this I should have just let him marry Keri at least she wasn't this much of a bad influence." She says in disgust.

My eyes begin to water again. Christian wanted to marry Keri? No, he said he didn't see her that way.

But I am a bad influence this was all my idea!

When i decide I should just come clean in hopes that maybe Christian could still work at his company, she speaks again.

" for your punishment you will get a job around the castle somewhere. and you will be home schooled here in the castle until I decide otherwise."

I bite my lip, ok the job thing whatever, but homeschooled? Is she fucking kidding me? Did my parents agree to this?

"I-" I'm cut off.

" you may go." She dismisses me with the wave of her hand and I swallow before turning on my heels.

Once in the hall I run up to Christian crying.

" baby, what did she say?" He asks rubbing my back.

" I'm so sorry Christian, this is all my fault. I-, it was my idea not yours and I damn near pressured you into doing it. Now you can't work at your company and things are BAD between you and your family." I continue to ramble how sorry I am until we get into our room.

" baby, I had so much fun this week i promise you, I would do it all over again if I had the chance. I don't give a damn how they feel." He says coming out of his shirt.

I stare at his sweaty toned body and zone out for a minute. Over the week we've only been intimate together once and I'm so frustrated right now I could really take charge.

" like what you see princess?" Christian wiggles his brows at me and begins to unzip his pants.

I run up to him and kiss him with everything in me. My legs and arms wrap around him tightly and I run my hands through his hair.

After kissing for minutes we are out of breath and Christian puts me down making me pout.

" mak-, umm, fuck me." I say looking at him.

He eyes me.

" I'm not going to lie Ana, even though I don't regret this weekend. I am pissed off right now! my father have that effect on me. I'm not going to go easy on you, so you sure?" He asks looking me in my face for any uncertainty.

I nod.

" I want you..."

" strip!" He says

My mouth drops open and I stand frozen.

" well don't just stand there baby, strip so you can come ride me."

I watch as Christian takes his shoes and socks off and he sits at the edge of our bed in just his boxers gazing at me.

I take my shirt off first and then my jeans leaving me in my black cotton panties and a white lace bra.

I unhook my bra and I notice Christian shift and clear his throat as my c cups spill free and they naturally sit up as they aren't that big. After getting my panties off I unhook my hair letting it hang pass my shoulders.

Christian removes his boxers in a swift move and starts signaling for me to come straddle him.

" you're so fucking sexy princess." He whispers in my ear hissing as I sit down on him and take him in. " and you feel so damn good I could just eat you alive." He hums bitting down on my shoulder.

his worlds alone gives me goose bumps!

I push him down and rest both my hands on his shoulder as I'm used to him stretching me so I start to go faster.

" shit Anastasia!" Christian wraps one arm around my waist while the other pulls my hair back he leans forward and genuinely nips at my exposed neck.

". Christian, I love you." I scream as his thrusts become harder and he's holding me in one spot.

" say it again." He says as he flips me over so he's on top.

Were staring in each others eyes while Christian still moves inside of me slowly.

" I love you." I repeats and Christian groans before leaning down to kiss me and speeding his thrusts.

He holds both my legs over his shoulders and rams into me continuingly.

" again." He says still not letting up.

" I love you." I somehow seem to get out.

Christian drops my legs but I keep them wrapped around him I can feel him so deep and his sweaty body is clinging to me. He kisses me and our tongues dance aggressively.

...

A few hours later me and Christian lay in bed just talking.

" were you serious about the U.S thing?" I ask.

Thinking he was probably just saying that out of anger.

" Ive thought about it..." Christian looks at me. "we'd be free."

" but you'll give up on you're parents like that? You'll up in leave your sister & brother?" I ask.

" if I did will you follow me?" He asks eyeing me.

" of course Christian id follow you anywhere I'm your wife and I love you." I kiss his cheek.

He smiles.

" then nothing else matters. But to answer your question it's just a thought. I haven't thought about how much I'd miss my family but it's not like I'll never see them again."

" Christian I've heard stories about people going to the U.S and getting so caught up it can be years before you see the people you love again, and think about it, will king ever forgive you? You no how important it is to him that you take his place ... there's no turning back we go to the U.S we start a whole new life and I gotta be honest with you Christian I have to think about my family." I say.

" Ana I told you it was just a thought we don't have to get into this now." He stops me and I nod.

" queen hates me." I mumble.

" she doesn't hate you but who gives a shit?" He says grabbing my ass.

I giggle and we start to play around in the sheets until I hear my phone go off I grab it and see that it's a text from Kate.

( jasmine says she's sorry. ) k

I snort and show Christian making him roll his eyes.

( yes she is sorry. But she can keep her sorry ass from round me. ) A

( aww, Ana don't be like that you two are both my best friends. ) k

( yes. I've heard that all before. ) A

( be the bigger person and just forgive her. ) K

I toss my phone and leave her on read.

" it's always the same shit, she's not getting my forgiveness this time." I say.

I began to complain about Kate and jasmine to Christian while he just half listens.

...

" you have visitors your royal highness" My guard tells me.

" really who?" He just turns walking a head of me.

These people are so damn rude! I think to myself.

After turning a few corners I see my parents my mom looks annoyed and my dad looks pissed and disappointment is writing all over his face.

" how dare you embarrass us like this? I swear I could disown you!" My dad is the first to start yelling at me and it makes me feel just how I felt earlier when me and Christian first came back to the castle.

" you have disappointed us Anastasia. You have embarrassed us, running off like that was not only dangerous but very irresponsible. We raised you better then that what has gotten into you?"

" I DONT KNOW!" I yell " maybe it's because you guys took me from everything i knew and FORCED me to get married and become the goddamn QUEEN OF FUCKING LONDON!" I yell.

My parents gasp and they look shocked because in all my 18 years I've never took this ton with them, and I've never cursed a lot especially not in front of them.

But I'm pissed, they didn't even come right away yet they claimed to be worried. they aren't worried their embarrassed.

" yo- Anastasia you watch your mouth what is wrong with you." Mom stutters clearly still in shock.

" Anastasia you ever talk to-" dad doesn't get to finish before I cut him off.

" I am not under your rooth anymore so I can talk how I damn well please!" I snap " matter fact soon I'll be the queen of this castle and you'll be under my Rooth!" I say before storming pass them and going back to my room.

( Later that night at dinner still a pov )

" you two must prepare yourself for a interview addressing the situation of your disappearance from this castle. You're set to speak out within a week or two as soon as we figure everything out." queen says at dinner before we start eating.

" this have become a scandal everyone is talking about it."

" what do you expect us to say?" Christian mutters with his hand over his head.

" lie." She says " say anything you have to say to make them all stop talking. tell them that you only left for one day instead of a whole week because they don't know how long you've been gone. Say you really wanted to go on a date with your wife, I don't know. say something to turn this mess around. The world loves a romantic story so keep that in mind."

...

3 days later.

I started work yesterday as a part time servant. I clean the kitchen and I can't sit and eat my food until I'm done serving.

I also started home school, my home teacher Miss Linda comes by everyday to teach me for 3 hours, she's not that bad but it's hell because I miss school. And no telling when I'll be able to go back.

Both times I went to the kitchen to clean I ran into Selina and she helped me pass time as we talked and singed while cleaning dishes.

Selina really is a sweet girl. she's very smitten with Ethan it just hurts her that Kate treats her that way. she told me that she wanted Kate to like her if she's going to plan a future with Ethan she told me that Kate makes her scared to meet his parents but I told her that Ethan's and Kate's parents are total opposite from Kate they are really nice.

And so is Kate once you get to know her, she's just... she can be a follower sometimes and I do believe that's she's jealous of Selina.

I mean Selina is beautiful.

When I get back to mine and Christians room,

Christian is sitting in the living room lounging since he doesn't have anything to do. his parents cut him off from all work. So he's just been sitting around in here for 3 days it's killing him.

I feel so bad I decided I should try and cheer him up.

I stand in front of him and drop to my knees and I begin trying to pull his pants down.

" Ana, you don't have to..." Christian says breathless looking down at me through hooded eyes once he realizes what I'm about to do.

" I want to." I say.

After getting him out I twirl my tongue around the tip making Christian curse.

I pop the tip into my mouth while remaining eye contact with Christian. I can see his eyes rolling to the back of his head as I lick down and twirl my tongue around the base and I start to play with his balls.

" don't tease me princess! show me what you can do." Christian warns me before pushing my head down.

I start to suck really hard and shockingly I can fit Christians entire 9inches into my mouth so I got to going faster thinking I'm doing something.

" Ana, babe chill with the teeth." Christian says letting go of my hair and I look up to see that his face shows that he's in pain.

I start to get insecure about my non ability to please him this way like I'm sure every other girl he's been with can.

" I'm sorry" I pout upset.

" shit baby, it's okay. Don't pout while your lips are this close to my dick." He groans " you trying to un man Me, now open up." I do as he say.

Slob pours out of my mouth as he holds my head still and thrusts in and out.

" yes Ana, just like that, fuck this feels so good baby, you're amazing." Christian praises " no gaging ? That's my fucking girl." He hums.

He's giving me the confidence I'm lacking so I start bopping faster I hold him in my throat and just let my tongue flick everywhere remembering what he said about my teeth.

" fuck, Ana stop I'm going to cum, let up." I don't that just makes me go faster.

Christian tenses before his warm wet liquid shoots in my mouth and it's disgusting so I cough and spit it up.

" that's gross." I get up wiping my mouth.

" I told you to stop." Christian chuckles before falling back on the couch.

" next time I will." I say flopping down on top of him.

" no." He says lazily squeezing my ass " next time you'll swallow." He says before closing his eyes.

" I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess, it's all my fault you can't work." I pout.

" You're forgiven." Christian hums with his eyes closed still laying back.

Didnt know where to end this? ﾟﾒﾁ? Sorry for the long pause. in my nicki Minaj voice " bitch never left but I'm back at it."? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾑﾌ? I really hope ya like this... writters block was approaching so I needed to take a step back and just think about ideas. Not to mention Im looking for a new job, because I hate my job ?...Now that my other book is finally finished I can put all of my focus on this one? ﾟﾘﾩ. ( I'm writing another book to but I'm not posting it until I'm completely finish with it so I can take my time on it and fully focus on this book also) P.S both these chapters are in anas POV and I don't know why ?


	13. Chapter 13

( C POV )

2 weeks later...

" so your telling me that you left the castle for just one day?" A reporter asks holding the mic to my mouth.

I squeeze Ana to me before speaking.

" yes I just wanted to go on a normal date with my wife." I say blankly.

not really interested in this whole thing.

" the castle is beautiful, but me and my husband never really got to date like normal people we fell in love right away and got married we just wanted to spend sometime outside the castle gettting to know each other." Ana jumps in beaming and waving at the cameras and all of the people in front of us.

"Awww" some people yell.

" so there's no trouble in the castle?" Another reporter asks.

" not at all." Ana says giggling, " queen totally understands. Though she is disappointed and we get it." She looks to me frowning. " we are sorry we worried and disappointed so many people for our own selfish reasons. You live and you learn, we sincerely apologize and promise to do better."

...

" you really stepped up and took over." I say to Ana as we walk into our room.

" I figure I had to. the way you stood there bored I could tell you was not going to make an effort and you probably would have made things worst." Ana says flopping on our bed.

I shrug.

" I'm not going to help them make their selfs look better I'm still pissed and I feel like they took shit way to far." I replied coming out of my stupid tie.

" regardless if you are pissed or not don't make things worst I need to go back to school as soon as possible." She says groaning putting her head in between her legs.

" oh look who's complaining, the one who got us into this mess." I say storming into the bathroom in need of a hot shower.

She's right behind me.

" Christian that was a low blow you said you didn't blame me! plus you could have said no or came back at anytime." She huffs.

" whatever Ana just give me my space because you gone make me say something out of anger that I don't mean." I say opening the bathroom door and pointing.

She instead crosses her arms and eyes me.

" you being real fucking childish Anastasia." I grit out.

" say how you really feel grey!" She snaps.

I just shake my head and start to run my shower water.

this is what she wants, for me to say hurtful things out of anger so she can use it to ignore me later.

Being around Ana 24/7 isn't helping us, it's making us argue a lot lately.

After I shower I decided to go see if I could find Selina and maybe try and catch up.

I spot her in front of the castle helping an older lady with a few bags.

I walk over and decided to help with the bags myself.

" oh what a gentleman, ohhhh." She looks shocked.

She bows.

" your royal highness." She says.

" nice to meet you." I smile.

After she leaves I turn to my best friend.

" hi." I say shyly,

Idk why I'm so shy it's just, honestly speaking I don't feel like me and Selina ever got back to how we used to be so it's still kind of awkward.

" hey Christian." Selina hugs me and kisses my cheek.

I guess my feelings of things being awkward might be one sided.

She grabs my hand and pulls me.

" come on I was just about to go sit in the back it's nice out. Where's Ana?" She asks.

I sigh.

" we had a fight, actually we've been fighting a lot lately." I say taking a seat next to her on a bench in the back.

" why? What did you do?" She eyes me.

I laugh.

" what do you mean? Why did I have to do something?" I ask.

" because Ana is perfect I'm sure it was you." She giggles.

" nah, I think we are spending to much time together plus we both have a lot of frustration right now." I say.

" yea I get it, it's good you took time to cool off. When you get back just apologize and give each other space here and there."

" apologize for? I did nothing wrong." I say because truth be told I wasn't planning on apologizing. I don't feel like I did anything wrong or if anything she should apologize to.

" I'm sure you did."

" I didn't but I'll think about it." I shrug.

" why every time I see you, you look more different." I say twirling her curls in my finger.

In all the years we've been friends I've never seen her without her signature long blonde hair straight down.

I almost didn't recognize her when I seen her.

" Ethan suggested that I switch it up and try something knew."

She says and I snort.

" I should have known." I roll my eyes.

" what's your problem with the love of my life grey?" Selina asks playfully punching my arm.

" the love of your life!?" I repeat.

She nods and I let it go for now.

" I don't have a problem he just better not hurt you and I feel like I've been replaced." I pout.

" he won't!" She laughs " and do you mean how you replaced me with Ana? See, it's not easy watching your best friend enjoy someone else's company more then yours." She sticks her tongue out.

" whatever." I chuckle.

...

When I get back to my room I was expecting Ana to be there so I could apologize.

But she isn't so I watch tv and wait for her to get here instead.

About 20 minutes into watching tv she walks in.

" where were you?" I ask patting the chair.

She glares at me and I sigh.

" I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was wrong of me to say that. You were right if I didn't want to go I had an idea of what would happen I could have simply said no."

" but like I said I would do it all over again, I had some of the most fun I had in my life that weekend doing regular everyday teenage things and I don't blame you."

I say and Ana looks shocked for a minute before she comes to sit next to me.

" I'm sorry to. For snapping at you a lot these past weeks I've been frustrated missing school and you are the only person I can take it out on. Which isn't right! I love you and I hate arguing with you." She pouts and lays her head on my shoulder.

" on the bright side I spent half an hour talking to your mother. She says she's impressed with how I handled the meeting and that she will think about letting me go back to school sooner then planned." She beams.

I kiss her forehead.

" you deserve it."

...

2 days later.

" vy poluchayete gorazdo bol'she, dazhe govorite, chto gotovy k polnotsennomu razgovoru na russkom yazyke" I say to Ana as she sit on top of me while we practice Russian.( you are getting good I'd even say you were ready for a full conversation in Russian. )

" я не могу дождаться, когда все закончится." Ana groans ( I cannot wait to get this over with. )

" терпение ребенка." I smirk. ( patience baby. )

We continue to work.

...

( still c POV )

1 month later.

" and then he's like-"

" SELINA " I snap my hands in her face. " i love you, but I'm not going to listen to you go on and on about Ethan." I say jumping up on the kitchen counter.

" Christian get down, I just cleaned that table."

She says swating me with a towel.

Just then Ana walks in with a stack of dirty dishes and I jump down to help her sit them.

She smiles at me and I peck her lips.

For the last month things haven't been so bad, yea I miss working. But me and Ana get to spend lots of more time together and we now no when to give each other space instead of snapping. not to mention I'm also seeing more of Selina since we hung out that day!

I started working on my plan to start GEH in America.

I still haven't made up my mine but I no that Incase I do choose to go ahead I need a plan.

So I haven't been sitting around this entire month.

Besides teaching Ana, and catching up with Selina, I've been working on future plans.

I haven't really bought it up to Ana or Selina because I don't know how they will react, Selina especially because Ana will come with me but Selina will see it as me leaving her, and it's not like I don't plan to visit or never come back.

" so, word around the castle is you two might be getting back to your old lives Any day." Selina says breaking me out of my thoughts.

" normal ? Yea, that part of my life is done." Ana mutters picking up a few dishes to wash.

" and who did you hear this from." I ask.

" that's irrelevant grey." She smiles, " Queen didn't plan on keeping you away from your prince duties long because it's already causing questions, and Ana needs to go back to school."

Ana doesn't even mine working in the kitchen she's more concerned about school.

" plus Elliot has stepped up enough to help queen out she needs you." Selina adds.

" how do you get all this information." Ana asks giggling.

Selina shrugs

" castle talks."

...

i was walking around the halls of the castle when I spotted my little sister talking to a guest of the castle in the front.

she's smiling her usual happy self until she spots me walking to her. Her face drops and she goes to try and walk the other way.

i frown

"Mia why are you avoiding me?"

i ask catching up with her.

instead of her running to me to hug me and annoy me with questions she couldn't get away from me fast enough. It's been like this for the last few weeks she won't even look me in my eyes and it hurts I need to find out what's going on.

" I have to go grey." She says before running off.

what the fuck?

...

Later that night me and Ana are in bed and watching tv.

" baby?" I say.

" mhmm." She answers.

" how do you feel about New York?" I ask.

She turns to me confused.

" I've never been there why?" She asks

" ever dreamed of going? For a while?"

" Christian, where is this coming from?"

I sigh.

" I've been thinking really hard on opening GEH outside of London..."

" Christian why? You heard what Selina said, any day we will be back to working and going to school."

" yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't dream of opening GEH somewhere in America. I want to expand."

I say.

Ana stays quiet.

" and what about becoming king?" She finally says.

" honestly its not something I really ever wanted. I always dreamed of being a business man" I answer.

She nods.

" New York sounds great." She snuggles into me.

" really?" I ask.

" yea, I know what it's like to want to follow your dreams and being forced to do what people want you to do. I just want you to think long and hard about this and make sure it's really what you want I'll stand by you regardless."

" because you love me?" I smile kissing her forehead.

" mhmm." She smiles. " I just don't want to disappoint anyone." She sighs.

" I know baby. But like I said it's just a thought we don't have to worry about this right now." I say kissing her forehead.

Why is mia upset with grey? How do you guys feel about Christian wanting to go to New York? Happy things are completely back to normal between Christian and Selina? Queen is impressed with Ana? I time jumped a lot for a reason. And btw even if they do go to ny " don't worry Christian WILL become king soon I promise " P.S in my last note you guys probably couldn't see my emojis because I haven't updated my new phone so it turns my emojis into weird things like question marks etc. definitely posting 2 chapters next week because I feel bad about my slow posting 😒


	14. Chapter 14

( Ana POV )

3 weeks later.

" so how do you feel about being back at school." Queen asks.

We are getting groomed. it's very important to stay looking like royalty at all times, it's my job as princess to keep up with my appearance and it will be my job as queen.

" I'm really happy I missed school." I keep it short. Though Queen is being really nice she still makes me uncomfortable.

As long as you follow her rules she seems to be the sweetest. I just wonder what she's really capable of doing if one doesn't obey her every rule.

Shes been really nice to me basically since the meeting me and Christian had with the press. Apparently she liked how I handled it. She says that i showed her that I can be really professional in bad times which resulted in her letting me go back to school sooner then planned.

I like that we are getting along and that things are looking up, I just feel really bad for Christian because he has yet to go back to working at GEH I can tell it's stressing him out because he just doesn't know when.

however Queen does make him do princely duties here and there for her benefit only.

" so how has learning Russian with your husband been? Is he being patient with you?" Grace says bringing me out of my thoughts.

" vse idet khorosho. ya chuvstvuyu, chto znayu pochti vse." I say proudly. ( it's going good. I feel like I know just about everything. )

She smiles as she gets her hair perfectly straighten.

" I see. Ana you are such a lovely young lady you'll make the perfect queen." She beams " I'm happy you learned from your mistake. We all make them I just needed to make sure it never happens again." She says looking me straight in the eyes.

" thanks queen that means a lot really." I give her a shy smile. " can I ask you a question?" I ask.

" go ahead." She looks a head with a straight face but I can tell she's listening.

" do you think Christian will be able to get back to working soon?" I ask.

" yes." She says simple and I can tell that that's her final answer on this subject so I drop it.

...

After getting groomed queen said she wanted to speak to me once we got back to the castle.

" so..." She starts as she pulls her golden gown over her feet stepping out of her shoes " I think you are ready to take on some responsibility as the princess."

" really? I mean I haven't even learned everything I-..." she cuts me off.

" you are ready. If there's anything else you need to learn you'll learn along the way. Now, your first job will be to give a few humble speeches at a few charity events." Queen says smiling. "Something simple." She adds.

" I guess I can do that." I sigh, " what's the charity for?" I ask.

" it's different charity's honey. Some for Sick childish, victims of abuse, you'll also be helping raise money for the less fortunate. I feel like you can do this because I've seen you speak, I'm confident that you can get people to listen and spend money." She laughs lightly as she fixes her crown properly in the mirror.

...

( C POV )

" and you think it's an appropriate building to start off with? Have you seen it in person how can I be so sure that I can trust you?" I say over the phone as I pace my room.

I'm on the phone with the girl I met over the internet name Ross.

I know it sounds crazy but she's passionate about being taken serious in the business world as a young woman, she's 20 fresh out of college & she thinks it's smart to partner up with me considering I already some what have a name for myself.

It's not hard to tell that she's just as serious about this as I am, plus she's brilliant she graduated Harvard a year early.

" yes I've seen the building like I said I think it's a great start. I gotta tell you though, New York is different from... London! Are you sure about this? I'm investing my money and time grey, I can't have you second guessing and quitting on me."

" I'm sure this is what I want to do." I pause as I hear a knock at my door. " I gotta go, I'm going to text you." I hang up.

When I open the door my father steps in looking around before settling his eyes on me.

" I need to talk to you." He says walking into my living room and taking a seat on the couch.

" the reason why I pushed you to get married was because I knew that at some point and very soon me and your mom would have to step down." He pauses and looks at me as I furrow my brows wondering what he's getting at. " it's time for you to start preparing to be the king, starting with me permanently putting you back on your princely duties and more. you won't like this but you will continue to not work as CEO at GEH as I want preparing to be king in less then 6 months as top priority."

For a minute I just stand there shocked.

" that's bullshit." I say calmly eyeing him.

He stands dusting himself off,

" I told you that you wouldn't like it but at the end of the day you've been preparing for this your entire life. You knew this day would come, son you must man up." He says in a annoyed voice.

" what's the reason that you guys are pushing this so fastly?" I say because there's no way in hell he could have planned for me to get married at 18 and become king by 19.

It's just all to fast.

My father just stares at me without answering.

" so you just expect me to throw away my dream to fulfill yours in other words?" I ask watching him about to step out of the door.

" I let you open that little business when I could have forced your ass to go to college. I let you over work yourself when I could have ordered you to stay home. King is what you've been preparing for your entire life, its what you were born for, _Don't_ give me a hard time!" He says staring me down.

As soon as he leaves I start to throw things around out of anger madness frustration.

I can't believe this shit! All I ever wanted to do was run a successful business & expand. I honestly hate working for my parents!

I do it because I know that as prince following the queens rules and staying on top of my duties is very important, it's just what I was raised on my entire life. And knowing that on top of that I still get to run my business...

but now he's asking me to step down from my business completely did I know this day was coming? Yea, But I never really thought it would come so soon.

...

" Christian what the hell happened in here." Ana comes walking in the room hissing as I lay across the bed going over a few ideas I have for New York.

" my dad came over, he pissed me off and..."

" and you decided to throw a tantrum like a 3 year old toddler, Christian really?" Ana says picking a few things up.

" leave it there I'll have some servants come and pick it up." I say leaning up on the bed.

" no christian you will not! You will get down here and help me clean this mess yourself!" Ana says putting her hands on her hips.

" come on Baby I'm busy." I say waving my hands to all the papers I have spread out on our king size bed.

" what is all of that anyway?" She says coming to sit beside me.

" some ideas I have for New York." I say bitting my lip looking at her.

Over the last 3 weeks I haven't mentioned anything else about new York to her, she doesn't even know about Ross.

" you're serious?" She says looking a me, I nod. " let me see." She says grabbing a piece of paper then going to get her reading glasses.

" this is good." She says when she's done reading. " queen told me that she thought I was ready for my duties as princess ya know." Ana says coming to wrap her soft little hands around me from behind and laying her head on my shoulder.

" really? That's what me and my dad got into it about, apparently they are ready to step down so we both have to prepare hard to step up." I say shaking my head.

" and where exactly does that fit into this whole plan you got for us to run away to New York?" Ana sighs.

I turn to her giving her my full attention.

" Ana I've made up my mind. I'm, no WE are going to New York. I met this girl..." Ana raises a brow. " it's not like that she's into girls. Anyway, she's found the perfect building. we got big plans, I'm thinking within just a year I could probably take over New York." I smirk.

" and what are some of these plans? I mean what's going to be our living situation? Our budget? Christian you are preparing yourself to start a whole new life right?"

" of course I am, I refuse to go through this whole thing without being properly prepared." I say leaning over to pull Ana to me. " I opened up a private account and put money in it I've made alone from GEH. I looked at a few apartments we could look into buying, I even researched a few schools I think you'd like." I say rubbing my hands up Her creamy thighs as she's wearing a skirt.

" I just know that so much is going to change. And it scares me because I don't know if it's for better or worse." Ana says pouting,

" I mean I'm happy for you, I'm blessed to be able to see you follow your dreams & to Stand by you and cheer you on, I just don't want to disappoint your parents or mine... and everyone else that we will be leaving behind."

" I hear you baby, but I'm honestly not worried about anyone besides us." I say giving her shoulder light kisses.

" not even Selina? I mean how would she feel if you just up and leave? Or Mia? Elliot?"

" are you trying to talk me out of this?" I ask looking at her.

She giggles

" no. I'm just trying to make sure that this is really what you want." She shrugs.

" Ana, this is REALLY what I want for us." I say looking at her in the eyes.

She nods before pecking my lips, we end up having a full make-out session.

...

Next morning.

( A pov )

" Kate I don't want to hear about jasmine. She's no friend of mine." I groan.

We are sitting on campus having a heated conversation about me forgiving jasmine.

" please Ana? She feels terrible and I really miss how we used to be." Kate continues to beg.

I look at my phone and see i have a text from Christian.

Hubby - ( WE ARE LEAVING TONIGHT! )

I frown at the text,

" Ana are you even listening? Don't you miss-"

" no Kate I don't miss you or jasmine. You are just as bad as her the way you treat Selina makes me question you're entire character, you need to check your insecurities and learn not to take them out on others." I finally voice how I feel to Kate.

I really do love Kate but she needs to get herself together and humble herself. do I miss her? No. I've got to much on my plate so honestly I haven't really thought about her much, seeing her now and hearing her say the same thing basically defending jasmine pisses me off and I just wish she get out of my face.

" ss-so what are you saying?" She stutters clearly taking off guard.

" I'm saying that until you apologize properly to Selina for how poorly you treat her, be a real friend and actually tell jasmine about herself instead of babying her, have my back for once, and better yourself we cannot be friends." I say walking off.

I reread Christians text in the back of the car on my way back to the castle.

Tonight? How can we pull that off right now? Security is still tight, I'm in the middle of school, Queen has already scheduled me to speak at multiple charity's...

Everything is just happening so fast.

On my way up to mine and Christians room I see Elliot and Mia casually passing by.

" hello Ana." Elliot smiles

" hey el..." I smile back playfully bowing to him.

" stop it Ana, you are the future queen I should be the one bowing." He says and he does just that. " 6 months huh?" He says smiling.

Christian told me that king is pushing things up to no longer then 6 months, I can't believe it I mean I just gotten so used to just being the princess.

" yea." I say awkwardly as I look to Mia and see she's glaring at me.

" Elliot let's go, I have things to do!" She huffs walking off.

Elliot watches her stomp away confused.

" that little girl needs a break." He sighs " my parents work her to death maybe that's why she's upset..." He shrugs apologetically before rushing to catch up with her.

I shrug before heading on my way.

When I walk into our room Christian is sitting up on his computer and holding his phone to his ear.

" hold on my wife just walked in..." He says before hanging up and closing his screen.

" Christian I got your text?" I look at him frowning slightly.

He sighs before answering.

" I'm serious Ana we are leaving tonight I had another argument with my father and I just can't sit in this castle any longer and pretend that I want to do this with my life just to make someone else's life more easy."

" I understand Christian, but we can't just up and leave tonight, security is still tight-"

" I don't care Ana we will just have to find a way."

" how will we tell everyone? They won't understand?" I say defeated.

Christian has already clearly made up his mine and there's nothing I can really do besides stand by him.

" we won't tell anyone until we land in New York, I was thinking maybe we can leave notes explaining to our family that we are ok." He says patting the bed next to him.

" once we get in New York we can either go straight to a hotel or Ross even offered us a room in her house until we find something of our own which will be within a week, we are going to sign you up for school, and I just need you to be my rock while I work on building myself up in the business world to a part of my career that I could never get to just down here in London" Christian looks at my face searching for any doubt.

" Christian I love you so much. There's no way I'll hold you back, one look at you and I can just see how bad you want this, I'm coming I'm going to hold you down." I say hugging him. " don't worry, we WILL figure this out."

Christian squeezes me hard before sniffing.

" ok I already packed a few of both of our things while I was here doing nothing and you were at school, let's just finish up. Our flight is scheduled to take off at 3am."

I nod.

Me and Christian begin to pack all off our non noticeable stuff to not make it obvious in case anyone walks in as it's still the middle of the day.

" so you really haven't told Selina?" I ask Christian as i zip the last bag.

He sighs nodding his head,

" I honestly don't know how to bring it to her, I don't want to see her face and I don't want to hurt her." He says walking into our living room after making sure our door is locked.

" don't you think that it will hurt her more you just up and leaving?" I ask coming to sit on his lap.

" I plan on leaving her a note explaining everything. She's a big part of the reason why I plan on coming back to this place at some point, I just have to do this for myself."

" have you spoken to Mia? She's been acting very... unlike herself." I ask.

" no, I haven't seen her besides at dinner she's always working and when I try to speak to her she shuts me down." He says looking sad.

" you need to talk to her before we leave tonight Christian. if you just up and leave with just a note to leave behind, she's going to be hurt."

" I can't Ana." Christian huffs, " I cant risk her telling my parents or anyone." He says and I nod in understanding.

...

SOOO SORRY for the long break. Honestly I have no excuse besides the fact that I got wrapped up in nicki minaj😂 she just dropped 2 singles & she's my favorite artis she haven't dropped solo music in a while so I was busy streaming buying and blowing her twitter up because she was off the grid for 4 months, it's not a excuse but I was really DISTRACTED 💀💀 between that and working Monday through Friday, hanging out with my friends, etc... 3 juicy chapters this is my apologies😫❤️❤️❤️


	15. Chapter 15

( Selina pov )

Christians note *

" I didn't know how to say this in person, but I'm going to New York. I couldn't stay in that castle any longer and prepare to be something I wasn't ready for, I needed to for once do what I wanted to do for myself with my life. I'm going to miss you and I know you'll miss me to. I wasn't strong enough to say all of this to your face, I couldn't bare to see you hurt. This isn't goodbye Selina, I'll be back to see you I promise. I want you to work on sticking up for yourself, promise to be happy. See you later bestie ?."

I cry as I read the last sentence.

He wasn't coming back I knew it!

I knew that I was going to lose my best friend, I had mentally prepared myself for it the day that he married Ana. though I'm hurt, I can't help but smile through my tears.

Christian is finally going to be free to do everything he's always dreamed of.

...

8 hours later ( A pov )

After a long 8 hours we finally landed in New York.

A beautiful red head comes rushing towards us smiling.

" GREY! You made it." She says hugging him then looking to me smiling brightly. " you must be the beautiful Anastasia whom Christian talks a lot about." She says pulling me into a hug.

Ross seems cool, so I told christian that I wouldn't mind staying with her until we find a place of hour own.

when we get to her house I can tell she has a nice size apartment.

" I have 2 bathrooms so this is the one you guys will be using." Ross says showing us around. " and this will be you guys room." She opens a door to a nice size room, with a walk in closet a dresser and a queen size bed already made up.

" you guys can unpack, and after I'll take you guys for a tour around New York since I assume that this is the first time?"

We nod.

Christian grabs my hand squeezing it.

Once Ross leaves us alone we start to unpack.

" you never told me the letter you left your parents?" Christian says folding a few of his shirts and putting them in the dresser.

" I sent both my parents long Emails before we tossed our phones explaining that I had to be by your side. And that I wanted to experience being on my own also." I say flopping down on the bed.

" what did you write in your letters?" I ask.

" I just explained to my parents that becoming king isn't something that I'm ready for." He shrugs.

" were really in new York!" I say standing to look out the window of our room.

"Mannatten New York." Christian smiles coming to wrap his arms around me.

" I want you to know that I never would have had the courage to do this. to come out here and carry out my dreams. Thank you for being here with me, for being my wife and inspiring me." He pauses to look me in my eyes.

" I love you." He whispers before gripping both sides of my face with his hands and bringing our lips together ruffly.

...

( Flash back )

" make sure you stay on the wall, remember we need to try and stay out of the cameras as much as we can as there can be someone watching the cameras right now." Christian whispers.

We are walking down the long dark halls of the castle at 130am dragging a few bags along.

We threw must of our bags off the back porch which leads to the back of the castle, we just needed to carry the things that couldn't be thrown.

Luckily Christian booked our flight this early in the morning because the guards that's susposed to be watching our door have both fallen a sleep in their chairs.

Once we get to the back of the castle we quickly throw all of your belongings over the tall gate before climbing it just like the first time we ran away from the castle.

" dammit since meeting you I find myself climbing a lot of gates." Christian groans getting up and dusting himself off from the huge fall.

I giggle.

" hey, this time it was all your idea." I laugh kissing him before we both grab a few bags and speed to the air port.

" this is it." Christian says grabbing my hand as we walk in.

" this is just the beginning." I smile.

(End of flash back)

...

( C pov )

" alright so our first stop needs to be a phone store because we had to throw ours in order to not be tracked." Christian tells Ross as we get in her car.

I roll my window down and just enjoy the big city of New York.

Everything is beautiful, big, colorful.

I always dreamed of coming to America. Making it big in The English lit world, maybe even write a book and become one of the best selling.

I never really sat down and thought about what I really wanted to do with my degree. I just know that I love to read, I LOVE to write, I like to edit etc.

" Ana you hear me? I said we here. don't you want to come pick a phone?" Christian says outside of the car holding my door open.

After we both get our phones Ross drives all around New York showing us around, we end up at a building.

It's all black and it's a really nice size.

Christian smirks at Ross as we walk in.

" you did good." He says admiring the place.

She shakes her head and walks ahead.

" this right here will be my office." Ross beams.

Her office has a sharp grey rug, white walls, a bathroom, a small closet, & she's got a big brown wooden desk with pictures of her and some girl, and her family I'm assuming.

" nice, where's mine?" Christian ask looking around.

" you can choose yours, I'm just letting you know that I've already chosen mine." She smirks.

After Christian chooses the office he wanted we went to look at schools I could sign up for.

I had all my information in my bag but we had been to about 3 schools already and I wasn't impressed. That is until we go to pace university and I'm defeated plus it seems interesting so I think I found my school.

" okay Anastasia Grey. everything is done welcome to pace university you can start Monday." She smiles handing me some more papers to fill out.

When we get outside I just break down crying.

I'm sure that catches Christian off guard by the confused look on his face as he holds me up.

" princess what's the matter?" He says and I can't help but giggle a little at him calling me princess.

He hasn't called me that since we decided we where going to New York.

" it's happy tears, Christian I'm just happy. You're getting to follow your dreams, we are here in New York together because we didn't let nothing stop us. you made a friend in Ross, you found your building, I'm starting school Monday, we'll be in our own home soon, you love me, life is good." I laugh threw my tears and Christian chuckles wiping them.

" I do love you." He says staring in my eyes. " I want to be honest with you." He breathes looking nervously at me.

My heart drop, Is he about to tell me that he doesn't love me? That this was all a joke?

" what is it Christian you're making me nervous." I mumble.

" I left keri a letter." He says closing his eyes.

" ok. What did you say?" I ask eyeing him,

If he needed closure from... that situation. Who am I to get mad or deny him that?

" I told her that I cared about her." He confessed. " I don't know if that's enough but that's all I got. I don't think she knew that though, I think she honestly thought that I didn't give two shits about her. I couldn't up and leave, start a new life without feeling like I completely closed that chapter. I told her to take care of herself, that I wanted her to be happy, finish school and follow through with all of her dreams." Christian finishes with his head down.

I lift his chin.

" Christian you don't need to feel bad about closing that chapter of your life. You did the right thing" I say leaning up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

" really?" He asks pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

" yes... I'm proud of you. Did you apologize for all the mean things you said to her that day?" I ask grabbing his hand and walking him to the car Ross is waiting for us in.

" yes I did. I told her that I didn't mean any of it." He answers.

" next stop we need to go get you two a car. Have you ever heard of New York traffic? I REFUSE to drive you everywhere grey." Ross complains as we pull off making me and Christian laugh.

...

( Queen pov )

" so you mean to tell me that you knew your brother was planning on leaving and you didn't tell me?" I ask calmly pacing the floor.

I should have never let Christian marry that girl! He never thought about leaving the castle until Anastasia came around.

" y-yea" Mia stutters through her tears " I saw him walking one day and he dropped something, I was going to catch up with him to give it back until I read the papers... it- it was plans on starting a company in New York."

" so why the hell didn't you say anything MIA!" Elliot says giving his sister an annoyed look.

" I was hurt OK? how could he just leave us like that? He's my big brother." Mia mutters wiping her eyes. " I was waiting for him to come to me, to us and at least tell us... he didn't even say goodbye he left a stupid NOTE" she yells the last part before storming out of the room.

" MIAAA!" Elliot storms after her.

I sit on my bed and rest my hands on my head defeated.

I pull out my note and re read it.

Christians note *

" mom this is one of the hardest decisions I've had to make in my life. I pondered with the idea for a while, in the end I choose me. I choose to do what I want to do without you guys making my decisions for me. I had to ask my self was I prepared to take on something that I've been preparing for my entire life? The answer was no. Crazy right? How you can prepare for something you're entire life and still not be ready. I can't do this anymore mom. I can't pretend, I love you! but not enough to put my young life on hold. if you care deep down at all I'm happy. I love you & I will see you later ma❤️."

I feel my husbands hands massaging my shoulders as I let the tears run down my emotionless face.

" what if he doesn't get to see me later? What if it's to late? You know-"

" it's never to late. Don't worry, we will find him."

" but he doesn't want to come back carry. We can't force him! I don't even know if I want to." I sigh.

" grace we HAVE to step down, you can't handle all this stress and I just need to take care of you."

" so why can't we just find someone else to be king? Clearly Christian doesn't want to do it and I'm in no condition to wait years for him to man up." I argue making my husband clench his jaw.

" my flush and blood WILL carry on what I started and that's Christian end of that!" He says storming off.

i sigh suddenly needing to rest. Laying back I close my eyes and just pretend all is well for just a minute...

...

( C pov )

The next day.

I wake up bright and early and shower while Ana is still sleeping.

When I come out the shower she's laying spread out without the cover over her anymore, I chuckle thinking she couldn't wait til I get out of bed.

Hearing her cute light snoring I went to the bed and started trailing kisses up her flawless legs, up her thighs and when I get to the middle leaving open mouth kisses between her inner thigh she starts to moan.

She's in shorts so I gently pull them down her legs along with her cute little cotton panties.

Coming in contact with her I take a long lick nibbling on her cute little brown hairs as she must haven't had time to shave lately.

because she usually do.

I start to lick and suck on her clit and by then I know she's woke because she starts to rock her hips into my face making me smirk.

" good morning beautiful." I say smiling looking up at her watching me.

I go to lean up to kiss her mouth but she stops me.

" finish!" She points.

I chuckle shaking my head before lifting both her legs over my shoulder spreading them and going head first devouring her.

When I'm done she's begging for me to fuck her but I need to go handle some business at the office.

I need to hire a new security team for down here.

" so what will I do while you are at work? I don't start school until Monday." She pouts wrapping the cover around her now completely naked body as I finish getting into my suit.

I shrug not having an answer for her.

" Maybe ill look for a job."

" you don't need a job if I'm working. Plus how do you plan to keep up with school and a job?"

" I can get a part time job." She shrugs.

" whatever Ana. You know what you can do for me though?" I ask and she shakes her head for me to continue, " you can look online for a dew apartments in the area so we can get out of Ross house." I say coming to kiss her lips as I'm about to walk out.

" yea I'll do that." She agrees.

" ok princess I'm about to leave." I say opening the bed room door.

" have a good day a work babe." She blows me a kiss.

...

" so Luke Sawyer why do you think that you should be head of my security team?" I've been interviewing for this position for a few hours and honestly I'm over it and ready to hire someone luke seems interesting.

" Mr grey I have lots of experience and I'm positive that I can protect you and your wife."

" alright Luke you're hired. You will start Monday by escorting my wife to school as I don't want her walking around New York alone. You will be with her temporarily but I'm putting you in charge to sign someone to her permanently." I say and he nods.

" understood."

By the end of the day I was able to hire three people luke Barney and Welch.

I feel confident about them, especially with Ross as my second in command I'm feeling more and more confident about my business in New York and my decision everyday.

After writing that note to Keri I felt confident about my love for Ana, I was always scared to tell a girl besides family that I loved them, I honestly didn't think outside of my family that I could love another girl. I always looked at them as the same that is until I met Ana.

There's no doubt in my mind that I am in love with Anastasia grey. And her coming with me sticking by me, being my strength just proved that for me. When we first landed in New York I felt the love I have for her pouring out of me and I had to tell her at some point because I honestly wanted to shout it to the world.

...

" we should do this all the time." Ana hums digging into her food.

We are currently out on a dinner date.

" what ?" I asks staring at her.

" date. We should pretend we aren't married and just date." She says looking at me wishfully.

" but we are married." I chuckle.

" yes but you know that dating is something we never got to do just getting to know each other."

" Ana I don't mine dating but I know a lot more about you then you give me credit for." I say leaning back in my chair continuing to stare at her as I'm done eating.

" really?"

" yes. You're my wife I pay attention." I answer.

" ok so tell me about myself." Ana says smirking leaning forward to look me in my eyes.

"ok." I say clearing my throat thinking about what I'm going to say. " well let's start with the basics your favorite color is pink. Favorite movie mean girls, you have lots of favorite foods but the number one would be pasta." I say smirking at her shocked expression.

" well that's just the basics I'm not to impressed yet." She saying waiting for me to continue.

" you strive to be independent, You don't dream you work hard and you enjoy it. You don't like to let others down. Your strong, stubborn, spoiled, educated, boring ... at times"

" boring ? How the hell am I boring? Did you forget who influenced you to take back your first drink?" Ana blurts out not letting me finish.

I laugh hard and lean over to kiss her pouty lips.

" baby I love you. But when I first met you no lie..." I pause looking at her thinking if I want to continue because the look she's giving me would kill me if looks could kill...

" go head continue you already bought it up." Ana says crossing her arms.

" alright so, when I first met you I thought that you seemed really boring & perfect. The way you spoke and carried yourself it wasn't a turn off of course because I still obviously had a crush on you..."

" what ever Christian I am not boring." Ana rolls her eyes.

" no, but you're stunning." I say licking my lips looking at her.

She's in a all black off the shoulder dinner dress, her hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs out and her pouty lips are shinning with gloss

She blushes.

" and you blush for everything." I chuckle.

" you make me happy... you make me shy, you give me butterflies! All the things that causes me to blush you provide." Ana says smiling grabbing my hand.

I smile rubbing my free hand through my hair.

" you're glowing." I compliment.

" I'm happy." She repeats squeezing my hand. " I'm excited about school Monday. I can't wait to meet new friends get our apartment and really feel settled." Ana beams at the though.

" yea me either, I gotta admit dating is cool. I don't mind admiring you like this all the time, you look so flawless in front of me all glowing and happy." I lift my finger to touch her face making her close her eyes. " I like this." I say letting my hand trail down to her dress.

" thanks & like I said you are the reason." She opens her eyes and giggles " happy wife happy life." She shrugs.

" I intend to always make you happy." I say honestly. " but I'm still learning... I've never you know, been a husband before." I say nervously.

" Christian all you have to do is continue to communicate with me, be honest, and put me first. You are an amazing husband i love you."

I smile hearing her say that, I guess I needed to hear that. I'm not one to take failure lightly, and above all Ana is my wife... I don't want to fail at being her husband first.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

( Ray pov )

" that little brat! I mean how could she? Embarrass us like this after we did nothing but raise her and spoil her rotten!" Ray yells to his wife as they watch the mess of a scandal this have become on the news.

" i am disappointed." Carla sigh wiping her tears as she watch her normally in control husband toss back his 5th drink in distress.

" disappointed? I am ashamed, pissed, & embarrassed! after everything we worked for. We groomed that little girl from birth to perfection in hopes of someday having a seat at the table in the castle as a royal! she ruined everything."

" on top of that I am worried, as pissed as I am she's still my little girl and she doesn't know a thing about America no telling where she could be." Ray adds flicking the tv off.

Though he's pissed and let down he still loves his daughter and worry about her safety.

" do you think she'll come back?" Carla asked sniffling.

" willingly? No. But we WILL find her!" Ray valued taking the rest of his drink back.

Ill just have to call and see if the king has any idea where they ran off to yet. Ray though!

...

Monday morning.

Mannatten New York.

( A pov )

" ok class get really to put everything away the bell should be ringing any minute just read the pages I gave you for homework and everybody please on time tomorrow we have a big test coming and I'm only going to tell you this onc-" ring ring ring.

Students flood out the class as the bell ring cutting the professor off.

" Anastasia..." I hear my name being called by Mr James the professor as I'm turning to leave out.

" yes?" I turn around smiling.

He smiles back at me before speaking,

" don't worry about the test coming up seeing as it's you're first day." He says.

" oh thank god." I say dramatically.

" hope you weren't worried about that?" He chuckles now going to mess with a few papers on his desk.

" actually I was." I laugh nervously.

" you seem like a smart girl, I think you should take the test. I wouldn't grade you on it though unless you do good." He suggests staring at me.

" cool I'll take it then, i just didn't want to feel pressured to do good since I missed everything and all..." I answer biting my lip out of habit.

I instantly stop when I see his eyes shift to my lips as I remember Christian telling me that it's a turn on.

" yea no pressure." He clears he throat, " you don't even have to hand it in on time just try it, I think you'll do fi-"

" Anastasia are you ready?" I hear christians voice boom cutting him off.

I turn around quickly before looking down at my watch seeing it's 10 minutes pass time I told christian that I'll meet him out front.

Though sawyer is right out in the hall, he probably told christian that I'm talking to the professor alone,

I roll my eyes before nodding.

I wave to Mr James before grabbing my things and walking out with Christian.

" what did he want to talk to you about?" Christian asks once we get in the car.

" about the test that we have coming up he told me that I didn't need to feel any pressure on passing it because it's my first day." I answer.

" Ana that took 10 minutes?" Christian mutters.

" Christian seriously? I thought you said you'd work on your jealousy he's my professor." I say pinching his cheek.

" sawyer said he was getting a little close." He says and I see sawyer peak back here from the drivers seat.

I groan.

" He was not! Next time do not come in my class unless I ask you! Sawyer was there you knew I was fine." I say as we pull up to ross house.

" no promises princess." Christian replied before getting out to open my door.

When we go in we go straight to our room as Ross is still in the office.

" wanna order pizza or Chinese?" Christian asks coming out of his shirt.

" Chinese " I answer as I come out of my closes as well.

Christian nods and starts to order on his phone.

" do you think they will come look for us?" I ask Christian out of the blue once he's off his phone.

" yes. But they can't force us to go anywhere with them." Christian says shrugging.

" I don't want to see them." I say honestly.

I'm enjoying New York & I just don't want to deal with anyone from home.

" & I don't want to talk about them." Christian says getting down on the bed.

Soon he's laying in between my legs reading emails while I scratch his hair.

" how was your day at work?" I ask.

" good. I hung some pictures of us up around my office." He smiles " I love staring at them."

" eww creepy." I say making him tickle my feet.

" I also hired an assistant... her name is Andrea, she's 32, professional, smart, etc." christian goes on to tell me.

" that's great, you don't know how happy for you I am." I say ruffling his hair then leaning down to peck his lips.

" I do know." He answers trailing his fingers up my thighs.

" you show me everyday." He adds.

I was about to reply when I heard my phone ringing.

" hello?"

" hi is this Anastasia grey?" A woman's voice comes in.

" yes." I answer.

" hi I'm calling about an apartment for rent. would you like to come see it tomorrow if you're available? I can text you the information."

" yes I get out of school at 1 is around that time ok?"

" yes is 2pm fine?"

" perfect, thank you."

" you welcome have a nice day."

" that was about an apartment I found online, if all goes well we could really be moving into our own space." I clap my hands happily cheesing.

" you're coming to look at it with me tomorrow at 2pm right?" I ask an amused Christian.

His face drops at the time,

" I can't... I'm going to be busy tomorrow so I probably won't be out of the office until 5pm, you and sawyer can just go."

" then how will I know if it's ok to get it if you're not there?" I pout wrapping my arms around his waist.

" baby if you like it then I love it." Christian chuckles kissing my forehead. " and if you don't like it then I hate it. ok?" He adds laying back so that I'm on top of him.

" ok I get it but I'd still rather you be there..."

" and I'm sorry I can't princess. don't pout because you know I got a lot of work I need to get done." Christian says taking his teeth and biting my pouty bottom lip.

" I love you." He says flipping me over getting on top.

" I love you" he repeats going down.

" I love you more!" I grit out squirming as the kisses get lower to my stomach.

Knock knock knock.

"shit the Chinese food!" Christian curse getting up.

I laugh shaking my head at how easily distracted he is.

While eating Christian tells me that Ross wants to throw an opening party for GEH this Friday.

" that sounds fun." I say agreeing.

" you know parties aren't my thing." He waves his hand.

" Christian how many times do I have to tell you to live a little? An opening party sounds fun now brighten up." I say throwing a chicken bone at him.

" Ana come on, you are the reason why this room looks like this." Christian groans picking the chicken bone up.

I laugh,

" the room isn't even that bad I just gotta organize a few of my clothes." I say waving my hand.

" a few? Please this entire room looks like a closet and you had the nerve to ask me to go to the mall out here with you."

" I really do need to go to the mall, people out her dress differently I like it." I smile.

" Ana you don't need to go shopping at least until we get our own space, this room cannot fit anymore of your clothes." Christian says making me pout.

" fine." I mutter.

...

next morning.

" you're really pretty." The girl sitting next to me in class says making me turn to finally look at her.

She's got long golden honey blonde hair, cute chubby cheeks and green eyes.

She's gorgeous herself.

" thank you and so are you." I smile turning my attention back to Mr James.

" I can see why he won't stop staring at you." The same girl says continuing to talk to me.

" what do you mean?" I whisper glancing at her.

" he's oblivious crushing on you." She looks at my finger " but you're married, omg how old are you? I've never met anyone married here, I mean the students." She says admiring my ring.

" Um, yea my husband Christian just opened his own business down here."

" you're from London? I can tell by the way you speak. I'm Payton nice to meet you."

" Anastasia nice to meet you to and yes I am from London but you can call me Ana." I say shaking her hand.

Once I'm finally able to get my attention back on our lesson, the professor sure enough is starting at me with his intense brown eyes.

" told you." I hear Payton say beside me making me blush nervously.

Why does he keep staring at me? It's honestly becoming a little uncomfortable because I can tell other students are noticing.

...

After class I go meet up with the owning of the house I'm interested in, the house is great for just me and Christian. There's 3 bed rooms a living room, kitchen, dining room, & 2 bathrooms.

The apartment looks cleaned and we aren't that far from my school.

" can I call you later on with an answer after I speak to my husband?" I ask the the woman in front of me.

" of course." She smiles agreeing " just call me and let me know."

I say ok walk out to sawyer waiting for me in his black SUV.

" can we stop and get ice cream?" I ask dreamily.

He smiles nodding.

After getting ice cream I head home to of course an empty house as Christian and Ross are working late. I go up the mine and Christian room and throw on some tights and a shirt before coming back to the kitchen and making me a sandwich.

after I have a seat in the living room and open my computer to take an online practice test for my drivers license as I promised I'd try and work on learning how to drive so that Christian can get me a car.

Hours go pass and I end up falling a sleep with my computer screen open right on the living room couch until I feel christian next to me waking me.

" come on baby, let's go in the room." He says picking me and my computer up off the couch.

Laying me down gently on the bed he starts to get out of his work suite.

" did you like the apartment?" He asks coming to sit on the edge of the bed to get his shoes off.

" yes I loved it." I beamed sitting up.

" you sure?" Christian asks looking back at me.

"Yup." I answer popping the p.

" then call them back and tell them we'll take it." He says turning to give me his attention.

" but don't you want to see it?"

" yes I'll see it when we move in." Christian chuckles crawling on top of my to kiss my lips. " I trust you. Like I said yesterday if you like it then I love it."

" you're amazing." I hum wrapping around him.

" not as amazing as you." He whispers kissing my neck.

I moan kissing him and pushing his boxers down.

" impatient are we princess."

" shut up!" I groan finally getting them down.

I lift my hips as Christian brushes my tights down.

" christiannnnnn" I moan bitting his shoulder lightly as his tip continues to rub against my walls and clit.

Not in the mood to be teased, I take my hand and line it up with my hole before thrusting forward.

Christian flips me over so that he's on his back and I'm on top, I begin to ride him slowly as he rips my shirt off.

I speed up when I feel him slip my bra off and start to suck and lick on my nipples. He grips my hips and thrust into me deeper never stoping his assault on my breast.

" I fucking love you." Christian breathes out of breath.

" SAMMEEE" I squeal as he hits my spot before yanking me down so that I'm pressed up against him.

He thrusts in and out slowly hitting every spot while tonguing me down.

" say it!" He smacks my ass.

" I love you!" I get out between kisses.

...

3 days later.

Me and Christian are currently on our way to the new apartment.

I ended up calling the owner back and telling her that we will take the apartment. I soon got on my computer and started ordering furniture, but we had to wait until everything was delivered in order to move in.

Once we arrive I show Christian around, he compliments the marble kitchen counter, and he already said he liked the leather black living room set.

" I just don't like all this damn pink in the bathroom." He says shaking his head at me.

" well you better get used to it, you knew my favorite color was gone have a spot in here somewhere, ohhh wait til you see our bedroom." I say and Christian rolls his eyes as I drag him along.

The walls in every room remains white, but in our room there's a little hint of pink just by the windows along with the dark pink curtains and the matching pink bed set and rug.

" hell know Ana! You have to compromise, I'm not comfortable in a room full of pink." He huff pulling at the pink bed sheets.

" move Christian!" I stop him fixing it before laughing. " it's not even that serious, it's an extra room you can make your man cave or something."

" no. It will be my office but that's not the point those curtains gotta go!" He said going to yank them open.

" Christian stop before I turn your office into my closet." I say and he shuts up.

I laugh.

" If it's that serious to you I'll think about changing the curtains a different color." I say going to hug him but he pushes me away trying to act mad.

" and the bed, I'm changing the sheets before I lay down." He says pointing.

" oh christian you are so extra." I smack his arm playfully.

" I really love the apartment baby." He says seriously pulling me to him. " you have great taste." He complimented before kissing my lips.

...

8:03pm

" baby the food almost done." Christian yells from the living room.

It's our first night in our own apartment on our own and it feels great. Christian is in the living room looking for movies for us to watch while i finish up cooking baked chicken and macaroni.

" yes I'm taking it out now honey." I answer then giggle for sounding so much like a housewife.

Once I take the chicken out the oven I make our plates and pour us each a cup off juice.

" Christian come get it I can't carry all of this my self." I yell

Soon Christian comes in the kitchen shirtless smirking and rubbing his stomach.

" mhmmm" he smiles taking a spoon full of his macaroni. " you didn't even know that this was my favorite did you?" He asks as we carry our food out to the living room.

" of course I did why else would I make it? Though it's considered pasta so it's one of my favorite to.." I say sitting down and digging in.

" what we watching?" I ask.

" it's this movie called truth or dear it's really good but it's scary." Christian answers reading me the description.

" let's do it." I say getting comfortable and kicking my feet up on his lap.

His starts to rub them before pressing play and digging into his own food.

The move is crazy, it's about a stupid game called trust or die. If asked a question one must answer truthfully or die, if given a dear one must complete it or die.

The movie starts off with about 6 friends who was just casually playing truth or die in a creepy house until things started to get crazy, in the end there was only one girl to live.

" never again." Christian continues to laugh at me all scared at the car accident scene with the last two girls after the 1 girl was dared to kill her friend.

I ended up in Christian lap very early on in the movie after I went and out our bowls in the sink.

" it wasn't that scary princes." Christian laughs picking me up. " come on lets go to bed it's almost ten and we both got school and work tomorrow." H said walking me towards our room.

I wrap my legs around him and lay my head on his shoulder nodding.


	17. Chapter 17

( C pov )

Wednesday 5:40pm

" i don't see why it's so important for you to do the test if you aren't getting graded on it." I tell Ana.

" if I do good then I will get graded..." Ana mumbles still not looking up from her books.

" alright I'm going to get out of here as I have a meeting I can't be late to." I say adjusting my suit.

" ok baby, when will you be back." Ana asks finally looking up.

" in a few hours as I'm not working much today." I say leaning down to kiss her cheek.

" ok dinner should be ready by the time you get back." She replied waving at me.

...

2 hours later.

" I swear I fucking hate men like that!" Ros says frustration mirroring her features.

We just got out of the 2 hour long meeting and Ross doesn't feel like ron the man we were doing business with took her serious.

" I swear it's like the fight to be respected in the business world for me will never end." She huffs.

" you just gotta continue to work and prove them wrong." I say.

" yea." She mutters clearly still feeling some type of way.

" Don't let them get to you. you got to where you are because you are smart and driven not because you are a woman or you've had anything easy as they were trying to hint at." I say getting up ready to go home to Ana.

" thanks grey." Ross smiles.

" go ahead and get home to Ana I've got a few things I got to handle in my office then I'll head home to."

I nod going to get everything I need to take home out of my office.

" go home Andrea."

I say to my assistant on the way out as she will work Herself to death.

" I am mr grey." She smiles as I get into the elevator.

When I walk in I can smell the spaghetti and garlic bread Ana told me earlier that she was cooking.

I get in the kitchen & She's dancing around staring the sauce into the noodles.

" shit Christian!" She jumps holding her heart as I sneak up behind her and start to kiss her neck while rubbing myself against her.

She spends around wrapping her arms around my neck.

" I missed youuuuu." She pouts into my neck as I turn the stove off and lift her.

" you seen me 2 hours ago." I chuckle putting her down on the couch and getting in between her legs.

She's only wearing one of my big shirts so my hands inch up her thighs before she slap them away.

" dinner is ready, go wash your hands and let's eat." Ana giggle pecking my lips before gently pushing me off her.

" I want dessert before dinner." I say looking down at her licking my lips.

Not being able to tell me no Ana nods bitting her lips and she giggles as I lick my way down her stomach before slipping her panties to the side,

She moans my name as my thump gazed her swollen clit rubbing it gently.

" sooo wet for me already..." I hum replacing my thump with my lips.

I gently suck on her pink clit before licking around it, Ana scratches my hair grinding her hips.

Soon she pushes my head down more and I let my tongue stroke her hole.

" I love you!" I speak against her pussy taking a long lick making her moan and move around.

When her legs start shaking my tongue moves faster around her clit, I open her lips up and continue to lick her everywhere before gently bitting on her lips.

" Christian I'm bout to-"

I cut her off by sucking on her clit, making her orgasm rip through. I replace my tongue on her clit with my thump and move my tongue back to her hole twirling it around before sticking it as far as it will go, proceeding to lick her dry.

Only this treatment for my wife! I think to myself. I've given head before but definitely nothing like this.

...

" this is really good baby." I say to Ana as we sit beside each other and eat our dinner while watching law and order.

" thanks." She smiles showing off her perfect dimples that I fell in love with.

I lean over and kiss her dimple making her blush.

" you and your crazy obsession with my dimples." She laughs shaking her head.

" I'm obsessed with everything about you." I shrug.

" aww, same." Ana gets up and licks my face before grabbing my bowl and hers.

" did you just lick me." I chuckle as I hear her washing the dishes.

" yuppp." she yells popping the p.

" I met this girl... her name is Payton she's in one of my classes and she wanted to show us around New York more." Ana says after she's done washing out our bowls coming to sit down next to me.

" us?" I ask.

" yea she knows that I'm married so she invited you to." She answers laying her head on my chest and grabbing the remote.

" ok. When?" I ask pulling her in my lap so that she straddling me and I peck her lips.

" tomorrow whenever you get off work."

" I basically took today off since I only went in for a meeting..."

" so?" She asks eyeing me.

" no telling when I'll be done working tomorrow I can stay up tonight and get most work done from my office here but I'll still probably end up working until maybe pass 6."

" that's fine I'll just tell Payton that you can't make it." Ana shrugs.

" and you're ok with that." I say letting my hands rest on her ass gently rubbing it.

" yes... I mean we both came down here to work especially you, I completely understand." She says letting her head fall in my neck.

I inch my hands under her shirt and let my hands explore her creamy skin, she shivers as my cold hands makes contact with her stomach, to her breast and I give both a squeeze before rolling her nipples.

" Christiannn." Ana moans as I kiss and flick my tongue on her neck.

"Chevauche moi." I whisper in her ear while slowly lifting her shirt. ( French for "ride me" )

She helps me get it over her head and I toss it across the room before lifting her out of her panties, I slide my sweats that I threw on not long after getting home and she positions herself over me so that my tip rubes her wet entrance.

" always ready for daddy!" I praise before thrusting up so that I'm half way in.

" wait, christian let me ease down." She whispers all breathy making me nod.

When she eases down and I'm fully in her to the hilt I hiss at her tight and wetness before gripping her hips.

" prendre en charge! " I say before stuffing my head in between her breast. ( take charge. )

She nods and starts to move slowly, I start to suck on her nipple making her moan spreeding up, both her boobs bounce in my face and I'm gripping her hips for dear life grunting.

She starts to tighten her walls around me without stoping her pace making me ready to bust this second.

" stop that shit Ana! If you want me to go on any farther." I demanded slightly begging.

I want this to last!

When Ana takes her own hand and starts to rub her clit I know that I'm done for!

I flip her over so that she's under me to gain more control, I hover over her and start attacking her lips while thrusting into her at a fast past.

" right there, Christian don't stop." She screams as I hit her spot.

I lift her leg over my shoulder and go deeper when I feel her tighten even more and I can tell she's not doing it on purpose she's about to cum her juices drip down to the couch as I stroke her grinding Into her. I lift her other leg so that I have both of them spread and in the air i see Ana start to shake before she cums loud panting, I stroke her 3 more times before letting go inside of her.

I flop down on her before rolling over on the couch.

" we gonna need a new couch." Ana says blushing at the wet spot after a few minutes of us catching our breathes.

" nah, it's leather we just have to wipe it." I say pulling her to me

...

Thursday morning.

( A pov )

" Christian stoppp I'm going to be late for class." I giggle as he kisses my neck.

It's 7:20 I'm dressed and just finished making breakfast I have to be in class at 8:00 and Christian of course needs to be at work but he's to busy between my legs kissing my neck.

He has me up on the counter complaining about how he doesn't want to leave me.

" ok ok!" He pouts finally sitting down so we can eat.

" so after school you'll be going with Payton right? Sawyer will be with you." He says sternly and I roll my eyes.

" yes I know." I say taking a piece of bacon in my mouth.

After eating we walk out together but I get in the car with sawyer and Christian drives himself to work asbestos he recently bought himself a car.

Making it to class right on time I get straight to work and the day seems to go by pretty fast because before you know it it's time for my last class.

i spot Payton talking to the professor and she waves at me when she sees me which causes him to turn and smile to me.

" good morning mrs Steele." He says as Payton comes walking towards me.

" goodmorning." I wave and take my seat next to Payton.

" so you and the hubby ready for a fun day with yours truly?" Payton asks once we are both sitting down reading.

" yea about that, my husband won't be able to make it as he's busy with work so it'll just be us." I say.

" oh that's to bad because I invited this guy I'm seeing so that I wouldn't feel like the third wheel." She pouts, " but it's fine I'll just cancel on him and invite one of my good friends she's a girl." She adds.

" you don't have to cancel if you don't want to."

" no I don't want you to feel like the third wheel ..." she shrug digging in her bag to add lip gloss to her lips right before the bell rings.

" let me just give this test to mr James and I'll meet you right out." I say and she nods gathering all of her things and going.

Mr James is staring at me as usual when I start to walk towards his desk.

" here's the test sorry I'm so lat-"

" non sense I told you not to hand it in on time I wanted you to take your time." He says taking it from me and looking it over.

" alright well ..." I start

" yes enjoy your day mrs Steele." He says eyeing me.

" why do you insist on calling me mrs Steele when my name is grey." I ask boldly.

He stare at me shocked for a second before clearing his throat.

" well for starts steel is the name you're parents gave you-"

" yes but grey is the name my husband gave me and I'd rather it if you called me that or Ana." I say cutting him off from continuing.

" very well then ana." He replied And i nod walking off.

Walking out I can see Payton waiting with a girl, she has a short bob and it's jet black, she has hazel eyes, tan skin, & her body is slim like a model she's really pretty and looks like a nice girl.

" Ana this is my friend Jane, jane this is Ana." Payton introduced us.

" hey Ana." She waves smiling.

" hi." I say smiling and waving back.

" right now we are going to go eat at one of my favorite spots to have lunch ya down?" Payton said opening her car door.

" I'm down." Jane shrugs getting in.

( I'm going to be following. ) S.

I look down at my phone and I see a text from sawyer before I spot him getting in his car.

( okay. ) A.

" Payton my security guard will be following us I hope that's not a problem." I say as we get in her car.

" I figured that it's cool." Payton says pulling off.

Pulling up to a place called Katz's delicatessen we sit and I just ordered some fries and a drink because I was still kind of full from breakfast and the snack I got at school.

" so tell us about yourself Ana." Payton says as we start to eat.

" I was born and raised in London i went to queen Mary university for creative writing, that is until me and my husband moved to New York so he can expand his business. My mother is a lawyer and my dad buys and sells houses after retiring from owning his own business years ago. right now I'm just in love with my husband focusing on school, supporting him, enjoying the city, & following my dreams in writing."

After I tell Payton and Jane all about my self I ask them about their self's and I learn that Payton is 19, she likes to party, she has a passion for editing books, she's lived all over New York all of her life her dad owns a few Barbershops, and her mom is a chief.

Jane is also 19, doesn't like to party much, would rather watch Netflix and chill with her 22 year old boyfriend who's already graduated, has a thing for older guys, her mom passed away when she was five do to cancer, and she's been raised as a daddies girl since.

...

"OMG THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL." I say as we pull up to the Central Park and I jump out.

Pictures did it no justice, I mean just the smell alone it's so peaceful & green. I walk all through the grass admiring the trees while taking pictures with Payton and Jane not far behind talking and laughing. I pull out my phone to get snaps of the trees and the beautiful pond so that I can show Christian later.

" wow, looking at you I can see that we definitely take all of this for granted I haven't even been to the Central Park in a while." Jane says laughing at my child like reaction.

" I never want to leaveeee." I laugh.

After the park we ended up going to the museum and I admired a few painting, it was fun we decided to make one more trip to get ice cream before calling it a day.

" oh no Payton it's ok I'm going to just get in the car with my security sawyer it wouldn't make any sense to have you take me when he can." I say as we walk back to her car but I don't plan on getting in.

" oh, okay Ana. Well I had fun I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class." She says hugging me.

" yes I will see you tomorrow Payton. and see you Jane maybe we can do this another time." I say hugging the both of them.

Once they get in the car I see sawyer parked a few cars down standing waiting for me, I get in the care and ride home.

Once in the house I see it's almost 6 so I take a shower and I put on one of Christians shirts gathering a few books on the bed going to get my reading glasses and flipping through the channels I lean up and get comfortable on the bed while multitasking between reading and watching tv.

...

(C pov )

After a long day at work I walk in and see Ana on the bed looking cute in my shirt there's books spead all over the bed but she's eating a slice of pizza.

" christannnnn!" She jumps up kissing my face all over. " I ordered pizza for you how was your day? I've been waiting for you, I had so much fun with Payton and Jane we went to the Central Park which is so beautiful. I have to show you some pictures, we went to a museum, I wish you could have been there we have to go together..." Ana continues to ramble and I listen amused as I fall back on the bad with her landing on top of me.

She goes to start showing me pictures and I look at all of them before speaking.

" I'm glad you had fun we'll have to go together." I say smiling at her.

" definitely, all I could think about was how much fun we would have had together, though I did have fun with the girls they seem really cool"

" I'm glad you're making friends!" I tell her.

" Me to." She smiles.

" Just no boy friends." I tease her.

" you really do think that you're my daddy." She replied eyeing me.

" well in a way I am..." I say squeezing her ass and winking at her.

I go in the kitchen to warm up my pizza and then I start to tell Ana all about my day at work while looking on Netflix to see if we can find a movie.

" so Saturday we gonna go enjoy New York City together?"

" yea I'll go into work early Saturday and leave at around 1pm." I answer.

Ana claps and gets on top of me to peck my lips but I pull her down and deepen the kiss while letting my hands roam her body.

" I love you." She says smiling down at me.

I poke her dimples before pulling her teeth from her bottom lip and bitting down on it myself.

" & I love you." I replied going back to kissing her.


	18. Chapter 18

( C pov )

Friday night the opening party.

" And this lovely lady is you're wife?" Mr Johnson asks looking at Ana who's smiling back at him.

He's a very respectful businessman, he's looking for someone trustworthy to buy his company but he's got a son who's 22 & he wants to take over his fathers company. We've been secretly having meeting about me buying it because he doesn't trust his son with his company.

" yes." I answer looking at Ana.

" such a beauty." He compliments kissing her hand.

Ana blushes and thanks him.

We talk for a few more minutes before I pull Ana away to come talk to some other guest with me.

Ross is the host I'm just here to mingle we've been here for about an hour & if I didn't enjoy watching Ana walk around charmingly in this white dress so much I would say I'm ready to go.

" Christian we've only been here for an hour don't even think about it." Ana grills me making me look down at her shocked.

" huh?"

" oh don't huh me I know what you were thinking we are not leaving." She says folding her arms.

I chuckle and lean down to kiss her cheek.

" I wasn't even going to suggest it." I say holding my hands up.

She just smiles and leaks her arms in mine.

" that's Andrea... my assistant right over there." I say to Ana pointing to Andrea chatting with a guest in a casual back dress.

" oh she's pretty let's go meet her." Ana says and we wait until she isn't talking anymore.

Walking over she spots me and smiles at both me and Ana.

" hi you most be Andrea Christians assistant he told me all about how great you are." Ana says holding her hands out. " I'm Anastasia Christians wife but you can just call me Ana."

Andrea smiles and shakes her hand.

" yes I am Andrea, hi Ana it's so nice to meet you christian talks a lot about you." She says and they begin to chat.

For the next few hours we continue to mingle, we take a few pictures as Ross hired some camera men to capture all the hard work she put into decorating the place. Everyone sits down and eats and before ending it Ross and myself gives a speech and we thank the guest for coming.

" that was fun." Ana says as we leave the opening party while my hand guides her to the car holding her lower back.

" yea it was, but I can't wait to get you home." I say winking as I help her in the car and close the door before letting myself in.

" I bet you can't." She replied smirking over at me.

I smirk back and reach my hand over to rub her thigh.

" Christian stop it." Ana whispers closing her leg as I inch my hands up.

I push her legs apart with my one hand and rub her through her panties. I can feel the wet spot so I smirk to Ana making her roll her eyes and push my hand away.

" stop it christian we are in a car on our way home can't you wait?" She asks and I lick my lips shaking my head no.

I look to sawyer and see he's driving not paying us any attention, I bend down putting my head between anas legs making her breath heavy.

" shhhhhhh." I whisper peaking up at her and she bites her lips looking to the front probably to see if sawyer is paying us any attention which I know he's not.

Sliding her panties to the side I kiss her clit before sucking on it. Looking up to Ana she's got her eyes shut tight so I just go back to sucking on her and licking down her slit. She starts to slowly rock her hips opening her eyes she puts her hand over her mouth and that's how I know she's about to come and she's trying to keep quiet so I flick her clit faster until she releases on my mouth.

Feeling the car stop I fix her panties and get up before sawyer can look back here to let us know that were home. I get out the car and help Ana out knowing her legs are probably still weak so I'll have to hold her steady.

When we get in the house we barely make it to the living room before our clothes are flying off, i pain her against the wall and wrap her legs around me, I let my member rub against her wet slit before slipping in. Ana holds me tight whimpering my name as I stroke her slowly.

" faster baby..." she breathes as I kiss her neck.

Speading up all you could hear is our body smacking and Ana bumping against the wall.

...

Meanwhile...

( Ray pov )

" are you sure mannatten ny is were they are." I ask one of the head security guards Taylor who king sent to find Christian and Ana.

We just landed in mannatten and now we just need to locate them, I personally told king that I wanted to go with them to find my daughter, he couldn't as he needs to stay with Queen.

" yes." He says simple.

I go a head and book my hotel then call my wife.

" did you land?" She asks answering on the first ring.

" yes honey, I'm going to find our daughter."

" but how do you plan on getting her to come back?" She asks sounding like she's been crying.

" I don't know." I say sighing. " but I'm not leaving without her."

...

( C pov )

Next morning.

7am

" Christian we are going to have to start using condoms for a while." Ana says over breakfast.

" what the hell would we do that for?" I ask frowning.

We've never used condoms and I'd me damned if I put a condom on my dick to fuck my wife!

" because it's time for me to get a new shot... i don't want to get pregnant."

" well then you need to go get a new shot." I say still frowning.

" I am, Monday. right after school but until then we will need to protect ourself..."

" so you're telling me that when I get out of work later on today I'm going to have to use a condom with you?" I ask pouting.

" yes that's exactly what m telling you. We came down here to work, the last thing we need right now is that kind of responsibility."

" I guess your right." I say still not liking the idea of using a condom with Ana.

" now, what time will you be home today? Can we go out when you get back?" She asks changing the subject.

" yes. I want to see the Central Park with you." I say making her cheese showing her teeth and dimples.

" so what time will you be home?" She asks again.

" most likely around 3." I answer and she nods.

We finish up breakfast and I kiss her goodbye before heading to work.

...

( A pov )

When Christian leaves for work I clean up around the house, and then I shower and lay around watching tv and steadying.

Around 12am I decided that I should make Christian a chocolate cake since I know that it's his favorite and I'm home doing nothing. Taking it out of the oven around 2pm I start to pick out something to wear out with Christian since he should be home soon. I settle on casually jeans a white shirt and some sneaker.

It's now 3:30 and Christian isn't here nor is he answering his phone I don't think much of it until it's pass four and I still haven't heard from him.

" hello Ross have you seen christian?... no he didn't come home... well that's impossible because he isn't here...OK fine."

Ross said that Christian Left at 2 somthing saying that he was going home but here it is going on five and he isn't here yet.

I walk around the house pulling my hair out worried sick debating on if I should call 9/11.

...

( C pov )

" What the fuck are you going to kidnap me? You can't force me to go back to London." I yell to Taylor and the rest of the security man.

Ray comes in glaring at me and I glare back.

" you are going to tell me where my daughter is." He says pacing the room while I'm being held down.

" I'm not telling you shit! Now, what's the point of this?" I ask struggling against their hold.

Taylor Diggs in my pocket taking my phone out. I watch him look through it before calling somebody and putting it on speaker.

" Ch- Christian?" Anas soft worried voice comes through the phone.

" Ana Ana-..." I yell.

Ray snatches the phone taking it off speaker.

" ANA! Where are you? I'm going to find you just like we found Christian you two WILL be coming back to London tonight!" I hear him yelling at her over the phone.

" what the fuck is the meaning of this Taylor? You can't force us back! Tell them to let me go!" I yell.

He just ignores me and makes a call on his phone I watch him walk away and speak for a minute before coming back to hand me the phone.

" who the fuck is this." I growl.

" You really fucked up this time christian..." my dads voice booms making me huff.

" I'm not coming back to London! I'm not becoming king tell your goons to give it up because it's a waste of time you cannot force me and my wife on a plane so what the fuck is this?" I yell over the phone.

" Christian I'm not taking no for an answer, you're only making this harder on yourself."

" I'm not going to tell you where Ana is." I say Cooly making him laugh bitterly.

" you think I give a fuck about that girl? She can stay in New York for all I care, we can get you a new wife." He says and I toss the phone across the room out of frustration.

After hours of me not saying anything about where Ana is, I guess my father told Taylor to just bring me back alone, which made ray flip out saying he's not going anywhere without his daughter.

" well then you can stay here in New York with your daughter I must follow Kings rules." Taylor says pulling me up.

" NO NO NO!" Ray yells.

FILLER CHAPTER? . It's going to be a small time jump next chapter, I'm still getting ideas together so bare with me💀 btw I feel like I forgot to add somthing to chapter 17 and I can't figure it out it's giving me anxiety 😂😂😂😂😭💀💀


	19. Chapter 19

( Ana pov. )

Few hours later...

" so you're telling me that you're the princess of London, your husband has been kidnapped by the king so he can be his heir." The police officer asked me again.

I'm at the police station. I came down a little after I got that call from Christians phone.

" yes why is that so hard for you to understand?" I ask getting annoyed.

" this is just a lot to take in miss, so you got all of this just from your husband not coming right home from work?" He asked rubbing his eyes with an uninterested look on his face.

" No! my dad took his phone and called me to tell me that he was going to find me but it's been hours I'm not sure what they are up to." I say looking at him getting frustrated but trying not to show it.

" well how about we try tracking your husbands phone." He says after a while.

" please?" I ask and he starts doing something on his computer.

I wait minutes and then he looks up.

" I got the location come on." He says grabbing his jacket.

I follow him quickly and get in his car, we pull up to an old looking house on a one way street, as soon as we get out the car 3 men barges out of the house holding Christian arms while he tries his best to fight them off.

My breathe catches at the sigh of Christian, I start to point them out to the police officer and we walk on over with me on the side of him.

" We aren't going anywhere without my daughter!" I hear my father yell walking out behind them.

They spot us and froze looking shocked.

" what is going on here?" The officer asks.

" they are trying to take me out of the county without my permission." Christian yells red faced still in the security guys grip.

" I'm going to have to ask you to let this man go and step back." The police officer warns.

" let go of him." Taylor Christians old body guard says to his men finally walking out putting his phone in his pocket.

They let Christian go and he runs to me wiping my tears.

" this is a misunderstanding sir. I was ordered by the king of London to get this teenage boy who ran away home safe." He says showing his security licenses.

" how old are you young man?" The officer asks Christian.

" 18." He replied huskily, he's looking at Taylor as if he can kill him.

"then he is in charge of his own decisions and can not be taken anywhere without his own permission." officer said.

" no fucking way my daughter is coming with me." My father speaks up trying to walk over to me but Christian won't let me go.

" touch her go head I swear I'll beat the liv-"

" Christian stop!" I say holding him as he's trying to charge at my father.

" you two go get in my car I'm going to take you home. Unless you want to press charges?" He asks looking at us.

" no no..." I quickly say before Christian can answer.

"we just want them to leave us alone." I add sighing making him nod.

" you guys do understand that you must go back to the uk and leave them alone right?" He asked all of them.

" the hell wi-" my father starts but Taylor cuts him off,

" shut the hell up ray, had you turned Christians phone off like I ordered they wouldn't have tracked us so consider this fuck up you're fault." He growls at my father then looks to the police officer.

" we understand sir." He says shaking his head.

...

3 months later.

That was the last time me or Christian heard anything from our parents who anyone from the castle, things has been great especially between us relationship wise.

We fell into a pattern down here quick. School, work, school work...

" you know Ana, your beauty and brains is quite refreshing." Mr James smiles walking close to me.

The bell ringed and he asked to speak to me i now regret begging sawyer to wait for me outside as I didn't want him hanging over me all day in school.

" um, thanks." I say backing up but my legs hit his desk and he's so close I can feel his breathe and the smell off his cologne is making me sick.

" back up please." I say gagging and he frowns.

" an-" He doesn't get to finish because the smell goes right up my nose causing me to spit up making him back up dramatically.

I run out of the room and get to the front catching sawyer about to walk in.

" I was coming to see what was taking you so long are you alright?" He asks looking down at me wiping my mouth.

" I don't feel good." I mumble walking to the car.

" is there anything that I can get you before we go home?" Sawyer asked concerned.

" no I'm good, I'll just get some tea when I get home I could be coming down with a cold." I replied sniffing.

When I got home Christian of course is still at work, over the last 3 months he's been working a lot. Business for him is booming he's everywhere even the paparazzi notice us out here now.

Christian even moved his business into a bigger building and he's talking about buying us a house down here since he's making more money.

( sawyer told me you wasn't feeling well? I'll be home in an hour I promise baby feel better. ) C.

I smiled as I read his message before replying.

( baby I'm fine, take your time and finish everything you need to get done. ) A.

( me and Jane are coming over ) P.

( ok. ) A.

Me Jane and Payton have also gotten closer over time they've been over a few times and we go out together here and there when Christian isn't trying to be my dad and stop me from going out.

While waiting I ordered pizza just for the hot wings as I've been having a taste for them. Payton and Jane got here before the food and I started telling them about how close to me James had got.

" Ana you spit up on him?" Payton laughs.

" yes I haven't been feeling good lately and the smell of his cheap cologne just sat me off."

" are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Payton asked eyeing me.

" I'm on the shot." I say waving my hand.

" take a test prove me wrong?" She suggest taking two test out her bag.

" you just carry around pregnancy tests?" I ask looking at her weirdly.

" I had a wild night Friday, I had to make sure that 1 night stand didn't get me knocked up." She said laughing nervously.

" well I don't need to take it because I haven't missed a shot." I defend.

" Ana birth control is 99 percent reliable, just take the test to make sure." Payton pushes.

" fineeee." I say taking it and walking to the bathroom.

Payton and Jane wait outside the bathroom until I'm done and then I let them in while we wait for the timer.

" real quick, are you prepared for this test to say positive?" Jane asked rubbing my shoulder as we waited.

" nooo..." I say honestly shaking my head.

Beep beep beep...

" omg you look at it." I look to Payton before turning around.

" Ana you ready?" She asks holding it.

" um, nooo!" I squeal.

" tell me when you're ready..."

She says and we sit in awkward silence for about 2 minutes while I freak out inside.

What if I am pregnant? I mean I am on the shot so I don't want to believe it, but I guess it is a possibility. Christian did slip up and say that I looked like I was gaining weight though he said he liked it I felt insecure about his comment. And then there's the weird cravings, I've been feeling sick, and come to think of it I haven't gotten my period yet but I didn't think to much into it because being on the shot I hardly get it and when I do I bleed lightly.

Me and Christian are so not ready to be parents. He's always working I've got 2 more years of school after the summer, we are only 18.

" Ana are you ready." Payton asks impatiently taking me from my wondering thoughts.

" y-yess let's just get it over with..." I say hesitantly.

Am I even ready to know?

I roll my eyes at how careless me and Christian has always been with sex, though I've been on the shot since before our honeymoon we knew that the shot isn't 100 percent reliable and we still chose to do it without condoms without patting an eye.

Plus in the past few months our sex life have become different, we do it literally ALL the time almost anywhere. For example we just recently gave each other head on our most recent date under the table and then we left and had sex in the car. If I'm being perfectly honest I can see myself pregnant, like I said we are really careless when it comes to sex.

" ok well, congratulations the test is positive it's a 79 percent chance you can be pregnant but you need to tell Christian and go see a doctor soon." Payton says smiling at me.

I look for myself and see that both tests are indeed positive, a tear roll down my eyes as I shake my head before speaking.

" what am I going to do?" I say out loud to nobody.

" Ana?" I hear Christian yell my name walking in.

I hurry up and throw the test in the trash and we all gather out of the bathroom meeting Christian down in the living room, he's holding the pizza box and hot wings.

" hey baby, I payed for the pizza." He says coming to kiss my cheek looking synthetically at me probably because he thinks I'm sick.

" hey Payton, Jane." He waves to them making them smile and wave back while he sits the pizza down.

" ok Ana we will see you at school?" Payton says coming to hug me goodbye.

" don't worry just tell him." She whispers in my ear before her and Jane walk out the door waving a last goodbye.

" tell me how do you feel baby?" Christian asks sitting beside me on the couch and opening the pizza while I go for the wings.

I sigh putting my head down.

" baby?" Christian lifts my chin and pecks the side of my mouth, then he just stares at me waiting for me to talk.

" lately I haven't been feeling well..." I start and Christian nods for me to continue.

" well today in my last class my professor got a little close to me, and I noticed that I couldn't take the smell of his cologne, I instantly felt sick my mouth got watery and I spit up on him. long story short Payton convinced me to take a home pregnancy test and it came back positive." I say holding my breathe while Christian just blanks at me.

" so you're pregnant?" He asks blanking.

" yea..." I say. " but it would be wise for me to have a doctor confirm it."

" wow..." He says looking speechless.

" are you really surprised?" I say Hinting at all the sex we have.

" well yea..." he rubs his hands through his hair " I mean I thought you were on the shot so-..."

" yes of course I am, but it doesn't 100 percent prevent pregnancy." I said sighing.

" are you upset?" I asked as he got back quiet.

" No." He said quickly turning to me. " I'm just, I'm not ready to be a father... I'm scared shitless Ana honestly." He says laying his head back.

I got up to straddle him and he put his hands on my waist.

" I'm scared to Christian." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

" but we are going to have to get ready one day at a time because there's no way I'm not going through with this." I say as I lay my hand on my flat stomach.

" I wouldn't suggest that..." Christian said defensively and I nodded.

We stayed like this on the couch for a while not saying much until it was time for bed, Christian carried me to our room and layed me down before getting in bed himself, after laying there in comfortable silence both probably doing a lot of over thinking we finally fell asleep.

Next morning.

I got up at the sound of my alarm going off seeing that it's 7am i got out of bed lazily and followed the smell of breakfast to the kitchen.

Christian was moving around cooking which put a surprise smile on my face seeing as though I'm usually the one who cooks every meal in this house.

" good morning." I say smiling making Christian spin around at the sound of my voice.

" good morning princess. Have a seat I wanted to give you a break with breakfast this morning since I know that you haven't been feeling well." He says coming to kiss me.

" thanks babe I appreciate this so much." I praise having a seat.

Christian puts my plate in front of me before making his.

" so when do you plan on going to the doctor? I want to be there of course." Christian says as we eat.

" today after school? I can maybe skip my last class." I suggest and Christian nodes telling me he will get out of work early and come to my school so we can head right to the doctor together.

After breakfast I shower and get dress heading down to kiss Christian goodbye we split up like always I get in the car with sawyer and he drives himself, Christian was going to replace sawyer as my security and give me someone else but I begged to keep sawyer since I had gotten so used to him.

Walking in the school a little early then usual I spot Jane and mr James in the halls having a deep hushed conversation. I don't have any classes with Jane but she acts as if she can't stand mr James so I wonder what their talking about? Being the nosy person I am I start to get closer without them noticing so that I can hear them.

" still trying to seduce students aren't you?" She asks cockily and my ears perk up, if I wasn't going to stay and listen I sure am now.

" oh please, as if I had to seduce you." He laughs. " remember you gave it up on a silver platter. You know it doesn't have to be this way with us... we can go back to how things used to be." He says seductively gently touching her arm.

For a moment she looks tempted but she snatched away looking pissed.

" no I'm fine in my relationship with someone whom I am Inlove with might I add." She says matter factly. " we were done the day you forced me to get an abortions so that you can save your stupid little image."

" Jane I did that to save your image to... how do you think you would have been viewed around here getting knocked up by the professor? You'd be known as the dumb girl who fucked her teacher probably to get better grades and ended up knocked up." He says harshly making me gasp but I quickly put my hand over my mouth.

" you didn't do anything to save my image because you were the only one who cared about what people thought! I want you to leave Anastasia alone. Payton tells me how much you stare at her in class and she let it slip how close you've been getting, she's a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be manipulated by a bastard like you." Jane says just as I bump something making them both turn wide eyes to look at me.

" ANA!"

I run off with them calling after me and I go in the girls bathroom and call Christian.

" hello?"

" Christian can you come get me I'm not feeling well..."

" baby I'm in a meeting, isn't sawyer there? Have him take you home and I will be there as soon as I can." He says and I nod as if he can see me.

" okay." I say before hanging up.

I went out and saw sawyer out by his car smoking a cigarette probably thinking I'm in my first class.

" is everything ok?" He says rushing over as he spotted me.

" yea I'm fine I just wasn't up for school today, take me home?" I ask and he nods walking over to open my door for me.

Missed writing ... needed to get ideas together but I hope you guys like it ❤️ ️


	20. Chapter 20

( Christian. )

After getting that call from Ana I tried to speed things up so that I can get home to her, I'm still processing the fact that I'm going to be a father...

" you ok grey? You don't seem here today." Ross asked me after demanding we take a 10 minute break.

" it's nothing..." I lie running my hands through my hair.

" come on grey, you know you ain't fooling me." Ross said making me sigh.

" it's Ana... she's pregnant and I'm stressing myself because I know for a fact that I'm not ready, I'm just 18 to be honest as much as I love Ana I wasn't even ready to get married let alone be a father." I say hanging my head.

I feel bad about not being as happy as I should be about the news.

" well I can see where you're coming from but Christian nobody is ready to be a parent you simple get ready. And you have months for that don't stress yourself Ana needs you the most right now." Ross says as she looks at the time.

" go home and be there for Ana I'll take the meeting from here." She says patting me on my shoulder and I nod not putting up a fight to stay as I do want to get home to Ana.

Walking in I see her laying down knocked out on the couch with a half aten sandwich next to her and the tv on.

Grabbing the remote and laying next to her I flip through channels and finish her sandwhich.

Half an hour later she starts to move around until she's fully awake.

" how you feeling?" I ask mutting the tv and turning to her.

" better." She admits, " I need to tell you something..." she frowns.

" what's up?" I ask looking at her.

" mr James... I haven't been completely honest regarding him." She says making me furrow my brows in confusion as I wait for her to go on.

" since the minute I stepped foot in his class I noticed early on that he would stare at me..." she says and my jaw tightens as I nod my head wanting her to go on. " he flirts with me a lot, he likes to call me beautiful more then I would say is appropriate, and over the last few months he's been getting really close for comfort. I never really thought much of it until I over heard him and Jane talking." She says and then starts to tell me all about what she over heard.

" so this has been going on how long?" I ask as calmly as I can.

" months..." Ana replied biting her lip.

" and you JUST decided that it was important for me to know?" I asks raising my voice a little.

" I -..." she stutters speechless probably not used to me taking this tone but I'm to pissed to care how she feels right now.

" you what? You liked him flirting with you? Huh? Is that why you failed to mention it to me?" I asked and she looked offended.

" NO!" She yells, " Christian how could you say that? Of course I didn't like it I just ignored it because I know how you blow things out of proportion."

" blow things out of proportion Ana really? So my wife's PROFESSOR being inappropriate with her is blowing things out of proportion?" I argue getting up.

" Christiannn..." she pouts having nothing to say.

" no Ana you just don't know how pissed I am." I say shaking my head heading to our room.

" ok but where are you going?" She sighs on my ass as I walk around the house getting ready to walk out.

" I'm going out for a bit!" I say opening the front door.

" Christian please don't do this, don't leave me..." Ana begs trying to grab me.

" remember what we said about giving each other space when we need it?" I ask and she nods. " this is one of those times." I say kissing her forehead before closing the door.

I got in my car and drove I didn't really know where I was going, I honestly wanted to go beat the bloody hell out of James. Who the hell does he think he is flirting with my wife? And for her to keep it from me. I shake my head as I continue to drive.

I ended up in front of anas school but I soon talked myself out of going in there. I know for a fact that I'll end up in jail and I don't need those kind of problems right now. Not with how good GEH is going, I drove off and ended up at a bar.

" aren't you a little to young to be in here child? Can I see your ID?" The bar tender asked and I showed him.

" you're not 21." He chuckles.

" I'm married does that count?" I muttered.

" unfortunately no." He chuckled more and asked me if I wanted a non - alcoholic drink, I nodded.

" Christian?" A familiar voice called and I turned around fast.

" what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

Elena was standing in front of me, in some casual jeans a black sweater, some shoes & her blonde hair down I almost didn't notice her as she looks like she's been away from London a while.

" I thought that was you, I was just walking pass-..."

" what are you doing here in America? New York?" I ask cutting her off.

She comes over sitting next to me.

" I told you that I always wanted to leave London one day... see the big city, so when you left and did it I got the courage to follow my dreams, I saved enough money to open up a hair salon down here I guess you can say you inspired me." She laughs.

I nod believing her because before I got married and Elena was still my assistant we would often talk over lunch together, I would tell her I wanted to expand GEH, and she would vent about how she always dreamed of moving to New York and owning her own salon.

" I'm... happy for you." I say honestly.

" about the last tim-..." she starts but I cut her off.

" don't mention it. Just don't try it again I'm happily married." I warn her.

" i understand." She nods.

We catch up for a minute but I look at my time and see it's 2:23, which means it isn't to late to still take Ana to the doctor now that I'm a little more calm.

" alright Elena it was nice seeing you, I need to be going..."

" can we keep in contact? As friends?" Her eyes lit up. " I mean as you know I don't know many people in New York..." She adds biting her lip.

" I'd have to talk that over with my wife." I say honestly before walking out.

( get dress I'm on my way to take you to the doctor." C.

I text Ana and she replied saying ok, getting home I waited a good 10 minutes before Ana came outside looking cute and shy, we drove in silence.

" congratulations, you are indeed pregnant mrs & mr grey. 1 month to be exact." The doctor says smiling.

That actually makes me smile despite my nervousness, I grab Anas hand making her glance at me shyly blushing.

" you are beautiful." I say leaning over to kiss her cheek.

I'm still mad but in this moment I really can't stay mad.

I watch her spread some jelly stuff on Ana small tummy.

" omg, that's cold!" Ana giggles squeezing my hand.

" you see, that's your little 1." The doctor smiles pointing to the screen. " not much yet but it has plenty of time to grow into a healthy baby."

I look at the little thing on the screen.

" I'm going to be a dad." I say out loud to nobody and Ana smiles brightly at me.

I get up and smash my lips into hers making her moan surprised.

" I'll uh, give you two some privacy..." The doctor says hurrying out the room making Ana giggle pushing me.

" are you really excited about this?" Ana asks, her big blue eyes wide looking curiously at me.

" baby I'm nervous but I feel blessed... this wasn't planned but I'm going to step up. And I know that as time goes on I'm going to grow more excited each day." I answer.

" ok... I guess I can understand you being nervous because I am to. We are only still teens and I still have years left of school I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I know that as long as I have you by my side that we can step up together and get through anything. And Christian I'm really sorry about not telling you I was wrong you deserved to know." Ana says sniffing.

Taking both my hands to wipe her tears I kiss her face all over.

" shhh, it's ok baby I forgive you." I said hugging her.

The doctor soon came back in to tell Ana when her next appointment will be and she gave a prescription for some prenatal vitamins etc.

On the way home Ana couldn't stop leaning over kissing me. She was glowing and smiling and we were right back to that good place we've been in since we landed in New York, I couldn't wait to get her home to make love to her.

...

" so you know that you will be dropping James class right?" I asked Ana as we lay around in the living room eating snacks and watching movies.

" yea, i already thought about that, after hearing that he's pretty much got a history of messing around with students... that doesn't sit well with me, I have even been thinking about reporting it."

" I think that's a great idea." I say agreeing.

" did you talk to Jane?" I ask.

" no she's been calling my phone but I guess I'll deal with her tomorrow." She answered stuffing her mouth with cake.

Leaning over to lick the chocolate from the side of her mouth, I ended up on top of her ripping her clothes off and we made love all over the house until it was time for us to get some rest.

( Ana pov )

Next day.

Walking into school with sawyer on my back as he refused to wait outside anymore once Christian told him about mr James, I get through a few classes before it's lunch and I see Payton and Jane.

" Ana." Payton walks up hugging me.

Jane just stands there awkwardly for a minute before waving.

" can we talk?" She asks and I nod.

Pulling me a side she sighs before speaking.

" look I don't know how much you heard... but I'm sorry I didn't tell you about mr James, I'm kinda embarrassed about the whole thing. Things has been kind of off and on between me and mr James starting from my freshmen year here up until just last year, it'll be a long story to tell which is why I won't get into it but I want you to know that I was just trying to protect you... from my own experiences I know that mr James can be an manipulative man, from what Payton was telling me it sounded all to familiar and I wanted to warn him off you." Jane says getting to it.

" its really not your fault... what ever you and mr James had going on it isn't my business... but as your friend if he is how you say he is then I hope you can stay away from him... I heard a lot and Jane you can do so much better-..."

" I know!" She closes her eyes cutting me off, " like I said it's a long story, but I am happy in my new relationship I-I just wanted to know if we were good?" She asked.

I nodded smiling holding my tongue and hugging her.

Skipping mr James class I went and made sure I dropped his class and before leaving I did something that I felt was only right.

" so what can I help you with Ana?" Mrs Carey asked as I walked into the office.

" I want to report a teacher..."

literally wrote and edit this chapter in under 2 hours . Sorry if it seems rushed maybe I could have did better had I took my time but that would have been me sitting on this chapter for weeks trying to find ideas & I kinda knew where I wanted to go with it so I just wrote it up real fast wanted to get it out the way ️ ... next chapter will be better I promise to take my time 💯 anyways hope you like lemme know what you think ?❤️ ️


	21. Chapter 21

( Ana )

4 months later.

Sunday afternoon.

" Ana you've hit the 5 month mark don't you think it's time we start planning the baby shower?" Payton says over the phone as I lay down and enjoy a foot rub from Christian.

" I don't know Payton... I mean neither me or Christian would have many people to invite." I replied.

" aww Ana I think you should have one it don't have to be manny people." She said and I can tell she was pouting on the other line.

" I can invite Ross and a few of my work friends." Christian butts in.

" and me you and Jane can invite a few of our associates from school." Payton pushes.

" I'll think about it Payton." I laugh.

" good I really want to throw a baby shower and you're my only hope because I don't want kids." Payton giggled over the phone and we continued to chat for a minute.

" I'm hungry." I said to Christian after Payton hung up.

" whatcha want?" He asked pushing my feet off him so he can get up.

" pineapples." I said happily.

Chuckling he nodded and went towards the kitchen I took off my shirt leaving me in a pink sports bra and some grey sweats, I waited for him to come back while I watched sponge bob.

Christian came back with a bowl of fresh cut pineapples for me and a bottle of water for him, handing it to me He sat back down laying my feet back in his lap and stared at me.

" what?" I asked stuffing a juicy pineapple in my mouth moaning at the taste.

" I know better then to ask for one right?" He asked smirking.

" these pineapples are mine Christian! You better not had snuck one in the kitchen." I glared making him bust out laughing.

" princess chill out." He laughed leaning forward to rub his hands over my bump.

Christian loves my bump, I'm carrying big for five months and our baby kicks all the time when she feels her dad rubbing her. He's been obsessed with rubbing my stomach and catching our daughter wanting her to kick for him.

Yes I said daughter me and Christian are having a girl i was so happy when we found out.

"Flash back"

" you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby?" My doctor asked looking between me and Christian.

"Yes"

"No."

I look at Christian curious on why he wouldn't want to know the sex of our baby yet.

" why not?" I asked.

Scratching the back of his head he was looking around nervously not meeting my eye.

Squinting my eyes I repeated myself.

" why not?"

" I'm nervous alright? I just don't want to deal with knowing what it is right now." Christian said honestly.

" well you can wait outside because I want to know the sex of our baby." I snapped turning myself around.

" Princess.. I'm sorry I'm happy about the baby I just... what if I'm not a good father? I just keep thinking about ways I could mess up a girl or a boys life." Christian admitted coming to sit down wrapping his arms around me.

" Christian you think I'm not scared? That doesn't stop me from wanting to know what I'm having with my husband present and just as excited as I am." I pouted.

Bending down to peck my lips, he grabbed my hands and pressed a soft kiss to both of them.

" look at me Anastasia." He says holding my head up. " I'm happy about this I promise. I'm sorry if I gave you any indication that I wasn't, it's just once I find out what I'm having then I know that it's real I'm going to be a father and it makes me nervous. It keeps me zoned out at work and up at night over thinking, I want this but it doesn't stop Me from thinking that I'm not going to be good at it. You know how I am about failure what if I fail at being a father?"

" Christian you wont I won't let you and you won't let me. We have each other it doesn't matter what we have we are going to be great parents not perfect but who is?" I asked looking up at him.

" you're right, let's find out what we are blessed with." He says squeezing my hand.

" you see that?" The doctor asked us.

" no." We both answered shaking our heads.

" exactly, looks like you two are a expecting a little girl." She congratulates us smiling.

" A GIRL." I squeal.

I'm so happy any time I ever thought far into the future about me having kids I always pictured myself brushing a little girls hair, loving her and having a way better relationship with her then I've ever had with my mother. Though she's coming a lot sooner then I ever planned she's not a mistake and she's definitely loved and wanted by both her parents.

I feel Christian rubbing my stomach as he looked at the screen with a tear in his eyes, catching me staring he leaned down to kiss my lips before looking to my stomach and leaning down to kiss it.

" I promise I won't fail you babygirl." He whispered.

END OF FLASH BACK.

...

My and Christian are now looking forward to meeting our little girl. We're less nervous Christian went online the other day and ordered a lot of baby stuff that we are currently waiting to be delivered we no longer have a guest room because we of course decided to make it hers.

Speaking of her we haven't picked a name yet.

" have you thought of any names?" I asked looking over at Christian.

" I wanted to name the baby after Mia... it's the least I can do considering she probably hates me." He pouted still rubbing my bump.

" she doesn't hate you. She just misses her big brother I'm sure." I assured him leaning over to kiss his pouty lip.

" I miss her to. I'm sure she'd be glad to know that she's going to be an aunt." He said smiling at that.

" I'm sure she will." I agreed.

" ok so back to names, I was thinking Amila princess grey?" He suggest sure of himself as if he's already thought of this.

" princess?" I raised a brow.

I don't really like the name princess for her middle name I think we can do better then that.

" yes my daughter is a princess literally by blood so." He shrugged gulping his water down.

Finding myself getting distracted by his Adams apple the way it jumps as he drinks with his head back I lick my lips and stare.

shaking my head of those thoughts I spoke,

" we can do better then that Christian, how about we name her Amila ryan grey?" I suggested proudly.

" Ryan?" Christian furrowed his brows.

" I like the name Ryan." I shrug picking my pineapples back up.

" no that's just to simple my daughter is far from simple, how about Amila Grace grey? After both my favorite girls." Christian smirks at me.

" you being real unfair Christian because if that's the case we can name her Amila Carla grey but I didn't say that did I?" I point out.

Christian sighs then makes a face like he's thinking.

" Amila Candice grey?" He saying looking at me for my approval.

" Candice? So we just leaving Ryan out which is much cuter ? Fine fine, Amila Candice grey." I approved and he smiled.

" Ryan is just to simple." He waved his hand.

I put my pineapples down and started straddling him, I kissed his neck as he held my side.

" what you want baby?" He asked trailing kisses down my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him and didn't say anything, he didn't make any move like I expected so I started pulling his shirt up making him chuckle.

" baby you gotta tell me what you want." He said helping me get his shirt off.

" I want youuu." I said tugging his sweats.

Christian pulled his sweats and his boxers completely off then lifted me to pull mines down along with my matching pink panties.

He sat me down on his member without putting it in, then started kissing on me. He kissed my lips down to my neck, my shoulder then he got to my breasts & started licking and flicking his tongue on my sensitive swollen nipples. I was a moaning mess as I held him and started rocking my hips as his hands touched me everywhere stoping at my swelling stomach.

Taking my hands and wrapping them tightly around his neck Christian took my bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it while lifting me and placing himself at my wet entrance, he slowly set me down and I lifted myself up and down getting used to the filling of him filling me before I was sitting completely down.

" I love you so much." Christian groaned as I rocked my hips, he started lifting me up and down slowly until I speeded up on my own.

" fuckkk Christian..." I screamed as he thrusted up.

" dirty mouth." Christian teased in my ear smirking.

" Christian touch me." I moan bouncing and I got wetter as I felt his hands roaming my body and I felt his mouth on my neck.

" shit..." Christian grunted as I came on his shift he held me still and squeezed my ass and thrusted deep until I felt warmness shoot inside me.

Flopping down on him out of breath we set there like this for a minute until Christian got up telling me that he was going to run me a bath with me still wrapped around him.

He put me down in the bathroom so he can move around and find the soap to put in the bath he was running me. While he did that I tried to stand on my legs but fail as I leaned on him for support and wrapped my hair up in a ball. When it was filled he picked me up and dipped me in, I watched him freshen up at the sink and I narrowed my eyes because he think he's slick.

" Christian."

" yea baby?"

" where you going?" I pouted.

Laughing and leaning down to kiss me, he spoke.

" just to the office for about half in hour. Just relax in the tub and I'll be back to help you out in less then 40 minutes."

" Christiannnn no no, I don't want to be in here by myself." I whined.

" Ana..."

" pleaseeee Christian don't leave I want you to sit in here with me."

" you want me to sit in the bathroom with you?" He chuckled like I was being unbelievable.

" yes." I cheesed showing off my dimples which he couldn't resist.

He dropped his head defeated muttering fine and walking out the bathroom.

He came back with his laptop and some chips he set down and did whatever it was he was doing on it as he typed away.

As I sat and relaxed I started thinking about how good it was that more students came forward and reported mr James which ended up being the cause of him losing his license, he felt so stupid about his little nice teacher image being ruined that he just up and left disappearing without a trace.

Didn't make me any never mind I thought as I shrugged.

" what are you thinking about." Christian eyed me closing his laptop, he moved to the edge of the tub and dipped his hand in to rub my tummy.

Instantly Amila starts kicking around which made Christian jumped and scream as if she hadn't done it a million times for him already.

" I love you so much Amila." Christian cooed as she continued to move around and I literally felt like I wasn't here so I rolled my eyes and just layed my head back closing them while Christian continued to play around with Amila.

Christian soon Drained the water and helped me out the tub he dried me and wrapped me in a fluffy towel. He layed me down on the bed and started rubbing lotion on my legs.

Feeling all cleaned comfortable and relaxed I dozed off.

...

2 months later.

" come on Ana you're going to have us late to our own shower." Christian rushed me as I was fixing my makeup.

Walking out I twirl around in my pink dress asking Christian how I look.

" beautiful. Now come on." He grabbed my hand and kissed it before walking out dragging me with him.

Christian drove to the place Payton gave us the address to, we didn't really know what we were expecting because Payton and Jane was in charge of throwing the shower and they did just about everything Christian just payed for it all.

Christian came and opened my door helping me out the car as we pulled up to a nice size building, walking in it's a big space decorated with with chairs and tables, food, pink balloons, there was a big pink chair with manny gifts next to it, a few familiar faces from school came up congratulating me as me and Christian walked in, he spotted a few people he invited who always stopped to talk to Christian and congratulate us.

" there's the mommy to be." Ross came up and hugged me. " congratulations." She smiled pulling apart as a cute girl walked up.

" this is my girlfriend Gwen, you've already met Christian this is Anastasia his wife." Ross interdicted us.

" congratulations Ana you look beautiful, the baby shower is so nice." She praised looking around.

" thank you it's nice meeting you." I blushed.

I walked over to Jane & Payton as I spotted them at the table with Janes boyfriend.

" ana." They said in union getting up to hug me.

" how do you like what we've done to the place?" Payton asked grabbing my arm showing me around.

" I love it." I beamed sitting in the pink chair which Payton said was for me.

They all started taking pictures of me and then Christian gave Ross his phone so he can get in some to.

" did you ever talk to Elena?" I asked Christian out of the blue as we made ourself plates.

" No you told me that you wasn't comfortable with me remaining friends with her so why would i?" He asked stopping what he was doing to look at me.

" just asking, I was wondering if you wanted her to be here?" I wondered out loud.

" Ana don't be silly, of course I don't want her here." He said looking at me as if I had to heads.

" do you wish our family could be here?" I asked and he shrugged.

" I wish my siblings including Selina could be here and maybe my mother and your mom for you but my dad nor yours wouldn't be allowed to step foot in here! Not after that stunt they pulled, they went to far." He said and I nodded in agreement.

After eating we started talking to guess, laughing and dancing to the music Jane had playing on the speaker from her phone, I was having a good time i thought as I giggle and moved around the room with Christian.

I sat back in my chair with Christian aside me as we got ready to open the gifts.

The first gift I opened was from Payton a car seat, some baby onesies, a few bottles, and a box of pampers. I smiled thanking her. Jane got me a few boxes of pampers and wipes along with a few outfits, Ross got a baby swing, a tub, a box of socks, and some pampers and wipes from her and Gwen, I thanked them and continued.

I thanked everybody as I finally finished opening all of the gifts, with how many pampers we got we won't have to buy any until Amila is 1 years old I thought.

" see it turned out nice, I'm glad you agreed." Payton said as everyone now left and we was cleaning up.

" me to I just can't wait to have this baby ugh my back hurt." I sat down.

Laughing they told me to go home and that they will clean up the rest, I thanked and hugged them one more time before me and Christian Left, he carried me into the house as my feet was hurting from being on them all day, sitting me down in bed Christian took my shoes off before helping me out of my dress. He was going to find me something to slip on but I told him that I didn't want to put anything on and he laughed saying that he was going to warm our food up we got from the baby shower and for me to find something to watch on tv, I just put on family guy because since being pregnant Christian knows that I like to watch cartoons.

He came back and layed our food out on the bed, I ate minds and some of his and I waited for him to throw our plastic plates away before snuggling up under him as he rubbed my belly. I groaned as Amila started to kick the hell out of me at her fathers touch and I wasn't in the mood for her moving around so I glared at Christian and told him to stop.

" Ana this is our time don't be jelly, right Amila tell mommy that we are bonding right now." He cooed kissing and rubbing my bump and I screamed as she danced on my bladder making me rush to pee.

" Christian stop it please let her sleep I'm trying to get comfortable just give me a booty rub or something." I begged.

" ok ok." He laughed. " just let me give her a kiss goodnight." He said and I nodded.

Getting down to give my belly multiple kisses I groan as she started up kicking again at the sound of his voice as he wished her a goodnight.

Smiling as Christian started giving me a booty rub and paying more attention to me, we made out in bed while family guy watched us.

Wanted to focus on Ana and Christian while she's pregnant because next chapter I'm going to skip the baby arriving to maybe a week later with them home with her. I'll probably time jump alot next chapter and focus on them being parents because I got something planned and I'm ready for them to go back to the castle real soon that's all I'm saying 😭❤️❤️


	22. Chapter 22

( Christian )

6 weeks after birth*

" Christiannnn" Ana squeals as I pick her up placing her on the kitchen counter getting between her legs.

" I miss this..." I place my hands between her legs making her blush.

After Anastasia had Amila the doctor of course told us that we had to wait 6 weeks until we can have sex and it was killing me so I counted the days.

" Christian, baby. Amila is only napping in the next room." She hums as I bite her lip gently and pout.

" exactly she's napping which gives us time." I let my lips trail down her neck to the top of her breast making her moan grabbing the back of my head.

" how about you just give me head? We really don't have time..." She smirks and I rolled my eyes pushing back.

" nah." I said bitting down on my lip smirking back at her.

" Christian I gave you head hourly out of pure boredom while pregnant, and I pushed out your big headed daughter just 6 weeks ago." Ana points out leaning back on the counter and spreading her legs.

Dropping to my knees I gripped her thighs and pulled her forward so that I'm face to face with her panties, using my teeth to gently pull them down I was about to devour her but loud screams coming from Amilas room stopped me.

Ana groaned behind me as I speed walk to our daughters room.

She's rolling around in her crib screaming for no reason at all because I just gave her a bottle and she took a 10 minute nap. Ana decided not to breast feed because with school she's not able to be around all the time, I work from home in the morning now so that Ana doesn't have to take off from school, I go in the office in the afternoon so I'm back home much later.

" whatcha fussing for princess?" I coo looking into her big teary grey eyes and kiss her face all over.

she's about to be 2 months in just 2 more weeks I can't believe how fast she's growing. I love her so much, I swear I never believed in love at first sight until I met her. She's so adorable and precious to me. I wish she could meet my mother and Mia, Elliot, & Selina. I know they all would love her just as much as me and Ana do.

Looking up I see Ana snapping pictures of us, we captured anas entire pregnancy, the birth of Amila and lots of cute moments because we know that we want to share it with our family someday.

Amila stopped crying shortly after I picked her up which made Ana complain about me having her spoiled and thinking she's supposed to be held all the time but I ignore her as I lay down in my bed with Amila over my chest while I read emails on my phone.

...

4 months later!

" Christian Amila really doesn't need all this stuff she's only 7 months and we barley have space from all the things you bought her for Christmas." Ana pointed out as I picked up a life size doll house Amila was pointing to.

" she wants it." I shrug holding it as Ana pushed Amila stroller around toys R us.

" nope put it down it's not even fitting nowhere in our 3 bed room apartment and she's 7 months she hardly knows what she wants." Ana tried grabbing it from me.

" I don't even no why we are here we got everything we needed from the mall which was clothes. I told you Amila doesn't need anymore toys." Ana complained.

" I bought us a house." I blurt out Making anas mouth hang open in shock as she stands speechless.

" what?" She asked as if she didn't hear me correctly.

" I bought us a house, we needed more space for Amila..." I said as we continued to walk around.

" what the heck christian I wanted to be apart of that with you! I wanted to help pick out a house we will be raising our daughter in I told you not to make any sudden moves without me." Ana pouted.

Heading to the line to pay for everything I didn't say anything until we got in the car and I strapped Amila in her seat.

" I'm sorry. I just, you was always busy and never really had the time to come with me to look for anything, I seen something that I thought we both would love and just got it." I finally spoke up.

" it's fine Christian I'm not mad, I just wanted to be apart of that process with you. But you're right with finals and everything coming. & being a full time mother and wife-..."

" which is why I don't blame you for not having the time. Do you want to go see the house?" I asked cutting her off, she nodded eagerly.

" Amila guess what?" Ana cooed to a giggleing Amila as I drove.

" daddy bought us a new house. Daddy loves us." Ana hums making Amila giggle louder sucking her thump.

We drove up to the all white mansion and I parked in our drive way before getting out to open anas door then I went and picked baby girl up and put her on my hip as I used the key to get in.

" wow Christian it's so beautiful." Ana tugged my arm as we looked around the place I already saw that we will soon call home.

The crispy white walls, the house was completely empty as I plan on letting Ana fix it up however she wants. The floors are wooden but painted black, the kitchen set black and white, there's a big living room space which leads out to a huge backyardt with a pool and perfectly cut grass which Ana loved. I showed her all five of the bedrooms and the 3 bathrooms, then I went on to show her the dinner room, and the tv room.

" so when can we move in?" She clapped excitement mirroring her features causing me to chuckle.

" we have to get furniture, and everything." I replied swirling Amila around in my arms as she was trying to get down but I'm not sure how clean these floors are so I won't let her crawl on it.

" I'll order everything we need tonight!" Ana said as she continued to look around.

" thank you so much Christian. Uhhh I love youuuu." She wrapped her arms around me and Amila and kissed my lips earning a smack on the side of her face from Amila as she mugged her.

" you're so perfect." Ana cheesed ignoring our jealous daughter.

When we got home, Ana cooked baked chicken and Mac and cheese, we set at the table and Amila set in her high chair and made a mess with the cheesy noodles.

" DADA!" She threw her mac & cheese at me making her mother bust out laughing, but I don't even care she just called me dada!

I got up from my chair smiling hard and I picked her up as she reached for me.

" I love you." I said spinning her around.

" DADA!" She said giggling.

She's so damn cute!

" great! When u wake up crying at night call dada." Ana laughed recording us on her phone.

I pepper kisses all over her chubby cheeks as she continues to call out to me.

" alright little mama, lets get you all washed up." Ana said taking her from me and bringing her in the bathroom.

I took that time while Ana washed Amila to do the dishes.

" be nice Amila." I yawned as she slapped my face.

Ana is laying beside me in bed ordering furniture for the new house on her laptop while Amila lays across my chest multitasking between slapping my face when she gets excited and watching bubble guppies.

" look baby." Ana turns her screen to show me an all white couch.

" all white? Do you not see how messy Amila is?" I chuckled looking down at her.

" right!" Ana laughed clicking off.


	23. Chapter 23

( Ana )

2 years later...

" aunty Payton what is that in your stomach?" Amila wondered out loud.

my 2 year old daughter can be... so curious!

Me Christian and Amila are having lunch with Payton and her fiancé who she's five months pregnant by.

" it's a baby Amila we had this talk." Payton exaggerated smiling.

" but how did it get there?" Amila asked curiously.

" I told you that when a boy loves you he blesses you with a baby." Payton replied making Christian glare at her.

" that's not true because my daddy loves me and I don't have a baby." Amila points out making us all laugh.

" well I guess you got me there Amila." Payton puts her hands up in defeat while flashing her ring.

" daddy can you buy me a ring like mommy's and aunty Payton?" Amila eyes lit as she steadied Payton's ring.

" of course baby." Christian nodded smiling at her.

Over the last 2 years a lot has changed, well not really except I'm a mother of a toddler and a senior in college. It's the end of the year which means I'll be graduating soon.

Christian is like king of New York right now, everything is just amazing for him. A little after we moved into our house Christian opened up a few clubs and a few restaurants honestly right now it's probably not much that Christian doesn't own in New York. At just 20 he's on his way to becoming the youngest billionaire at atleast 22. He's in every hot topics and blogs for New York's most successful businesses owners, people want to interview him left and right but he's very private.

As for me I'm thinking about opening my own publishing company after I graduate, I started writing a book about a year ago and I want to publish it myself, of course Christian is going to pay for me to start my company up but I plan to work hard I hate that I wasn't able to get a job but Amila will always come first.

About a year ago I finally took time to steady and got my license and like promised Christian bought me a car. Thought he still insists that I have sawyer or him drive me around so I really don't know what his purpose of even getting me a car was for.

Me Payton and Jane are still really tight. Jane is still with her boyfriend chase, he proposed but she wasn't ready as she's not even out of college yet so she says, chase understood and they are still going strong. Over the years chase and Christian even formed a friendship which is good because I'm always telling Christian that he needs more friends.

Payton ended up pregnant from a random 1 night stand that she had at a party, she and the father cody worked it out and he proposed not long after.

" mommy?" I looked down to see Amila staring up at me looking just like her father.

" I'm ready to go home so daddy can play dollies with me." She tugged my arm.

" as soon as we finish eating Amila." I replied digging into my salad.

...

Back at home I steady hard with papers everywhere for finals on the living room couch while Christian and Amila sat on the floor with a bunch of dolls out.

I'm so happy to be almost done with school it was a long journey. Between staying up all night with Amila while Christian worked, finding time to steady, time to cook, be a mom, a wife, and even fit sleeping into my schedule.

At times it was hard but I wouldn't change anything I met some amazing people, I love being a wife to Christian and a mom to our daughter.

Christian washed Amila and got her ready for bed while I spent hours with my head in the books. I finally put it away to join Christian in tucking her in as I listened to him read to her I smiled at the sight.

" I love you." We both cooed kissing either side of her cheek as she closed her eyes.

" so you think you ready to ace finals?" Christian smirks at me as we got comfortable in bed.

" I got this!" I stated proudly.

" I know you do baby. I can't wait for me and Amila to see you walk across that stage." Christian stated wrapping his arms around me.

" I don't get to tell you how proud I am of you enough, you're such an amazing wife & mother to our daughter. How you managed to do everything I don't know, I'm just thankful for you." He says kisses my lips.

" same, you're an amazing husband & father. Business man, everything. You're just perfect." I muttered kissing him back.

He pulled out his laptop and started looking up rings.

" what you doing?" I asked as my eyes skinned the beautiful diamond rings.

" looking for rings I can order Amila." He said and I rolled my eyes turning over.

...

*Graduation*

I walked across the stage as my name was called with a smile on my face. I watched Christian and Amila cheering in the crowd as I collected my diploma thanking the professor who handed it to me, smiling and waving I soon walked off stage and Amila ran and jumped in my arms.

" congratulations mommy!" She kisses my cheeks as I pulled her up.

" congratulations princess." Christian took me in his arms and pecked my lips repeatedly.

" anaaa we did it!" Payton and Jane came up hugging me.

Laughing I hugged them back, Amila whispered "say yes" in my ear smiling but I didn't know what she meant until I saw Christian get down on one knee and my eyes widened in shock.

He pulled out 2 rings which confused me until he spoke.

" Anastasia rose grey, I love you so much had it not been for you I wouldn't be the man I am today, matter fact I wouldn't be a man at all. I'd still be that unhappy teenage boy in London bitter and without my true love, you gave me something that's priceless not only did you give me the gift of being able to be your husband, you made me a father. You made me see the world in a different light, through different eyes." He pauses and looked at Amila who was hugging his neck.

" you make me the happiest man in the world just by waking up next to me. You give me courage, strength, and even confidence. Will you marry me? Forreal this time? With our daughter present and it as our choice?" He asked looking up beaming at me.

Before I could answer him Amila screamed yes and held her hand out, Christian chuckled and slipped hers on her finger before looking back to me.

" of course Christian I would marry you a thousand times." I sniffed holding my hands out as he slipped it on.

Getting on his feet he lifted me into his arms and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss while everyone cheered.

After putting me down Christian phone ringed and he answered it without looking, but his face changed after saying hello.

" what the fuck do you mean?" He grits out after a minute so I picked Amila up and rubbed his shoulder.

Whatever was said on the other end caused Christian to storm out and walk to the car.

I slow walked behind him giving him space as he paces then hung up the phone.

" we gotta go back to London!" He said turning to me.


	24. Chapter 24

( Christian )

" Christian talk to me what's going on?" Ana pushed as we rushed to the airport with Amila.

I hadn't really spoken since I got that call from my father, he was the last person I wanted to hear from I didn't even know how he got my number.

" my mother is sick." I muttered as we reached our destination and I was getting our tickets.

Ana didn't say anything at first but the look of shock and sympathy on her face told me that she heard me, luckily she didn't bother me with questions anymore as I wasn't really in the mood to answer any.

My mind was running a mile away thinking about how I hadn't even seen or talked to her in years I felt guilty and I was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to face.

" daddy?" Amila touched my hand probably sensing the tension as we settled on our flight.

Times like this I wish I would have bought that private jet Ana insisted I didn't need, I knew one day I would come back but I didn't think it would be this soon or under these circumstances!

I thought as I closed my eyes and reopened them to answer Amila.

" yeah princess?" I asked looking at her.

" you sad?" She asked and I nodded.

" why you sad daddy?" She pouted her light grey eyes turning darker and sad matching mine.

" Amila where going to see grandma soon, but she's not feeling well thats why daddies sad." I admitted and she nodded laying her head on my shoulder.

" I hope grandma feels better." She yawned.

I told her all about my mother which I'm now thankful for, I told her stories of how I grew up in the royal family in the castle. She knows about her aunt and uncle Mia and Elliot, she knows about Selina. I even showed her pictures I refused to have her clueless about her family.

" how is Grace doing? I mean, how sick is she?" Ana finally asked once Amila was asleep.

" stage 4 cancer, my father says that she's only got months to live and she just wanted to see me before she goes..." I replied near tears.

I love my mother. I'm starting to regret spending so much time away and just leaving things how I left, I sometimes hated my shitty life in the castle as a royal but I've always loved my mom.

I am her favorite, her eldest child as she would say.

Through out my childhood I remember my mom as being gentle and always the peace maker, though she'd never completely go against my father she'd be the one to try and work around and come to an understandings.

My mom is a tough one, in a way she's controlling just like my dad but she just always had a better approach and a way with her words, she's probably the reason why I always followed the rules and was so hesitant on leaving the castle I never gave a shit about my fathers opinion or anyone I just never wanted to disappoint my mother.

" I'm so sorry..." Ana wiped my tears and whispered to not wake Amila as she knew I wouldn't want her to see me like this.

" 6-8 months, there's nothing they can do." I whispered shaking my head.

" I don't even know if I can see her like that..." I admitted feeling Ana kiss my face all over.

" you can. You need to be strong for her, you can cry to me but just be strong for her ok?" She said holding my head up.

" I-i left her, I should have been there, I left my siblings to deal with this alone while I enjoyed my family and made millions." I spat getting angry.

" there was nothing you could have done baby, and you didn't know. No negative thoughts ok? Just focus on being there for grace. She wants to see you so this is positive because seeing you will make her day." Ana smiled squeezing my hand.

I knew this was hard for her, she didn't know how to handle this or how to comfort me, but her and my daughter right here with me was enough for me.

...

We had finally arrived in London. Walking up to the gates of the castle holding my wife's hand with my daughter in my arms I noted how much things changed for me since the last time I had been here.

I recognized the few guards guarding the gate as we walked up and they looked at me like I had two heads as their eyes looked all of us over. One of the guards said something on a phone and then nodded, opening the gates they let us in and then walked with us inside the castle.

Everything was the same. Long wide halls, Stone walls, classic paintings and artwork all over like a museum. We walked to the area where they lead guest and usually someone apart of the royal family would be there waiting, but instead there was 2 new faces. An unfamiliar young couple I assume well dressed and holding hands as if they are expecting us.

Confused I just stared.

" Christian grey, pleasure to meet you I'm prince Damon Williams and this is my wife princess Lilly Williams. You must be the lovely Anastasia grey pleasure to meet you." He holds his hand out.

I choked thinking I heard him wrong when he said "prince",

" prince?" I asked shaking his hand.

" yes Iam the prince of London soon to be king." He repeated standing up straight and fixing his suit.

" you're parents and siblings are currently at the doctor with your mom, they didn't know how long you two would take to get here so we waited." He told us.

The princess started to make conversation with Ana and I finally looked over at her, she was beautiful she had bright green eyes and really pale skin, she was tall and shaped like a model with platinum blonde hair.

Of course she looked polished my mother wouldn't have her any other way, however she didn't stand out to me she looked just like every other girl around here. My father really got himself a replacement? Makes my life easier. I've been telling him for years that I didn't want to be king so I don't know what took him so long to do this, Instead of trying to have me kidnapped and snatched away from my wife 2 years ago.

" who's this little cutie?" Princess Lilly cooed at Amila on my hip.

" our daughter Amila Candice grey." Ana smiled proudly.

I gave her a silent look because she knew I hated when she spoke for Amila as if she couldn't introduce herself. We were trying to teach her things including speaking properly early on, she's a smart 2 year old but when she grows up I want her to be just as smart as her mother.

I admire Anastasia's brains it's what made me more interested in her when we first got to know each other, had she been dumb I would have Catorized her with every other girl that I had met but of course she's different and I'm so off topic but yea I want Amila to be smart I'm going to be on her to always put school first as she grows, I already got millions in her trust fun me and Ana sat up.

" yup dats me." Amila smiled breaking me from my thoughts.

Getting tired of standing here with nothing more to say I grabbed anas hand and was prepared to walk to my old room but was stopped.

" oh, let me show you guys your room." Lilly said and I furrowed my brows for a moment but quickly fixed my face.

" I know where my room is." I said confidently.

" Christian, that's probably not our room anymore it's been almost 3 years..." Ana said laying her hand on my arm.

" yea, that's kind of me and my wife's room now." Damon stated.

" fine. Well can you show us where we'll be staying? we'd like to settle in." I replied letting them lead the way.

Getting everything settle ironically I was back in my old room I stayed in before I married Ana, things was changed though & Amila would have to sleep with us. I'm not really sure if my parents or siblings even expected her.

" daddy where is aunty Mia and uncle Elliot? And, and grandma grace and aunty Selina, and grandma Carla?" Amila asked question after question.

" slow down babygirl, their at the doctor I told you grandma grace doesn't feel good. As for Selina and gramma Carla I don't know yet." I said and she nodded.

I took out a bag of cheese doodles and gave them to her before flicking the tv to something she could watch.

" are you happy that... your parents decided to just find a different prince." Ana asked me looking at me as I sat on the edge of the bed and she came and stood in front of me.

" why wouldn't I be? It's what I wanted right?" I shrugged.

I honestly didn't really know how I felt, its bitter sweet I guess because I'm doing great right now in America I guess it's all for the best.

" it feels so weird being back here with Amila, I never would of thought that the night we snuck out of here I'd be coming back almost 3 years later with a daughter" I chuckled and that made Ana smile.

" yes it does feel weird but I'm looking forward to seeing everyone regardless of the circumstances, and so is Amila you know she loves her royal family." Ana said giggling.

I pulled her down into my lap and looked into her beautiful ocean like eyes.

" I remember when we would sit in here bored and have spell offs." I laughed throwing myself back and having her straddle me.

" and I remember always winning." Ana smirked and giggled as Amila came and jumped on my stomach making me groan loudly.

I watched them both giggle at my pain and I frowned and started to tickle them making them squirm away.

" don't run now little girl!" I grabbed amilas leg as she laughed kicking away.

" Christian?" I heard a familiar voice say making us all pause in action wiping our heads to the door.

" UNCLE ELLIOT!" Amila screamed giggling she dropped down and ran to him hugging his leg.

My brother stood shocked mirroring his features, he looked down and back at us a few times before shaking his head and simple smiling down at Amila picking her up.

" hi what's your name?" Elliot asked spinning Amila around.

" Amila Candice grey." Amila stated through her laughs.

" beautiful name for a beautiful princess." Elliot beamed at her.

" hi Elliot." Ana shyly waved grabbing his attention from Amila.

" hello Anastasia." Elliot gave a weak smile and came closer to kiss anas hand.

" Christian. How have you guys been?" Elliot asked and I noted how much more mature he looked.

I swear I didn't realize how fast time was flying until I stepped foot in this castle, I dreaded seeing Mia at now 17. It hit me that she would no longer be my bubbly little 14 year old sister and I kinda got sad all over again.

" we've been fine, busy being parents to this busy little girl." Ana answered poking at Amila who was still tucked in Elliot's arms.

" is it true that you have your own business out in New York?" Elliot asked.

" I do have multiple businesses." I replied nodding.

" wow well it's been a while I missed you, come on let's go see everyone else they all miss you to." Elliot said leading the way out.

Stopping him he turned around confused, I hugged him & for a minute I could tell he was shocked but he used his arm Amila wasn't in and wrapped it around me.

" I missed you." I admitted.

We walked until we stopped at my mothers room, I took a deep breath and squeezed anas hand before walking in.

My mother set on her bed looking pale I could tell she had lost alot of weight and she had lost her hair.

She didn't notice me at first because her eyes were closed but what caught my eyes was Someone laying close to her holding her hands I smiled when I realized it was Mia, just much older and with blonde hair. She didn't notice me because her head was glued to her phone.

" Mia look who's here." Elliot said catching her attention and she looked up with wide eyes as our eyes locked.

Elliot sat Amila down and the moment she got a good look at Mia she ran to her with speed holding her arms out because the bed was to tall for her to get on alone.

" hi aunty Mia you look different then the pictures." She said as Mia picked her up and put her on the bed.

" that's because she was ages 8-14 on the pictures I showed you Amila, aunty Mia is 17 now much older." I chuckled awkwardly under my little sisters stare.

" this, this is your daughter? You named her after me?" Mia asked looking between me and Ana.

Nodding I moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing my moms left hand.

" you're adorable." Mia giggled as Amila charmed her, she hardly looked me and anas way let alone spoke to us but she seemed happy to meet Amila which I was grateful for.

" Christian? Baby it's you." My mothers soft voice was heard and I looked over and saw that she was woke.

" yes mom it's me." I kissed her hand.

Reaching up to touch my face she told me how much she had missed me and that she loved me.

" I love you more, I have someone I want you to meet your granddaughter Amila Camden grey." I said and I tugged amilas arm and sat her in front of me so that my mother could see her without having to lean up.

" oh my dear lord." She said leaning up anyway.

" Christian she's beautiful why did you wait so long to let me meet her?" She asked smiling down at Amila.

" hi grandma grace, daddy told me that you aren't feeling well, I hope you get better soon. Daddy tell me that you are a queen and I'm the princess." Amila smiled reaching forward to hug my mother who seemed so happy in this moment.

" yes daddy didn't lie." My mother giggled hugging her back.

" such a beautiful babygirl." My mother cooed.

" mom I- I'm sor-" I croak out hanging my head in shame as my mother interrupted me.

" don't, now I knew this for a long time I've prepared myself for it. t's not your fault so don't be sorry I'm just thankful that I get to see you and meet this little one." She said squeezing my hand and I nodded.

" where's dad?" I asked curious.

" he's busy with prince Damon, everybody will be having dinner soon so you'll get to see him." She answered still holding my hand rubbing circles around it and smiling at me.

" hello queen grace." Ana finally spoke shyly not wanting to really ruin our moment.

" Anastasia." My mother nodded towards her.

" daddy can I go to the back of the castle?" Amila asked after a while of me and my mom just catching up, while she played around with Mia and Elliot.

I remember telling her that the back of the castle is where I spent a lot of time when I wasn't working.

" Ana do you want to take her?" I said not really wanting to leave my mothers side, I felt like I had lost so much time and if I did leave she would vanish.

" yes of course." Ana replied reaching for Amila.

" can aunty Mia and uncle Elliot come?" Amila pleaded looking at them.

" I'm down." Elliot shrugged looking to Mia who also shrugged and got up.

When they left out I layed in mia spot just talking to my mother while watching her stories with her.

...

( Ana )

Amila Elliot and Mia skipped happily down the halls leading to the back of the castle and I quietly huffed to myself.

I knew that Amila was happy to see her family and I was happy for her but I felt like every since we got here literally everybody so far has been giving me the cold shoulder.

When we got out back I sat on the bench and watched them run around after each other and then they started pushing her on the swings, after a while of just watching I decided to send Payton and Jane a text letting them know that we landed safely seeing as though we were supposed to go out to eat to celebrate after graduation.

 _( ok, hopefully you'll be back for my baby shower and I hope everything's ok. ) P_

 _( I should be back by then, everything's fine I'll explain another time. ) A._

 _( okay I hope everything is fine Ana you know I'm here if u need me oh and graduations on the engagement again_ ❤️ _) j_

 _( thanks Jane❤️😘_ _& don't worry I'm fine. ) A._

I had to laugh because for a minute with everything going on I almost forgot that Christian engaged to me, to my friends it probably seems like nothing because we're already married and they don't know about the forced marriage but to me its everything, I've always dreamed of being proposed to, and having a big wedding this time it'll be for love and I'll be apart of it, most importantly I'll get to pick my own dress.

I glared at the thought of being forced to wear that hideous dress grace insisted that I wear on the day of Christian and I wedding.

" Ana?" I look up as I hear my name and I see Eliot in front of me holding Amila.

" yes?" I asked putting my phone in my pocket.

" we gonna go in, dinner is soon so we all need to get ready." He said putting Amila down holding her hand.

" okay." I said as I glanced at Mia walking ahead.

Me and Amila headed to my room and I washed her in our bathroom and changed her into a princess night dress and some pink shoes, christian came in soon after looking sad, I felt bad but there was nothing really that I could say or do to make him feel better I didn't want to push him to talk about it in front of Amila because I knew that he didn't want her to worry so I decided that we will talk after dinner once Amila is already asleep.

" did you see Selina?" Christian wondered after he had showered and it was time for him to watch her while I shower.

" no." I said finding something to wear.

" i want to see her, but I don't know where exactly to look for her anymore, things have changed." He muttered.

" ask at dinner." I suggested walking in the bathroom.

A guard came not long after I was dressed to excort us down and we walked hand in hand with Amila on Christians hip.

When we arrived Mia was seated looking beautiful smiling with an unknown guy sitting beside her, Elliot was sitting by himself, prince Damon and his wife was also seated together but of course queen and king hadn't arrived yet so we just set and couldn't touch our food of course until they arrived.

" you must be Christian grey and the lovely Anastasia grey, pleasure." the young man sitting next to Mia held his hand out.

" I'm sorry, you are?" Christian held his hand out looking confused.

" I'm David Connor Mia's boyfriend." He said and Christian immediately took his hand back.

" mi- Mia boyfriend? I didn't know Mia had a boyfriend how old are you?" Christian glared holds in his head while everybody just sat uncomfortable.

" how on earth would you know anything about me when you've been gone for the last 3 years?" Mia asked catching Christians glare.

" Mia don't be silly you're my sister of course I know a lot about you." Christian said eyeing her.

" you knew me, clearly I've changed. I've been through enough situations over the last 3 years that anybody would change if they had to step in my shoes." Mia sassed.

Her big brown eyes glaring back at her brother, Mia was always a cutie but she grew into a beautiful young woman, her hair is dyed blonde, her cheeks aren't as childishly chubby as they was anymore, she even wore makeup and she was much taller then the 14 year old I used to know.

" well you still shouldn't have a boyfriend you're only 17!" Christian shot back.

" oh please you were 18 and married, out running wild in America having kids." Her eyes cut to Amila who I was trying hard to distract with games on my phone.

" I didn't have kids I had a beautiful babygirl with my wife whom I love but was forced to marry." Christian gritted out.

" don't act like I haven't been through anything, I left to better myself after all the shit I been through in this castle for years, I left for me doesn't mean I don't love my family and didn't plan on coming ba-"

" no you left to take the easy way out!" Mia yelled interrupting him and standing.

" you left us all here to watch mom die and go though the after math of you being gone because you don't care about us, you clearly only care about yourself and your new family." She spat going to storm out, Christians mouth had hung open and he looked frustrated and sad.

" what's going on." A deep familiar voice boomed making Christian tense.

We turned and watched king walk in while the servants helped Queen, they sat and our food finally got sat in front of us, Mia sat back down and I watched her boyfriend try to calm her.

" everybody seem familiar with each other already right?" Graces soft voice came through and we all nodded.

" good, I'm so happy to have my eldest child back home where he belongs aren't we all." She asked as her eyes cut to prince Damon.

Christian noticed the look she gave him and I could tell he wanted to ask questions but he just stayed quiet and gave a slight smile when everyone cheered agreeing.

" candrick aren't you happy to see your eldest son after all this time." She asked and he hesitated before nodding making Christian snort.

" you'd think you'd be more happy considering how bad you wanted to see me 2 years ago." Christian gritted out.

I put my hand on his shoulder as I fed Amila who sensed all the tension in the room and I knew she would have tons of questions later because Christian didn't really explain the part of us running away years ago to her and she's smart and listens to everything.

" that's the past." King said calmly waving his hand.

" well I haven't gotten over the past." Christian had to stop himself from banging his fist as he glared at his father.

" you wanted me so bad two years ago, well I'm here now speak up be a man." Christian taunted.

King just smirked and shook his head, his eyes finally landed on me and Amila and they widened a bit in shock.

" who's the little girl." He asked looking back to Christian.

" I don't ow you any explanation." Christian laughed bitterly.

" Christian..." I said because Amila deserved to know she don't know anything about any of her grand fathers and if their willing why keep love from her?

" the little girl is Amila mine and my wife's daughter. The one you tried to take me from remember you tried robing me of being a husband and becoming a father?" Christian finally gritted out after seconds of me giving him a look.

" Is that true?" Queen looked shocked at her husband.

" it was years ago." He shrugged.

" I didn't go through with it right? Which is good because we have a perfect and more suited soon to be king right here." He added smiling at prince Damon who smirked back.

" I had no idea son, but I'll deal with your father later." Queen stated coldly without taking her eyes off her husband.

" my daughter right here is the only thing that's stopping me from dealing with him right now." Christian crossed his hands.

" we not here for this, the only reason you're here is because my wife wanted to see you before it was to late, you left remember and we were fine without you." King spat out coldly and Christian gritted his teeth clenching his fist.

" so that's how everybody feel? You all were better off without me?" He asked looking around at his family.

" no hunny, don't listen to your father he's just upset we all missed you so much." Queen started but Christian cut her off.

" Mia? Elliot?" He looked to them but they stayed quiet.

He pushed his chair out and grabbed Amila,

" Christian wait, I missed you that's all I was just hurt." Elliot finally spoke making him stop for a minute but he kept going.

I awkwardly got up to catch up with him feeling like this went nowhere but I know it's a start.

... I have no excuses 😂 I've just been... having a lot on my plate lately so every time I would write I would feel like I wasn't giving it my all so I stoped for a little. But don't worry I already started writing the next chapter! Tell me what you think about these 3 chapters, do you guys want Christian to become king? How do u feel about Mia? Grace? Elliot? Where's Selina? And do you think I've grown in writing since the first chapter?


	25. Chapter 25

( Ana )

" Christian baby calm down." I sat on his lap straddling him.

We had just put Amila to sleep after getting back from that disaster dinner, Now we're sitting in the bathroom with the door locked so that we can talk without waking Amila up.

" honestly I regret even coming here." He huffed stuffing his head in my neck.

" that's not true don't say that you needed to see your mother." I said making him look at me.

" but my siblings don't even want to see me, you heard what Mia said she thinks I'm selfish and thyat I don't care about her." He said turning his head.

" Mia is just... still holding a grudge which she needs to let go." I rolled my eyes but continued as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I'm sure she'll come around, you have to remember she's not your cute little forgiving baby sister anymore she's a young adult with feelings all over the place at her age and she's hurt. Try to get her to forgive you but don't push her. On the bright side Elliot admitted that he missed you and he's not holding a grudge, queen of course is happy to have you back." I reassured him.

" she's just being positive because she's dying soon." He shrugged making my mouth hang open in shock at his harsh words.

" Christian! Don't be so negative your mother loves you and she missed you that's why she's being positive. Elliot misses you to maybe you should bond with him?" I scolded him and he muttered an ok.

" now let's get some sleep and tomorrow maybe you can find out where Selina is and try and bond with Elliot." I said grabbing his hands and dragging him to bed.

We put Amila in the middle of us and I felt Christian wrap his arms around us before closing my eyes and drifting off.

...

" good morning." I spoke walking into the kitchen with Christian and Amila where everyone was at to have breakfast.

" good morning Anastasia, Christian, AMILAAA." Elliot yelled like a high school girl grabbing her from me as she giggled.

" good morning Christian." Grace came and kissed her son on the cheek which he returned with a smile and pulled my chair out before sitting down.

" good morning Anastasia." Prince and his wife said in union and smiled at Amila.

" Amila how are you doing today my darling granddaughter." Queen beamed.

I noted that she refused to look my way or say good morning along with King who simple stared at Amila as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

" sorry I'm late." Mia yawned walking in the kitchen.

" don't let it happen again." King glared at his daughter.

" jeez live a little it's just breakfast." Mia sat down cutting a pancake.

" hi aunty Mia." Amila said softly stopping Elliot from feeding her.

" hi princess Amila." Mia immediately got up after noticing her niece and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We ate in silence until queen spoke.

" don't you have something you need to say to your son?" She asked her husband who stoped and exhaled before looking to Christian and speaking.

" Christian I want to apologize for what happened 2 years ago, I admit that I was out of line I had lost my mind for a little while. My eldest son who I groomed his entire life to take my crown just up and left, you can't put yourself in my shoes but imagine how I felt & not that it excuses anything I was wrong regardless so again I'm sorry." He said the words that I know Christian needed to hear.

I was happy because I felt like maybe things are really starting to get somewhere, it's a start and this was very mature of King even though I know for a fact that Queen most likely made him do it.

Christian nodded but didn't say anything he just continued eating with his head down I knew he wasn't expecting that so he's probably lost for words.

" Now as you guys know your mother is very ill so where doing something we should have done along time ago, a month from now there will be a knew king and queen known as Damon Williams and his lovely wife Mrs Williams I've set a date and I'm finally ready to do this, I was skeptical at first but Damon has proved to me his loyalty manny times." King announced gaining everyone's attention in the room.

You could hear a pin drop everyone turned their heads to look at Damon and I swear he had a permanent smirk on his face.

" I need to be excused." Christian got up and I looked at him confused.

" Daddy?" Amila said seeing her father stand.

" I'll be right back baby." Christian smiled and kissed her forehead.

I had zoned out watching Christian go but I stayed in my seat because Amila was sitting with Elliot and I didn't want to be rude and just walk out for a second time behind Christian.

Bowing his head, I watched Damon kiss his smiling wife's hand before speaking.

" I'm honored to be giving the opportunity to be your heir my lord, trust me I will do everything I can to have everything ran smoothly, me and my wife are dedicated to this and we won't let you down you've been like a second father to me over the last 2 years and I want to thank you because I've learned a lot from you." Damon spoke.

Everyone stood and shook hands so I followed by standing, for some reason I'm kind of happy that Christian did leave I know that he loves living in New York, running his company and living freely but I know my husband and I know that he doesn't like the idea of being replaced, he doesn't want to admit it but he planned on stepping up someday, he just wanted it to be on his time and as the years went by I don't think he understood that his families life didn't stop.

" How do you feel ma?" Elliot asked once we all sat back down.

Shaking her head and giving a fake smile, she shrugged which I noticed was unlike queen. Damon and his wife watched her intently I noticed that to so I briefly wondered what was up with them?

" I'm just tired I need to step down, it's what's best though I always held hope that Christian would step up." She admitted.

Mia huffed,

" not this again mom! This is what caused you to hit stage 4 Damon and Lilly could have been stepped up a year ago but you just wanted to wait for Christian, Damon had proven time and time again that he's more suitable for the role yet you tell everybody that he's just a business partner helping out instead of announcing him as the actual prince when he deserves that tit-..."

" he will never be more suitable for the job then my son don't you understand!" Queen raised her voice a little at a foaming Mia.

" I won't let you do this to him mom Damon had given up everything to be here in this spot and he's busted his ass he deserves it! Me and Elliot work our asses off doing everything because you're to sick to do anything! Let Lilly take your place as queen and just step down ma please your killing me, and yourself." Mia begged red eyed.

" you watch your mouth talking to your mother like that!" King defended his wife while Elliot tried calming Mia down.

" you know it's true dad she's being selfish..."

" am I being selfish or are you." Queen stared Mia down and Christian walked back in looking shocked at how they were speaking to each other.

" how am I being selfish mother?" Mia groaned.

" maybe I know something." Queen shrugged.

Mia looked back at her mother with a confused expression it was like they were both mad at and referring to two different situations.

" enough! Mom we need to go public it's time to let everybody know who the new king is going to be, if its really a month away we need to start making plans to do that like yesterday." Elliot interrupted their stare down.

" what's going on." Christian put his hands on my thigh and whispered in my ear.

" king announced that Damon will be king in a month from now, their talking about going public with things and really moving forward but queen... isn't so sure because she still wants you to be king!" I whispered back quickly while everyone had their focus on Elliot talking.

Rubbing his eyes and nodding he listened as he finished the rest of his food.

" so it's settled where going public tomorrow?" Mia asked smirking.

" I don't know about that..." Queen started.

" mother it's settled. You don't have a say anymore, these things NEED to be done and you aren't thinking clearly." Mia waved her hand.

" Mia." King warned and she just rolled her eyes.

" you better watch your mouth every since you got that little boy you've been sneaking out of the castle, talking back & spending all my money you're lucky I don't send you off to an all girls camp or something don't think I let you off the hook just yet." King said making her groan.

" dad I work 24/7 if I want to get out of here with my boyfriend to take a-"

" if you want to do that then you must ask me." He glared.

" fine!" Mia shut her mouth.

I felt like I was watching a soap opera honestly.

...

Hours later.

( Christian )

" you wanted to see me?"

Here I was standing in front of Keri, hidden because we both didn't want to be seen, why was I here? Because she got in touch with me and told me that she wanted to see me, I couldn't refuse her I felt like I owed her that.

" I didn't read your letter until I found out that you were back, I- I couldn't read it all those years ago I had just gotten into a good place and I felt like whatever was in that note would kill me. Over the years I've worked on myself so when I found out you had returned to London I built the courage to finally read it & after I just had to see you." She bit at her lip nervously.

Reaching my hand over, I touched hers.

" Keri you don't have to be nervous, i wanted to see you to." I admitted.

Peaking up at me shyly her dark green eyes showed she was surprised at that.

" really?" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

" yes. I haven't seen you in years Keri it's been a while and we were friends first, I said some horrible things to you that I didn't mean, not caring about you was one of those lies I'm not heartless I cared. You were a close friend of mines little sister so if I didn't care I wouldn't have even crossed that line and risked anything, back then I was just going through a lot of things..."

" I forgive you Chris." She cut me off calling me the nick name I hadn't heard in years.

" you forgive me ? Even after everything I put you through that easy?." I asked doubtful.

" you didn't put me through anything I was young stupid and in a dark place. You're parents where threading me and my family they really thought you were going to try and marry me." She laughed shaking her head.

" I'm over it though, and reading your note really helped I wish I would had read it sooner." She looked sad.

" you read it when you were ready." I shrugged.

" I'm happy you called though, that always bothered me that I didn't get to apologize to you in person I truly am sorry I tried seeing you in the hospital but your brother wouldn't let me see you." I said and she rolled her eyes.

" unbelievable he told me you never tried to see me." She shook her head.

" I figured he did." I muttered.

We took several trips down memory lane, I told her all the times me and her brother fought whenever I would try and reach out to her until I had eventually gave up and decided to leave her alone in hopes thatt she had gotten better, she's now a senior in college and a much better person mentally, she says she's still single finding herself and that she never wants to depend on a mans love the way she depended on me because it was unhealthy.

Eventually I told her I had to get back to my wife and daughter she was surprised to know that I had a daughter she sent me a congratulations and hugged me goodbye.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, not only because she forgave me but to know that somebody that once tried to commit suicide didn't succeed, had made it through and is happy and in a better place then ever makes me smile. I only wish Keri the best she's so beautiful and she deserves to be able to forgive and let go which is hard for some people.

I walked back into the Castle with a smile on my face, I saw Ross texting me to ask when I'll be back but I didn't know so I ignored her as I saw Mia and prince Damon smiling turning a corner.

" Mia can I talk to you?" I asked and her smile dropped.

" about what?" She asked.

" I'm going to catch up with you later Mia." Prince Damon walked off awkwardly.

" don't be like that, don't you love your big brother anymore? I miss you I just want to talk." I pleaded.

Amila was with Elliot upstairs painting I was going to join them since I spoke to ana & she said she was going to take that time to nap, but right now I'd really like to get on speaking terms with my sister and this is perfect timing since I ran right into her.

" Christian I don't have time..."

" Mia please? Just give me 10 minutes." I begged.

" you have five." She looked me in the eyes.

" ok, where do I start? you were to young to understand everything I was going through for years, I had to get away for my mental health honestly dad was stressing me out and I wasn't mentally prepared to take on being king. You have to understand that leaving was never meant to hurt you, I need you to know that I love you and I never forgot about you." I started and Mia face remained with no emotion I couldn't read her

" I mean I named my daughter after you, Amila loves you and she would love to see us interact more with each." I pushed.

" fine, why did you do it? How could you leave at a time that you did and without even saying goodbye you left a fucking note Christian!" She yelled and I could see that she was getting emotional.

" I couldn't do it Mia, you would have tried to stop me..."

" did you ever think that maybe I knew?" She yelled.

" huh?" I was confused.

" I knew the entire time Christian, I found the notes you made I was just waiting for you to say something, imagine my surprise when I find out that my big brother who I adored is gone not long after we found out that mom was sick which is why they were pushing you to step up." She shook her head.

" and now your back with a daughter I knew nothing about, I'm hurt I missed two years of my nieces life I feel like a stranger." She admitted teary eyed.

Reaching out I grabbed her pulling her to me and hugging her long and heard, thank god she didn't pull away.

" you're not a stranger Mia, I love you & I'm so sorry." I squeezed her.

...

( Ana )

" I wanted to warn you that your parents will be coming to dinner tonight." Elliot said walking into my room with a sleeping Amila.

Once Amila found out that her uncle Elliot loved to paint she couldn't wait to try it with him, I took that time that he had her to nap while Christian hung out with his mother.

" really? I wasn't aware that they knew that I arrived." I muttered.

Was I ready to face my parents? I didn't even know if they kept up with me, do they know that I'm a mother now? I wasn't really prepared to to see the look of disappointment in their eyes. But then again I'm married and a college grad I wasn't ashamed of being Amilas mother, I just... Im not in the mood for any negative energy.

I'm already ready to go back to my perfect life in New York now, I'm ready to enjoy planning my wedding but I know that that's not going to be anytime soon, I feel bad for Grace I for bad for Christian there's just a lot going on and it's all hitting me at once.

" Ana?" Elliot waved his hands in my face looking worried.

" huh? Oh sorry yea you can just put her right there I'm sorry Elliot it's just a lot on my mind."

" it's fine, I was just saying that I over heard my parents inviting yours to dinner and that everybody knows that your back it's all people have been talking about." He repeated.

" thanks for warning me Elliot." I said and he smiled.

" of course Ana. I want to apologize for not being more welcoming, at first I was upset but I don't blame you. & don't worry your parents miss you that I know." He winked and walked out.

I smiled and decided to shower and blow dry my hair while Amila napped and Christian didn't get here yet.

Christian walked in soon after smiling.

" oh amilas sleep Mia wanted to take her to the spa." He said still grinning.

He was in a happy mood!

I noted.

" you talked to Mia." I eyed him smiling.

" yes indeed." Christian came to wrap his arms around.

" it's a start because she wasn't talking to me at all." He added kissing my neck.

" you better stopppp..." I groaned as his hands roamed my body.

" Amila sleep, shower with me?" He licked his lips wiggling his brows.

" obviously I just showered." I laughed and he pouted.

" fine we'll shower tonight." He smirked taking off to the bathroom.

A little after Amila woke Mia came to take her, I wasn't complaining because me and Christian never get a break back in New York, we decided to take a walk and Ended up in the front of the castle.

" when do you want to get married? I mean have the wedding?" I blurted out sitting on Christian lap on the high steps out front as his hand stroked my thigh.

" I definitely want to have the wedding soon, I want my mom there and apart of everything." Christian said and I agreed smiling.

" so I definitely need to start planning now, and don't worry no pressure I don't expect you're help I know with every-"

" it's fine baby helping is no problem." Christian assured me.

I smiled I was about to reply but I felt someone in front of me and when I looked up my eyes widened.

" Ana hi..." Kate stood in front of me looking nervous.

" Kate!" I said pulling her into a hug, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss this girl, it's been 3 years so I do hope she's grown since the last time we spoke.

" I missed you so much, what's been going on?last I heard you moved to America and started a new life. Word around London is that you guys returned I just had to see for myself." Kate said hugging me back.

" I've been good, I just graduated 2 days ago and yes I'm living out in New York now." I answered & she just started asking questions about America making me giggle.

" hello Christian." Kate waved.

" Kate." He nodded giving her a small smile.

" so how have you been?" I asked looking at her she looked the same just more older and beautiful.

" good I graduate next week, after that I think I'm leaving London me and Ethan, he wants to go to LA to chase Selina & I just, want to try something new that's why I was asking." She beamed.

" Selina is in LA?" Christian cut me off before I could reply to her.

" uh, yeah her and Ethan broke up because she didn't like that my family wouldn't except her. I mean my mom was nice to her but her and dad made it clear that they didn't want him with a servant, she stood up for herself and broke up with Ethan for not defending her & the last I heard she moved to LA to work on her acting career this was about a year ago." Kate said sadly.

" I felt really bad because I contributed to how she felt but I've since grew as a person, at first I couldn't forgive myself for running my brothers true love away so I started cutting class and drinking alot it's a miracle I got my act together with therapy and help from my family that I'm graduating." She continued.

I looked at Christian and he looked hurt I know he really wanted to see Selina. And he really wanted her to meet Amila but he has to understand how much time has passed. It might have seemed fast to him because he's such a busy man with being a father & a husband, a business man, etc life didn't stop for everyone else when he left they had to pick up the pieces and move on.

I didn't expect to come back here and have Selina just waiting around here for us, I'm happy she moved on, stood up for herself and went to follow her dreams. Selina deserves it. For the little time I did get to know her I found that she has a beautiful soul and it wasn't fair the way she was treated.

" Kate I'm happy you grew, I hope one day you can apologize to Selina and if she does get back with Ethan hopefully you've grown enough to welcome her with open arms." I said eyeing her skeptical and she nodded.

" trust me I feel bad, Selina is a beautiful sweet girl and I'm learning in therapy that jealousy and insecurities within myself is what caused me to treat the people around me the way I did, it took for me to lose jasmine to realize-..." she shook her head stopping herself.

" lose jasmine?" I whispered.

" yes, Jasmine got hit by a bus last year not long after Selina left." She admitted with watery eyes.

" omg Kate that's terrible!" I hugged her.

" call me if you need me ok?" I gave her my new number as she sniffed.

Jasmine was a jealous bitch at times but she was still my friend since I was old enough to go to school. I knew how she was but I still loved her despite that because I also knew who she was under all those insecurities, and I don't know her story but Just like Kate and myself she had plenty of time to mentally grow she was so young and to think that someone you went to school and grew up with is no longer with you and you could never see them again, it hurts.

" you ok?" Christian asked squeezing and kissing my hand once Kate left.

" I'm fine, it just shocked me ya know? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." I put my head down.

" I'm sorry for your lost baby." Christian lifted my chin and kissed my lips softly.

" thanks mr grey." I kissed his jaw and smiled.

" you're sad about Selina?" I looked in his eyes because I knew my husband.

" it's bitter sweet, Selina always told me she dreamed of becoming an actor, i used to write up lines for her to act out for me, I'd direct one woman movies with her playing every character. Those are the silly things we did in our secret spot." He laughed.

" I'm proud of her for sticking to that... I just hope she's happy, and I miss her I never wanted to lose her." He shakes his head.

" but I'm happy that she stood up for herself, and if Ethan wants her back he better put up a hell of a fight because she's worth it." He added and I layed my head on his chest as we sat on the steps enjoying the view and the cool air as it blow in my hair.

How do you feel about Damon becoming king in a month? Who do you guys want to be king Christian Damon or Elliot? How do you feel about Selina in LA? mia and Christian? Was Christian wrong for going to see his ex? This will be the last you hear of keri😂 I just needed Christians character to fully move on from that. Ya peep the hints with the Damon situation or nah? Any theories?😂 I got some drama coming soon 😊 I got plans and I already made up my mind on certain situations but I always take ya comments and opinions into consideration when I'm writing ❤️, Carla and ray tab dinner next chapter what do you want to happen? this book should be finished by chapter 35-40 which is great because it'll be my second completed book 😍 I see all the comments and I be like okurrrrrt yasss 😂 LOL I love and appreciate the people that support me I feel like I've grown so more in writing with the help ya y'all ❤️❤️❤️💞


	26. Chapter 26

( ana )

" and is it possible to get real diamonds on my dress? I want it custom made. It has to be cristal white and long, what about a wedding on the beach? you know we can have a beautiful summer wedding." I rambled to Christian while I set straddling him in bed.

" we can have any kind of wedding you want baby I told you there's no price limit." Christian grinned taking his huands and squeezing my cheeks.

" so we're announcing that you proposed a second time at dinner tonight?" I asked and Christian shrugged.

" I guess since I want everybody to be apart of the wedding, & now that you know you're parents will be there this is a perfect time to announce it while we have everybody together." He added leaning up to look at me.

" you know we could still take that shower while Amila is still with Mia..." Christian wiggles his brows while letting his hands roam my body.

" Christian!" I laughed smacking his hands away.

" what? I miss sex with you it feels like it's been forever. I had planned to tear that ass up after we got done celebrating your graduation." Christian pouted.

" Christian!" I was speechless still laughing.

I'm not as... blunt as Christian. I enjoy sex but I don't enjoy discussing it, it's awkward and Christian tries hard to break me out of that but it's just me.

" what Ana? Act like you're married with a kid and stop shying away from conversations about sex with your husband! I need some of that..." He tugged on my skirt licking his lips.

" maybe tonight after dinner when Amila goes to sleep not now Mia could be bringing her back any minute." I said seriously the last thing I wanted was Mia walking in on us with Amila.

Nodding Christian leaned forward and started kissing on my neck, I moaned as he stuck his fingers under my skirt and moved my panties aside. His kisses went lower as he lifted my shirt and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

" Christiannn what did I say..." I groaned as he flicked his tongue and started to slip a finger inside of me, I was definitely going to have to change my panties before dinner.

" shhhh they not coming back can I taste you?" He asked and I whimpered as he pulled my skirt all the way up and started helping me out of my panties.

" sit on my face." Christian said eyes low and he licked his fingers.

Grrrrrrrr!

I did as he asked...

...

Knock knock knock.

I had just got done freshening up after fooling around with Christian he was knocked out because let's just say I put him to sleep with my mouth!

Hearing a knock at the door and figuring it's probably Mia with Amila I answered the door and it was, Amila was in her aunts arms beaming.

" see you at dinner Amila." Mia kissed her cheek and handed her over to me She seemed in a hurry I didn't even get a chance to say anything to her before she had already turnt on her hills I thought as I shut the door.

" did you have fun with aunty Mia?" I asked Amila as I sat her down next to her sleeping father on the bed.

" yes." She nodded quickly and started telling me all about how she was getting pampered.

" mommy how come you and aunty Mia don't talk." Amila asked catching me off guard.

" um, we do aunty Mia was just in a hurry just now." I answered and Amila nodded looking as if she'd remembered something.

" oh yea, aunty Mia have to go see prince Damon." Amila said going to lay under her father.

" how you know that?" I laughed.

" because I heard her on the phone duh." She said and I grilled her.

" what did I tell you about that? Duh isn't a word so you don't use it."

" but aunty Payton says it all the time to her fiancé." She replied smacking Christians face waking him.

" don't repeat everything you hear Amila." I scolded.

" what do you want with me Amila ?" Christian yawned and I smirked at him making him send me a glare.

" I miss you dadaaa." Amila cried and we all laughed.

" you see your father everyday." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the remote and turnt the tv to cartoons since Amila was here now.

" guess who you're going to see tonight at dinner Amila?" I asked her as I sat next to them on the bed.

" is it aunty Selina?" Her eyes lit and I hated to let her down but I know that she'll be just as happy to meet my parents.

" no you'll meet nana Carla and her husband who's your papa." I said and she was disappointed for a second but she lit back up at the thought of meeting her nana Carla.

" I don't know papa." She frowned.

" you don't need to." I heard Christian mumble and I pinched his arm.

He influences Amila a lot she listens and looks up to him so if he shows negative energy towards someone or act like he doesn't want her to meet him she will do the same which is why he needs to stop acting like this.

The past is the past, what happened happened it wasn't right but we need to move on Christian has to learn to forgive and forget.

" you'll get to know him hunny." I said rubbing my hands through her hair.

" when are we going back home?" Amila asked out of nowhere and I looked to Christian because I didn't have the answer to that.

" this might be home for a little while ok Amila? Grandma gace is sick so we have to look after her." Christian said and I looked at him.

We hadn't discussed how long we were going to stay here and I was wondering myself, I wanted to atleast make it to Payton's babyshower and wedding.

" do you think we'll be back in time for Payton's baby shower? I don't want to miss it I helped plan most of it." I asked Christian.

" to be honest? No. I don't think we'll be ready to move back to new York anytime soon. Well I'm not, I feel like I need to be with my mother. However we can go to Payton's baby shower and come back. I'm thinking about putting Ross in charge of my company at least for now since I can't physically be there making any decisions." He answered looking at me.

" I understand. I think putting Ross in charge is a great idea, over the years she's proven to be nothing but hard working & Loyal. She can take your place for now and maybe hire someone to take hers." I agreed.

" as long as I get to atleast go to Payton's baby shower and wedding, I can just take Amila I don't expect you to go...-"

" No I want to be there I wouldn't have you go by yourself." Christian shut me down.

Knowing my husband he probably just refuses to let me go to a wedding where there's a bunch of single men by myself, I just let him slide because I wanted him with me anyway. We stayed like this chilling joking and watching cartoons with Amila until it was time to go have dinner with everyone.

" you okay?" Christian asked.

He knew how nervous I was to see my parents again after all this time.

" yes I'm fine." I muttered as we walked down to the kitchen.

Queen and king are never on time for dinner I honestly think they like making us wait to eat so of course everybody was seated except them along with my parents when we arrived.

" dude why are you always worrying about me?" Mias boyfriend david gritted out.

" because why are you even here?" Damon groaned giving David a mean glare.

That's when me and Christian knew that we had stepped into something, I was starting to regret bringing Amila around because all they did was argue at this table and she didn't need to be around so much negative attention as of lately.

" enough! Damon why are you always picking with him?" Elliot's voice boomed and he sounded annoyed.

" because he's weak! He shouldn't be at this table with-.."

" Damon stop it!" Mia stepped in giving him a pointed look.

" fine but once I'm king he won't be able to come anywhere near this castle." Damon smirked shrugging.

Before anyone could reply to that we heard the doors open, I turned my head and in walked king with queen beside him but I was paying attention to my parents who walked behind them.

I locked eyes with my mother first, her eyes widened when I looked at her & she mouthed my name then rushed over to hug me but was stopped when she finally realized Amila in my arms.

" nana Carla." She said reaching which only seemed to make my mothers eyes widen more as she stood frozen in front of us.

I looked to my father and he was just staring at Amila, she looked just like Christian I mean she had his hair, his face, and his eyes so I figured that's why his eyes went from Amila to Christian.

" yes she's ours dad." I chuckled standing up and sitting Amila in Christians lap.

" I- I'm, I'm sorry this is just a shock." My mother said opening her arms to hug me.

" I missed you so much!" She sniffed in my ear which made me smile because I often wondered if my mom had missed me.

" I missed you to." I said as we squeezed each other.

Next was my father, I hesitantly walked up to him opening my arms but he had completely picked me up and spent me around.

" I miss you kid." He breathed as he layed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

I grinned Shyly as I turned and saw my mother sitting with Amila giggling in her lap.

" so what have you two been up to? I haven't kept up with you guys over the last two years it was hard I missed you so much." My mother admitted as we all sat down and had began eating.

" I was just going to school, though I recently graduated." I said proudly and my mom and dad seemed pleased at that news.

" besides that I've been being a mother a wife and a friend." I shrugged my life was pretty simple down in New York, things hardly got complicated over the last two years my life was pretty routined, in a good way.

" oh that's great you graduated. from where? Do you have any pictures?" My mother gushed.

" yes I do." I blushed.

" I'd love to see them one day." My mother suggested and I nodded.

" Amila is beautiful she's what 2? How wonderful has it been to be parents so far?" My father asked directing that question towards me and Christian.

I bumped Christians leg under the table in a way asking him to not be rude.

" my experience so far has been great, Amila is an amazing smart 2 year old & there's never a doll moment with her. Down to her talkative nature, her personality she's just a ball of energy, I love it. Christian always said that she reminded him of Mia when she was that age." I said smiling, Mia looked to Christian and gave him a small smile at my words.

" Christian isn't being a father to a little girl great?" My father tried again.

" yeah." Christian muttered not looking up from his plate making me roll my eyes.

My parents moved on and started asking a bunch of questions about Amila, we thought that this would be a great time to tell everyone about us remarrying.

" Christian asked me to marry him again at my graduation." I said catching everyone's attention in the room.

" and of course we want you mom and everyone else to be apart of it so we want to have it in at least 2-3 months." Christian added.

" that's great, congratulations you guys." My mom clapped.

" congratulations." Everyone else joined in clapping in union.

" Ana, I know that I've been giving you the cold shoulder but I'm over it congratulations! at one point I did blame you for my son leaving but he's a grown man and that's in the past." Queen said shocking me.

" thank you." I said and blushed as all the attention fell on me.

" I want to apologize also, I blamed Christian leaving on you and I shouldn't I'm sure Christian made his own decision and if I want to work on forgiving him I have to forgive you to so congratulations and I hope I can be a bridesmaid." Mia also spoke up looking sincere.

" thank you Mia I forgive you and of course like we said we want everybody apart of the wedding." I replied smiling.

it was soon announced by king that they will be going public and announcing Damon as the future king of London first thing tomorrow morning.

" are we going to be on camera? I need my hair straightened tonight." Lilly blurted out making Elliot have to hold in a laugh and I saw Mia roll her eyes.

" dad are you going to get this girl some speech classes and some proper training? It's like all she's gotten down pack is the grooming part I mean the last time she spoke the crowd couldn't even hear her." Elliot voiced his opinion.

" Elliot! Be nice there's plenty of time to lear-..."

" bullshit! She had plenty of time to learn things such as proper speaking at a charity event, why do you think Mia always has to take her place? I admit Damon is a great king but is Lilly really fit to be queen? I'm worried honestly." Elliot continued.

Mia smirked but shook her head and spoke once Damon cut eyes with her.

" I mean I agree but like dad said she can still learn." Mia shrugged.

" I hold heartedly agree with el-" queen started but stopped suddenly and I wondered why.

" fine I'll get her some training, but Lilly hunny you have to take this serious, being queen is no joke but since you and Damon are already married and we want him we kind of have no choice." King stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone was done with their food so Queen announced that we can go, I hugged my mom and dad goodbye and they placed kisses on amilas cheek and left telling us not to be strangers.

" something seems shady with that Damon guy." Christian stated thinking hard as we got Amila ready for bed back in our room.

" like why is it that Mia seems so... loyal to him? And my mom she seems almost frighten to voice her own opinion around him. Did you see how he cut eyes at her and she shut up immediately?" He asked typing fast on his phone.

" what are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

" texting Welch to get a background check done on him and his wife, I just realized that I don't know anything about them." Christian said as I put socks on Amila and started to put the covers over her.

" I think you might be over thinking Christian I'm sure King already did that." I said trying to ease his mine.

...

meanwhile...

( Queen )

" you know that as prince I'm not allowed to remarry before becoming king which means if my wife isn't fitting to be queen I'm out of the question." Damon yelled hovering over my bed.

My husband had stepped out busy and like always he left me in bed because he knew that I was to sick to do anything.

" Damon calm down ok? Nobody is questioning Lilly." I leaned up trying to reason with him.

" that's a fucking lie! You better tell Elliot to stop sniffing around or he may have to be dealt with." He threatened.

" Damon this is getting out of hand..." I gulped.

He can threaten me all he want but I won't have him threatening my youngest son.

" do you want the world to find out what really happened to your eldest sister? She didn't just drown in that pool all those years ago did she? You wanted to be queen so bad that you were willing to kill your own blood-..."

" that's not true and you have no proof!" I yelled cutting him off.

" all I have to do is tell my husband-..."

" you won't tell him anything! Because you you value your reputation to much, trust me when I say I have proof of what really went down on that faithful day, you will keep your mouth shut and warn Elliot to do the same or else!" Damon glared before storming out of my room.

not my best but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way because I'm going to be busy all week, this chapter should answer some questions about why Grace doesn't like Damon, more questions will be answered next chapter... oh and don't worry I already know who I'm going to make king I just asked last chapter because I wanted to know who you guys wanted just out of curiosity 😂

UPDATE - I had forgot Mias boyfriend David name so while I was writing it I put —- figuring that I'll go over it later and I must have forgot before posting 😂 sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

( Ana )

Next morning.

Standing next to Christian with Amila on my hip I held his hand and we listened as king spoke.

" As you all know my wife has been very sick over the last two years, my family have been doing everything we can to push forward but as of right now we have decided that it is time that we step down." King announced to the press as cameras flashed in his face.

It was an early busy morning, mia And Elliot stood together while queen stood next to her husband. Damon and his wife stood right beside them as tons of reporters threw out questions and recorded us live while security tried to get everybody to back up a little.

" so is that why Prince Christian came back? Is he finally ready to step up?" One of them asked looking at me and Christian.

" is that the royal baby?" She continued snapping pictures of Amila but was ignored.

" I want to introduce our new soon to be king." King looked to Damon waving for him to come closer and gave him the mic shocking everyone.

" As most of you already know I'm Damon Williams I've been training to be the heir to the throne for 2 years now, I'm very experienced though I've only been announced publicly as a business partner, which isn't a lie because I've been doing business with King for quiet some time. This is my wife lily and we stand for piece which is one of the many reasons why we've been chosen as king and queen of London officially August 23rd a month from today." Damon stated proudly and Lilly waved her hand acting as if she was a celebrity.

Reporters & flashes went crazy, so crazy that King soon had to tell them no more questions and to get security to clear things out.

Of course when we got back in the castle we saw that everything was all over the news, people had their own opinions. Aot of people had grown comfortable with Damon and Lilly since they have been putting a lot of work in with charity etc, they felt like having him step up was the best choice however some wanted Christian to be king.

I often ask myself what do I want? I mean do I want to be queen? No. I never did but I'm not completely put off at the idea, me and Christian won't have to answer to anybody which means freedom won't be our problem, though it'll be a lot of hard work.

I don't need to think about that though, because clearly king and queen made up their mind!

" well that's over with." Mia cheered.

We got comfortable inside the castle once everything was for sure clear out front.

" why are you so happy?" Elliot side eyed her.

" because this takes tons of work off our back don't you see? I've been working since I was 8 maybe for once I can take a break." She breathed sitting back in a chair.

" you're still the princess of London Mia I don't expect all your hard working to stop." King rolled his eyes at his daughter as he held a pale looking graces hand.

" yes but, I just- I just figured that from now on I wouldn't have to work so hard but I know that that's just wishful thinking, I'm gonna go take a half hour nap before I have to get to working." Mia muttered walking off.

" dad she really does need a break." Elliot chuckled.

" I know I'll give her a 3 week vacation or something soon but I need to talk to you." He said looking at Elliot.

Elliot noddded and king said that after he help Queen back into bed they can meet in his office, Damon had reminded Lilly of her speech classes so they walked off leaving just me and Christian standing with Amila.

" how you feeling?" I asked grabbing his hand so we could walk to our room.

We woke up extra early to get Amila and our selfs dress to have breakfast and attend the announcement of Damon becoming king, I honestly just wanted to change into something comfortable and get back in bed with my family and maybe watch movies or something.

" can I be honest ? For some reason that wasn't easy. I just feel like if not me why couldn't he have Elliot be king? It's hard to watch someone we barley know take on something so important to our family." Christian voiced as we walk along the long halls holding hands.

" of course you can be honest and I agree it's like he's just giving it away I honestly don't think your dad is in his right state of mind." I stated, he could actually be losing it seeing his wife in such a state plus I feel like he's just rushing to step down.

" I can't wait until Welch hits me back with the background check." Christian muttered unlocking our room door.

" oh yeah I almost forgot about that, when did he say he'd have it back?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed and started immediately taking my shoes off.

" definitely by tomorrow." Christian answered putting Amila down.

" what do you think you'll find on him?" I asked looking threw the draws for somthing more comfortable to slip on.

" I don't know, I just... I want to know everything about him if he's going to be around my family, he's really important as of now so I want to be sure that he's genuine." He answered.

I nodded now in a big white t and some shorts, I wrapped my arms around my husbands waist and kissed his neck.

" don't stress yourself out about it ok? if this is really what your parents want then we have to support plus it's really not that bad because we do have our own things going on in New York this could really be for the best." I said and he agreed pecking my lips.

" I still got my eyes on him, it's just something about him that I can't put my finger on."

" mommy when is our wedding?" Amila asked giggling as Christian threw her on the bed and got on hisself.

" our wedding?" I laughed.

" and Christian stop being so ruff with her." I scolded as he threw her down hard again but all she did was giggle not caring.

" tell mommy that it's your wedding to? She's walking down the aisle with you and she gotta say I do with her matching wedding dress." Christian went on giving Amila false hope because that was not happening.

" yeah no, she can be a flower girl or something but this is MY wedding." I smirked flipping through boring channels looking for a good movie we can all watch together.

" no mommy share, it's my wedding tew!" Amila crosses her arms pouting.

" Amila you can walk down the aisle with flowers ok?" I cooed and her and Christian shook they head.

" no mommy! I marry daddy." Amila demanded and I had to laugh.

" not fair Amila let mommy have her day." I laughed pinching her cut little chubby cheeks.

" MY daddy." She said making Christian chuckle and high five her.

" Christian do something?" I giggled but he just shook his head amused.

" alright we are going to watch the wizard of oz" I stated proudly telling Amila to pay attention because I loved this show when I was younger apparently Christian had never watched it which actually isn't surprising.

" mommy why can't she go home?" Amila was sad, she didn't understand why the some of the cast members didn't have things such as hearts so she got sad.

" because she doesn't know how to get there yet you have to watch." I answered making her start to pay more attention.

After we got done watching the movie it was just early afternoon and I had got a text from Kate.

( _you wanna hang out? I don't really have any friends since jasmine passed and you said call if I needed so..._ ❤️ _)_ K.

I showed Christian the text and he shrugged.

" if you want to go have fun with Kate you should, I was thinking about taking Amila with me to spend some time with my mother anyway." He said.

" I do but not right now it's only a little after 12 and I was enjoying us laying here like this." I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck.

Laughing and kissing my lips he spoke.

" then you don't have to go now, just tell her that you will let her know when you're ready." He mumbled in my ear.

" does Kate even know that you're a mom?" Christian asked looking curious.

" I didn't mention it so if she does not from me, but I guess ill tell her today." I replied looking behind me at Amila sucking her thump with her attention on the tv.

" I love you." Christian said randomly pecking my lips.

" I love you more." I pecked his back.

" I'm going to miss my mother when she's gone." He said quietly in my ear and I looked in his eyes and stroked his face.

" I know baby, but I'm here always and she's going to always be with you in your heart and watching over you, you'll have the memories always, and you have your siblings who will know first hand how you feel and will be able to relate to your pain, we will get through this together." I tried by best to reassure him.

" I know that as long as I have you in my life that I'll come out of any situation ok and stronger as a better man you've proven time and time again that you'll always be there and I love you for that but it's still going to hurt like hell, and to know that it's all coming so soon."

" I know it's going to hurt baby, but just know that I'll be their every step of the way to share your pain, remember we're 1 when you hurt I hurt." I said as he looked into my eyes nodding & licking his lips.

Amila soon jumped on us and ruined our moment, we tickled her and played around with her for a little before putting another movie on, family time soon came to an end though when the 2nd movie went off and it was time to get back dress and meet up with Kate while Christian and Amila had started getting ready to go hang out with Queen.

" alright baby I'll see you a little later." I kissed them both as they walked me down the hall before we turnt our separate ways.

" we love you moreee!" I heard them yelling making me giggle.

...

( Christian )

" so she had an affair with him? But he's half her age." I pointed out.

" that's what I said." My mother laughed.

We were sitting in her room watching her stories, Amila is laying on the end of the bed sleep I guess she got bored to death.

" how was New York? Did you meet any friends?" My mother asked out of nowhere.

" well I met a lot of work friends... like Ross she's my friend but we work hard together." I replied and she nodded.

" you have to have fun ok Christian? Because you only live once." She hummed and I turnt to her.

" working is always a good quality, but take vacations do things that you like to do don't just work for nothing." She added serious.

" I will." I agreed holding her hand.

" you know I once had a sister." My mother started looking back at me.

" really?" I asked shocked because I never knew that I had an aunt as far as I knew both my parents were an only child.

" yeah she was in line to be the queen seeing as though she was the oldest, but she died the night before my parents could make it official."

" really? How what happened to her?" I asked looking into her sad blue eyes with my curious grey ones.

" growing up we were always in competition, my parents and everyone around us would pit us against each other we were always told that it could only be one Queen."

" ma what are you trying to say?" I sat up.

" we would always fight, it was always a competition on who looked better or who did better or who'd make the better Queen because I didn't have any brother to be a heird..."

" maaa..." I hated that I knew where she was going with this but she shook her head and asked me to let her finish.

" I remember her teasing me all day that day, saying that she had won and that I was worthless and wasn't physically fit to be queen because I wasn't as pretty as her." She scolfed

" she was in line to marry your farther who ironically was my crush... I remember us being near water and I just got so mad, I knew she couldn't swim." She shook her head stopping as a tear rolled down her eyes.

" you pushed her?" I asked and she nodded hanging her head.

I jumped up beside I couldn't be here anymore.

" Christian wait, I was young just 17 I- I was filled with envy I immediately felt horrible, I tried helping but I couldn't swim so I had to get help but it - it was to late... I had to live with it my entire life maybe this is my karma now." She waved her hand at herself.

" ma I can't even talk to you right now I- this is a lot to take in..." I said because I just never thought my mother was capital of anything such as murder.

I grabbed Amila & layed her on my chest as I walked and headed to our room and layed her out on the bed, my mind was running and I couldn't help but wonder what made my mother just confess that to me?

She's probably feeling guilty now that she's realizing that she's not going to be here for long!

It hurts to have to look at my mother in a different light right before she's about to leave me for good, I can't help but want to dismiss it because she was only 17 and no telling what she's went through in those early years but no matter what it's still wrong and it's a big bomb to just drop on me.

I looked over at Amila and watched her sleep groaning at the thought of her hyper self being up all night.

 _( hey Elliot you busy? Wanna come watch a movie or something while the little one naps?)_

 _I text Elliot, I've been thinking about what Ana said about bonding with him more, he's my brother yet sometimes I feel like we don't know anything about each other._

 _( uh, yeah sure I'll come over in a minute. ) he text back and I sent an ok smiling._

A few minutes later Elliot walked in looking uneasy.

" what's wrong?" I asked.

" I'm just surprised you called me." He answered shrugging sitting next to me on the couch I had put on a basketball game.

" I'm sorry for not making more of an effort to see you, you're my brother I love you and I want to make up for that. Once mom isn't here with us anymore we're going to need each other." I said making him look at me.

" I hate to think about a time we're moms not with us." Elliot huffed laying his head back.

" me to but it's our reality soon so I just want to make sure that you know you always have me."

" do I?" Elliot asked and I frowned.

" I mean, once Damon becomes king and mom passes aren't you moving back to America?" He added.

" yes but I'm still just one call or text away and I'll come visit as much as I could." I said and he nodded looking over at Amila snoring.

" good to know because Amila man I fell in love with her." He chuckled.

" I know the feeling." I laughed.

" how do you feel about Damon so far?" He asked.

" I still don't really know him, you?" I asked.

" Hes cool but his wife is as dumb as a door knob. I don't know how dad thinks she's going to somehow replace mom that's what he wanted to talk to me about, him and mom wants me to ease up on Damon and his wife, says it's making him uncomfortable." He replied.

" yeah it's making him uncomfortable alright, that's just because he knows that he can't be king if his wife isn't suitable enough to be queen." I chuckled.

" I figured." Elliot grinned.

" so how have things been for you over the years? I mean despite the bad, have you met anybody you liked? Thinking about making any special lady a princess?" I asked and he put his head down.

" there's this girl, but I don't know she's complicated." He shook his head.

" how so?" I layed back and muted the tv.

I could tell him a thing or two about girls, I mean I am married?

" well we're friends and she wants to keep it that way but she gets jealous when I deal with other girls she's weird." He laughed.

" she's probably confused if you really like her don't throw girls in her face because that won't make her change her mind."

" true, but I don't want her to think that I'm going to wait around for her, any girl would die to be in her spot." He smirked.

" do me a favorite never tell her that." I laughed but I'm serious, Ana would flip out if I told her that any girl would love to be in her place.

" what's her name? Whats She like?" I asked.

" her name is Bella and she's in college a grade higher then me." He replied and I looked at him shocked.

" shit Elliot you go to college?" I asked surprised.

" yes I'm a freshman, but I'm out on summer break now." He eyed me.

" anyways she's really smart, amazing sense of humor, she's outgoing, & beautiful..." he rambles.

" seems like you really like her, I think you should fight for her did she tell you why she wanted to remain friends?"

" she just doesn't want to get into the royal family... that's not her style she's a normal girl and she knows how much her life could change if we got involved so she wants to stay friends, it's just hard for me because we crossed that line." He eyed me so I could know what he means without him having to say it.

Me and Elliot spend about another hour just talking and catching up, it felt good to sit and just talk and joke around with my little brother, just talking to him I could tell that he matured so much. From here on out I'm going to make more of an effort to hang out more with him.

...

( Damon )

I kissed her lips down to her neck, gripping her head back to give me more access to her beautiful flawless skin I bit down a little making her moan, pushing her back on the bed I hovered over her.

" I love you." I put my hand up the back of her skirt and squeezed her cheeks.

I really did love her, the first time I had layed eyes on her I remember thinking that she was the most beautiful young woman I had ever seen in my life, everything about her intrudes me, I'm almost obsessed.

" I love you to. ?" Mia moaned at the feel of my lips on her.

" What about Lilly were is she? Won't she wonder where you are?" She asked.

" Don't worry about her, as soon as I become king I'm going to remarry and make you my queen." I promised biting at her plump lip.

" my mom has been acting weird with me lately do you think she knows about us?" Mia asked wrapping her tiny hands around my neck.

" No she doesn't she's just going through something baby maybe the cancer is getting worse." I lied.

Queen did know about us, in fact she caught us in the act of kissing & had I not stopped her she was going to tell king, I didn't want to black mail the queen but in order to save myself I had to.

( Flash back )

9 month ago.

" _do you haveeee to goooo..." Mia whinnned holding on tightly to my hands._

" _yes baby I have some work I must attend with your father stop pouting." I chuckled pulling her close and kissing her lips._

" _it's just that I already get such little time with you, today was supposed to be our day." She continued to pout as I pecked her lips repeatedly, soon the pecks turned into us making out in the middle of the hall, this was dangerous luckily the only camera over this way needs to be fixed because I couldn't resist this beauty if I tried._

 _Glancing up before I could reply, I saw Grace watching us from the other side with her mouth hung open, I pushed Mia and told her I had to go confusing her since her back was turned to the queen._

" _hey.." I said out of breath catching up with the queen._

" _don't you dare touch me you little boy! You just wait until I tell my husband and talk to my daughter you-..."_

" _no! You can't tell anyone." I gritted out, I couldn't afford to get kicked out of the castle and go back home to my father, he'd kill me if he knew that I screwed his chance up of being a royal just because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants._

 _Queen laughed in my face._

" _get out of my way so I can go tell my husband what's been going on right under our noses you can go start packing your bags." She sniggered and turned to storm off._

" _HEY!" I grabbed her arm tightly and she looked at me confused._

" _get off of me." She yanked away but I just squeezed tighter._

" _if you tell anyone." I got closer so she'd understand._

" _it won't be pretty."_

" _are you threatening me." She raised a brow probably not scared seeing as though she can call a security guard and have me thrown out._

" _don't even think about it, Emma? does that name ring a bell?" I asked and her eyes widened she finally started to look scared._

" _do you remember what you did to her? You think nobody didn't see you? What if I said I had proof and pictures that can prove that Emma didn't accidentally drown." I taunted._

" _I'd say that you're out of your damn mind!" She yanked free._

( end of flash back. )

" I just worry about her, she's my mom I hate to watch her go through this." Mia whimpered as my kisses got low and I put my head under her skirt.

" I know baby, but don't think about that right now let me please you..." I hummed pushing her panties aside.

" Hey Mia can y-, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice barged in mias room making us freeze and I cursed myself for not locking the door.

Draa drama drama ... LOL! Did you like the chapter? I tried giving a short ana and Christian family moment before the drama because I felt like With so much going on that I was slacking with them as a couple. How do you feel about graces situation with her sister? Mia and Damon? Who do you want to walk in on them? I was debating if I wanted them to get caught so soon but I was like ahh what the hell its chapter 27 why not😂😂😂😂


	28. Chapter 28

( Christian )

" What the fuck was you doing with your head between my little sisters legs?!" I growled choking him up against the wall.

" Christian stop.." Mia tried pulling me away but Elliot stepped forward with a mean glare and yanked her back.

The last thing I expected to see was this, Ana came back from hanging with Kate not to long ago, Elliot said he had something to do with Mia and wanted me to come along. Imagine mine and Elliot's surprise when we get to mias room and pulled open the door to see her in a inappropriate position with prince Damon.

" Don't you knock?!" Mia screamed at Elliot as he had a firm grip on her arm.

" what the fuck is going on Mia?" I heard Elliot yell but I put my attention back towards Damon who was struggling to breathe as my arm pressed deep into his neck.

Im pissed because I never wanted to see Mia like that... plus it's just so much shit going on I mean if it isn't one thing it's another and this takes the cake. Damon struggled and threw out curse words but he was no match for me, gripping his neck I yelled and demanded that he stay away from my sister.

" Christian He can't breathe please let him go." Mia cried which only seemed to piss me off more.

Letting his body drop to the floor he gagged for his breath and Mia tried running towards him but I yanked her arm and forced her down onto the bed. I took a deep breath and sighed so that i wouldn't snap on her.

" Mia what the hell! That's a married man!" I scolded and she just rolled her eyes like the brat she's proven to be since I got back.

Her eyes didn't leave Damon she wanted to get up and go to him so bad as he layed out coughing holding his bruised throat from how hard I squeezed, I snapped my hands in her face gaining her attention.

" not to mention he's 21 and your only 17 what the fuck was you thinking? How long have this been going on?" Elliot asked as him and Mia now had a stare down.

" HOW LONG!" Elliot yelled making Mia and even me flinch for a minute.

" almost a year." She muttered looking over at Damon again who had caught his breath and was going to get up but Elliot went and kicked him in his side making him wince and fall back down.

" Elliot stop it please he's done nothing wrong... h- he loves me." Mia was in tears but I wouldn't let her get to Damon because I wasn't done with him myself.

" he doesn't fucking love you! He's probably using you don't be so naive." Elliot scoffed.

" he's done nothing wrong? So cheating on his wife and you participating isn't wrong?" I asked Mia but she just shook her head refusing to talk back to me.

" I'm so disappointed in you Mia." Elliot said shaking his head.

Mia looked at Elliot and sadness flashed in her eyes for a minute, I can tell that it bothered her what Elliot said but still she refused to talk.

" please don't tell mom and dad." Mia pleaded.

" you think he's worthy to be king? He doesn't know nothing about loyalty he can't even keep a promise to his wife." I shook my head walking back over to Damon.

I couldn't believe this shit, it broke my heart that Mia just wasn't the same little girl I knew nearly 3 years ago, she seemed more selfish and heartless I had to come to terms with that and this was a prime example.

" you know you fucked up right? I will be king in less then 1 month and I promise to make your life a living hell." Damon spit at me.

I socked him in the face not caring about mias over dramatic screams for me to stop as I continued to punch him.

" Mia do you think he's going to leave his wife for you? Shut the fuck up you're a mistress!" I heard Elliot yelling at her in the background causing me to get up to end this here.

" Elliot fuck you! that's not true! Damon loves me he's going to leave lily and marry me once he becomes king." Mia insisted.

" wow you're even more naive then I thought." Elliot chuckled bitterly and they started to argue.

" I can't believe you called me a mistress!" She screamed looking hurt.

" I call it like I see it." Elliot shrugged storming out.

When Mia saw me walk after Elliot she of course ran to help Damon who was grunting & covered in his own blood. I started to drag him out of her room but I really wanted to catch up with el to make sure he's ok.

" I will be telling dad." I eyed a panicked Mia one last time before turning.

" ask your mother, I wouldn't do that!" I heard Damon yell after me as the door shut.

I thought about going back in there and beating his ass some more but I needed to get this new found information to my parents, there's no way my dad will still let Damon be king, if there's one thing I know about my father it is that he's protective of Mia, she's his favorite.

" Elliot calm down." I stoped him as he knocked down expensive artwork on the way down the hall.

" I wanted better for her... how could she get involved with a married man? And hide it from ME? I've been there! I thought, I thought that Mia was better then that and that she knew she could talk to me about ever-..."

" el, as much as it seems and as much as you'd like to think or see it, Mia isn't perfect she's just a teenager she's going to make mistakes and be naive, she's going to at times be easily manipulated or influenced but it's our jobs as her big brothers not to judge so much and to be there for her no matter what." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

I'm disappointed in Mia, she's not reminding me anything of the Mia I once knew and adored but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to give up on her, regardless of what she's my baby sister I'll move mountains for her, I'm just not happy with her right now.

" I'd beat Damon's ass a million more times but I think you should apologize for calling Mia a mistress... I mean technically she is but it was harsh." I chucked patting his shoulder.

He looked at me like I was crazy and refused to ever apologize so I continued.

" I believe that Mia is taking the situation with mom the hardest so it's our jobs as her big brothers to make sure she's loved, she's clearly looking for it. Come, let's go see if mom is in her room so we can tell her and dad." I said and he nodded walking with me.

" C- Christian? Elliot what's wrong." My mom could sense the tension coming off of us the moment we stepped foot in her room, she probably thought that I told Elliot what she told me earlier because only that would explain the panicked look on her face.

" mom we got some bad news..." I started taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

" what's going on?" She asked sitting up.

" there's no way that Damon can be king that's what's going on! We just walked in on him cheating on his wife with fucking MIA!" Elliot yelled clearly upset.

" W- what?" My moms eyes went wide, but for some reason I could be wrong but she didn't look much surprised.

" you heard me wheres dad? I want him thrown out of this fucking castle right now-..."

" Elliot watch your mouth!" My mother cut him off making his lips shut tightly.

" do you hear what we're telling you? Mom why are you so calm? Call dad call security have him thrown out!" I said getting frustrated with my mothers calm demeanor.

" we can't... I'll talk to Mia and Damon but there's no way we can have him kicked out we already announced him as ki-..."

" we need to tell da-..."

" no no no, there's no need to tell your father leave that up to me, I'll handle this." Mom said not convincing me nor Elliot.

" the press is gonna have a field day with this." She sighed.

" mom that's bullshit! Lilly isn't nearly ready to be queen, Damon is having an affair with fucking MIA, you think we give a shit about what the press thinks?." Elliot blurted out pacing.

" el..." I tried calming him.

" nah fuck this shit, I'm going to throw his ass out myself."

" Elliot wait... we have to handle this professionally, we can't just throw him out a few hours after announcing him taking on as heir to the thrown, people would want to know why, this could get messy we have to play it cool." My mother yelled stopping Elliot in his tracks.

" fine! But there's no fucking way I'm standing by and letting him ruin Mia and become king so you better do something." He growled storming out.

I looked at my mother and she looked tired, she sighed and layed back closing her eyes.

" why are you protecting him? Your not going to tell dad are you?" I asked.

I knew my mother and I knew just by the way that she's responding to all of this that something just isn't right.

" Christian please!" She sighed giving me this look that says " jut drop it."

" I need answers ma! Nothing has been making sense every since I got back here, something just seems off about everybody there's secrets coming out of the closet I need to know, did you already know about him and Mia?" I asked and she turned her head frustrating me farther.

" are you scared of Damon? Huh, I watch how you respond to him what is it does he have something on you?" I pushed.

" Christian I- I'm ill I can't be bothered with this right now just go..."

" mother please!" I raised my voice shocking her.

" I need to know before... before it's to late." I looked into her sunken face, she was pale and just losing weight by the day, it can't be just the cancer she's stressing which is making it worst.

" I knew about Mia and Damon for a few months okay? It's why I didn't want him to be king, at first he was the perfect young man, I'll always pick you but I had started losing hope and he was the next best thing, until I found out about him and Mia that's when I got to know the real him." She shook her head.

I listened intently not wanting at all to interrupt her but I had to ask.

" what kept you quiet?" I wondered out loud.

" I did my research on him once I found out that he was a real threat. He black mailed me but at first I didn't take it serious because I thought no way he would have known that... I mean he wasn't even born then, but when I found out who his father is it all started making sense, he found my soft spot I can't ruin my reputatio, my Legacy." She shook her head.

" so that's why you kept quiet? You were going to let him continue to fool Mia into thinking that he's going to leave his wife-..."

" you think I was just sitting on my ass while everything was just happening? Why do you think I've been dragging out announcing Damon or officiating him king? I've been trying to come up with my own ways to put a stop to him but it's not easy." She snapped cutting me off.

" who's his father? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked ignoring her.

" John Williams is his father, he used to hang out with Emma all the time when we were younger, they were two peas in a pot she wanted to marry him but my parents didn't like him so they picked your father instead."

" so what does he have to do with anything?" I asked still confused.

" there's a possibility that he could have saw something that day... he always wanted to be king back then maybe that's why he's pushing his son to be, I haven't put all the pieces together but I'm figuring it out, I need to know exactly what does he have on me and I'm also trying to find something on him." She answered referring to the day her sister drowned I'm guessing.

" has his parents even been to the castle?" I asked because I'm confused on how she didn't already know who his father was before deciding to train him to be king.

" his father changed his name and his entire identity I didn't recognize him at first... plus your father handled that he was the one who was smitten with Damon in the first place."

" I'm going to kill him!" I gritted my teeth getting up as I've heard enough.

" Christian stop it, we are royals we can't go about this the wrong way you need to think straight and not out of anger-..."

" well why can't you just tell dad? Mom you don't really have much to lose." I raised my brow as she coughed.

" I have my whole entire reputation to lose and my husband so don't you say that!" She yelled.

" your husband? What the hell are you talking about you really think dad will leave you if this came out?" I asked.

" I don't think I know! Look you don't know how your dad felt about Emma back in the day, he actually loved her and was heart broken when she died he was pissed the first few years that he ended up marrying me instead, if he finds out that I killed her..."

" fine when my background check I had on Damon comes tomorrow I'll see what I can do, and Ill have one done on his father to see if I can find something on them." I sighed getting up figuring I had a long day wanting to nap at least until dinner.

...

Did you like the chapter? 😍 I got inspired by this game I was playing about a royal prince and his fiancée etc and you'll get to see that in the next chapter, that's why I had to get this filler chapter out the way. I'm going to have so much fun writing it 😂😍 a lot will come out in the next chapter that will be the breaking point of this book so get ready because I might write and post tonight❤️ Oh and let me know how you feel of course p.s sorry if my editing seems rushed I edited this while on the porch talking with all of my cousins 😂 that's how bad I wanted to get it out the way💀


	29. Chapter 29

Ana

The next day...

" Christian stop!" I giggled as he flirted and tugged my waist.

Mia was working on hosting a ball party and today is the day, we're all dressed up looking beautiful. I'm in a yellow puffy ball dress with flowers on it and my hair perfectly going to the back, Amila is wearing a grey long ball dress with her hair in curls, and Christian is matching her in a grey sharp suit.

" you look beautiful tonight princess." He whispered in my ear as we went to take our seats at our assigned table.

The ball was huge, beautifully designed tables lined up but there was still much room for people to dance freely. There was a stage lined up so that Mia could give speeches before we started eating.

" thank you. Christian why aren't we sitting with your parents?" I asked looking around at the beautiful couples at our tables chatting it up.

" I don't know, Mia assigned the seats." He rolled his eyes and I was still confused on why would Mia not want us sitting all together.

" we'll talk about it later." He squeezed my hand reading my mind.

" Ana." I saw Kate and Ethan splitting up and she walked over to our table and took a seat across from us.

" hey Kate." I beamed.

We had a great time yesterday we did a lot of catching up we even went to the mall and did a little shopping something we used to do all the time.

" omg! Is this Amila? She's beautiful a mixture of you and Christian." Kate smiled reaching her hand out to touch Amila.

Amila smiled in return and spoke to Kate introducing herself which Kate gushed at and thought was so cute.

" she's so well spoken."

After eating and sitting through long speeches and donations Kate went to find her family, & we got up and went to the table we saw Grace Mia and Damon sitting.

" Christian where Is elliot? Something must have went wrong with seating." Grace said looking annoyed.

" nothing went wrong mom I didn't see the big deal with them sitting at a different table Elliot is right over there." We looked and I saw the horror on graces face when she saw Elliot sitting between two beautiful older women flirting.

" Christian go get your brother!" Grace demanded giving a smug Mia a pointed stare.

Christian hurried to get Elliot.

" Mia I'll deal with you later, i don't care what went on with you and your brothers you know better then to act unprofessional by bringing personal problems to business." Grace grilled her.

" sorry." Mia muttered turning her head from graces cold stare.

Soon after an older couple walked up all smiles.

" Your royal highness Mia, queen. How are you beauties doing?" The older man stepped forward as they all stood.

" mom, dad." Damon got up to hug his parents.

" hello mr and mrs Williams." Mia shook their hands all smiles.

" oh Mia you just get more beautiful every time I see you." Mrs Williams pulled Mia into a hug and she blushed.

" and you are?" She looked me up and down.

" Anastasia steel, Christians wife." I held my hand out.

" oh my apologies, I didn't realize you were back." She gave me a fake smile.

I didn't reply to that, Christian and Elliot were now back Mia was holding Amila on her side while Damon chatted with his parents.

" hi Elliot." Damond father stopped his conversation with his son just to address Elliot.

Elliot looked him and Damon up and down and just scoffed causing Mia to give him a look.

" is there a problem Elliot?" He asked confused.

Turning his back Elliot ignored him and started playing with Amila. I didn't understand what happened with everybody over night, dinner was so tense last night, everybody seemed off and upset the only person who seemed more clueless than me was king. breakfast this morning was no different.

" you must be Christian? Nice to finally meet you I'm Tyron Williams." He held his hand out and Christian took it.

" likewise." Christian replied dryly.

King soon came back and started chatting it up with Damon and his parents, Elliot took Grace to the dance floor and they were laughing & dancing. Mia was busy hosting and chatting it up with guest, I didn't see Lilly at all since we got here so I have no idea where she is. I watched Christian spend Amila around making her giggle I told Christian that I had to go to the bathroom so I excused myself.

Once I did my business in the stall I was just about to walk out until I heard a female voice talking on the phone that sounded a lot like Lilly.

" _he's fucking cheating on me mom I know that for a fact!... yes after everything... no I don't know with who but I know that whoever she is she's pregnant... I saw the messages ma!... I know, I can't face him but enough is enough how could he give somebody else a child?"_

I peaked under the stall just to be sure and sure enough it was Lilly. So prince Damon is cheating on her? And he's got someone else pregnant? Well if that got out it'll be impossible for him to become king!

I thought as I waited for Lilly to get out of the bathroom, once she was gone I washed my hands and fixed myself.

On the way walking down i walked pass the same door I spotted on the way, only this time I heard voices quietly chatting on the other side I kept walking not wanting to be nosy until I heard Christians name I quickly turned around and decided to listen for just a little.

" _you better be making sure that damn Christian causes no trouble! You know Grace wants him as king."_

" _I have everything under control dad, I'm black mailing the queen. I have her walking on egg shells around me, do you remember that story you told me about her pushing her sister in a pool? And how you have the pictures to prove it?"_

I gasps but held my mouth.

" _yeah why did you have to black mail her? She's giving you problems?"_

" _yes she was having second thoughts you know how she only wants Christian to be king."_

" _just don't fuck this up Damon or I'll beat your ass! That woman fucked up my only chance of becoming king. Emma and I were going to kill cannrick off once they became king and queen, she was going to re marry me and make me her king. Grace messed our plans up when she killed Emma!"_

 _..._

Running off I figured that I had heard enough I needed to tell Christian but I didn't want to ruin the ball so I figured that I'd tell him later on tonight once we got home, when I walked up Christian was talking to a beautiful young woman, with striking hazel eyes, pale skin and long brunette hair down her back, she was in a stunning navy blue dress and she seemed smitten with Amila who Christian was holding as he spoke.

" Christian she's so adorable I didn't even believe you at lunch when you said you had a daughter until I saw her on live tv she's your twin." She smiled at Amila who had her head shyly tucked in Christian neck.

" yeah she's my mini me." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

Walking over and wrapping my arms around Christina I smiled and introduced myself as his wife, I'm not insecure but she's gorgeous and I was confused on why Christian seemed so familiar with a girl I've never met.

" hi I'm Keri just an old friend of Christians." She shook my hand and I knew exactly who she was now.

" nice to meet you." I smiled.

" well it was nice seeing you again Christian." She nodded making my eye brows raise before walking off.

Before I could put any real thought into the fact that she was implying that she's seen my husband recently for a second time without me knowing anything about it, her brother Shawn came up interrupting us.

" well if it isn't the one and only beautiful Anastasia steel." he stated making Christian glare.

" hello Shawn." I blushed at how intently he was starting at me and went to give him a side hug even though Christian refused to let me go.

" it's nice to see you back." He bowed.

" you to." I nodded and Christian pulled me away.

He put Amila on his back and wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped mine around his waist and we were now dancing around the packed ball room amongst others. The lights were now dim and slow music played as couples in beautiful dramatic dresses and sharp suits danced.

I won't mention anything about Keri here, I didn't want to sound like the annoying insecure wife but I can't help but wonder when did they go out to lunch? How many times did he hang around her behind my back? Why didn't he tell me? It's not like I would mind if he had just let me know but once things start feeling secretive then it's a problem.

" hey can I borrow Amila for a moment? We're taking some pictures over there." Mia came up asking and I gladly handed her over because I wanted to go sneak one of those shots.

My brain is still frozen from all the information I got in just a matter of going to the bathroom.

Walking up to the bare I saw a shot just made sitting there and i took it back quickly and breathed, I knew it wasn't much which was good I just needed a little buzz.

" looks like you needed that." This unfamiliar man who looks about in his mid twenties says sitting beside me.

" I did." I admitted watching Christian as he chatted with his mom.

I was in my head wondering how I was gonna tell him everything like the fact that his mom might have killed someone.

" not as much as me." He chuckled but it was more like a sad chuckle I noticed.

" I just lost the chance of ever marrying my fiancé." He shook his head.

" what happened if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered.

" I walked out on her... the day of the wedding." He answered shrugging as my eyes widened.

" that's terrible how could you do such a thing? Poor woman." I felt bad couldn't imagine getting stood up on what's supposed to be one of the most important days of your life.

" my mom didn't like her... I'm a mommas boy and old habits die hard I guess. I ended up ruining the best thing in my life all because I just couldn't disappoint my mom, so many missed opportunities I wanted to be an actress and I had plenty of chances to follow my dreams but I had to go to law school to please mother and to look good in the public's eyes." He sighed taking another shot back.

" you shouldn't let your mother dictate your life it's yours you are the only person in charge of you. I say go fight for the woman you love and never mess up like this again." I took the next shot he was about to take and threw it back causing him to smirk.

" very well." He got up to leave but he stopped suddenly and turned around and kissed my cheek.

" thank you." He walked off.

I saw Christian from all the way across the room glaring holes in his head as he rushed over to me walking off on his mother.

" Ana what the hell was the prince of Spain doing kissing you!?" He yelled over the loud ball room music once beside me and my eyes widened.

" that's the prince of Spain? What is he doing here in London? & did you know that he stood up his fiancée?" I asked ignoring his question.

" he did what? No. I haven't been watching the news lately but why the hell did I just see him kissing you?!" Christian wouldn't let me get around that question.

I explained to him our conversation and he nodded but came and wiped my cheek anyway making me laugh at his childish jealously issues that I remember him promising me back in New York 2 years ago to work on multiple times.

...

" Christian can I talk to you?" I asked after Amila was tucked in.

We all decided to skip dinner tonight since we ate so much at the ball, I figured now was probably the best time to tell Christian the information I learned tonight.

" hold on baby, I'm finally taking the chance to look over the background check Welch sent in on Damon." He yelled from the room as I was in the bathroom at the mirror getting all the makeup off my face.

" really? What did you find so far?" I asked.

" well so far unfortunately everything seems squeaky clean but I know there's got to be something." He replied seeming focused.

" how are you so sure." I laughed.

" well... I kinda recently found out some information that I haven't gotten around telling you." Christian said as I came out the bathroom and went and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

" funny how it says he doesn't have a mother, but at the ball his father showed up with his so called mother, not to mention his fathers real name isn't Tyron it's John." He says looking up from the paper work he's reading.

"Why would He have to change his name? And were is his mother?" I asked taking a look myself.

" I don't know that's what I need to find out, as for his mother it says here that she died but you see it doesn't list the cause of her death." He says pointing.

" the woman that he calls mom must be his step mother but if you ask me from the way that Damon interacts with his dad he seems genuinely scared of him." Christian pointed out typing on his phone.

" I'm going to get a background check done on John Williams and Tyron Williams I need to know his sudden reason to change his name." He added putting the papers down.

" you don't think he... killed Damon's mother?" I asked and Christian turned to me.

" like I said Damon seems scared of his father we don't know what he's capable of. His mother died suddenly with no cause of death stated, she's not even named on Damon's background check and then let's not forget johns or should I say Tyron's sudden name change after her death..."

" I mean I wouldn't put it pass them..." I said and Christian looked at me silently asking me what I'm getting at.

I explained to him everything I heard from the time I went to the bathroom and caught Lilly talking on the phone, to when I left and ease dropped on Damon and johns conversation, he listened and by the time I was done his mouth was hung open.

" Christian I know this is crazy, can you believe they planed to kill your father? And grace... do you believe she did it?" I asked snapping Christian out of his frozen state.

" my mother confessed to me that she di- that she did it." Christian gulped.

" but what's bothering me most is the fact that you said Damon's mistress might be pregnant." He gritted out.

" wait so grace confe-, never mind scratch that why is that bothering you most?" I asked confused.

" be- fuck, because me and Elliot walked in on Damon and Mia yesterday, Mia might be pregnant by that bastard!" Christian took a deep breath and stormed to the bathroom while I was hot on his hills and closed the door so that we wouldn't wake Amila with our carrying on.

" Mia and Damon? Christian tell me you're playing." Shock was an understatement but now things were adding up on why Mia was pushing Damon to be king so bad, and why Damon hates Mia's boyfriend so much.

" I wouldn't play like that Ana..." Christian groaned.

" and you really think Mia is pregnant?" I asked doubtful.

" i mean... you didn't see what I walked in on." He raised a brow looking disgusted.

" that's, that's crazy! Why isn't Damon already gone? There's no way he can, why didn't you tell anyone?" I stumbled on my words confused as I went to stand in front of him.

" it was me and Elliot, we told my mom but she was abdomen about not making any sudden moves or tell my dad... apparently Damon is black mailing her so we need to find something on them and fast." Christian replied and I nodded still pretty shocked by all the information today.

" so you weren't mad at your mother? I mean that's pretty deep Christian she killed your aunt." I said because I wanted to know how he felt about that I didn't want to push it off and have it bothering him, with everything going on I wanted to be there for him.

I wasn't used to this, so much going on and having to be that shoulder to lean on for somebody else. Up until 18 I only had to worry about my own self, I'm an only child and my parents were away a lot growing up so Christian and Amila are both teaching me the real value of family. Being there through sick and thin, the true meaning of unconditional love and I learn something new everyday.

" I mean it was mind blowing." Christian sighed grabbing hold of my waist.

" but I've come to terms with it, it's not right and to be completely honest I don't understand but I forgive her. I love my mom the good out weighs the bad and she doesn't have much time I don't want to carry any hate." He adding and I nodded rubbing his shoulders.

" that's very mature of you." I smiled leaning down to kiss his lips.

" I don't know what happened but as long as you're ok and you can forgive then I can to and I'll be standing by you." I said and he moaned and deepen the kiss adding tongue.

" I don't know what I'll do without you and Amila." He said sitting me on his lap kissing my neck.

" stoppp." I laughed.

" Did you think about where you want the wedding?" Christian got serious and asked.

" well me and Kate got to talking and I thought what if we got married in New York? I mean here in London is where we met and were forced upon each other but New York is where we really fell in love, it's where we've had some fun times, we changed, met amazing people, become parents. The first time you said you loved me we had landed in New York, I just really love It there it's where we raised Amila I can't see myself getting married anywhere else." I ranted and Christian thought hard.

" I love the idea but I'm thinking about my mother... I mean I'll see if she can travel that far but-"

" oh Christian I'm being so selfish right? Jesus I forgot about graces condition for a mi-" I start to cut him off feeling guilty.

" no baby it's ok, it's perfectly fine I told you that I wanted this wedding to be everything you want and more so I'm going to make it happen I'll go with her to her next doctors appointment and see if it's safe first." Christian cut me off.

" Christian no I don't want you to have to go out-..."

" princess look at me." Christian tugged my chin.

" it's not going out the way, I agree with you I couldn't imagine marrying you anywhere else besides New York. I want all of our friends there to be apart of it because they played a big part in our happiness, New York was nothing but a success on personal terms and business. New York will always be home to us and I can't wait to show our family a glimpse of our world."

...

The next night before dinner...

" Christian turn this up!" I yelled shocking Christian, he stopped putting Amila shoe on and turned the news up.

" _yup you heard it here, the prince of Spain who first stood his wife up rumored to be because his mother the queen didn't approve of her just stated that he's leaving the castle a close family friend stated that he's good and on his way to win his bride back, apparently he's completely giving up the thrown says he got some life changing advice from a wise woman."_

"OMG!" I screamed.

" mommy you got a boo boo?" Amila asked confused.

" no baby, Christian can you believe that I inspired the prince of Spain?" I gushed and he laughed nodding.

" I can believe it. I mean you once inspired the prince of London and you inspire him everyday." He stated proudly making me blush.

We walked down to dinner and for once queen and king were already seated along with everyone else so we just said hello, then we sat and started eating right away.

" you did a great job last night at the ball babygirl, I'm proud of you I want you to take a vacation anywhere you want to go of course I'll pay." King broke the silence talking to Mia.

" a vacation yayyyy." Amila blurting out causing king to look at her and he gave her a genuine smiled which surprised me because he hadn't really tried to get to know or bond with Amila yet.

Hell him and Christian still hardly talked.

" she doesn't deserve a vacation." Elliot muttered.

" fuck you elliot!" Mia spat.

" oh you mean like d-..."

" ELLIOT EMOUGH! Why the hell are you talking to your sister like that." King interrupted them.

" tell him Mia! Woman up and tell him why You don't deserve a va-"

" I'm pregnant." Mia blurted out.

" W- what?" King growled.

Elliot grace and Lilly looked shocked, Christian looked disappointed shaking his head, Damon looked proud which told me everything I needed to know.

" w- who's the father?" Queen squeezed her eyes shut.

" my boyfriend of course." Mia sent a duh look towards her mother making grace sigh in relief.

" when the hell did you start having sex Mia? Your were supposed to safe yourself until marriage, grace now do you see why I was against Mia dating." King growled.

" this is bullshit!" Christian stood up shocking everybody.

" Mia tell everyone who your real child's father is!" Christian demanded.

Mia face dropped and so did Damon's which tells me that they must have had a plan to put this baby on mias boyfriend at least until he's officially the king I'm guessing.

" what the hell are you talking about?" King asked as I put my headphones in Amila ears. I just know to bring them every time I come down here for dinner with her. I started letting her listen to music to block out their bad words.

" Christian don't do this!" Queen pleaded as she knew where this was going.

" shut up ma, because if he don't I will." Elliot stood beside his brother glaring holes into Mia and Damon's head.

" you don't know anything!" Mia cried.

" I know who my child father is." She added.

" Mia and Damon have been having an affair dad." Christian gritted out.

" THATS A LIE!" Damon shouted.

" with Mia? Really asshole? So she's the one who text you saying she was pregnant? I fucking hate you and I want a divorce." Lilly cried.

" baby their lying, king you- you don't believe this right." Damon looked hopeful towards a pissed off looking King.

" Mia is this true?" King asked his daughter calmly looking her into her guilty eyes.

" y- yess." Mia cried not being able to look in her fathers eyes anymore and keep a lie going.

" I just know how bad Damon deserves to be king, so I wasn't going to ruin that for him we were going to raise the baby in private until he got his crown, dad please don't take this away from him, we can't help that we fell in love." Mia pleaded.

" besides I deserve to be queen as well I do all the work, I mean come on dad you couldn't possibly think that Lilly could take on the title of being queen." She added wiping her tears.

Shoving the table hard king threw himself at Damon pushing him on the floor chocking him.

" I trusted you, you- you piece of shit!" He yelled in his face.

" please..." Damon coughed out.

Lilly had ran out and Mia tried stoping her father.

" dad please let him up it was my fault, we love each other I'll take the blame." She cried kicking and screaming as Elliot pulled her way.

" I came on to him dad please..." she cried.

" Ana take Amila upstairs." Christian helped me up.

Amila could barely hear anything as the music was up in her ears and she was focused on playing a game in my phone, but I agreed she didn't need to be around all of this.

" did your queen tell you that she killed your first wife?! Her own sister!" Damon yelled as the king slammed him down.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT GRACE?!" I heard king yell as I neared the door.

I know I said that I'll post the same day as I posted chapter 28 but I started and I realized that I needed to take my name in order to do my best❤️. The game I was inspired by was good the prince actually stood up his princess all because his mom didn't approve he was definitely a mommas boy ?. He later won her back and married her outside of the castle I had to figure out a way to throw that in there... I also remember saying that Keri wasn't gonna make another appearance in this book but I realize I need Ana to find out that Christian had lunch with Keri but this is definitely it for her.


	30. Chapter 30

(Christian)

" WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT GRACE?!" My father yelled at my mother who was pale and shaking.

I don't why I let that out in this way... it wasn't planned I was going to give my mother time, but hearing that Mia was pregnant fucked everything up, I realize this isn't a game, my 17 year old sister is pregnant by a married man whom my family trusted and bought around.

" dad..." I started because I felt bad, and I didn't want him yelling at her seeing as though I knew first hand how bad she really felt.

" Christian shutup I'm not talking to you!" He growled standing from Damon's hunched body.

Rolling my eyes, I decided that I wasn't going to say anything else because I know how me and my father can get, I'm not tryna go there I got bigger problems.

" huh? What is he talking about grace." He repeated marching in front of her forcing me and Elliot to go and grab him back.

" let her fucking explain!" Elliot yelled holding him.

" explain what? is it true grace?" He asked looking hurt and confused.

" IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Mother yelled weakly as tears streamed down her cold white cheeks.

" what the fuck are you talking about grace?" He growled yanking free from me and Elliot blanking confused still.

" tell him! Tell him how you killed Emma just to be standing in this position you're in now!" Damon coughed out, he had gotten up while we held my father back.

" shut the fuck up." Elliot ran up before I could and punched him in the jaw.

He shoved Elliot hard making him lose balance and then he started holding his swollen mouth. Elliot got back up and ran towards him slamming him back on the ground he sat on top of him and started throwing blows to his face.

" you think you can ruin my family and fuck with my little sister." Elliot yelled wrapping his hands around his throat.

" and you think you can lie on my mother, she doesn't even have a sister dumb ass!" Elliot said socking him again.

The guards came and broke it up but if it was up to me I'd let Elliot continue to whoop his ass.

" take Elliot to his room. And get damon the fuck out of here." My father demanded not breaking eye contact with my mother.

I just stood awkwardly, truthfully I didn't want to be here, but I felt like I needed to be, I don't want my father to hurt my mother. Not calling him an abuser but he's clearly pissed right now and I just can't put it pass him.

Although I know that the guards wouldn't let anything get to far either!

" this isn't the last you've seen of me... better figure this out or I'll air everything out." Damon yelled before getting ruffly carried out the room.

" grace you better make some fucking since of this shit right now! Tell me he's lying..." He croaked out.

Shutting her eyes tightly my mother reopened them and spoke.

" it- i, I was 17. It was the night we had all went out to celebrate Emma and you coming together as king and queen. I didn't mean for her to actually drown, we had been arguing all day and I got so mad and pushed her in the water by the lake... I was completely blacked out and thinking in the moment. I was so mad, I immediately jumped in and tried to save her but I couldn't swim myself so I tried getting help, it was to late by time they got her out... I didn't want to disappointment my family so I didn't confess. it killed me inside but there was nothing I could do." My mother cried reaching out to my father who in return backed away.

" so you held it in? You had everybody thinking she drowned or committed suicide? You're own sister, a good beautiful woman." My father shook his head furious.

" And you... you watched me struggle with her death thinking she had possibly took her own life. You watched me... FUCKKKKKKK!" He yelled punching the stone wall then grabbing his fist in pain.

" baby... please understand that I am truly sorry-"

" I don't want to hear that shit! If you were sorry you would have came clean years ago, now I got to figure out away to clean this shit up before that boy runs to the press." My father stormed out.

" mom..." I came and hugged her.

" just go Christian I wish to be alone." She waved me off and I nodded before telling her I'm sorry and walking out.

I shook my head as I walked up to Elliot room, I walked right in to him pacing and he stopped when he realized it's me.

" you good?" I asked taking a seat on a chair near his bed.

Elliot's room was neat, which surprised me but then again I forget how much he's matured since the last time I stepped into his room.

" yeah I just got myself worked up, I can't believe Mia is going to be a mom by Damon of all people." He sighed flopping down on his bed.

" agreed. I need to find out some information on Damon and his father, I looked through the background check on Damon and I think there's a possibility that Damon mother was murdered by his father. I have no proof though, I need to at least find out how she died." I groaned.

" why? Damon is out, the truth is out! Or is there any truth to whatever Damon was talking about?" Elliot looked curious so I explained to him what I knew.

" you're kidding me? So mom killed her own sister for real? Wait mom has a sister?! And she knew about Mia and Damon all this time? I thought Damon was talking out his ass." Elliot expressed looking at me in shock.

" well he isn't just talking that's for sure! So if we don't find something out soon, charges could probably be taken out on mom if they reopen the case. Not to mention the press, dad is pissed with mom but what he doesn't know is that mom saved his life. Emma planed on killing him anyway and marring Damon's father." I said shocking Elliot farther.

" it's just so much going on, sometimes I just feel like I could use a break." Elliot sighed after a while of silence.

" my wedding is soon, we can take that weekend to do fun things and get our mind off this mess. Me and Ana decided that we wanted to get married in New York." I said making him turn to look at me.

" really? What about mom do you think it's safe for her to be flying..." he asked.

" well I'm going to have to talk to her doctor but hopefully everything works out." I replied and he nodded.

" I'm happy for you and Ana ya know? Even when you were gone I didn't take it that hard because I knew that you were happy." Elliot said sounding sincere.

" thanks." I smirked getting up to pat him on the shoulder.

" I might know someone who is good with computers." Elliot blurted out making me question who.

" Bella, she's like a computer freak she can hack anything. I'm sure she can find out what really happened to Damon's mom." He stated sure of himself.

" Well see if you can get her to find something quick because I'm thinking that John belongs in jail. However unfortunately damon seems squeaky clean on papers." I said getting up.

" who's John?" Elliot furrowed his brows.

" Tyron Williams real name." I relied getting ready to walk out.

...

When I got back to our room Ana was bathing Amila getting her ready for bed.

" dada dada." Amila ran to me once she was dress.

" hey baby." I kissed her cheek and carried her to the bed grabbing the remote and turning it to her favorite cartoon.

" I love you." I cooed kissing her face all over after tucking her under the covers.

" I love you dada." She replied giggling which is music to my ears.

Despite all the drama I can always count on Amila and Ana to keep me at peace.

" yes Jane will be handling the paying... that's cool as long as everything is ran by me for approval if that's ok... ok fine thank you so much." Ana came out the bathroom on the phone.

" who's that?" I asked getting up wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close and laying a lazy kiss to her lips.

" That was the wedding planner I hired in New York, I will be emailing checks to Jane so she can handle paying her. I wanted to get everything on the roll if we're really serious about this." Ana answered hugging me back.

" of course I'm serious about this baby I'm happy you took that step." I said brining my kisses down to her neck.

She just smiled against me and held her head back to give me more access.

" what the hell happened down there?" She whispered as Amila was all into the tv.

" things got messy but everything came out which is a good thing, my father had Damon thrown out but that worries me because we don't know what he's up to as of now." I said sighing.

" I'm sure now that king knows what's going on he'll definitely have it handled." Ana muttered.

" true." I agreed humming against her skin.

Dammit I missed sex with her, back in New York our sex life was great. But that's because Amila had her own room and a certain bed time, me and Ana refuse to do anything while in the same bed as Amila so we really haven't had much time to our selfs to have actual sex since we've been back.

" So now that Damon isn't going to be king obviously..." Ana started and I knew where this was going.

" if your parents asked you what would be your answer?" She asked looking curious.

I thought,

" I don't know... I guess I wouldn't have an answer right away that's something I'd have to think about, I mean I got a lot going on in America that I planned on going back to at some point... and then there's you we're married now so it wouldn't be right to just make decisions without talking to you first." I answered honestly.

" Christian if becoming something you've trained for you're entire life is something that you want than I'm in. New York was planned to be temporarily from the beginning. Plus if you do this that doesn't mean that you have to completely give up your businesses in New York. You'll just have to step back, I guess I'm trying to say that whatever decision you make I'll happily stand by you." Ana stated prouldy.

That honestly mad me feel a hell of a lot better for some reason, nodding I picked her up and tossed her on the bed making her laugh and kick me lightly.

" I love you." I reminded her staring in her beautiful eyes.

Rolling them playfully she told me that she loved me more as she tugged on my shirt pulling me down to kiss me on my lips.

" you don't love me more, but ok." I laughed brushing her hair behind her ear.

Once Amila was sleep I got out of my clothes and changed into some sweats and a clean t shirt, I turned the tv to a good movie and got comfortable in bed soon after cuddling with Ana.

" Christian can I ask you something?" Ana asked out of nowhere.

" wassup baby?" I asked turning my head to stare at her.

" did you go out with Keri to lunch? If so why didn't you tell me?" She asked catching me completely off guard.

" I went out to lunch with Keri once because she got in touch with me unexpectedly and said that she wanted to talk, I don't know why I didn't tell you." I admitted.

" did you think I'd get upset?" She asked raising a brow.

" are you?" I wondered.

" that you kept it from me yeah." Ana rolled her eyes.

" I wasn't trying to be secretive, I just didn't really think to tell you." I shrugged.

" but Christian I'm you're wife! Things like that you should tell me so that it won't seem shady once I find out anyway. I mean how would you feel if I secretly met up with someone I used to have sex with and didn't tell you?" She asked and I clenched my jaw.

" well when you put it that way..." I said knowing that I'd be pissed, just the thought of Ana having sex with someone else puts a damper on my mood.

" theres no other way to put it because that's the reality of it. That's what it is Christian, that's exactly what you did but you expect me to be fine with it." She said sighing.

" I apologize for not telling you, It was nothing though and it won't happen again." I kissed her pouty lips and pulled her close.

" it better not." She muttered kissing me back.

...

The next day, Breakfast!

" Mia are you going to sit there and not talk?" My father asked looking at Mia with an annoyed expression.

" there's nothing to say, you beat my baby father up and kicked him out without hearing anyone out." Mia replied making Elliot threw his hands up snorting.

" what the hell did you expect to happen? You have no remorse for fucking a married man and falling pregnant, you're 17 years old for gods sake, barely legal and so damn naive-"

" Elliot-"

" no let me finish mom, you have family looking out for you and all you care about is that snake Damon! Did you know he was blackmailing mom?" Elliot asked.

" he wasn't!" Mia looked doubtful.

" HE WAS!" Elliot growled.

" you don't know anything! Me and Damon fell in love how is that a fucking crime?" Mia groaned.

" adultery is wrong Mia!" Elliot gave her a duh look.

" baby take Amila upstairs with her breakfast, she don't need to be around this." I whispered to Ana sensing where this was going.

Ana agreed nodding and getting up excusing herself and Amila not that anybody payed attention seeing as they were all talking over each other.

" Mia you need to get an abortion, I can't have my unmarried underage daughter popping up pregnant by a married man..." my father said shocking me, I kept quiet though and just listened.

" dad are you serious? Mom do you hear this?" Mia looked furious.

" listen to you're father hunny, this is messy-..."

" UNBELIEVABLE! You want me to kill my innocent child? I'll leave this castle right now and be disowned before I let any of you sit right here and tell me that I should get rid of MY blood!" Mia yelled.

" calm down! Listen Mia while I don't agree with you being forced to get rid of the baby, you have to listen to something. We all have you're best interest at heart Damon doesn't, he's blacked mailed mom-..." Elliot started.

" ON WHAT? What the hell does he have on mom?" Mia yelled looking around at everyone.

My father turned to my mother with a blank expression waiting for her to speak.

" i killed my sister years ago, and I guess Damon's father might have been a witness." My moms voice sounded empty like she was tired of speaking on it and she didn't even want to talk at all.

Mias eyes got wide as she blanked at my mother speechless.

" now had grace not killed her own damn sister we wouldn't be in this mess-.."

" bullshit if MIA would have kept her legs closed! Dad I wish you stop being so hard on mom and think about the problem at hand, hell aunt Emma planned to kill you anyway so that she could make Damon's father her king." Elliot interrupted my father.

" that's a fucking lie!" My father banged his fist.

" grace was jealous of Emma she was a kind soul. We were in love she would never kill me you weren't even born yet so watch your mouth." He growled.

" it's true Ana heard John and Damon talking about it at the ball & yes John, Tyron's real name." Elliot kept going.

" listen we can sit here all day and have words, but what we need to be doing is figuring out a way to get Damon and his father completely out of our life." I finally spoke up growing tired of the back and fourth.

" not only that we need to figure out who the hell is going to be king, mom isn't going to be here long I hate to say it but it's reality. Dad you'll have to step down things will begin to become to much." Elliot stated shaking his head.

" it's to damn much going on." My father shook his head.

" Mia that's why I'm telling you now that you need to be thinking about getting on board to end this pregnancy, Damon is married he isn't leaving his wife so what the hell are we going to tell the press if you pop up with a baby." He added leaning back in his chair looking stressed.

Mia just looked at him with cold eyes, hating the idea of having to give up her child.

" stop it ok?" Mia groaned.

" that's not happening! My baby is my only chance at real love this baby is innocent he or she will love me forever unconditionally it'll never leave me." She cut eyes at me and my mother before putting her head down.

I looked at her feeling sad, her entire act screams that she's looking for love, I just hate the way she's going about things. She lost me once and now that she's losing mom I feel that it's easy for her to go into depression, and make bad decisions. I need to figure out a way to make Mia understand that no matter what I do love her.

" alright enough with trying to convince Mia to abort her child dad, what do you plan on doing about Damon?" Elliot groaned growing tired of this whole thing.

" I got people watching him as we speak, and I got information coming to me on him the moment we leave this table, right now all I could do is wait." Dad replied rubbing his eyes.

Mia unexpectedly got up and stormed out, no one tried stopping her everyone just looked and shook their heads, I debated with myself on following her but in the end I figured that maybe she needed this time.

" grace you need to talk to that girl, she can't have that baby." My father started up immediately.

" I know hunny..." my mother reply weakly.

I didn't agree with my parents on the abortion thing, and something told me that Mia will never go through with it.

...

a moment please...😂 this is chapter 30 officially my longest story so far! And it's predicted to go to chapter 40-45 depending on how long it takes for me to get everything out, I wrote a book in my grandma computer which was horrible writing wise at 15, I wrote a book on fanficuon last year which is only 25 chapters and might I add kinda horrible writing too😭 I'm writing a book in my phone for Wattpad which is only on chapter twelve and my writing has approved 😍 thats because this book helped me, and it opened doors for me to be able to keep longer books going seeing as though at first that's what I struggled with. Anyways... blame nicki for dropping the album for the wait on this chapter 😂, #queen was amazing just like pink print and pink Friday etc ❤️❤️ I love her sooo much she's the only person who can completely distract me from writing I forced myself to write this up for y'all, because my mind still only wants to hear and think #queen 😂❤️❤️ Btw sorry for any mistakes I rushed editing because I'm tired and I have to get up extra early for my new job my hours are from 6am to 3am 😩


	31. Chapter 31

( Christian )

BANG BANG BANG!

What the hell?!

I thought as me and Ana paused our morning routine before breakfast as we hear someone banging hard on our room door.

Opening it I saw that it was Elliot out of breath & hunched over.

" have you seen Mia? She's nowhere in the castle." He asked looking panicked.

" no, have you checked her room?" I asked confused.

" yes we've been looking all over for her, dad is about to send a search team."

" is it really that serious? I mean maybe she just needed some time..."

" her room is cleared!" Elliot gave me a pointed look.

" good morning Elliot." Ana came from around me holding Amila with a concerned expression on her face.

" good morning Ana, Amila." Elliot face softened as he leaned over to kiss both Amila and Ana on their cheeks.

" what's going on?" Ana asked.

" Mia ran away, look I need to go help figure this out. Come down to breakfast in half an hour." Elliot rushed out running off.

Shutting the door, I scratched at the back of my head and paced praying that Mia is ok wherever she is.

" hey don't worry, I'm sure Mia is fine they'll find her." Ana assured me wrapping her arms around me and laying her head flat on my chest.

" but what if they don't?" I sighed but decided not to discuss it in front of Amila.

...

Hours later! graces doctors appointment.

" You know you didn't have to come with me Christian." My mom said as we waited for her doctor to enter the room.

" I know but I wanted to, dad usually comes with you but since he's busy I didn't want you to come alone. Plus I have some news for you." I said making her ears perk up.

" what is it?" She asked giving me a weak smile.

She's stressed that they haven't found Mia yet, apparently dad is doing everything he can to find her, they even bought Damon and his parents to the castle for questions but Mia isn't even with them.

I just want to get her mind off that right now though, and just focus on her health and being stress free.

" well me and Ana are trying to get married within the next 2-3 months and we definitely want to have you at the wedding. The thing is Ana wants to have the wedding in New York, so I figured that's something I need to ask your doctor."

" Christian nothing is going to keep me from my sons wedding there's no need to ask my doctor I'm going." Mother beamed.

" I'm relieved you feel that way mom, but I still won't feel comfortable until I get the ok from a doctor." I chuckled grabbing her hands in mine.

" fine." She smiled.

" how is dad treating you?" I asked, she knew what I meant.

" he's not so understanding... which I expected, he doesn't believe that Emma would try and kill him, even after John told him himself earlier today." She shook her head.

" I'm really sorry for blurting it out like that mom-..."

" it's fine Christian, it had to come out at some point." She cut me off.

" I just couldn't stand Mia lying anymore." I shook my head.

" hello grace." The doctor came in smiling.

He started making small talk with my mother and asking her how she felt, she told him that she hadn't been feeling well lately because of all the stress.

" grace honestly I would prefer you get away... live the rest of your life comfortable and in peace. Get away from the stress, it can help you be here longer." He suggested which I agreed.

" peace? Does that even exist in my world?" My mother joked.

" it can." The doctor replied seriously.

" speaking of getting away... me and my wife are getting remarried soon and we wanted the wedding to be in New York, so I was wondering is that safe for my mother to fly so far." I asked nervously.

" of course it's safe, like I said as long as she's stress free because all the stress really isn't good for her."

After the doctor was done checking my mother, he left out to give us some privacy before we got ready to leave our selfs.

" Christian? I- I'm going soon-..."

" mom-..."

" no let me finish! I'm going soon and all I ask, all I want is for you to become king. We can't have another Damon situation and try training anyone else, the stress is getting to me and your father. But you, you were born for this role from the moment we found out you were a boy we had already started training you to be king someday, it hurts your father that you gave it up, all I ask is you to talk to Ana and think about it. & talk to your father too please, before I go." My mother said and I just sat there looking at her processing all she's said.

" I know your father is hard on you and I'm hard on Ana but there's no couple better for the role then you two. So please just talk to her And consider it okay?" She asked snapping me out of my frozen state.

" mom I'll do it... for you I'll become king. & I'll talk to dad. Just, just do me a favor?" I asked wiping her tears with my sleeve.

" what is it?" She asked ready to agree.

" stop the stressing. I want you here and healthy on my wedding day and after!"

...

" faster daddy!" Amila giggled as I pushed her on the swing out in the back of the castle.

Mom is resting, Elliot had to go do something for my father while he stayed in his office all day giving orders to the security he hired to look for Mia, I tried calling Mia phone but they had it tracked and apparently she dumped it somewhere. I don't know how to feel, so after a while I've just been trying to get my mind off it since there's really nothing I can do as of now.

Amila can feel my bad energy when I'm stressing myself and I'm not trying to have her around that, so I convinced Ana to come with me to take her in the back to play & have fun before it gets dark, Ana stood on the side of us recording on her phone while I pushed amila faster and faster until Ana started to yell that it's much for her.

" it'll make her dizzy once she gets off." Ana scolded.

" got it." I said slowing it down.

" so what did graces doctor say about grace traveling to New York? Because if it's to much for her we can get married here in London, hell we can get married in the back of this castle." Ana suggests biting her lip.

I figured I'd tell her later that I kinda agreed to become king, I just thought about her saying that she will stand by me no matter what. And I looked into my mothers pleading eyes, I couldn't say no! Plus I am more ready now then I'll ever be.

" her doctor says it's fine, and she's perfectly happy to join us in New York." I said and Ana screamed and jumped on me.

I laughed squeezing her.

" I can't wait, we'll finally get to have all our friends and family together, And, and we'll get to show them our house and-..."

" Ana!" I laughed at her ranting, I kissed her lips and put her down to go and help Amila out the swing.

" oh sorry, I'm just so excited Christian is there anyway we can get in touch with Selina? Wouldn't you love for her to come?" Ana went on.

" I can get her number if I get a background check on her." I said thinking that thats a great idea.

I did really miss Selina, I haven't seen her of course in years I'm curious to know how she's been living her life, how acting is going, if she's happy etc.

" CHRISTIAN!" Elliot yelled walking up.

" Elliot why are you yelling." I groaned.

" Ana Amila!" Elliot spoke to them then rushed and said he needed to pull me aside for a second.

" what is it? Have Mia been found?" I asked looking at him.

" no, Bella got some information on Damon and his mother, come with me to her house now so you can see for yourself." He said and I nodded quickly.

" babe I'll be back I'm going to run with Elliot somewhere real fast." I said kissing her and Amila before rushing off.

Once we got to what looked like a nice size family house we knocked and a cute short girl with jet black hair and big chocolate eyes answered the wearing some big classes she had pushed up on her face.

" Elliot, um Christian come in." She turned around and led the way in.

We went into the kitchen where she had a laptop sitting on the counter.

" Bella first let me say you look beautiful and it's nice to see you." Elliot went and hugged her before she could sit down and then he pulled her chair out causing her to blush.

" always the perfect gentleman." She complimented smiling and blowing him a kiss before taking a seat and telling us to pull up a chair.

" so I was doing some research on Damon and I found out that his real mother name is alison Williams , it turns out she was choked to death, police believed it was her husband John Williams but they never had proof, evidence was buried and the case was closed." Bella stated pulling up a picture of a beautiful woman who looks a lot like Damon in her mid 30s.

" what kind of evidence was buried? And how do you know all of this?" I asked turning my head from the picture.

" once I found out her name I did some digging & I pulled up her hospital records before she died, here on her background check it says that she was married to a John Williams, and Damon williams is her son, cause of death states that she was chocked to death." She stated pointing, and I looked for myself.

" as for the evidence, with my hacking skills I was able to find out that a detective Kenny buried the DNA of John Williams from scratches on her neck from his nails moments before she passed from lack of oxygen in her air ways." Bella said shocking me more.

I know detective Kenny personally, when I was prince of London I had a few friendly run ins with him, he seems like a good guy so I don't know what his name is even doing mixed with this mess.

" thank you so much bel-..." Elliot started but she cut him off with the wave of her finger.

" oh there's more, I got into Damon's hospital records from the age of 5 and up, he's been there quit a few times for abuse." Bella stated raising a brow.

That didn't really shock me, I didn't look to much into his hospital records but I did look through his background and that was basically buried so she must have looked hard for it, however I knew that something seemed off the way Damon reacted to his father at the ball that night, I mean he damn near flinched every time the man spoke.

" is there anyway you could get this evidence printed Bella?" Elliot asked making Bella nod.

" already on it!" She replied taking her flash drive and holding it up to the regular computer so she can print it out.

" I like her!" I whispered to Elliot as she walked off.

" she's amazing." He blushed gazing at her.

" you're blushing!" I teased laughing.

" I am not." He covered his cheeks before pushing me.

...

Back at the castle...

" where did you two get this information?" My father asked as we showed him all of the evidence Bella gave us in print.

" a friend of mine is good with computers." Elliot answered and my father nodded.

" I'll have this case reopened tomorrow & that should get them off of our backs, that damn Damon still thinks he has a chance at being my heir, I'll continue to let him hold on to hope as long as that keeps his mouth shut."

My father stated looking over at us proud. His eyes gazed over at me before he spoke again.

" Christian your mother told me about the conversation you had, did you talk to Ana yet?" He asked.

" no I haven't, but I'm positive that she's going to support me and my decision to step up." I replied standing up straight which made my father smile proudly.

" good! As soon as we get the case reopened we'll explain to the press that we are no longer interested in Damon due to his fathers past, we'll announce that you'll be stepping up instead. Same time less then a month ok?"

" ok." I nodded.

Me and Elliot got ready to walk out as I was exhausted, dinner is soon so I wanted to at least relax until then, but my father calling my name causes me to stop and turn.

" I'm proud of you. Not just for stepping up as king, for stepping up as a husband. A father and most importantly a man." He stated and my heart jumped for a minute because I don't know if I can even remember a time where my father told me that he was proud of me.

" your mom also told me about the wedding in New York, I can't wait for you to show me your office down there." He winked.

I shook my head smiling before walking out of the door, me and Elliot split up and I went to my room.

" we tired her out at the park." Ana nodded towards a sleeping Amila.

" I see." I laughed going to kiss her in her sleep.

" let's shower, I waited for you." Ana gave me a lust filled look as she started removing her clothes and heading to the bathroom with me following behind.

She didn't have to tell me twice, I picked up my speed and peaked at a snoring Amila one last time before closing and locking the door, Ana was now standing before me fully naked.

I licked my lips as my eyes looked over her beautiful creamy body, I was finally about to get some! I let my eyes zoom in on her widen hips and breast that Amila helped her fill out which I love, walking in front of her I let my hands run down her body before gripping her waist and pulling her close.

She started to help me out my shirt as I kissed my way down her neck and let my tongue run over her hardened nipples, feeling her shiver as I got on my knees and my kisses started to get lower, I spread her legs putting one over my shoulder letting my tongue flick over her clit I listened to her whimpered and felt her grip my hair as she started to grind on my face and push me in deeper, I had a great angle so I was eating good licking her everywhere like she was my last me.

Spreading her lips I licked down her slit before sticking my tongue in and fucking her with my stiff tongue for a minute before finally coming back up to give her swollen clit a suck making her instantly cum dripping in my mouth and I drunk it all up like I was dying of thirst.

" shit Christian!"

Ana shook as I pick her up ruffly and got in the shower turning it on, she wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist as I had her up against the wall and I was lining my dick up letting it run around her clit.

" fuck me christian..." Ana moaned pushing down and biting my shoulder hard.

" fuck baby let me in, you so tight." I whispered right in her ear groaning as I slid in.

Gripping her arms and holding them up against the wall I hungrily tongue kissed her as I fucked her fast against the wall while the water poured down on us, talking her left leg and lifting it high she started to shake as I hit her spot repeatedly.

" I love you... I'm so happy you mines." I growled moaning like a bitch as I felt the pleasure of her tight as hell walls gripping and milking me, I felt like I ain't fuck my wife in forever, I needed this I wasn't about to show no mercy.

Flipping her around on the shower wall fast, I spead her legs and smacked her ass before slipping back into my home, we was skin to skin Ana moaned as I leaned on her and held her waist from behind and deeply stroked her and grinded as I bite her shoulder trying to control myself because I didn't want this to end.

" c- Christian Right there don't stop." Ana reaches behind me and gripped my hair bring my head forward for a sloppy kiss all while I kept fucking her hard, I had to hold her tightly in place so she wouldn't slip that's how hard I was going.

I felt her squirt on my dick and she shook and tighten around me almost forcing my dick out, but I held her tight and pushed in to the hilt making her scream so I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

" shhh, take this dick wifey." I kissed her shoulder and kept going.

...

3am...

" you know when I finally realized I was in love with you?" Ana asked laying her head on my chest.

We were up all night laying in the tub after going rounds in the bathroom, after that first time in the shower we woke Amila up to have dinner but it was just me amila and Elliot, my mother had her food upstairs and my dad... well he's still held up in his office stressed out trying to find Mia. After dinner we watched a movie together and no later then that Amila was back sleep, so me and Ana took another shower and finished what we started, I told her the news of my mom asking me to step up and me agreeing, she wasn't surprised and took the news well, though she admits that she's not looking forward to the hard work that being queen demands.

We later ended up watching another movie and then somehow we ended up laying together in the tub.

" when?" I finally asked taking my hands and wrapping them firmly around anas plump C cups.

" we were married already... we hadn't had sex, but you didn't rush me... you were so patient even though I can tell it killed you." She giggled wrapping her hand around my dick under the water which caused it to start growing.

" I probably fell in love with you the first day I saw you sitting at that dinner table looking flawless & speaking proper English." I chuckled.

" but when did you really realize it?" She asked turning to straddle me under the water sitting right on me just without me pushing it in.

Groaning and gripping her hips, I sucked a nipple in my mouth before speaking.

" I realized I was in love with you when you stuck with me and traveled all the way to New York even though I knew you didn't really want to go, before that I had convinced myself that I was just really attracted to you. And possessive..." I said gripping her hips and sliding her down.

We both made a ohhh sound as she got used to the feel of me filling her, and I got used to her squeezing me before she started to bounce and I started meeting her thrusting up, she started to scream as I hit her spot so I took my finger and stuffed it in her mouth.

" you better not wake our daughter up!" I growled leaning up and pulling her down so that I felt her nipples poking my chest while I fucked her hard.

so y'all gone act like my sex scenes ain't getting better ? Lmaoo! ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ! I feel like I went on a rant last chapter so I won't say much, just excuse the mistakes and how did you like the chapters? ? ﾟﾏﾽ ️


	32. Chapter 32

3 weeks later

( Christian )

Today August 23rd the day I've been officially crowned king. We are now having a big dinner with plenty of guest including my grandparents, Family friends, and many important guest.

Over 60 very important people sit amongst myself and my family at a long wide table covered in a bright white cloth, set with food and drinks while slow calming music played in our ears as we ate peacefully.

" how does it feel to be a king my lord?" One of the guest Asked once we all finished eating and servers were beginning to clean the table.

We have photographers recording this dinner live and the announcement has not to long ago been made that I'm going to be king instead of Damon. We don't really know what anybody is saying but I can only imagine The controversy our announcement has made seeing as though a lot of people have been and still are being left in the dark.

Quickly I dapped my mouth and stood before speaking.

" it feels amazing, like a weight have been lifted off of my shoulder. I was born to be king! I know what I am capable of doing for my people and I really care. I was worried at first with the way things was going, I'm very confident that I am the best choice and no one is capable of doing the amazing things I have In plan. The sleepless nights, the passion. The mind set I have to use my new found power only to better England. No one is made for this position more then myself." I stated confidently as I felt anas soft hand holding mine.

Looking to her I saw that she was smiling proudly at me like everyone else before clapping.

After a few more people spoke and congratulated me, we took our seats again.

" you did good son." My father whispered from across the table looking proud.

He sat beside my mother and my grandparents with a glow in his eyes as he watched me. Mom was also glowing over the weeks she's been trying hard not to stress herself, letting me and Ana take over full time is a step.

" thank you." I nodded.

" so we've been wanting to ask, where's Mia?" Simone asked out loud out of nowhere making everything go quiet.

Truth is no one knows where Mia is, we haven't gave up looking but it's been three weeks the press haven't even found out or spotted her, so of course everyone here has been just waiting to ask that question.

Things were getting awkward, I guess we haven't thought this completely through because no one actually wants to consider coming out to the public with the news that Mia is missing.

As that just puts her in more danger on the streets of London. God knows where all alone!

Ana stood shocking all of us, my mother gave her a cold warning look basically telling her that if she plans on opening her mouth to sit back down. But Ana just returned the challenging look and continued to stand.

Carla who was sitting with Ray a little down from us winked at Ana making her return the wink before speaking.

" as you all know, Mia has been working non stop and hard since she was 7 years old." Ana started and everybody agrees clapping.

I looked to my mother and she was clapping with her mouth tight and her eyes slightly worried. My father clapped but also looked cautious while Elliot smiled clapping looking confident and a little curious while he held a sleepy Amila in his lap.

Rubbing anas back I listened to her continue, fully confident and supporting her as queen in anything she feels needs to be said. Unlike others I trust my wife. I know that she's smart and wouldn't say or intently do anything to put my little sister in harms way.

" With everything going on, and all the hectic preparations we all agreed that it will be great to send one of the hardest working members of this royalty family on a peaceful private vacation that is well deserving. Now this isn't about her, let's move on okay?" Ana flashed a beautiful smile before continuing.

" Do anyone have any questions for anyone of the royal members including myself that are present at this time?" She asked and people started to ask her questions.

I can't help but admire my wife standing in this position, a queen. Though that's all I've ever looked at her as, she glowing. Her hair is down straight perfectly in place, she's in a beautiful yellow gown and some gold heels. She's just wearing little makeup and some gloss on her lip. She's smiling and looking so in place, it was then that I realized not only was I born for this, so was she.

" Christian you're speech was amazing, see there was no need to be nervous, like you said you where born for this." Ana kissed my lips while pulling me close by my tie.

We were now in a more private area, I needed to get her alone just be myself for a moment.

" I know, thanks baby for helping me prepare for this." I held her ring finger to my lips and kissed it.

Over the last 3 weeks anas been talking to the wedding planner a lot and planning things, when we go to New York for Payton's baby shower Ana is supposed to be meeting with this popular wedding designer to personally go over how she wants her dress, apparently the lady is quick and the best of the best.

" no biggie, you helped me just as much. I just thank god that we got to do all of this after we where ready." Ana breathed in my arms.

" yeah, imagine 18 year old us in this moment." I laughed making her laugh too.

" I'm happy you stepped in on the Mia thing, I wouldn't have thought of that so quick." I chuckled nervously as she wiped at the lipgloss on my lips.

" I'm here to help. Plus, I'm queen now it was kind of my job to step in-..."

" So you are the famous Anastasia grey?." My grandparents cut Ana off walking over to us while everyone was still mangling around the large space.

" that I am, it's nice to finally meet you two." Ana held her hand out smiling towards them but they both pulled her in for a hug.

" oh it's so nice to meet you, you are much more beautiful in person. I can just see the love you guys have for each other. Reminds me of us when we were younger right hunny?" My grandma gushed, Ana blushed and thanked her.

" indeed it does, your mother tells me that you two have a wedding coming up Congratulations." Papa responded.

Ana started to chat with them before going over by her parents for a few and mingling, she's really busy already only minutes into officially being the queen of England.

I excused myself, I was busy myself plus I do have a few questions for my father before the night is over.

...

Hours after dinner we all sat in my father office and went over all the reviews we got from the general public, we listened closely as Elliot read a few comments out loud from headlines.

" _Christian king? What happened to Damon? That's fucking bullshit! How could they just toss him and change heirs constantly without any care for the public..."_

" _Christian king? Sucks I actually got used to Damon..."_

" _Anastasia ima let you finish but... Lilly is so much more pretty."_

" _Anastasia is so dry, we want lilly! Her personality fits queen so much better."_

" _am I the only one who actually loves that Christian and Ana will be king and queen after all?"_

" _I have a feeling Anastasia is going to be a problem! She tries to hard to act innocent, she seems sneaky..."_

" okay enough." My mother waved her hand at Elliot.

" Christian it doesn't matter what people say, truth me people are going to talk regardless. Just be the best leader you can be-..."

" yes people will talk but do we really need this much people talking? especially with Mia's missing I mean this is breaking news it's being talked about everywhere which was expected but there's very few good reviews..."

" but once we get the case back open with Damon's father, the public will focus on that more and they will get a better understanding of why the sudden change in me stepping up as king had to happen." I stated jumping in.

" true, Christian I hope you understand that this is all up to you now. I'm not king so I'm completely stepping down. Any problems you are to be at fault from here on out. You must find out how Kenny is some how connected to John and Damon, get this case reopened and completely solve this problem." My father started as he stood up.

" I bought a private beach house that me and your mom are moving to after the wedding with Ana. I am completely done with my position everything is up to you now."

" I figured that." I shrugged because I knew, mom has been dropping hints that once it was official they were moving out the castle.

I have no problem with that, as they both could use the break.

" When I say everything is up to you I mean everything! You are in charge of finding Mia and bringing her back home safe." My father continued and I mentally rolled my eyes because that's something he can't even seem to do.

" understood." I nodded figuring that I'll hired some new men to the security team since his guys are clearly incapable of doing their job currently.

" Ana that little stunt you pulled was dangerous, in this field we all have to lie at some point and you'll learn that in do time. However, lies should always be well thought out. If the press find out that it was all a lie you'll look like a joke adding to the already bad press you two are receiving." My mother said looking at Ana.

" grace trust me I get where you are coming from however, keep in mind that on live tv a question that could not be avoided was asked and no one stood up. As queen I felt that it was my responsibility to step in, so I did what I had to do." Ana replied which seemed to shock my mother.

" Anastasia just understand that I've been in you're shoes and you can learn from me." My mother stated sharply.

" I can Learn something from every women on this earth, I do have a lot to learn. However that will never stop me from making my own choices. Grace, understand that I am queen now things will be different. Things will be my way." Ana replied nonchalantly refusing to fall submission to my mother anymore.

Everyone's mouth hung open at anas sassy reply, even I had to do a double take because Ana usually never sticks up for herself when my mother is being hard on her.

" Anastasia I don-..." my mother started twisting her mouth in annoyance but my father stepped in cutting her off just in time.

" okay enough! This meeting is over. I just wanted you to no that from now on things will change, Christian, Anastasia you will have much more responsibility. This office will be remodeled and yours soon Christian. Ana you will take graces office & our current bedroom will also be remodeled and given to the two of you." My father stated and soon after we all wrapped it up and left out his office to go straight to our rooms.

" baby go get Amila ready for bed. I got some business I need to handle." I said kissing Ana as she held a sleep Amila once we walked out.

" okay." She replied kissing me back.

...

" cut the bullshit Kenny, I need to know why the hell did you think it was ok to bury important evidence that could have solved a murder?" I got right to it shocking Kenny.

I had showed up at his office unexpectedly to get some answers, my father is right as the official king of London these things become my job. I realize that I need to take that step forward in solving this problem because this is only the beginning of problems.

" I don't know what you're talking about!" Kenny stood straight trying to look less guilty and started fixing his tie.

" Kenny don't fuck with me!" I growled slapping the evidence Bella had printed in his face.

Taking it and reading over it with a shocked and guilty expression on his face, Kenny finally spoke up.

" come in my office!" He said in shame finally opining the door so that I could fully step into the wooden space.

" first off, where did you get this?" He asked looking defeated.

" no, first off what do you have to do with any of this? I ask the questions. Don't make this hard Kenny, you know you won't win. I'll have your licensed in a blank of an eye, make this any harder and when I'm done you won't even be able to work as a janitor anywhere in the UK or US." I said calmly sizing him up.

" fuck You! So what you've been king for 12 minutes and you want to fuck with me?!" Kenny stated boldly sizing me back up.

" you really want to play this game? Last chance because when I tell you that I'm going to make your life a fucking living he-"

" alright listen, what do you want to know?" He cut me off asking as he flopped down in his office chair and I took a seat across.

" everything." I smirked kicking my feet up.

...

( Ana )

" Payton I'll be at your baby shower I promise I wouldn't miss it for the world." I giggled at a worried Payton.

" I just miss you so much Ana, I know your busy just pl-..."

" Payton I will be there!...what?... no I haven't packed yet I got time ...Amila stop!" I yanked my phone back from Amila as she grabbed at it.

" i want to talk to aunty Payton." She pouted and I put Payton on speaker.

" the little one wants you." I said making Amila giggle.

" is that my meebs? I miss you so much Amila, how are you?" Payton gushed over the phone causing Amila to grab for it again excited.

" I've been fine aunty Payton, how is the little one in your belly? Am I coming to the baby shower? Where's Jane? And chase and-"

" Amila slow down." I laughed taking the phone back.

" the little one is fine meebs, you'll get to find out if I'm going to be having a girl or a boy real soon at the baby shower, of course you're coming." Payton answering laughing and they continued to talk.

I left Amila in the bed with the phone in her hand as I went to go get out of my clothes, we had an early meeting downstairs and I swear I hardly got any sleep.

...

The next morning.

" are you sure you want to dye it? I mean you have beautiful hair my queen." My personal hair stylist stated continuing to try and talk me out of dying my hair honey blonde.

" I just want to try something new I mean my life is dramatically changing, why not?" I hummed telling her that I am sure.

Over the last 3 weeks besides being as much involved in my wedding planning as being in London will allow me, Ive just been really preparing myself for my new role as queen. Already I can tell it's not going to be easy, I just got finish going over full boxes of paper work that took hours, just to be told by grace that I need to learn how to work faster.

God she's annoying sometimes, it's like she lives for criticizing me. Nothing I do is enough it's like it kills her to just give me credit. But honestly I'm no longer looking for anybody approval, I am queen now and I've decided to act As such. I talked to my mother and she said I shouldn't let grace boss me around anymore. & I agree! I'll always respect her as Christians mother but I am in the high position now, I am the queen I am no longer under her and I refuse to continue to pretend that i am.

" okay the dye is in, just sit under the dryer for a few minutes and I'll wash it out." Pamila stated holding a mirror to my face where I can already see the color forming.

" okay thanks girl." I smiled looking over to her she looked surprised maybe by my choice of words.

" oh, um, no t- thank you my queen." She stuttered before bowing and walking out.

I rolled my eyes blowing air out my mouth. I'll have to have a talk with her, I don't want the people who work for me walking around on egg shells.

...

1 week later.

" Christian can you get Amila in her shoes? I don't have time we need to catch our flight soon." I yelled as I fixed my shirt and ran my hands through my hair.

We're really busy this morning as it's time to fly to New York, seeing as though Payton's baby shower is less than a week from today and I can't wait to see her and all of my friends from New York.

" yeah I got it." Christian yelled back and I heard him moving around in our bedroom.

So it's been a full week since Christian and I were fully crowned king. Things are completely different, we have tons of security breathing down our neck and we can never catch a break. Christian hired a new security to look for Mia but she still have yet to be found, there's no leads it's like she's just disappeared without a trace.

I know that the general public will be questioning that soon, so me and Christian will have to figure something out. Regardless of what, business must go on. It's only been a week and I've already hosted 7 parties, 3 charity dinners, I've given long boring speeches, I'm at the hair salon and trying on dresses more then I sleep these days.

That's just another reason why I'm so looking forward to getting away for a weekend in New York. I just want to catch up with my friends, and happily plan my wedding without the stress of having to deal with everything that comes with being queen.

" why are you so happy silly?" I heard an amused Christian ask our daughter as I walked out the bathroom fully dress.

" aunty Payton's baby shower!" Amila yelled now jumping up and down on the bed.

Laughing Christian ruffled his hands through her hair and tickle her under arms quickly before turning to her favorite show on tv.

I'm guessing so that it can keep her quiet while We finish getting everything ready for our busy flight we have a matter of hours to catch.

...

New York hours later.

Still Ana!

We finally arrived in New York after our long flight and headed straight to our home.

I never realized how much I missed this beautiful place I thought to myself as we pulled up to our beautiful gated mansion, I missed New York so much it's truly home to me. I love London But New York is where I made and raised Amila, it's where me and Christian fell inlove, in such short time it's where I made so manny memories and I met some amazing people who I love like family.

" Anthony you guys can go, We don't need protection in our own house, my place is secure and gate-..." Christian started talking to his head of security but was interrupted by him.

" I am sorry my lord but I must protect you... I can not leave your side." Anthony stated shocking Christian.

" as your lord I am telling you that this is highly unnecessary, look you can wait outside if you must-..."

" nonsense Christian, we have planty of room I will not have them sitting outside." I mugged Christian as I waved them forward.

Anthony smirked at Christian before thanking me and bowing, Christian rolled his eyes and opened the door Amila jumped out of Christians arms excited and started running around.

" daddy toys, daddy dollies, daddy home!" Amila rambled holding her arms out so Christian can take her to her old room.

Laughing Christian picked her up and spoke.

" Amila wait until mommy and daddy finish unpacking ok?" Christian cooed walking her to our room which was left just how we left it neatly.

The security guards bought the bags up and then I showed them to their rooms and left not without letting them know that they can call me if they needed anything.

Back in London everyone is so eager to do everything for me, and I don't love it. Grace thinks it's time I get a full time nanny, she even tried convincing me to bring my personal stylish, extra security, and a few servants down here with me but I didn't want to. I like doing things myself, I needed my own time in New York and I can clean and cook for my husband and my daughter myself.

After unpacking I called Payton and Jane up to tell them that I landed shortly and they said that they where on their way, Christian was in the room playing dolls with Amila so I decided to go to the kitchen and make something quick for me and the girls to eat while they are over.

" ANAAAAA" a huge belly Payton wobbled inside my front door with a glowing and beautiful Jane excited behind her.

" I missed you two so much." I cried taking them into a group huge.

" Ana we missed you so much more, you look amazing where's Amila? And Christian? And why are all these guards here." Jane eyes widened as she noticed Anthony and a few of his goons behind me.

" I - um... well I kind of have something I need to tell you guys, if you don't already know since it was after all worldwide breaking news." I said to their confused faces as I lead them into the kitchen where I took out an old glass of wine me and Christian kept here.

" AUNTY JANE! AUNTY PAYTON!" Amila yelled interning the kitchen making me take a big gulp of the wine before closing and putting it back.

"MEEMBS!" They both yelled smothering her in kisses as she giggled.

" Jane Payton, it's nice to see you two." Christian smiled hugging them each.

We all took a seat at the table and started eating the snacks I made while catching up but I knew that I had to tell them sooner or later.

" okay so as I was saying..." I cleared my throat and gave Christians confused face a firm look.

" as I was saying, you guys asked what was up with all the security and I just want to explain that the reason for it being very important for them to follow us everywhere and keep us safe is because back in English, we are very powerful people. In fact we are royalty. I am the queen of London and Christian is the king. We are the heirs of his parents it's why we had to go back and we still do."

" oh my god Jane you were right! That girl giving that live speech in England that went viral did look like Ana, in fact it was fu- freaking her!" Payton raised a high pitched voice.

" wait what?!" Jane mouth just hung open in shock while Payton continued to scream until Christian had enough and told her to stop.

" it's true, I am the princess of England, along with my aunty Mia." Amila stated proudly.

" omg this is real!? Why did you wait so long to tell us Ana!?" Both Jane and Payton wanted to know.

" I don't know... I guess it just never really came up, I mean I was surprised to, I didn't expect to go back to London so soon or even be in this position after I had already came to New York, personal things came up though and here I am." I shrugged.

" baby I'm gonna take Amila back up to play with the toys." Christian interrupted probably figuring that we need our girl time.

" no say toys daddy! Say dollies."

" dollies." I heard Christian chuckled before they both disappeared.

" so this is it? After the baby shower you'll leave to London and never come back?" Payton asked sadly once it was just us.

" no I couldn't imagine myself never returning to New York... I won't be here as much as I won't be living here in the u.s but I'll always come visit, I never want to completely lose touch with you guys." I said honestly. I grew to really love Payton and Jane like the sisters I never had.

" then we won't, sisters for life we will also come visit." Jane cheered as she rinsed a few cups and grabbed for the wine again making me laugh.

After playing for hours Christian cleaned and bathed Amila himself and she fell right out meanwhile me and the girls where in the living room me and Jane were on outhird bottle of wine while we all watched scary movies on Netflix.

Christian squeezed in between everyone to get to me causing the girls to complain and smack his head with their pillow, soon we all laughed it off and enjoyed the movies full of laughter and scares until we all knocked out on the couch.

ok so im back ! And I'm not disapearing anymore until this book is finished! This was the hardest chapter to write 😩... shout out to my best friend because he helped me so much by giving me ideas. I was sitting on this chapter for weeks because I wasn't sure about it until I let him read over it, sorry if editing seems rushed I had to get this out the way, I'm really sorry again for the long pause I couldn't half do this chapter plus I just turned 20 a lot have been changing in my life over night ( for the better ) I haven't been in a Writing place. I'm going to try to update weekly until the end from now on though, this chapter is long! Tell me what u think ?


End file.
